The Hades Team - Saison 4
by Nevermind555
Summary: Nous nous étions quittés autour d'une balançoire. Cette nouvelle saison marque l'arrivée d'autres personnages de fictions différentes. Crossover donc. Enjoy !
1. The Undertaker

_Et voilà celui que vous attendiez toutes !... XD Il m'a donné du fil à retordre... j'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois ce chapitre !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 61 : The Undertaker_

Les vacances enfin !...

Et je les passe à Londres, en compagnie de mon paternel qui a rallié une troupe de forains. Mon père a entièrement retapé le carrousel familial en bois qui gisait dans un hangar. Ce carrousel, mon père l'a acquis lors d'une vente aux enchères. Il n'était passé que dans les mains d'une seule famille avant lui. Lorsque j'étais enfant, le manège trônait dans le parc et j'y passais mes journées. Il fonctionne entièrement à la vapeur et son orgue est un Hooghuys réputé. Aujourd'hui, le manège est couplé mi-vapeur, mi-électricité. Il a été entièrement restauré et repeint ; un véritable chef d'œuvre !... Mon père en est très fier, il l'appelle son "bébé".

* * *

"Place la traverse plus haute, Seb."

On s'active, sous les directives éclairées de mon père.

"Je pourrai sortir avec votre fille après ça ?"

"T-t-t-t-t !... fais d'abord le boulot correctement et après nous en reparlerons."

* * *

Le groupe de forains est très sympathique. Le doyen, Gilles Henry, m'a pris immédiatement sous son aile : "Si nos jeunes t'importunent, fais le moi savoir et je les remettrai à leur place !..." avec sa canne qui tournoie dans les airs. Pour ses 85 printemps, Papy Henry tient la forme, bon pied bon œil, comme disent les humains !... Ce n'est pas le cas de Louise, sa femme : très mal en point et alitée depuis presque trois ans... les médecins ont peu d'espoir. Le cancer semble avoir gagné la partie.

* * *

C'est par ce samedi matin d'août que la mort a choisi de cueillir Louise. Je me demande déjà par quel Juge elle passera...

"Un Juge ?... hahahaha ! vous êtes follement divertissante, _young Lady_!..." me murmure une voix que je suis incapable d'identifier. "Les Juges sont des personnages qui n'apparaissent que dans la version livrée par Hadès. Moi, je suis prêt à vous conter une toute autre histoire !..."

* * *

Mon père pousse la porte de la boutique. Aussitôt, une odeur tenace de lilas artificiel nous baigne les narines. La boutique mortuaire est sobre, articles présentés avec goût.

L'homme qui nous y accueille porte un costume trois pièces dans les ton sombres, gants blancs, souliers vernis. Ses cheveux longs, magnifiquement argentés, sont tressés sur le côté. Ses yeux sont camouflés par une lourde frange - un instant, je me dis que c'est Minos qui nous joue un tour à sa façon mais son aura n'est pas du tout celle d'un Juge : elle gronde en silence, imprimant des pics phosphorescents tout en retenue. Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurai ordonné à mon père de quitter rapidement les lieux. Mais il est trop tard et je ne me sens pas suffisamment affirmée dans le groupe pour exprimer mon ressenti.

C'est le fils de Louise, Armand, qui choisi le modèle de cercueil. Nous nous concentrons sur les gerbes. Les funérailles seront luxueuses et tous les forains y participeront financièrement.

"Un excellent choix." confirme le gérant de la boutique.

Il est convenu que l'homme passe dans la soirée afin de récupérer le corps et le placer dans la chambre mortuaire pour la veillée.

Nous quittons la boutique, porte tenue par le gérant. Lorsque je passe devant lui, je peux entendre une voix susurrer : "Voici donc l'objet de toutes les convoitises des grands Juges des Enfers..."

Je stoppe le pas, tournant la tête dans la direction de l'individu. Ce dernier se contente de sourire. "J'espère vous revoir bientôt." souffle-t-il.

Pas humain. Définitivement pas humain.

Je quitte la boutique, sensation étrange à la gorge.

* * *

J'appelle Minos.

"Louise Henry, dis-tu ?... non, personne de ce nom là sur les listes en attente de jugement... tu es bien certaine de la date de naissance ?..."

Voilà qui devient de plus en plus étrange...

* * *

Un ancien modèle de voiture mortuaire se gare dans l'allée. L'homme en sort, toujours aussi élégamment vêtu, enfilant sa paire de gants blancs.

Les quelques chiens des forains viennent le renifler et se mettent à grogner. Leurs maîtres les rappellent.

Le gérant se laisse guider jusqu'à la caravane. Là, il procède à quelques traitements avant de transporter le corps dans son véhicule, en toute discrétion.

* * *

J'ai horreur des veillées funèbres !...

"Elles vous rappellent celle de votre défunte mère ?..."

Je me tiens en retrait du groupe qui invoque la bienveillance des dieux devant le cercueil ouvert. S'ils savaient...

"Ce devait être difficile pour vous qui n'aviez alors que quatre ans..." me murmure une voix grave.

Je me retourne d'un trait, regard furibond.

"Vos Juges ont omis de vous signifier que votre mère n'a jamais été jugée. Pour la bonne et simple raison que son âme n'est jamais parvenue jusqu'aux portes des tribunaux de Hadès."

Le sourire est... terrible.

"Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!" agressive.

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, _Young Lady_." glissant une main gantée le long d'un pan de mes cheveux. Je m'écarte, vive, prête à endosser mon surplis.

"Je ne saurai que trop vous déconseiller pareil éclat sous des yeux témoins, Spectre du Léviathan."

Ça siffle comme une menace.

Mon père se retourne brièvement et m'adresse un regard noir. Je me tasse.

"Parfait, _young Lady_. Faites donc honneur à l'autorité paternelle." persifflant avant de s'en retourner dans l'arrière boutique.

* * *

Je piétine dans le cimetière, cherchant du regard la haute silhouette aux long cheveux argentés. Je l'aperçois lorsqu'il regagne son véhicule. Grrrr ! il ne perd rien pour attendre, deuil ou pas !...

Mon ardeur me pousse à me rendre jusqu'à la boutique funéraire. J'y effectue une entrée spectaculaire, revêtant mon surplis dans un éclat manifeste de cosmos.

"Bas les masques !..."

Le gérant quitte ses gants immaculés et se met à applaudir ma prestation. "Vraiment, très belle entrée, bravo !..."

Je hausse un sourcil avec l'envie de l'empoigner de ma force.

"J'ai une fournée de cookies qui n'attend que nous. Avouez qu'il sera plus agréable de nouer connaissance devant un thé que de nous battre sur le marbre, _young Lady_!..."

Son long index osseux, rehaussé, comme tous les autres ongles, de laque noire, m'indique l'arrière boutique.

"Par ici, je vous prie." soulevant la lourde tenture qui donne sur une porte dont il ouvre la serrure. Je plisse les yeux. Et si c'était un piège ?...

"Si j'avais voulu venir à bout de vous, vous seriez déjà à terre, _young Lady_."

Je pose mes mains sur les hanches. "J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça !..." bravache. "Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? un dieu ?..."

"C'est vous qui venez de le dire." me devançant.

Je m'approche, fascinée.

"Mettez moi dans votre sac si je vous fais peur. Il paraît qu'il y fait agréablement noir." lorsque je passe devant lui pour regagner l'arrière boutique.

"Vous..." méfiante mais amusée par la répartie.

Il me recule une chaise. "Par pitié, quittez donc ce surplis qui me pique les yeux."

Je le fais disparaître comme il est apparu et m'installe.

"Voilà qui est bien mieux, _young Lady_. Nous sommes entre gens civilisés ici." posant ses mains décharnées sur mes épaules.

Il prend place en face de moi, servant le thé avec de bonnes manières.

Le ballet de ses mains, à la peau ivoire et aux longs ongles noirs, est hypnotique. Je note le port d'une bague couleur émeraude sur l'index gauche et une cicatrice qui court sur le pourtour de l'auriculaire de la même main.

"Servez-vous, je vous en prie."

"Dites moi d'abord qui vous êtes."

Il écarte les mains. " _An Undertaker. What else ?_..."

Je plisse les yeux, sceptique.

Sur un mouvement de main, il repousse un pan de cheveux argenté qui vient de courir le long du bras comme autant de fils soyeux, me faisant découvrir une oreille dont le lobe est percé par deux boucles argent et un piercing _industrial_ qui traverse le cartilage.

Par Hadès... ce qu'il peut me rappeler Minos... avec un je-ne-sais quoi d'intimidant et de supérieur.

Avec des manières, il se saisit de la soucoupe qu'il place au niveau du menton, soufflant sur la tasse fumante, auriculaire relevé alors qu'il attrape l'anse de la tasse.

"Qu'en est-il de Louise Henry ? pourquoi son âme ne se présente pas devant les Tribunaux des Enfers pour y être jugée ?"

"Parce que j'en ai décidé autrement, n'en déplaise au grand Hadès." sirotant calmement.

"De quel droit ?" agressive.

"Du fait que je ne dépends nullement de son autorité."

"Un... _dissident_..."

Il a un joli sourire, flatté par le terme. "Mes oreilles se régalent lorsque vos lèvres prononcent ce terme. Oui, un dissident. Un rebelle. Qui préfèrerait qu'on lui crève les entrailles que de devoir ployer un genou devant le Seigneur que vous servez. A plus forte raison les deux... hihihihi !"

"Je savais que les dieux jumeaux ne partageaient pas toutes les convictions de notre Seigneur mais..."

"Les dieux jumeaux feignent la rébellion, _young Lady_. Ils demeurent néanmoins à la solde de Hadès dont ils portent le collier tels des chiens. S'ils s'opposaient ouvertement à leur Seigneur, Hadès les aurait bannis des Enfers mêmes." sec.

"Ce qui semble avoir été votre cas ?..."

"Finement observé, _young Lady_. Vous ne buvez pas ? Rassurez-vous, je n'ai encore jamais empoisonné personne."

"Si, si. Pardon." m'emparant de la tasse.

Il sourit. "Quel bien fou cela fait de pouvoir évoquer la situation avec quelqu'un qui comprend de quoi je parle !... c'est... un soulagement." se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise, mains jointes sur le devant.

"Je comprends. Je n'ai pas dit que je cautionnais."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas ; je n'ai nul besoin que l'on soutienne ma position." jouant avec la cuillère sur le rebord de la tasse en porcelaine fine, l'y plaçant façon balançoire.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi d'évoquer ceci avec moi ?..."

"Disons que vous avez eu votre petit effet sur moi."

"Votre but est de me dévoyer ?"

"Quel grand mot !..." outré. "Vraiment, je le pourrai ?..." amusé par le challenge.

"Cessez." sèche, terminant ma tasse.

Il prend une moue chagrinée.

"Expliquez moi plutôt le différend qui vous oppose à Hadès."

"Oh !... eh bien... je ne partage pas l'avis de tous qui consiste à reconnaître Hadès comme seul maître des Enfers. Et j'ai... une _approche_ très personnelle concernant les âmes des défunts." remuant les doigts avec délectation.

"J'avais bien compris que vous leur évitiez le jugement par les Tribunaux."

"En effet. Je trouve la procédure parfaitement désuète." avec un geste explicite. "De plus, je tends à croire que la fin n'est pas celle énoncée par le jugement. Je suis... terriblement curieux de la nature humaine."

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... un point commun avec Hypnos." amusée par la situation.

"Il nous est déjà arrivés de tenir conseil, le dieu du Sommeil et moi-même. Nous avons présenté nos arguments à Hadès qui les a tous réfutés en bloc."

"Pourtant, il m'a semblé très ouvert... enfin..."

Le sourire gagne quelques centimètres en face. Il prend soin de compléter ma phrase : "... très ouvert du moment que cela ne porte pas atteinte à son autorité sur tout ce qui concerne l'organisation de son domaine."

"J'avoue ignorer totalement ce genre de chose. Je n'étais même pas au fait de l'existence de dieux rebelles. Enfin... plus rebelles encore que les dieux jumeaux !..." riant. "Et voilà qu'un superbe spécimen se présente à moi !..." plus détendue.

" _Superbe_?... vous me flattez."

"J'espère que vous saurez prendre soin de l'âme de Louise."

"Du mieux que je le pourrai, soyez en assurée." croquant dans un cookie dont la forme évoque un fémur humain.

"Bon, alors, vous, dites moi..." curieuse.

"Uh ?... que souhaitez-vous savoir ?..."

"Vos hobbies, vos passe-temps ?..."

"Tout ce qui est susceptible de m'intéresser se trouve ici." ouvrant les bras pour désigner son royaume.

"Les corps ?... la fascination pour ce qu'ils deviennent une fois leur âme arrachée à la demeure charnelle ?..."

Le sourire vient encore de gagner. " _Young Lady_ , vous faites de moi le dieu le plus heureux de la Terre !..." ravi de pouvoir partager tout ceci avec quelqu'un.

"Si Hadès s'occupe des âmes, vous vous occupez de la partie qu'il délaisse : les corps des défunts."

"Exactement."

"Ce n'est pas un choix par défaut, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Bien. Dans ces conditions, il n'est nul besoin de vous opposer à Hadès."

"Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, _young Lady_. Nous avons eu nos différends et nous nourrissons nos rancœurs."

"Certes. Mais si l'un s'occupe des âmes et l'autre des corps, la complémentarité est parfaite."

"J'imagine que vos raisonnements sont propres à votre récente entrée dans les rangs de Hadès."

"Voulez-vous solutionner le problème, oui ou non ?" ferme.

"Je serai très curieux de vous voir exposer la chose à Hadès. Vraiment très, très curieux." amusé.

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

"L'apanage de la jeunesse..."

"... dit le dieu dont le second passe-temps semble être le piercing."

Il fronce d'abord puis éclate de rire. "Vous êtes impayable !..."

Il se saisit délicatement d'un second biscuit qu'il scinde en deux avant de déguster.

"Et je n'ai même pas évoqué vos talents culinaires..."

"Huhuhuhu !..."

"En avez-vous d'autres ?"

"Des biscuits ?"

"Non, des talents cachés."

"Eh bien cela, _young Lady_ , je vous invite à le découvrir. Attention cependant à ne pas fréquenter assidument l'arrière boutique sans y avoir été _expressément_ invitée." dans une mise en garde à double sens.

"Vous avez dit que ma mère n'a jamais été jugée. Vous êtes-vous occupé de son âme ?"

"En effet."

"Est-elle heureuse là où elle se trouve ?"

"Le bonheur est à la fois si éphémère et abstrait, _young Lady_. _Humain_ , en un mot." évasif.

* * *

Il m'a fait tenir la promesse de revenir le visiter. Je serai sans doute occupée le soir étant donné que je seconde mon père... mais une visite dans le courant de l'après-midi me paraît possible. J'ai très envie de le connaître, ce dissident à Hadès !... Si mes Juges venaient à l'apprendre !... l'excitation me gagne en même temps que la crainte.

* * *

L'oraison funèbre est magnifique, dans ce cimetière baigné par le soleil déclinant.

Il se tient là, en retrait, nous observant avec grand intérêt. On vient le féliciter pour son excellent travail. Il jubile. Nous nous croisons, regards explicites.

* * *

Je prends le manège en contresens, zigzaguant entre les chevaux et les carrosses, récupérant les jetons. Des parents accompagnent leurs tout jeunes enfants. Le spectacle est adorable.

Sébastien me garde à l'œil. Nous jouons à nous croiser et là, il me vole un baiser. Je le repousse doucement. "Hey !..."

"Bah, c'était pour plaisanter hein !..." rosissant adorablement.

Soudain, je sens une présence. Oui... oui, cette onde traversante... il est là. Je cherche parmi la foule massée autour du manège, sans grand succès. Mais je sais qu'il est là.

Alors que je demeure dans une zone inoccupée du manège, il vient me rejoindre. Je l'ai simplement vu apparaître devant moi tant ses déplacements sont rapides.

"Bonsoir."

" _Young Lady_." soulevant son chapeau haut de forme.

"Comme vous voilà élégant..."

"Merci. Je tâche toujours de soigner l'apparence lorsque je... hmm... rends visite, hors du cadre de mes attributions."

Je ris. "Je pensais que vous alliez dire autre chose..."

"Quoi donc ?..." souriant.

"... lorsque vous faites la cour."

"Vous aimeriez ?..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Que je vous courtise ?..."

"Vous posez la question pour la forme ?..."

"En quelque sorte." souriant, soulevant un instant sa frange. Je distingue un magnifique regard phosphorescent absolument divin et surnaturel !... J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je note également la cicatrice qui court de l'œil gauche à la joue droite.

J'entends Sébastien m'appeler.

"Je vous laisse à vos occupations." avec une révérence. "Ce fut un plaisir."

"Plaisir partagé."

Il disparaît comme il était apparu.

Il décide de déambuler dans la place et jette son dévolu sur un stock de sucre et de friandises en tout genre.

Quant à moi, je regagne mon lit tard dans la soirée, ventre dans une belle pagaille !...

* * *

Je ne résiste pas et me voici entrant dans la boutique.

"Bienvenue, _young Lady_." avec une révérence.

J'en ris de bonheur avec une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras ; chose que je m'interdis formellement.

Il sourit comme s'il venait de le deviner. "Je ne vous en aurai pas tenu rigueur." soufflé.

Il m'invite dans l'arrière boutique où attend son stock de friandises récolté la veille.

"Vous avez dévalisé tout le stand !..." amusée.

"Ce stock ne me tiendra pas plus de vingt-quatre heures." me reculant une chaise. "J'ai le palais extrêmement sucré."

Il s'installe en face de moi, récupérant une sucette colorée dont il défait le papier transparent avant d'y faire courir sa langue. Dans un éclat argenté, je devine sa langue percée et le bijou qui l'orne.

"Par Hadès, vous en êtes truffé !..." amusée.

"Cela vous gêne-t-il ?"

"Non. Je suis surprise. J'avoue avoir une idée bien rétrograde des dieux de la mort... j'étais loin de les imaginer percés !..."

Je me pince la lèvre, n'osant guère aborder la question.

"Vous... vous avez une idée déplacée derrière la tête..." agitant la friandise dans ma direction avant de poursuivre son léchage gourmand.

Je rosis.

"Est-ce que ça a... certaines vertus ?"

Il sourit, se penchant en avant, en appui sur ses avant-bras, faisant tournoyer le bâtonnet de bois entre le pouce et l'index. "... à ce qu'on dit."

D'un commun accord, nous laissons la question en suspens.

"Savez-vous que la fête foraine se conclue toujours par un bal costumé ?"

"Non." souriante, regard pétillant.

"Eh bien maintenant vous en êtes informée."

"Allez-vous vous y rendre ?"

"Je vous le laisse supposer."

Par Hadès, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas suivre des yeux les mouvements de sa langue percée sur la guimauve pastelle.

"Vous appréciez les personnes d'un âge certain, _young Lady_. Les Juges sont là pour en attester. Le joli complexe du père. Ne vous a-t-il point eu sur le tard ?... avec sa fort ravissante cinquième épouse dont vous possédez indéniablement les traits."

"Vous êtes très fort."

"Je n'ai aucun mérite. Je ne fais que lire ce que mes yeux se permettent de voir."

* * *

Sébastien m'aborde avec un sifflement. "Tu es..."

"Merci."

Je porte une magnifique robe victorienne.

"Tu es accompagnée ?..."

"J'attends quelqu'un, oui."

Il affiche un air déçu.

Je cherche mon cavalier des yeux et tombe sur une cascade de cheveux argentés. Ce ne peut être que lui !... je m'en approche.

"Monsieur."

" _Young Lady_." me positionnant devant lui, admirant ma tenue. "Eh bien... vous êtes à couper le souffle."

"Votre tenue est originale, elle aussi."

"C'est le costume portés par les croquemorts à l'époque victorienne. Nous sommes donc parfaitement assortis."

Il porte un long manteau sur une forme de soutane, des cuissardes aux multiples sangles, aux bouts remontés, le tout dans des tons sombres. Son chapeau haut-de-forme est orné d'un long pan sur l'arrière. Un collier de perles à double rang vient orner la tenue ainsi qu'une ceinture dorée dont la façon rappelle des cadres ovales. Sur une épaule court une écharpe en laine grise nouée sur la hanche opposée.

Nous nous isolons de la piste de danse, dans un parc à proximité.

Au loin, l'orage gronde.

"Voici venir Monsieur Orage et sa symphonie bruyante. Je suis armé." désignant son parapluie noir. "Et même si je suppose que l'humidité vous sied au teint comme au corps, je me vois contraint de devoir renoncer à ce principe."

C'est sous un ciel zébré et électrique que nous regagnons sa boutique.


	2. Shinigami, mon ami

_Undertaker est définitivement fascinant et je me régale du lien trouvé avec Hadès et sa clique !..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 62 : Shinigami, mon ami  
_

J'observe la clé tourner dans la serrure sécurisée. Il déconnecte l'alarme puis secoue le parapluie avant de le laisser égoutter dans l'entrée.

L'odeur tenace de lilas artificiel flotte dans l'air aseptisé.

Il ouvre son large manteau sombre qui donne sur la soutane boutonnée.

Il m'invite à passer la porte qui donne sur la salle d'exposition funéraire où trônent plusieurs cercueils ouverts, donnant sur des capitonnages de couleurs variées.

"J'imagine que votre petite entreprise ne connaît pas la crise..."

"Comme celle de vos chers Juges. J'aime mon métier et je ne néglige aucun détail, offrant le meilleur à ma clientèle."

Je m'en approche, visage proche du sien. Levant une main, je la passe dans la chevelure argentée, rabattant le pan derrière l'oreille gauche également parsemée de boucles et d'un _helix_.

Il en soupire.

"Voilà bien des siècles qu'on ne m'avait plus touché." dans une confession soufflée.

"Quelle est la dernière à avoir eu ce privilège ?..."

"Ooooh... cela remonte à si loin..." éludant la question, avec un petit geste de la main.

Ma main descend le long du col - écartant le pan, je note une cicatrice prononcée qui semble courir autour du cou fin.

"Qui a fait cela ?..."

"La lame de votre cher Maître."

Je cligne, incrédule.

"Disons que le combat pour conserver certains de mes privilèges m'a valu ces marques. Sachez qu'avec Hadès, _young Lady_ , il y a toujours une contrepartie à payer. Vous devriez considérer cela par rapport à l'honneur qu'il vous a fait de rejoindre le rang de ses Spectres."

"En avez-vous d'autres ?..."

"Comme pour l'autre sujet intime qui vous intéresse, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes."

Arrêtés devant l'épais rideau qui camoufle l'entrée de l'arrière boutique, il me fait un petit signe de l'index pour m'inviter à le suivre.

L'intérieur est tamisé, table taillée dans la forme d'un cercueil. Il s'affaire devant la kitchenette tandis que j'observe plus précisément les lieux. Mon regard tombe sur un mannequin qui porte un superbe corset dans les tons rouges et noirs.

"Hmm... Angelica parvient toujours à ravir les regards." amusé.

"Un autre de vos passe-temps ?..."

"La curiosité fait définitivement partie de vos charmes, _young Lady_."

Deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud regagnent la table façonnée.

Nous nous installons. L'odeur envoûtante du cacao monte dans la pièce.

"On prête de nombreuses vertus aux fèves de cacao."

"Aphrodisiaques."

Il sourit, fin. "Entre autres, oui."

"De toutes manières, vous allez me laisser sur ma faim."

"Cette manœuvre n'a qu'un but : vous voir revenir." me présentant une assiette de ses meilleurs cookies.

"Manquez-vous à ce point de compagnie ? ou Angelica se refuse à vous faire la conversation ?"

"Un subtil mélange des deux. Vous frappez fort sur ce point." presque chagriné.

"Je ne voulais pas vous blesser." touillant le cacao maison, autre main récupérant la sienne, laissant nos doigts se croiser. "Avez-vous un appartement ou vivez-vous ici ?"

"Ici. Tout ce que je possède se trouve ici et nulle part ailleurs."

"Vous vivez au plus proche des corps que vous chérissez tant..."

"Oui. Bien que ces derniers temps, je me suis surpris à souhaiter chérir un autre corps, bien vivant, celui-là." regard fouillant jusqu'à l'âme, sous le pan argenté.

"Et qu'en pense ce corps bien vivant ?..."

"A dire vrai, l'idée ne semble pas lui déplaire, à mon grand étonnement."

"J'ai envie de vous embrasser."

Il en sourit, flatté. Nos mains se séparent lentement et il recule sa chaise, m'invitant à prendre place sur ses genoux.

A ce même moment, la porte de la boutique s'ouvre avec fracas, dans un bris de vitre.

"De la visite..."

J'en suis surprise. Il paraît si calme !...

Il me fait me lever. "Votre jeune ami..."

Je fronce.

"... parfaitement ivre."

En effet, Sébastien fait une entrée fracassante, batte de baseball à la main, bouteille d'alcool fort à moitié vide dans l'autre, qu'il termine d'un trait, jetant le cadavre à terre qui se brise en morceaux avec fracas.

"Je savais que je te trouverai ici !..."

"Seb... tu es ivre." sèche, le toisant.

"Et alors ? t'aimes pas ?!"

"J'apprécie très peu, en effet. Ce n'est pas digne de toi."

"Arrête ton cirque, tu veux ?! j'ai bien compris que l'autre te plaisait !..." désignant Undertaker du doigt.

"Où veux-tu en venir, Seb ?"

"Y a un moyen très efficace pour que tu t'intéresses enfin à moi." frappant sa batte dans l'autre main.

"Jeune homme, je vous conseille très fortement de rebrousser chemin et de passer votre tête sous une douche glacée afin de vous remettre les idées en place." indique Undertaker.

"LA FERME, CROQUEMORT DE MES DEUX !" le menaçant de la batte.

"Assez, Seb ! tu es ridicule."

"Ah ouais ? tu diras plus ça quand je lui aurai éclaté la tronche !" s'élançant sur le Shinigami.

Vif, ce dernier pare l'attaque au moyen d'un _sotoba_ japonais.

"QUE ?!"

"Vous n'êtes définitivement pas de taille." le repoussant d'un simple geste. Sébastien finit sa course contre un meuble imposant, complètement sonné. Le Shinigami s'approche sans aucun geste agressif. Se penchant, il récupère le corps assommé pour le charger sur une épaule. "Je pense, à regret, que notre soirée s'arrête là, _young Lady_. Je me dois de livrer ce colis vivant à ses proches."

"Je reviendrai vous voir demain. Je ne pars _que_ dans une semaine..."

"Je vous attendrai avec grand plaisir." m'invitant à le devancer.

Nous avons déposé Sébastien dans la caravane de son père. Nous nous sommes quittés sur un baiser du bout des lèvres, en attendant mieux.

* * *

Mes visites dans l'arrière boutique se font plus fréquentes et un beau soir, la phrase tombe : "Pas envie de rentrer..."

"Rien ne vous y oblige, _young Lady_!..." amusé.

Nous nous mettons d'accord : je reste pour la nuit et nous dormirons dans le même cercueil - car oui, Monsieur dort dans un cercueil - fermé de préférence.

En guise de chemise de nuit, je me vois offrir une robe ample dont on pare les défuntes. Ceci n'est pas totalement de mon goût mais autant être à l'aise !...

Je procède donc à une toilette rapide, me présentant avec la robe. Ses yeux me parcourent des pieds à la tête, sourire qui en dit long.

"Je refuse de connaître vos pensées."

"Oh, allons, elles vous enchanteraient, je puis vous l'assurer !..."

"Vous avez des goûts vraiment macabres." soupirant.

"La déformation professionnelle."

Revêtu de son manteau en forme de soutane extrêmement seyant, il choisit un cercueil suffisamment large pour nous accueillir et prend place dans la boîte. Je l'y rejoins, m'installant pour le moins maladroitement, ce qui le fait sourire.

"Vous en prendrez l'habitude." m'assure-t-il.

Diable ! c'est plus étroit qu'il n'y paraissait. Du fait de la forme, nos jambes sont dans l'obligation de se croiser et nos visages sont également fort proches, rompant tout respect de l'espace.

"Êtes-vous à votre aise ?..."

"Ça ira, merci."

"Bien. Alors... bonne nuit."

"Ne profitez pas de mon sommeil pour rabattre le couvercle."

"Je vous promets de résister à cette envie." triturant le piercing qui orne son oreille droite, le faisant tournoyer lentement, à s'en pincer les lèvres de délice.

"Vous me cherchez là." presque douce.

"Grands dieux non !..." outré.

"Si. Vous vous faites du bien."

Il sourit. "Chacun ses petites lubies."

J'avance la main, doigts venant effleurer les lèvres fines dans des mouvements extrêmement lents. Il s'en tortillerait de délice s'il n'était pas tout en retenue. Il savoure, secrètement, la caresse. Le jeu dure un moment. Nos souffles sont suspendus. Puis je me dirige vers l'oreille disponible, là, sous les lourdes mèches argentées et je triture à mon tour les anneaux puis l' _industrial_. Aucun son ne lui échappe. Pourtant je sens, je sais que mes gestes lui plaisent.

* * *

Thanatos est de fort mauvaise humeur et pourrait abattre la quasi-totalité des Enfers. Même Hypnos, pourtant habitué aux accès d'humeur de son cher double, vient de se retirer dans ses appartements. Thanatos fait les cent pas puis frappe le mur avant d'attraper son propre poing dans l'autre.

Il fait sombre, je presse le pas. Quelque chose... me scrute des toits depuis tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas une présence amicale, loin de là !... ce serait même plutôt tout le contraire !...

Soudain, une ombre immense me couvre.

Je me retourne d'un seul et même mouvement de corps. "Tha... natos..."

Sans m'adresser le moindre regard, le dieu de la mort me frappe durement, faisant voltiger mon corps comme un fétu de paille. Mon dos frappe le mur de telle façon que j'en perds pratiquement connaissance, m'écroulant sur le trottoir.

Le dieu de la mort m'attrape par le col et me soulève comme si j'étais une plume, prêt à frapper à nouveau si la lame d'une faux ne s'était présentée contre sa gorge.

Thanatos sourit. "Tiens, tiens, tiens. Crevan. Voilà bien longtemps..." lâchant mon corps pour faire face à son adversaire.

Un cosmos phosphorescent s'élève du corps d'Undertaker.

"Tu tombes bien ; je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups."

"Tu ne changes pas, Thanatos ! toujours à vendre la peau du Shinigami avant de l'avoir tué !..."

"Oh, voyons..." faisant courir sa main le long du manche de la faux. "Nous nous sommes déjà affrontés par le passé..."

"... et tu as ployé, Thanatos."

La voix, d'ordinaire, si haute perchée et affectée, va chercher dans les graves extrêmement froids et tranchants.

"Ne me dis pas que toi, le grand rebelle de notre caste, tu te sois également épris de cette traînée ?" ricanant.

"Tu manques singulièrement de la sagesse et de la curiosité de ton frère, Thanatos." resserrant la lame autour du cou divin.

"Ainsi donc... tu as cédé à ses av..."

La faux perce de sa pointe au niveau du cœur. "Je serai à ta place, j'éviterai, dans mon propre intérêt, tout écart de langage, ô Thanatos."

"Je ne... tremblerai pas devant toi... PARIA !..."

"Oh, je sais bien que tu es assez fou pour cela."

"Tu es véritablement... la honte de notre clan..."

"Erreur, je ne fais plus partie de votre clan, Thanatos."

"Nul dieu ne peut échapper à la suprématie de notre Seigneur !..."

Le Shinigami argenté soulève légèrement le manche de sa faux, poussant la pointe un peu plus profondément dans les chairs du dieu.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Thanatos, je ne saurai que vivement te conseiller de t'attaquer à des adversaires de ton niveau."

"ESPÈCE DE..."

Un peu plus profondément encore.

J'en profite pour me glisser sur le côté.

L'argenté lâche sa proie qui le fixe, tenant sa poitrine ensanglantée, souffle rageur. "Tu me payeras ça, Crevan !"

"A ta disposition, Thanatos." avec une courbette, ramenant sa faux sur l'épaule.

Je me redresse péniblement, dos contre le mur, le fixant, sourire aux lèvres, essuyant le filet de sang de ma commissure.

Il tend le bras et me récupère par la nuque pour me nicher contre lui.

"Plus de peur que de mal, _young Lady_?..."

"Je n'aurai pas donné cher de mes os si tu vous n'étiez pas intervenu." avec émotion.

"Ah... vous auriez fait un corps splendide, _young Lady_!... mais votre heure n'était pas encore venue."

Nous regagnons sa boutique.

* * *

Le soir venu, nous partageons à nouveau le même cercueil.

Notre relation vient de prendre un virage à 180 degrés depuis l'attaque de Thanatos.

"C'est donc Crevan, votre petit nom ?" me tressant les cheveux.

"Ah... voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelé ainsi. Et près d'un demi siècle que je n'avais plus croisé Thanatos."

"Maintenant que nous y sommes, vous pouvez me dire votre prénom..."

"Je vous le dirai si l'humeur s'y prête."me retournant, dos face à son torse, main très habile traçant son chemin jusqu'au slip que je porte sous la robe mortuaire, doigts fins aux longs ongles caressant là à m'en arracher le souffle tant l'appel est subtil, s'immisçant sur les côtés pour une caresse plus directe, obtenant rapidement de moi des sons déplacés et un aveu corporel indiscutable tandis que sa langue percée vient se promener le long du cartilage de mon oreille dégagée. Il est extrêmement doué, jouant là où on l'attend le moins. Son souffle rejoint bientôt le mien après un silence héroïque.

"Je crois que l'heure est venue de consommer nos fiançailles, _young and beautiful Lady_." ramenant plusieurs doigts à sa bouche pour en savourer la moiteur exquise. Il en vibre de concert, éveillé.

Il me laisse me retourner et quitter ce que je porte tandis qu'il s'occupe de se déboutonner, s'offrant de l'espace.

Je m'en saisis, appréciant l'honorable longueur que je flatte, lui arrachant un panel d'expressions variées et titillant le bijou qui trône, en bonne position, sur l'extrémité renflée.

Non seulement le sexe est beau mais en plus il manifeste clairement son goût pour les bonnes choses.

Tandis que j'œuvre, Monsieur heurte l'intérieur de son arcade dentaire supérieure au moyen du bijou qui orne sa langue, émettant un son particulier.

Je le rejoins, lèvres cherchant les siennes et l'invite en moi tout en l'embrassant. Nous ne sommes plus que vif plaisir mais nous ne souhaitons, malgré cela, rien précipiter. Lentement, j'ondule, observant sa pupille se révulser. L'exigu du cercueil rend les mouvements pour le moins limités, ce qui fait durer le plaisir.

Puis tout s'emballe et nos corps abdiquent dans une envolée vocale spectaculaire.

Son orgasme se prolonge à délice et je l'encourage à tout donner en poursuivant mes ondulations.

Nous nous sourions et demeurons un instant dans cette position avant que je ne bascule sur le flanc.

"Je m'attends clairement à recevoir une convocation en bonne et due forme de la part de Hadès." dis-je, regard perdu.

Il bascule à son tour sur le flanc, main soutenant joliment sa tête, doigts se promenant sur mon corps.

Mon regard finit par trouver le sien, habité par ce vert phosphorescent propre aux Shinigamis.

" _Well, young Lady_ , il est de notoriété que votre Seigneur ne badine pas avec les usages." renforçant ma crainte. "... avec _ses_ usages, devrais-je dire."

"En tout cas, il y a une chose qui me paraît évidente..."

"Hmm ?..."

"... cela faisait longtemps que vous n'avez plus été approché ni touché."

Il caresse mes cheveux tout en souriant, captivé par cette flamme vivante qui danse en moi. "Vous êtes magnifique, _young Lady_. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus fait vibrer de la sorte, en effet."

"Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin." ramenant sa bouche à la mienne pour un baiser profond, jouant avec sa langue percée. J'ébranle tous les fondements de son univers, le rendant captif d'une bien jolie façon. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un novice entre les mains, loin de là !... Un pincement subtil m'arrache un son étouffé par le baiser ; ses ongles sombres venant de se refermer sur la pointe de mon sein. Il m'observe, impatient.

"Appréciez-vous, vous aussi, ces sensations contradictoires ?..."

"A vous de le découvrir..." revenant à sa bouche magnifique que je ne cesse de gâter par tous les moyens disponibles.

"Mmm... l'histoire l'a... montré... tant de fois... _young Lady_... vous aimez les... bouches impies..." entre deux échanges, ravi.

"La vôtre... possède, en effet, cette... particularité indéniable..." folle de lui, l'embrassant avec plus d'ardeur encore, puis passant plusieurs coups de langue le long des lèvres.

Il me plaque contre le capitonnage, jouant des hanches contre moi, éveillé.

"Donnez m'en encore, _young Lady_." directif.

Je me glisse sous lui, ma bouche se fermant sur ce qu'il a de joliment ferme. Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, laissant passer un son étouffé. "Ooooooh..."

La sensation du bijou ne fait que rajouter au geste et j'en joue de ma langue, immisçant la pointe dans la boucle, la faisant aller et venir alors que je caresse le tout, le rendant fou alors qu'il se tient à bout de bras dans une position improbable. Sa voix se mêle à mes actions, passant de l'aigu au grave, tombant dans les halètements puis s'élevant à nouveau. Son corps en est moite de plaisir.

Glissant plus bas, il me retourne pour me placer sur lui, m'offrant tout le contrôle et je m'y empale sur un net étouffé, menton levé, bras tendus, corps s'arquant ou se cambrant selon l'effet recherché.

La jouissance nous prend presque par surprise tant les sensations ont enflé d'un coup !...

J'en retombe sur lui, souffle encore court.

Il me caresse les cheveux, corps encore secoué.

"Vous... me faites là un très... grand honneur, _young Lady_."

Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous nous sourions une fois le baiser rompu.

"Vous savez que... je ne pourrai pas demeurer ici..."

"Je le sais." croisant ses doigts aux miens, paumes s'épousant. "Et je ne vous demande rien de tel." doux.

Il est tout simplement magnifique, allongé dans ce cercueil, cheveux argentés éparpillés sur la garniture en soie.

"Je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas que vous m'offririez tant." regard phosphorescent ému.

"Comment vous résister ?..." venant embrasser le dos de sa main avec dévotion. "Beauté infernale." venant réclamer un autre baiser, jouant avec la langue percée.

"Quand partez-vous?..."

"Dans une petite semaine."

"Alors... profitons-en, _young and beautiful Lady_." revenant m'embrasser avec fougue.

"Je veux faire le tour de vous."

"Je suis à votre entière disposition."

"Corps, âme et esprit ?..."

"Tout." furetant du nez dans mon cou.

"Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir..."

"Oh... eh bien..." quittant son haut.

Chaque sein est percé, comme je le suspectais. Il ouvre un tiroir et attrape un fin ruban de satin qu'il glisse dans chaque anneau, me tendant les extrémités.

"Je dois... serrer ?..."

"Faites ce que bon vous semble."

Je commence par le chevaucher, faisant un nœud du ruban. Le mouvement tire sur les anneaux et il en glousse de délice.

Je viens caresser les endroits précis de la tension, lui arrachant un long souffle qu'il coupe sur un petit rire exalté. Puis ma bouche prend le relais. Il en perd tout contrôle, fou de sensations, érigé derrière moi.

"Ça... je ne l'aurai jamais deviné par moi-même..."

"C'est qu'il... vous manque encore... de la finesse, _young Lady_." souffle court.

"Dites moi... la suite..."

"Mmm... je dirai... assis... face à face... et je vous laisse... libre du choix des options..." venant réclamer ma bouche pour un baiser intense.

Nous nous redressons et il m'invite à venir sur lui, jambes croisées. Je place les extrémités du ruban entre mes lèvres, y imprimant des secousses lors de mes mouvements. L'effet est tel qu'il en jouit d'une voix extrêmement lourde, corps tressaillant de partout.

"On peut dire... que ce fut une réussite..."

"Ooooh hihihihi !... oui... totale... entière..." essoufflé de plaisir.

* * *

Sébastian n'a plus osé refaire surface et lorsqu'il me croise au hasard d'une allée, il me fuit.

Je vois se rapprocher l'échéance qui m'amènera loin de Crevan... à mesure que l'on déleste la plateforme du manège de ses chevaux et calèches.

"Tu peux aller le retrouver."

"Papa ?..."

"Ton croquemort. Tu peux aller le retrouver et profiter du temps qu'il vous reste."

* * *

A peine entrée, je l'attrape et le tourne vers moi pour un baiser chaud. Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, ravi.

"Si vous le prenez sur ce ton..." rieur, me soulevant pour me diriger vers le premier cercueil ouvert.

Là, il m'allonge tandis qu'il quitte sa soutane qui donne sur un gilet sombre, très près du corps.

Je me redresse, intriguée, main cherchant sur la matière. J'y découvre des baleines rigides.

"Par Hadès, vous portez... un corset ?..." surprise.

"J'aime beaucoup la sensation que cela apporte."

"Laissez moi voir ça de plus près !..." me levant dans la caisse, mains cheminant le long de l'habit. "Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des modèles pour hommes."

"Je l'ai entièrement façonné à la main." fier.

"Il est magnifique." sortant de la caisse pour en faire le tour, main traînant le long de son corps svelte. "Vous êtes magnifique, Undertaker." susurré à l'oreille dans un bourdonnement des sens. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en lécher les lèvres de délice. Je laisse ma main se frayer un chemin à travers les longs pans de ses cheveux argentés. "Dites moi..."

Il me connaît suffisamment bien à présent pour débusquer la question.

"J'aime... avoir la sensation du corps comprimé. Comme si mille bras m'enserraient le torse en même temps."

"Huhuhuhu ! vous savez que vous êtes fait d'une adorable façon, Undy ?..."

Il sourit d'autant plus au surnom affectif. "Vous savez que vous allez atrocement me manquer lorsque vous aurez rejoint vos Juges ?..."

"Qu'à cela ne tienne ; je reviendrai vous voir."

Il me bloque devant lui, bouche gourmande. "Promettez."

"Je promets." reprenant le baiser pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. "Je promets." soufflé entre deux échanges voluptueux.

"Même si... votre Seigneur... vous met en garde ?..." langue percée débordant du baiser pour traîner du côté des lèvres et des joues.

"Oui... oui... oui..."

"Même si... vous veniez à... y laisser... votre... _précieux_ surplis ?..." filant dans mon cou de la même manière.

Je lui saisis la racine des cheveux pour le fixer. "Je ne pense pas arriver à cette extrémité."

"Oh... plus rien ne saurait m'étonner en ce qui concerne votre Seigneur !..." plus vif dans ses paroles.

Je fronce, l'écartant de moi, émettant un petit rire de guerre. "Est-ce là votre but ?..."

"Mon but ?" me rendant le même sourire. "Il me semble que vous vous devez d'envisager toutes les possibilités, _young Lady_." faisant remonter sa langue percée le long de mon menton, hissant son regard à ma hauteur. Les yeux phosphorescents brûlent d'une lueur malsaine. "Je vois. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore préparée pour le pire."

Je le repousse, bondissant hors de portée. Il fait grimper son sourire d'un ton. "Aurais-je affolé le Spectre qui sommeille en vous ?..." amusé, mains sur les hanches.

"Qui sommeille ? Il n'a jamais été aussi bien éveillé !"

"Huhuhuhu !... voyons donc ce qu'il vaut maintenant que je l'ai tiré de sa douce torpeur." se saisissant de sa faux au moyen de laquelle il fend l'air. Il finit par pouffer de rire, à s'en tenir les côtes. "Votre têêêêête !" lâchant l'arme.

"Houmpf ! oh, c'est malin !..." croisant les bras, lui tournant le dos.

Il me rejoint, humant mes cheveux en guise de réconciliation. "C'est très vilain de bouder, _young Lady_!..."

"Tsss !" finissant par esquisser un sourire.

"Voilà qui est mieux." se frayant un chemin sous mon haut.

Je frémis lorsqu'il atteint son but.

"Voilà ce que je propose..." murmuré à l'oreille la plus attentive qu'un dieu de la mort puisse offrir.

"Oooooh... oui, oui, oui. J'adhère complètement, _young Lady_. Huhuhuhu !" tapant quasiment des mains comme un enfant excité à la perspective de se voir offrir un tout nouveau jouet.

Nous commençons : installés l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous embrassons, alternant les baisers et les rythmes, nous laissant pantelants après cet échange intense.

Lentement, nous nous défaisons. Des doigts d'une attention particulièrement délicate viennent caresser mon entrée suintante des jeux précédents.

"Huhuhuhu... que dire ?..."

"Hmm... voyons..." m'en saisissant délicatement, main libre venant flatter son reste.

Le menton se lève rapidement, la voix s'approfondit, interrompue par un baiser chaud.

Je me cale contre lui, bassins en contact, sexes intimement proches.

J'attrape les liens du corset et me mets à serrer, intimant des mouvements des hanches, le caressant indirectement avant qu'il ne résiste plus à l'envie de me visiter sur un rauque qui fait vibrer sa gorge entière.

Bouger et serrer. A mesure que le carcan se resserre autour de son torse, il lâche des sons que rien ne comprime. A la fin, je suis presque au maximum et il jouit dans une envolée de voix spectaculaire.

* * *

J'entre dans la boutique.

"Undertaker ?..." m'avançant prudemment parmi les articles mortuaires.

Un lapin blanc me file sous le nez, me faisant sursauter !...

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Entrez ! Entrez, _young Lady_!... vous allez être en retard pour le thé, allons !..." me poussant littéralement à l'intérieur de l'arrière boutique.

"Doucement !..." sur un rire.

"Le temps presse !..." amusé.

A l'intérieur, tout est richement décoré et coloré. Je glisse le regard sur sa tenue : magnifique veste près du corps, pantalon slim à rayures, hautes bottes.

"Oh !..." surprise.

"Pressons, pressons !... Installez-vous !..." me reculant une chaise.

Il me présente un empilage de tasses et y verse le thé qui coule, façon fontaine, jusque dans la soucoupe.

"Vous êtes... survolté aujourd'hui !..."

"Avec raison !... Je vais ouvrir une succursale dans la capitale française."

J'en recrache littéralement mon thé !...

"Co... comment ?"

"Hahahaha ! je savais que vous feriez cette tête, _young Lady_. Les Juges, tout ça..." avec un geste désinvolte.

"Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, Undy."

"Huhuhuhu ! moi si, beaucoup. Oh, je ne m'attends guère à un accueil chaleureux mais voilà si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu la chance de flâner dans la capitale française !..." conquis, nouant ses doigts sur le côté du visage dans une pose hilarante.

"Je trouve ce projet discutable."

"Pensez-vous vraiment que vos Juges vont me priver de ma liberté de mouvement, _young Lady_ ?" ton plus sévère.

"Vous devriez y réfléchir davantage."

"Je suis du genre têtu, vous savez ?..." ferme.

"Bon... très bien." sur un soupir.

"Et moi qui pensais que l'idée allait vous emballer !..." déçu.

Il se relève et se place derrière moi, lèvres proches de mon oreille. "Il est grand temps de vous émanciper de vos Juges, _young Lady_."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là ?"

"Que la vérité prisée par Hadès n'est pas forcément absolue. Il existe des _options_ et... il serait stupide de ne pas y trouver votre voie." s'amusant à faire passer mes cheveux entre ses doigts longs et fins. "Servir Hadès n'est pas un honneur. C'est une _servitude_."

"Vous..."

"Oui. Allez-y, insultez moi, _young Lady_." soufflé comme une menace, affirmant sa prise sur mes bras. "Votre père ne vous a jamais signifié que la voie sur laquelle vous vous êtes engagée jusqu'à présent n'est pas celle qui vous sied ?..."

"Et... quelle est-elle, je vous prie ?..."

"N'avez-vous pas compris, après toutes ces années, que votre soumission à une quelconque autorité ne contribue qu'à vous rendre plus _faible_ ?..."

"Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que si... je venais à m'en libérer, je serai plus forte ?..."

Il me lâche et s'installe devant moi, croisant les jambes, pied balançant dans le vide, regard braqué. "Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de le dire. Ce sont là vos mots."

Il attrape ses cheveux et se confectionne une tresse sur le côté. Je suis le mouvement des ongles sombres qui courent entre les pans argentés avec attention.

"Que pensez-vous de ce que je viens de vous dire, _young Lady_?"

"Que vous êtes fou."

Il soupire, portant le regard au brin qu'il lie à un autre. "La folie peut être parfois empreinte d'une grande lucidité."

"Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien."

"Ouh... en êtes-vous bien certaine, _young Lady_?..." terrible.

"Quelle défense de privilèges vous a valu ces marques ?..." passant à autre chose.

"Lorsqu'un Shinigami se rebelle et qu'il se voit destitué de sa fonction, il est d'usage qu'il rende sa faux de la mort."

"Je vois... la faux avec laquelle vous avez blessé Thanatos. C'est une arme redoutable."

"Assurément."

"Puis-je la voir ?"

Il plisse les yeux, méfiant. "Pour quelle raison ?"

"Elle est fascinante."

Il se lève, la récupérant pour me la présenter.

La lame est immense et le haut d'un squelette, crâne compris, semble y avoir été greffé, cage thoracique s'entremêlant au manche.

"Racontez moi son histoire... s'il vous plaît."

Il sourit, s'installant à nouveau et me conte avec patience tout le récit concernant sa faux légendaire.

* * *

Je soupire, regard parcourant les rangs de voyageurs. Je pensais...

Soudain, un chapeau se découpe de la foule. Là, adossé contre une rambarde, il me salue de la main avant que j'emprunte la galerie qui me mène au quai d'embarquement.


	3. The fallen Reaper

_Undertaker en sait beaucoup trop sur Léviathan... beaucoup trop ! lol_

* * *

 _Chapitre 63 : The fallen Reaper_

Retour à la capitale, routes déjà chargées. Je soupire.

Je pousse la porte des locaux, agitant mon parapluie, rejointe par un Garuda câlin et en grande forme.

"Hey, hey, _Beauty_!..."

"Bonjour, Oiseau de proie."

Garuda ne peut pas se taire et sa langue est bien pendue : "La nouvelle a déjà fait dix fois le tour des Enfers."

Je vois sans mal ce qu'il évoque. Je hausse les épaules. "Bah, tu vois... je suis encore entière."

"Oui mais... lorsque le bruit est arrivé aux oreilles de notre inflexible Wyverne, ça a secoué dans tout Caïna !... alors... attends toi à une réprimande dans les règles." venant me bisouter la joue pour me conforter. "Oh, le Griffon est en clientèle en Norvège et fera sans doute un petit détour par la famille royale." clin d'œil.

* * *

"Lév'. Dans mon bureau. _NOW_."

Appel sans concession de la Wyverne.

Ouch ! que vais-je me prendre ?...

"Ferme la porte derrière toi." sec, air des mauvais jours.

Pour plus d'effet, il se lève, me faisant installer devant son bureau et me toisant du haut de son mètre 89. "Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?!"

Il pose une cuisse solide sur le tranchant du bureau. "Tu as joué à un jeu extrêmement dangereux, Léviathan."

"Je suis encore entière, Rhada. Inutile d'en faire une histoire." assumée.

"Non mais tu t'entends là ? nous parlons d'un dissident, d'un rebelle à notre Seigneur !... un ennemi de tous les Spectres."

"Okay, j'ai noté. Il n'empêche, il a été adorable avec moi."

Wyverne soupire. "Tu peux vraiment t'estimer heureuse de t'en tirer à si bon compte."

"Je suppose que le tumulte est parvenu aux oreilles de notre Seigneur..."

"Avec Thanatos comme catalyseur, tu peux en être assurée."

"Je peux donc m'attendre à une convocation dans les règles." soupirant. "J'espère juste qu'il ne me retirera pas mon Étoile..."

"Ça, il fallait y penser avant, Léviathan !..."

"Et toi ?... m'en veux-tu ?..."

"Franchement ? Oui. Pour ton inconscience." regagnant sa place. "Comme pour ton don indiscutable qui te place dans des situations inconfortables et compromettantes."

* * *

Le numéro de Minos s'affiche sur mon poste.

"Hello, _my sweet Beauty_!... les Enfers font gorges chaudes de tes exploits !..."

"Tsss !"

"Ne le prend pas de manière aussi dramatique, voyons !..."

"Rhada m'a déjà gratifiée d'une remontée de bretelles magistrale."

"Peuh ! tu sais... il s'agit de Rhada, du plus... hem... _loyal_ d'entre nous. Et puis cet épisode, de même que ton penchant pour lui, sont derrière toi, à présent." sûr de son fait.

"Quand reviens-tu ?"

"Oh, je te manque ?..."

"Oui. Beaucoup."

"Patience, mon petit Chat. Je suis là en fin de semaine."

* * *

"Eh, Jules !... tu y vois quelque chose ?..."

"Prends la lampe torche."

Des amateurs. De simples amateurs. Mais visiblement très doués pour le crochetage de serrure. Pénétrer dans l'appartement d'une Spectre sans y avoir été invité n'équivaut-il pas à un suicide dans les règles ?...

Je les attends, debout sur mon lit, flottant quasiment dans l'air, contenant une certaine colère.

"Oh putain, Jules ! viens voir ça !..."

Oooooh ! mais c'est qu'ils ont découvert mon surplis dans le dressing !...

"La vaaaache ! c'est quoi, ce truc ?"

"Ça peut avoir de la valeur vu comment ça brille !..."

Oh, ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, jeune garçon !...

Le plus costaud des deux s'empare d'un des deux gantelets. La pièce est si lourde qu'elle le fait chanceler et il en tombe à la renverse, lâchant la lampe torche qui roule sur le sol avant de m'éclairer toute entière.

"Faites-vous d'intéressantes découvertes ?..." demandais-je d'une vois suave.

"Putain !"

"Merde !" sortant une arme pour me tenir en joue.

"Vous êtes vraiment tombés dans le plus mauvais appartement de la résidence, Messieurs." calme, sans me départir d'un sourire sadique qui conviendrait sans doute à ce diable de Griffon !...

"Tais toi ! On a un flingue, je te signale ! c'est toi qui vas morfler !..."

"Voulez-vous savoir comment s'utilise l'objet que vous convoitez ?" terrible, aura commençant à m'envelopper, faisant voler nuisette et cheveux.

"Hein ?"

Dans un éclat de cosmos aveuglant, le surplis vient me revêtir.

"C'est un immense privilège que je vous fais, larves."

"FERME LA !" tirant plusieurs balles qui jamais n'atteignent leur but, rejetées par la combinaison cosmos-surplis.

"Mais pour venir à bout d'insectes tels que vous, inutile de me donner la peine de revêtir pareil arsenal." quittant le surplis.

L'un d'eux m'attaque alors au couteau. Vive, je contrebalance son corps et lui brise le bras contre mon genou monté, dans un craquement qui aurait ravi tout un rang de Spectres. Le blessé hurle, lâchant son arme, tenant son bras qui pendouille tout en saignant abondamment, os brisés à nu.

"ESPÈCE DE..."

Trop tard, je suis déjà derrière lui, attrapant ses deux bras et montant le genou pour lui casser quelques vertèbres, dans une succession de craquements tout aussi sinistres.

Les voici à terre, misérables et brisés.

"Comme je vous le disais, larves : votre choix d'appartement n'a pas été le bon."

Un claquement répété de mains me fait alors honneur. Le Griffon apparaît alors dans l'entrebâillement du séjour. "Tu viens de me régaler, Léviathan." s'en pinçant la lèvre dans une confession qui ne fait que souligner l'érection dont il est coupable. "Maintenant, débarrassons rapidement des corps et faisons l'amour."

Je choisis de les placer sur le trottoir avec les ordures, ni vue ni connue, puis je rejoins le Griffon qui patiente pendant que je prends ma douche, admirant le spectacle de l'eau ruisselant sur ma peau nue.

"Hadès t'a-t-il déjà convoquée ?..."

"Non." quittant la cabine de douche, corps humide. "Tu sembles attendre ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience, Griffon... serais-tu d'avis à ce que je sois châtiée pour mon écart ?..."

"Voyons... oui, je pense que... si Hadès venait à te fouetter lui-même... je pourrai trouver ceci hautement réjouissant. Puis je panserai tes plaies en te réprimandant à mon tour." bouche proche de la mienne. "Je veux que tu me racontes tout de ton séjour anglais. Tout, dans le moindre détail."

Je fais passer un de ses pans de cheveux argentés entre mes doigts. "Tu es... tout aussi redoutable que _lui_ , tu sais ?..."

"La comparaison me flatte vu qu'il s'agit d'un dieu de la mort."

Un premier baiser, vif et bref, comme un châtiment à part entière.

De sa force spectrale, il vient m'acculer contre le mur, faisant grimper mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, corps dur. L'étreinte n'a plus rien d'érotique. Son surplis vient de le revêtir et il cogne durement contre mon corps, le meurtrissant en plusieurs points d'impacts. Suffisamment impitoyable pour me faire prendre conscience de la situation.

"Je... vois..."

"Oui. C'est moi que le Seigneur Hadès a chargé de te punir, Léviathan."

"On peut dire... qu'il maîtrise l'art de l'ironie à... merveille..."

Deux ailes immenses viennent se refermer sur moi, me frappant une nouvelle fois contre le surplis du Juge.

"Il a bien précisé... que je devais te briser sans pour autant te prendre la vie."

"Minos..."

Nouvel heurt, plus violent, celui-ci.

"Ce que je m'emploie à faire." extrêmement sec et détaché tandis qu'il inflige le châtiment exigé par Hadès.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, il me laisse regagner le sol, gisant à ses pieds, corps marqué d'ecchymoses et ensanglanté.

"Relève toi, Léviathan." froid.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'au lit sur lequel il m'allonge, faisant disparaître le surplis sur un éclat de lumière.

Mon corps me fait un mal de chien !...

"Je vais te veiller jusqu'au petit matin." me précise le Griffon.

J'en souris à peine face à mon bourreau.

* * *

Le lendemain me cueille dans la même position que la veille.

Minos vient me gratifier d'un baiser doux. "Je vais prendre soin de toi." m'assure-t-il. Prenant appui sur un genou, il me soulève comme rien, me dirigeant jusqu'à la douche dans laquelle il s'invite, prenant un soin jaloux de mon corps marqué avant de faire une toilette rapide. Après m'avoir séchée à la serviette, il livre son corps à mes soins et j'en appuie les caresses sur le renflement, lui arrachant une succession d'appréciations vocales et de paroles déplacées, corps réclamant son dû.

Ses doigts viennent chercher du côté de mes lèvres, trouvant là une langue attentionnée.

"Toi... je vais m'occuper de cette envie comme il se doit, tout à l'heure."

"Oh ?... tu m'offres un jour de congé ?..."

"Regarde toi... je ne peux te présenter ainsi au bureau."

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, après une semaine harassante au bureau, je reçois un bouquet de lys blancs assorti d'un petit mot.

"Encore un admirateur ?" s'amuse Aiacos.

"Elle les tombe tous !..." renchérit Minos.

"AU BOULOT, TOUS LES DEUX !" Ça, c'est la Wyverne !...

L'enveloppe est scellée au moyen d'un cachet de cire, frappé des initiales 'AC' dans une forme de cercueil. J'ai déjà une idée de l'expéditeur. J'ouvre l'enveloppe, à l'abri des regards. " _See you soon. Adrian C_." Oh my !... c'est Adrian, son petit nom !...

"LEV' ! Trois dossiers urgents à traiter avant demain."

Ça, c'est la Wyverne qui rappelle à l'ordre.

"Huhuhuhuhu ! alors, qui est-ce ?..." Ça, c'est Cos qui fait son grand curieux.

"Ne sois pas si curieux, Cos. Elle a aussi le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets." amène Minos.

"Bah, je veux savoir !..." pétillant de curiosité.

"Cesse, insupportable oiseau !..." sévère.

"Mais euuuuuh !..."

Je ris. "Je crois que vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt."

* * *

Un camion immense borde l'avenue, juste en face de la startup.

"Un aménagement." fait Aiacos, curieux.

La Wyverne étant en déplacement, aucune chance de se faire reprendre !...

Minos rejoint son frère, main dans le dos du Garuda.

"Ooooh !... voilà de bien jolis articles !..."

" Toutes les formes, toutes les tailles, toutes les couleurs !..."

De quoi parlent-ils ? je quitte le bureau, curieuse.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartent, je constate qu'ils évoquent des cercueils que l'on décharge du camion.

Je frémis. Non, il n'aurait tout de même pas eu l'audace de s'installer juste en face !...

Un véhicule arrive sur les lieux : sombre et élancé. Mortuaire, à l'évidence. Et il en sort, vêtu d'un trois pièces de prix à faire pâlir d'envie mes Juges, rajustant ses gants immaculés, parapluie sous le bras. Outre le fin brin tressé qu'il porte habituellement du côté gauche, il a également natté le côté droit, partant du crâne. La classe faite Shinigami.

"PAR HADÈS !"

"OH LE VIL !"

Ça, ce sont les Juges qui viennent de resituer le visage de leur ennemi héréditaire !...

"L'animal... comment ose-t-il ?!" grogne Aiacos, poing serré.

"Du calme, Aiacos." lui enjoint Minos. "Je m'en occupe." enfilant son trench avant de quitter les locaux et s'avancer d'un pas rapide, zigzaguant entre les véhicules à l'arrêt.

"Crevan !... pour une surprise !..." cynique.

"Mais voilà le grand Juge Minos du Griffon !..." même ton.

"Comme vous avez pu le noter, nos bureaux se situent exactement en face." présentant la façade, d'un index.

"Ooooh !... vraiment ? le choix de mon emplacement semble vous poser quelques soucis..." s'en tenant presque les côtes.

"Écoute moi bien, crapule : tu vas déloger." menaçant.

Crevan lève un sourcil face au tutoiement infligé ainsi qu'à l'insulte, sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

"Griffon, Griffon... tu n'as sans doute pas froid aux yeux mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : même si vous vous y mettiez à trois, vous ne feriez pas le poids."

"Ce ne sera sans doute pas l'avis de la Wyverne."

"S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je saurai le remettre à la place qu'il convient. Bien. A présent, tu m'excuseras : j'ai un commerce à faire tourner." s'éloignant tandis que Minos ronge son frein. "Oooh..." revenant brièvement sur ses pas en sautillant presque. "Mes salutations à votre splendide _assistante_."

* * *

Je ne tarde pas à pousser la porte de la boutique mortuaire.

"Voyez-vous cela... la plus belle apparition de cette morne après-midi !..." m'accueillant par un baise-main délicat. "Vos terribles patrons vous auraient-ils laissé franchir la bruyante avenue séparant leurs locaux de ma boutique ?..."

"Je me le suis autorisée."

"Ooooh !... belle expression d'émancipation, _young Lady_." s'installant devant le comptoir. "Belle mais insuffisante." ouvrant une boîte de cookies - en fait, il s'agit d'une urne funéraire - me proposant un biscuit.

"Vous êtes blessant." sur un soupir.

"Oh, allons... vous me connaissez, à présent, non ?... Je chercherai toujours à vous voir vous surpasser."

Je me sers, croquant dans le biscuit.

"Je vais nous préparer un thé."

Je l'attrape et le retourne vers moi, mon biscuit terminé. "Commencez donc par le commencement." cherchant immédiatement sa bouche pour un échange torride qui le laisse pantelant, finissant par sourire.

"Eh bien... je dois avouer que..." s'en léchant le pourtour des lèvres avec délice. "... cette entrée en matière me convient également."

Je ris et me glisse entre ses bras, sans qu'il s'y attende. Il en soupire de délice, fermant les bras autour de moi.

"Vous m'avez manqué."

"Prenez donc place, _young Lady_. Ne restons pas dans l'allée." m'invitant dans l'arrière boutique aménagée.

"Vous logez également sur place, comme à Londres ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. J'aime me sentir proche de ce qui fait ma vie."

"Mon père qui se sauve avec le manège familial pour rejoindre un groupe de forains, vous qui débarquez à Paris et vous installez en face des Juges..."

"Oh, allons !... ceci ne doit en aucun cas vous effrayer, _young Lady_. Vous rappelez-vous de votre première chute de cheval ? Vous êtes remontée sur le dos du même animal, sitôt remise !..."

Je plisse les yeux.

"A dire vrai, je vous suis depuis si longtemps, _young Lady_... Oh, je ne saurai dire ce que j'ai préféré chez vous tant le choix a été vaste !..." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice, avouant son délit. "Lorsque votre père vous a envoyée dans cette académie équestre, à l'aube de vos treize ans... Que vous aviez fière allure, _young Lady_ , lorsque vous entriez en piste sur cet Andalou pommelé... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui !... Aramis !... vous aviez un penchant pour Dumas, vous !... votre port altier, vos épaulettes dorées, la rigueur de l'uniforme, la façon unique dont vous teniez la double bride, tout cela, _young Lady_ , je l'ai vu et m'en suis délecté !..." pupilles brillantes de délice. Ce faisant, il caresse lentement, du pouce, un des médaillons qui orne sa ceinture. "Je vous connais depuis bien plus longtemps que vos Juges, croyez-moi."

"Je puis le remarquer, en effet."

"J'ai toujours nourri un intérêt particulier à votre égard."

Je lui caresse la joue, proche. "Merci pour votre... affection attentionnée."

"Merci à vous de m'avoir ouvert une porte dans votre vie." attrapant ma main pour y poser ses lèvres.

"Vous montez à cheval ?..." pétillante.

"Vous en doutez ?..." souriant.

Je tape dans les mains. "Alors allons en balade ! Non, mieux, faisons une randonnée de plusieurs jours !..."

Ma joie de vivre le fait sourire d'autant plus. "Vous êtes... absolument délicieuse, _young Lady_. Je me vois flatté que vous souhaitiez ainsi passer du temps en ma compagnie."

* * *

"Quelle merveille !..."

Il gratte le sol, fougueux.

"J'évite de l'atteler à ma voiture mortuaire lorsque les clients me réclament une cérémonie à l'ancienne. Il est bien trop nerveux pour cela..." caressant la belle tête aux naseaux élargis. "Quant à vous, vous êtes passée du pommelé au blanc..."

"Un cadeau de..." secouant la tête.

"Je le sais." chaussant l'étrier pour se hisser en selle.

Je fais de même.

"Bien. J'avais pensé emprunter ce sentier..."

"Je vous suis telle une ombre."

Nous cheminons depuis près d'une bonne heure.

"Accepteriez-vous de venir un jour avec moi à la demeure familiale ?"

"Oh... vous le proposez si gentiment, _young Lady_. Bien que les murs me rappelleront de bien amers souvenirs..."

"Ah ?..."

"Votre... mère." soupirant. "Léa était vraiment la plus douce des femmes..."

"Oh, vous la connaissiez avant qu'elle ne décède alors ?"

"Oui, j'ai... été son prétendant."

Je stoppe mon cheval. "Pardon ?"

Il redresse la tête, considérant qu'il vient de penser tout haut.

"Je... j'ai beaucoup aimé votre mère, _young Lady_."

Je ris nerveusement. "Vous plaisantez, j'espère !..."

"Non. Elle m'a cependant préféré votre père."

Le puzzle vient de se reconstituer à toute vitesse dans ma tête. "Vous... seriez-vous suicidé par dépit ?..."

"J'en ai été affecté jusqu'à la mort, oui."

"Vous... vous êtes donné la mort parce qu'elle vous a préféré mon père ?... c'est..." secouant la tête.

"J'ai eu ce geste, oui. Cela a fait de moi un Shinigami. Condamné à récolter les âmes pour obtenir grâce." secouant la tête à son tour. "Puis je me suis rebellé contre Hadès et sa façon de régir les Enfers. A présent, je suis ce qu'on appelle aux Enfers un _séparatiste_."

"Je trouve cela particulièrement malsain de vous être intéressé à la fille après avoir échoué auprès de la mère." sèche.

Il me porte un regard coupable, appuyé par un petit sourire qui fait penser au contraire. "Si Léa n'était que douceur, vous, vous avez hérité de tout le mordant paternel."

"Cessez." furieuse.

Je raccourcis ma bride et oblige Na'ir el Saïf à un demi-tour complet.

"Dois-je comprendre que la balade tourne court ?..." avec un sourire navré.

"En effet." avant de talonner et quitter la place au grand galop.

Il me regarde m'éloigner. "Tu sais que... ta fille a beaucoup changé, Léa ?..." s'adressant au médaillon mortuaire renfermant une mèche de cheveux de ma mère.

* * *

"Toi... tu es fâchée." note le Griffon, amusé, suite à des claquements de portes successifs. "Une chance pour toi que la Wyverne soit absente."

"Évite de décrocher une porte, c'est tout ce qu'on demande !..." s'amuse Cos.

"Il s'est bien moqué de moi." furieuse, croisant les bras.

Échange de regards entre les deux frangins.

"Notre _ami_ Crevan a encore sévi, Cos."

"J'attendais le faux pas avec une terrible impatience." se félicite le Garuda, regard terrible, à la limite de s'en frotter les mains.

" _Urusai_. _Damare_." (*)

"Bah, nous t'avions dit que ce type était louche !..." amène Aiacos, jouant avec mes cheveux, laissant passer les mèches entre ses doigts.

"Un type qui dort dans un cercueil, sérieux !... C'est bon pour le folklore de Transylvanie, ça !..."

"Nos... apprends donc à tourner ta langue sept fois dans _ma_ bouche avant d'aligner une connerie pareille, merci." réprimande le Garuda.

L'intéressé éclate de rire.

* * *

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, lasse. Il me manque...

Après une valse-hésitation, j'attrape le téléphone, composant le numéro.

"Pompes funèbres du Lys, bonsoir."

"Tu me manques..." ajoutant le tutoiement à la confession.

Sourire audible en bout de ligne, notamment du fait du tutoiement inédit. "Que puis-je faire pour te réconforter ?... souper aux chandelles ?"

"Tu passes me prendre pour 20 heures ?..."

"Je serai ponctuel, _young Lady_."

* * *

Je me pare d'une robe-bustier superbe pour l'occasion, tout en tulle noir. Il manque de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, ce qui ne manque pas de nous faire rire aux éclats.

"Oh my !... rire m'avait cruellement manqué !..." avoue-t-il.

Il n'est pas de reste niveau costume et porte un superbe trois pièces avec une belle fleur de lys à la boutonnière.

Il me tend le bras et nous prenons place dans sa lourde break sombre, aux lignes agressives.

C'est un Étoilé qui nous attend.

Attablés, nous nous regardons.

"Je m'excuse de m'être montrée aussi brutale lors de notre promenade."

"Je puis comprendre ton sentiment, _young Lady_."

"J'ai une faveur à te demander..."

"Je t'écoute."

"J'aimerai assister à une toilette mortuaire."

"Huhuhuhu !... Tu me régales, _young Lady_."

"Je te laisse le choix du corps. Évitons les enfants, s'il te plaît."

"Bien entendu."

Le repas se passe agréablement.

* * *

En quittant le restaurant, la pluie nous accueille.

"Ah..." dépliant son parapluie.

Nous voici dans le véhicule. Installé au volant, il met le contact et me reconduit chez moi.

"Merci pour cette agréable soirée, _young Lady_. Je suis sincère."

"Souhaites-tu donner une suite plus agréable encore ?..."

"Oh, veux-tu dire que... nous pourrions envisager de... passer un moment ensemble, pendant que la pluie bat les carreaux de ta chambre ?..."

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille. "Précisément."

Une fois chez moi, nous passons encore un instant au salon, bavardant agréablement, autour d'un dernier verre.

Puis nous rejoignons la chambre.

Là, je commence à le défaire. Lentement. Le tissu glisse entre mes doigts.

"Je te veux nu."

"Je l'avais bien compris." doux, regard porté sur mes gestes.

Veste, gilet, cravate, chemise. Je parcours amoureusement le torse qui porte les balafres du tranchant de l'épée de mon Seigneur.

"La bataille pour ta faux a dû être terrible..."

"Elle l'était."

J'immisce la pointe de ma langue dans la cicatrice qui barre tout son torse, remontant lentement là, le faisant siffler entre ses dents serrées.

"Sssss... _youn... young Lady_..."

Je le regarde, doigts jouant un instant avec les mèches argentées. Ma langue rejoint ensuite un sein percé puis l'autre, jouant avec les anneaux qui ornent les billes de chair. Je le fais frémir comme jamais. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes bras.

" _Are you alright_?..."

" _Yes... yes... please... don't... stop_." quémandé comme une prière.

" _Perverted Gourmet..."_

Je devine son sourire alors que je lui soutire un autre sifflement étouffé.

La pluie bat les carreaux, frappant avec le vent.

Lentement, je le fais allonger sur le lit et lui retire chaussures, chaussettes, ouvrant le pantalon en le chevauchant à moitié. Parfait. Tendu. J'extirpe lentement et commence à le gâter là, jouant avec la boucle qui trône en maîtresse des lieux.

Il vibre, frissonne, exprimant le tout de façon déplacée, ongles sombres enfoncés dans le matelas. Ma langue sillonne, gâte, virevolte, tantôt le long de la colonne superbe, tantôt sur le renflement qui en suinte de plaisir.

Vive, je lui fais quitter le pantalon.

Il se redresse, s'occupant de ma robe qui me quitte en un tour de main. "Elle était bien jolie mais sa place est désormais au sol."

Je le chevauche mais il prend l'avantage, me surplombant de son corps fin, avec cette force propre aux Shinigamis.

Je repousse lentement les mèches argentées qui viennent de rejoindre l'oreiller, les plaçant derrière les oreilles percées. Il me pénètre lentement, vibrant sur chaque centimètre gagné. Je ne suis plus que moiteur exquise ; confession intime.

Il prend plaisir à bouger légèrement alors qu'il n'en est qu'à la moitié et que je réclame à être remplie !... en véritable esthète, il joue, fait des pauses, ressort pour caresser mon entrée de son extrémité ornée avant de reprendre position et s'enfoncer plus langoureusement encore. C'est tout juste s'il accélère pour le final et nous rendons les armes dans une envolée de voix commune, mains étroitement serrées, doigts intimement croisés.

"Oooooh... c'était..."

Il joue encore un instant de ses lèvres un peu partout sur moi, savourant à la fois contact et odeur, avant de basculer sur le flanc.

* * *

L'heure est à la toilette mortuaire.

Placé dans mon dos, il me fait revêtir un tablier long, à usage unique, le nouant au niveau de la taille. Puis il me fait mettre un masque et glisse mes cheveux sous une charlotte transparente.

"Hihihihihi ! tu es ravissante, _young Lady_!..."

Je lui adresse une tape. Il me fait alors enfiler des gants jetables.

Puis il se prépare de son côté.

Il ouvre la porte de l'armoire réfrigérée et en extirpe le corps recouvert d'un champ stérile.

Il soulève soigneusement le pan, dévoilant une magnifique femme.

"Te plaît-elle ?..."

"Elle est splendide."

"La mort ne l'a pas encore marquée. Nous allons la rendre plus belle encore."

Il commence : ramenant à lui un récipient d'eau chaude, il ajoute l'antiseptique. Puis il la lave, manipulant les membres et les massant pour empêcher la rigidité cadavérique de s'installer et ainsi éviter le brisement des os en les manipulant de force.

"Bien."

Il place du coton dans les orifices, collant les paupières et maintenant la bouche fermée.

La toilette se fait de haut en bas, cheveux compris.

Puis il injecte plusieurs solutions conservatives et récupère les fluides naturels par un procédé moderne.

Enfin, il apporte la touche finale : le maquillage et le coiffage. Armé d'une palette, il masque les traces, apportant de la fraîcheur au visage. Pour terminer, il coiffe les cheveux.

"La voici prête à être vue une dernière fois."

L'opération a duré près de deux heures.

"Je vais la placer dans la chambre funéraire. Ses proches sont attendus pour 17 heures."

* * *

Lune... ou tout l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat !...

Elle débarque façon ouragan dans les locaux de la startup : "Hey ! vous avez vu comme il est canon, votre nouveau voisin ? on dirait le frère caché de Minos !"

Ce dernier serre la mâchoire, faisant saillir le muscle masséter.

"Quoi ? j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?..."

* * *

"Oh vache !" lorgnant sur le garçon de café. "Purée mais c'est qu'il est BG !"

Derrière sa lourde frange, Minos lève le sourcil, circonspect.

"Beau Gosse."

"Oh !..."

"Purée, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures !..."

Le garçon a un sourire, comme s'il venait d'entendre distinctement Lune alors que nous nous trouvons éloignés de lui. Pas humain, à l'évidence.

"Je dis pas, il est canon."

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, Lév' !..."

"Oui. Qu'en penserait ton _ami_ qui tient boutique en face de la nôtre ?" Ça, c'est une pique de Minos.

Je lui tire la langue pour réponse.

"Hein, quoi ? j'ai pas suivi là." Ça, c'est Lune qui vient de manquer un wagon.

"Notre chère Léviathan fréquente un dissident."

Le poing de Lune s'abat sur la table, faisant bondir les tasses dans leurs soucoupes.

"Et je ne suis au courant de rien ?!"

"Bah, te fâche pas, Lune."

"Oui. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se crie sur les toits." me nargue Minos. "Même si ça a déjà fait dix fois le tour des Enfers."

"Je n'écoute pas aux portes, moi." se défend Lune, croisant les bras, mine boudeuse.

Aiacos appelle le garçon pour régler la note. "Régale toi, Lune."

Le bellâtre s'approche.

"Toi, il est avéré que tu les aimes argentés." me glisse Minos, sans aucune discrétion.

"Hey ! pas vrai !..." contre le Garuda.

Le garçon semble amusé par notre discussion. Puis il se penche sur l'oreille de Lune, placé dans son dos. "Je serai ravi de vous servir de goûter, Mademoiselle."

Lune pique un fard pas possible.

Nous éclatons de rire.

Discrètement, le garçon lui glisse son numéro de téléphone dans la poche.

"Huhuhuhu ! dis donc... veinarde !..."

* * *

(*) "Silence. Taisez-vous." en japonais.


	4. Pole Dance & Orient Express

_Y'a pas... Crevan est définitivement magnétique !... Kaori va reconnaître la petite référence lors d'une discussion ^^  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 64 : Pole Dance & Orient Express_

Nous rentrons du restaurant à pieds. La température vient de chuter et annonce un hiver rude.

A côté d'un arrêt de bus trône un panneau de signalisation. Je saisis la barre des deux mains et, dans un élan, je tourne autour, offrant un mouvement artistique.

Aiacos bloque complètement : "Tu... sais aussi faire ça, Léviathan ?..."

"Tu en doutes, mon roi ?..." clin d'œil.

Il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle. "Je veux... un show privé."

"Bien sûr, mon roi. Je ferai installer la barre dans mon appartement cette semaine. Je t'avertirai par mail."

La Wyverne cache son visage dans sa main, sur un soupir. "Au lieu de vous préoccuper de votre libido, vous feriez bien de chercher un moyen de mettre fin aux activités de Crevan." grince-t-il.

* * *

Je fais délivrer une belle invitation à mon hôte. Il en salive d'avance, piaffant d'impatience.

Il débarque, boîte de petits fours à la main.

Nous prenons quelque chose sur le pouce.

Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la pièce close au centre de laquelle trône une belle barre.

Je le fais installer et m'effeuille lentement jusqu'à ne plus revêtir brassière et boxer.

"Je suis déjà tout en émoi..." m'avoue-t-il. "Tu places... la barre très haut... sans mauvais jeu de mots." amusé par son propre humour.

Je m'approche, plaçant les mains sur ses épaules, pour le parcourir, des lèvres, du front jusqu'aux lèvres, descendant le long du menton puis glissant jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam tendue.

"Oooooh..."

Je fais passer son haut sur sa tête.

"Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?..."

"Tu verras." souriante.

Je le défais également de son jeans.

Puis je le laisse, rejoignant la barre que j'empoigne avec grâce, donnant la première impulsion pour décrire quelques cercles autour, corps recroquevillé avant de donner dans l'envol.

Avec la danse, il m'est aisé de donner dans des figures acrobatiques et je ne m'en prive pas, pour mon grand plaisir et celui de ses yeux de rapace.

Alors que je tourne, barre dans le creux des genoux, yeux fermés, il quitte rapidement sa place pour me rejoindre, en caleçon.

"Désolé... je n'ai pas le cœur à résister."

"Ooooh... alors toi !..." surprise.

Il gagne mon corps en quelques tours, mouvements faisant saillir chaque muscle. Il est superbe.

Face à face, corps à l'horizontal, nos lèvres se rejoignent.

"Où as-tu appris ?..."

"C'est un secret." souriant, mordillant mon épaule, joueur.

Nos corps s'épousent dans des ondulations érotiques, laissant s'exprimer toute la sensualité de l'exercice. M'attrapant par la main, il soulève tout son corps, jambe droite montant dans mon dos, corps cambré. Notre duo est superbe et il va bien au-delà de ce que j'en attendais !...

"Je vais... te faire l'amour au pied de la barre..."

"Je suis à ton entière disposition."

Il se laisse aller au sol et je l'y rejoins, le chevauchant sans attendre, l'embrassant comme il se doit. Ma main s'égare du côté du joli renflement, le flattant davantage, sur des appréciations marquées. Je fais glisser le caleçon noir le long des hanches, le libérant sur un soupir lourd, saluant le sexe d'un joli coup de langue qui manque de le faire décoller sur un "Wow..." marqué. Mon boxer me quitte et il fait glisser mon haut le long des bras, passant la tête.

Puis mes mains rejoignent les siennes alors que je le chevauche, entré jusqu'à la garde.

J'ondule vivement puis plus lentement lorsque j'entends sa voix monter de pair avec l'excitation. J'alterne jusqu'à nous mener aux limites possibles. Les orgasmes déferlent au détour d'un mouvement trop prononcé et nous nous libérons sur un joli cri commun, corps secoués.

"Cos ?..."

"Hmm ?..." souriant.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander..."

"Quoi donc ?" caressant mes cheveux d'une main.

Je me retourne sur le ventre, en appui sur les coudes. "Si tu étais à ma place, continuerais-tu à fréquenter quelqu'un comme Crevan ?..."

"C'est une question difficile." fronçant. "Ce type... enfin... ce dieu te met à porte-à-faux - sans mauvais jeu de mots hein ! - devant notre Seigneur. C'est cela, le point le plus... _ennuyant_."

"Et je sens que les piques de Minos, à ce sujet, vont se multiplier."

"Ah... il est furax parce que tu lui préfères un autre argenté et que tu ne t'occupes plus de son joli petit corps !..." taquin.

Il me prend encore une fois, avant de quitter, par derrière, comme il l'aime, corps basculés en avant, mains jointes sur la barre.

* * *

Je trouve une magnifique enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres, frappée, au dos, des initiales A.C. Je l'ouvre, une fois installée dans le canapé : il s'agit d'une invitation pour un voyage de luxe à bord de l'Orient Express de Paris à Venise.

* * *

Je pousse la porte de la boutique, déclenchant un tintement de carillon électronique.

" _My Lady_!..." ravi.

Il distingue d'emblée l'invitation que je tiens à la main.

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que nous aurions pu voyager quatre jours au lieu de deux si nous étions partis de Londres, huhuhuhu !..." s'emparant de chacune de mes mains pour en embrasser le dos.

Je soupire. "Tu ne me connais toujours pas ?..." retirant vivement mes mains.

"Qu'ai-je fait pour t'être désagréable ?..."

"Ça !" lui tendant l'invitation. "Quelle est la manœuvre ? m'éloigner de Paris et donc de mes Juges ?!" agressive.

"Oh, tu souhaitais... qu'ils fassent partie du voyage ?..." amusé, sans pour autant être cynique.

Je m'installe sur le banc qui jouxte la salle d'exposition. Il vient se mettre accroupi devant moi, mains gantées de blanc venant se poser sur mes cuisses.

Je le dévisage durement.

"Si vraiment cette invitation te pose souci..." attrapant délicatement l'enveloppe entre ses pouces et index pour la déchirer.

Je l'en empêche, mains tremblantes sur les siennes. "N... non, ne..."

* * *

Je pourrai me frapper la tête aux murs tant je ne sais pas ce que je veux !... Entre mes Juges, le serment d'allégeance prêté à Hadès et l'arrivée de Crevan, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête !...

Et pour couronner le tout, il pleut !...

Je l'imagine, regardant la pluie battre sa devanture, appuyé contre la colonne de marbre qui orne l'entrée... Je secoue la tête. Je dois cesser de penser à lui !...

Je me lève et enfile ma tenue pour une heure de pole dance endiablée.

Le téléphone me tire de mes exercices. C'est Lune. Qui ne sait pas quoi faire de son serveur !... Bienvenue au club, ma chère Lune !...

Nous nous retrouvons autour d'un café.

"Ah ? toi aussi ?..."

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Lév' ?"

"Un planning." usant du peu de comique qu'il me reste.

"Je me vois mal dire à Kag' : bon alors toi ce sera le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi !..."

"En effet !... Il va... te voler dans les plumes."

Soupirs de concert.

"On est belles !... on est vraiment belles. Ces mecs vont nous rendre dingues."

"M'en parle pas... ils se sont vraiment donnés le mot !..."

* * *

La Wyverne a eu un mal de dragon à signer mon bon de congés !... J'ai dû le harceler et le supplier. A croire qu'il a deviné mon projet de voyage avec l'ennemi qui leur fait face sur l'avenue !...

Entre temps, j'ai dégoté une petite robe victorienne noire qui ira très bien avec son costume de croquemort !... Car oui, nous atteindrons Venise en plein carnaval !... l'occasion de nous en donner à cœur joie !...

* * *

"Hey, Nos."

"Cos." calmement installé sur le canapé, lisant.

"Je voulais te dire... au sujet de Léviathan."

Minos pose son ouvrage avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier, bras encadrant son frère.

"Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur... la nature l'a faite ainsi."

La main fine de Minos joue avec les mèches ébènes, déstabilisant le beau Garuda.

"Minos ?... tu m'écoutes ?"

"Je suis tout ouïe, bel Oiseau." poursuivant son jeu des doigts dans les mèches épaisses du cadet.

Lentement, Aiacos attrape la main de Minos, en embrassant le dos. "Quoi que Hadès nous demande, nous devons la traiter avec indulgence, Minos."

Le Griffon fronce. "Indul... quoi ?"

"Tu as parfaitement compris, Minos."

L'aîné se lève, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, observant la pluie ruisseler le long de la baie vitrée avec un soupir.

"Pour mémoire, elle fréquente un dissident."

"Je préfère le terme 'séparatiste'."

"Du pareil au même."

Aiacos rejoint Minos, main dans le dos de l'aîné, sur la superbe chevelure argentée.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Nos. Elle nous reviendra."

"Sauf si Crevan lui lave le cerveau. Il est extrêmement doué pour cela."

Aiacos serre la mâchoire.

Arrive la Wyverne qui ricane devant le portrait. "Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi."

"Nous parlions de Léviathan."

Le visage de Rhadamanthys se ferme instantanément. "Rien à dire. Je la considère à présent dans la veine de Kanon."

"Mais enfin ! suis-je le seul à lui trouver des excuses ?" s'insurge Aiacos.

"Oui. Et cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi." tranche Minos.

* * *

Jour J.

Le taxi qui vient me prendre s'ouvre sur un Shinigami détendu.

Sitôt installée, il passe ses doigts entre les miens. "Je suis si ému !..."

Ne pas penser aux Juges. Ne pas penser à Hadès. Pro-fi-ter !... Je me le martèle depuis des jours, n'en dormant plus la nuit !...

"Ah !... souhaites-tu que je leur laisse un petit mot ? ' _Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérobé votre magnifique assistante, Messieurs les Juges_.' ?" devinant l'ombre au tableau.

"Arrête, je t'en prie." blessée.

"Depuis ton adolescence, tu cherches constamment à ménager la chèvre et le chou. Les choix t'ont toujours posé problème. Aujourd'hui, ce que tu veux c'est le cercueil, la cérémonie et le sourire du croquemort."

"Cesse de me faire la leçon, je te prie !... Je ne suis plus... une gamine à qui on enseigne la morale !..."

"La morale ? Hahahaha !" partant dans un rire expressif. "La morale ? tu n'en as jamais eue. Et encore heureux ! s'il fallait encore que tu te débattes avec la morale, nous ne serions pas rendus !..."

Il attrape à nouveau mes mains. "S'il te plaît, profitons de ce voyage. Laissons ces soucis accrochés à la tour Eiffel. Nous les reprendrons en revenant. Il sera bien assez tôt. Tu ne crois pas ?..." plus doux.

Petit sourire en réponse.

* * *

La locomotive attend sur un quai réservé. Elle est magnifique !...

Le convoi est impressionnant. Le personnel naviguant accueille les passagers devant chaque wagon.

Le luxe saute aux yeux dès l'entrée : salons, bars, voiture restaurant...

Nos bagages sont déposés dans les cabines privées alors que nous prenons un cocktail de bienvenue.

Je ris de l'attitude guindée de certains passagers.

"Ils ont beau se donner de grands airs, c'est la même boîte qui se refermera sur eux lorsqu'ils fermeront les yeux, qu'ils soient nantis ou non." avec philosophie.

Je caresse un pan de cheveux argentés. Il me regarde.

"N'as-tu pas dit qu'il fallait en profiter ?..."

Il rit, amusé, passant une main autour de ma taille, faisant tinter son verre contre le mien. "Ravi de voir que mes conseils ont porté leurs fruits."

On nous joue un air d'accueil au piano, nous distribuant un plan du train afin de pouvoir nous repérer dans l'agencement du convoi.

"Notre cabine est ici." m'indique Undertaker.

"Huh... penses-tu qu'il soit l'heure de nous éclipser afin d'étrenner notre cabine ?..." regard enveloppant.

"Je le pense, en effet." souriant.

Nous quittons discrètement l'assemblée bruyante pour le calme des autres wagons.

"Étais-tu déjà passager de ce train ?..."

"Oh, jadis !... Il y a bien longtemps."

"Oh, raconte moi !..." curieuse. "Accompagné ?"

"Oui."

"Femme ? Homme ?"

"Femme."

"Jeune et belle ?..."

"Tu en doutes ?..."

"Oh, je veux savoir !..."

"Ma sœur. Ma jeune sœur. Voilà... longtemps." avec le geste qui va bien.

"Oh et qu'est-elle devenue ?"

"Elle n'a pas échappé aux griffes de Hadès." visage se fermant soudain.

Je lâche son bras alors qu'il poursuit avant de revenir sur ses pas. "Ah... c'est du passé !..." me serrant contre lui.

"Je... je ne savais pas... je suis..."

"Désolée ? pourquoi ?... La tuberculose l'aurait de toute manière emportée. Hadès n'a fait que rapprocher l'échéance."

Je lisse chaque pan de cheveux entre mes doigts.

"Comme je te l'ai dit : les regrets ne font qu'envenimer le présent. Il faut les laisser derrière nous."

"Les suspendre à la tour Eiffel ?..."

Il rit. "J'ai suspendu les miens au Big Ben. Je ne compte pas traverser la Manche pour les récupérer. Alors..." embrassant chaque dos de main.

Nous continuons à cheminer à travers les wagons. Enfin, notre cabine s'annonce.

Un seau à champagne attend sur le meuble, agrémenté de quelques mises en bouche salées.

"Huhuhuhu ! quelle délicate attention !..."

"Nous allons prendre dix kilos en deux jours !..."

Je m'intéresse aux couchettes superposées. "Si nous voulons y tenir à deux, nous n'avons pas intérêt à prendre du poids !..." testant la literie. "Hmm... comme j'aime."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vaut en rien le capitonnage moelleux de mes cercueils !..."

"Tu vas être comblé, toi qui aimes l'exigu."

"Oui !... cela rend les positions plus... disons... _acrobatiques_."

"Cette échelle me donne également des idées..."

Il éclate de rire.

Je me pose, dos contre les barreaux de l'échelle, l'attirant à moi par les pans de sa veste trois quart.

"Tu me plais." affirmée.

"Huhuhuhu ! quel bonheur." m'embrassant sans attendre, faisant jouer son bijou de langue, adoptant des rythmes et des contre-rythmes.

"Il me tarde de vagabonder avec toi dans les rues surpeuplées de Venise..." susurré à l'oreille attentive et percée.

Il m'observe, glissant ses doigts décharnés aux longs ongles laqués de noir dans mes cheveux, les repoussant sur l'arrière, épris.

" _My Lady_ , que ma vie était morne sans toi..."

"Toi qui connais si bien ma vie, tu dois te souvenir d'un certain pirate..."

"Lequel ? Car tu en as eu deux."

"Le borgne balafré."

"Je situe."

"Bien. Lui aussi a été l'instigateur de ma révolte."

"Tu prêches un converti." venant se saisir des travers de l'échelle, corps rendant captif le mien, sur un sourire provoquant.

"Tu es à ton aise, là ?..." taquine.

"Absolument."

Je remonte les mains sous la veste, le long de ses côtes. Il en soupire de bonheur, levant légèrement le menton.

"Le jour où je ne te ferai plus cet effet..."

"... il sera bien assez tôt d'y penser." revenant m'embrasser, pressant son corps fin contre le mien. "Tu aimes te torturer, n'est-ce pas ?... n'y aurait-il pas, dans la démarche, une pulsion masochiste ?..." caressant ma joue de son pouce. Je lèche le coupable avec langueur. "Les pulsions masochistes te viennent sans doute du sang de ce vampire quatre fois centenaire..." soufflé à mon oreille.

"Huhuhuhu ! ma vie n'a décidément plus aucun secret pour toi."

"Je sais tout de ta lanterne cinématique, _my Lady_. Et ce, sans même avoir eu la nécessité de te transpercer de ma faux."

"Trop aimable."

Il fait glisser sa joue contre la mienne dans un mouvement sensuel, ramenant ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Elles s'épousent à merveille jusqu'à ce que nos langues s'en mêlent, nous arrachant un panel d'appréciations. J'adore jouer avec le bijou qui orne la généreuse agile.

"Je note que tu y as pris goût..." venant embrasser le bout de mon nez avant de passer la langue le long de mes lèvres. Le baiser reprend : langues se mêlant à l'extérieur des cavités puis à l'intérieur, faisant grimper notre désir.

Je me pends à son cou tandis qu'il se saisit de mes hanches, pressant ainsi nos corps avidement l'un contre l'autre. Déjà dur, déjà prêt.

"L'amour t'a vraiment manqué..."

"A ce point, il m'est difficile de le cacher, en effet." coupable, avant de reprendre les jeux avec plus d'avidité encore.

Il me fait installer sur un barreau à bonne hauteur, fouillant sous ma jupe crayon, émettant un son déraillé en découvrant mes dessous. Lentement, avec une précision folle, il ouvre chaque attache du porte-jarretelle qui retient mes bas de soie.

"Tu me ravis... tu me..." revenant prendre un nouveau baiser, scellant le pacte.

"C'est ce que je peux t'offrir de mieux..."

"Oh non... tu te trompes sur ce point, _my Lady_..." caressant amoureusement mon visage, paupières abaissées de moitié sur les pupilles phosphorescentes.

"Je comprends mieux, à présent, le puzzle subtil qui te compose..."

"Oh... ooooh ?..." caressant l'arrière de mes cuisses à loisir, passant furtivement la barrière de satin qui mène à mon sexe.

"En désertant les rangs de mon Seigneur, tu t'es damné à jamais...une sorte de second suicide..."

"Poursuis, je suis... tout ouïe." savourant le satiné de la peau, sur des soupirs marqués, haletant par moment mais demeurant, malgré tout, terriblement attentif.

"Tu as atteint... le point de non-retour, dans de telles conditions... donc... le rire... que tu apprécies tant... ne sert qu'à masquer ta solitude et tes... doutes... tous tes... sentiments intérieurs."

Il fait grimper une langue terriblement agile le long de mon cou, cherchant un lobe d'oreille pour s'en saisir délicatement.

Sa main disparaît. La tirette descend le long des deux rails dentelés. Il se libère sur un son lourd.

"La moitié de... corps qu'arbore ta faux est en réalité... quelqu'un que tu as beaucoup aimé... et qui t'accompagne partout aujourd'hui... et sans doute depuis une éternit... haaaan !..."

Planté en moi.

Le train siffle avant de quitter la gare.

Des yeux phosphorescents me fixent.

"Je t'ai donc laissé... voir tout cela ?..." souriant presque.

"Tu oublies que je pratique... les hommes depuis longtemps..."

Des deux mains, il se saisit de l'échelle pour pousser loin et fort en moi, visage proche.

"Tu es... très perspicace, _sweet Beauty_."

"Il y a... encore... beaucoup de zones d'ombre en toi..."

"A ta charge de... mmm... lever le voile..." commençant à bouger des hanches dans des mouvements lents, nous arrachant ce qu'il faut de sensations.

"Je suis... heureuse que... tu ne sois pas qu'un simple croquemort..."

"Oh, vraiment ?..." laissant sa langue courir sur mon décolleté tandis que je referme les jambes autour de ses hanches, sur des spasmes incontrôlés.

Il rend la position d'autant plus érotique en venant chercher une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule, m'ouvrant totalement à lui.

"Bo... bouge..." suppliante, chairs avides de lui.

"Le sexe pour... gourmandise, uh ?..." faisant courir son pouce, à l'ongle long, sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, s'amusant de la langue qui se lance à sa poursuite.

"La... meilleure que je... connaisse..."

Il embrasse ma cheville avant d'y faire cheminer sa langue, pupilles cherchant les miennes.

J'en palpite autour de lui, dans un son happé.

"En effet."

Je m'accroche aux pans de sa veste ; une naufragée des sens. "Par... pitié... termines-en..."

"J'y viens..." joueur.

Difficile pour moi de bouger tout en maintenant la position qu'il a imposée. Il me rend ainsi totalement captive de sa seule volonté. J'en grimace de frustration.

"Hahaha !... on ne t'avait pas habituée à... ça." se permettant de bouger d'un seul mouvement. Je note, avec contentement, que cette unique progression vient de lui faire lever le menton autant que de révulser ses pupilles.

Le train roule à présent à vitesse réduite hors de la périphérie parisienne.

Une nouvelle avancée m'arrache presque un cri que j'étouffe en maintenant les lèvres fermement closes.

Il s'approche de mon oreille : "Oh quel... dommage..."

J'en halète lourdement. Tout n'est plus que vaste plaisir.

"Pi... tié..."

Il vient maintenir mon visage entre ses paumes ouvertes.

"Ah... que l'amour... te rend plus belle encore... _my Lady_." poussant une nouvelle fois.

Plus aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres tant je suis engluée de plaisir.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses bras, corps crispé qui n'aspire qu'à une seule chose.

"Trouves... le bon mot..."

Son exigence trouve une voie jusqu'à mon cerveau déconnecté de tout.

"Ça ne devrait... pas t'être excessivement difficile... toi qui as _presque_ tout deviné de moi..."

" _A... drian_..."

" _Wrong. But close_."

Je me laisse aller en arrière, à bout de souffle. Il en rit.

"Souhaites-tu que... je te mette sur la voie ?..."

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

Il se rappelle à moi en bougeant de deux mouvements.

Aussitôt, mon corps me souligne son exigence.

"Espèce de..." furieuse.

"Ah... toujours pas, non." caressant ma jambe dans des mouvements lents. "Le ferais-tu exprès ?..." poussant pour s'inviter très loin.

J'en halète façon animal.

" _Shi... ni... ga... mi..."_

"Ah !... tu vois quand tu veux..." réaffirmant sa prise avant de bouger, nous libérant tous deux sur un rauque pour lui et un aigu pour moi, peaux moites de plaisir et de tensions cumulés.

* * *

Il est installé sur la confortable banquette et lit les nouvelles avec un air détaché, sirotant un thé et des biscuits. Je le rejoins et lui subtilise le journal des mains avant de le chevaucher.

" _My turn_."

Il rit, amusé par ma faim de lui. "Mais que voilà une fière conquérante !..." posant ses mains sur ma taille, en appréciant la finesse.

Nos bouches s'effleurent pour se trouver, dans un baiser appuyé. Nos langues les forcent à s'entrouvrir pour se mêler à la danse.

Mes doigts se perdent dans la longue chevelure argentée, regagnant la nuque que je presse fort.

Il me lèche les lèvres sitôt le baiser rompu, ce qui ne fait qu'inviter à une nouvelle joute, plus marquée encore, nous laissant haletants.

"Bien... je crois que tu viens d'obtenir... l'effet recherché." regard fugace sur son entrejambe renflée.

"Hmm... pas suffisant. Il me faut... ta voix. Ton souffle. Tes tremblements."

Il en sourit puis rit. "Eh bien alors... à cheval, fière guerrière !..." main frappant ma cuisse dans un claquement éloquent avant de se rassembler dans ma nuque pour y imprimer une pression possessive.

Je baisse le store pour plus d'intimité.

"Si j'étais une parfaite inconnue et que tu étais dans ce même train ?..."

"Ouuuh !..." ravi. "Je m'assurerai tout d'abord que tu ne sois pas accompagnée."

"Bien." le défaisant, doigts agiles.

"Et dans le cas où tu ne le serais pas, je ferai tout pour que tu me remarques."

"Uuuuh !... comment ?..." laissant ma langue courir sur la joue cicatrisée.

"Prenons en exemple le dîner ou le souper... je m'installerai à la table la plus proche de la tienne."

"Hihihihi !... et je te remarquerai ?..."

"Oui. Il faut dire que je passe rarement inaperçu." souriant.

Mes paumes échouent enfin sur la peau pale et caressent là, pleines d'attention, bout des doigts jouant avec les anneaux qui ornent chaque sein. Il en frémit indécemment, bouche cherchant la mienne pour un baiser chaud, corps en pagaille.

"Ensuite ?..." curieuse, rompant le baiser.

"Je t'inviterai à ma table. Et je te proposerai de te faire danser le soir même."

"Mais c'est qu'il précipite un peu les choses..."

"Je me devrais d'agir rapidement étant donné la durée du trajet."

"Quelle efficacité !... et je viendrai dans ta couchette le soir même ?..."

"Ooooh... quelle grande question !..."

"Tu aurais refusé si je l'avais proposé ?..."

"Cela m'aurait grandement intimidé mais... l'envie aurait sans doute pris le pas sur toutes les autres considérations."

Il sursaute de délice lorsque mes doigts se glissent à l'intérieur du pantalon défait, caressant la belle colonne de chair ornée d'une boucle en argent.

"Dis moi quelque chose... par exemple... pourquoi moi ?..."

Il en sourit avant d'être pris d'un spasme de plaisir. "Tu n'es... en quelque sorte... plus vraiment vivante depuis... tes dix-huit printemps..."

Je le fixe.

"Le 'don' que t'a fait ce vampire venu du fond des âges, de la... grandiose dynastie égyptienne... d'ailleurs, n'était-il pas lui-même descendant de... pharaon ?..."

Je rends captive sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, ce qui lui arrache un son de délice. Mes doigts sont à présent refermés sur lui et vont et viennent avec une certaine pression. Il en trébuche vocalement, souffle happé par le plaisir montant, inondant tout son bas-ventre d'une tension folle.

"Tu..." riant, se saisissant de mes épaules de manière ferme. "... es délicieuse."

"Hmm mmm. Ça ne te sauvera pas, tu sais..."

"Dans ce cas... fais moi _plonger_." avec une voix capable à elle seule de produire un orgasme.

Je me laisse couler jusqu'en bas, venant le flatter des lèvres et de la langue.

Il se tend d'un seul tenant sur la banquette, enfonçant ses doigts crochus dans l'assise. Ce faisant, il fait courir son bijou de langue à l'intérieur de son arcade dentaire.

"Ooooooh..."

Je l'observe ; superbe vue entre contreplongée.

"Contrôle des billets."

Il rit, secoué. "Rev... enez... plus tard."

Mes doigts se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ce qui le compose, flattant là, le tendant bien davantage. Le délice est tel qu'il en suinte, sur des sons qui ont perdu toute contenance.

Ses doigts quittent la banquette pour trouver refuge dans mes cheveux.

"Jam... ais je n'aurai... pu imaginer... vivre cela... avec toi... Mes chances étaient... si minces..."

"Tu te sous-estimes, mon cher."

* * *

Notre table est somptueusement garnie. Quel régal de m'y trouver avec lui. Pour l'occasion, il a monté ses cheveux en chignon haut, y mêlant sa petite tresse.

Je note qu'effectivement il attire les regards ; aussi bien négatifs que positifs.

"Tout le monde te regarde..." dépliant ma serviette.

"La conséquence lorsqu'on se promène en compagnie d'une bête de foire." sans aucune amertume dans la voix.

"Tu y vas un peu fort, je trouve." saisissant la carte.

"Je peux entendre leurs pensées. Et elles sont pour le moins confuses ou tranchantes."

"Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux."

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance calme. Je parviens à lui arracher deux fou-rires monumentaux qui lui valent des regards interloqués ou outrés.

Peu avant la fin du repas, une jeune femme fait un malaise et tombe de la chaise.

Le médecin de bord accourt mais le verdict tombe : décès. La famille est en pleurs.

Undertaker s'approche d'eux, incapable de résister, leur tendant sa carte. "Permettez-moi de lui administrer les premiers actes."

Il se rend auprès du corps et commence à masser les membres pour leur retirer toute rigidité cadavérique. Puis il suture les paupières et la bouche atrocement béante.

"Voilà. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie ainsi." embrassant son front à l'abri des regards, main posée sur celles, jointes, de la jeune femme. "Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire pour ton âme... quelle tristesse."

* * *

Je me glisse sous les couvertures, rejoignant le corps de Crevan avec délice, nichant mon visage contre son cou balafré avec un soupir.

Il passe son bras le long de mon dos pour me rapprocher encore davantage, souriant.

Je joue avec quelques mèches de cheveux argentés, venant l'embrasser un peu partout.

"J'ai entendu qu'ils déposeront le corps à la prochaine gare."

"En effet."

Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlés cette nuit-là puis le sommeil nous a cueillis.

* * *

Le lendemain, la famille de la victime nous quitte à la gare où le corps a été descendu.

Le silence, pesant durant le transfert, finit par être vaincu et la bonne humeur reprend ses droits.

"Voyez-vous de quelle manière les humains sont faits ; la mort qui les frôle ne leur donne que davantage envie de profiter de la vie." me glisse Undertaker.

Le dîner est suivi par un petit gala.

"Souhaites-tu que je te fasse danser ?..."

"Avec plaisir."

Nous rejoignons la piste et nous nous saluons avant de nous approcher. Un bras attentionné vient entourer ma taille et une main douce se saisit de la mienne. J'adopte un pas souple, agissant comme si mes os étaient élastiques, me laissant guider comme ça lui chante ; comme un de ces _corps_ qu'il affectionne tant. Il apprécie, comme l'indique son sourire.


	5. How fun to be with an Undertaker

_"Laisse les gondoles à Venise, ..." LOL_

* * *

 _Chapitre 65 : How fun to be with an undertaker_

Venise. La Sérénissime se révèle à nous dans une robe brumeuse, propice aux contes maléfiques.

Undy s'en régale, se frottant les mains dans un ballet aussi captivant que macabre.

Nous descendons à l'hôtel Danieli qui domine la lagune, situé à deux pas du pont des Soupirs et de la place St Marc.

"Tu partages un point commun avec mes Juges..."

"Oh ?"

"Le goût pour le luxe."

"Je n'ai pas eu cœur à te faire dormir dans les catacombes, à dire vrai."

"Menteur."

Il rit et se colle à moi, cherchant dans mon cou durant la montée de marches.

Nous occupons une suite aux couleurs chaudes, qui donne sur la lagune. Je me perds à la fenêtre, jetant un œil distrait sur le ballet formé par les touristes qui se groupent en masse autour des monuments historiques. L'activité et le flux sont tels qu'ils font penser à une ruche bourdonnante !...

"Tu profites de la vue ?" me questionne Undertaker.

"Oui. Je n'étais encore jamais venue ici. A plus forte raison durant le carnaval."

"Mais enfin, où donc tes Juges avaient-ils la tête ? Venise est incontournable ! Grandiose ! et... romantique." avec de grands gestes des bras avant de sourire sur le dernier mot.

Il me rejoint, portant un regard indifférent sur la foule. "Nous allons pouvoir nous promener parmi eux à notre guise."

"N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?..."

"Je ne trimbale pas ma faux de la mort, en général..."

* * *

Nous nous apprêtons, chacun de notre côté. Undy est fébrile, riant d'un rien.

J'enfile ma robe victorienne noire et monte mes cheveux en chignon, agrémenté de fleurs sombres.

Undertaker apparaît, faux à la main.

"Ma Dame est prête ?..."

Je me présente à lui, bras écart. "Qu'en pense Mon Sieur ?..."

"Il est ravi de t'avoir à son bras."

* * *

Les costumes sont vraiment incroyables !... les couleurs claquent ou sont de doux pastels.

Les masques revêtent toutes les formes, toutes les expressions.

Les touristes nous arrêtent régulièrement pour être photographiés avec nous. Undy s'en donne à cœur joie : passant une faux menaçante autour du cou de la jeune femme. Si cette pauvre humaine savait qu'il possède la capacité de lui arracher son âme...

Nous arrivons dans une ruelle étroite. Là, un vent surnaturel se met à souffler. Undertaker me barre le chemin, tournant le dos aux manifestations.

"Qu'est-ce que ?..."

"Ne pose pas de question et rebroussons chemin." en vitesse.

Sitôt hors de portée, l'atmosphère redevient normale.

"Vas-tu m'expliquer ?..." mains sur les hanches.

"C'est très simple : il s'agit d'un Shinigami en activité. Le corps ne doit pas être bien loin... dans cette bâtisse." levant le nez pour jauger la haute tour avant de fermer les yeux pour poser la main sur la brique.

Le souffle revient, plus fort.

Undertaker me pousse sur le côté, brandissant sa faux.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. La brebis galeuse s'est trouvée de la compagnie..."

Il apparaît devant nous. Grand. Rigide. Regard glacial. Sa faux semble être... un élagueur télescopique !...

"Humpf ! Toujours aussi arrogant, mon cher William."

"Nous avons ouvert une enquête concernant tes activités. Nous allons de découvertes en découvertes."

"Vraiment ? tu m'en diras tant..." narquois. "Ces termes ne font que confirmer l'impression : votre prétendue _enquête_ piétine." avec un accent méprisant.

Le visage dudit William se tord de rage. Dans un tic, il fait remonter la branche de ses lunettes au moyen de deux doigts. Undertaker vient de frapper dans le mille.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps." poing serré.

Undertaker accueille la remarque par un sourire cinglant.

Le Shinigami quitte la place sur un souffle.

"Qui était-ce ?..."

"William T. Spears. La tête du départements des Shinigamis."

Nous cheminons le long des bâtisses.

"Le patron ?..."

"Même les Shinigamis se sont mis en tête de devoir obéir, tout comme les Juges à Hadès."

Nous voici à nouveau arrêtés par des touristes. Undertaker joue son rôle à merveille.

* * *

Retour à l'hôtel après une journée battante.

Il attend, coude sur le comptoir de l'accueil, doigts tapotant le bois de ses ongles longs, main libre saisie d'un pan de son manteau ample, découvrant les bottes aux multiples lanières et talons.

Je tombe alors sur le regard convoiteur d'une touriste qui arbore le style gothique. Undy l'a également capté et l'accueille avec un sourire fin. " _Did you enjoy what you see, miss_?..."

Nous montons les marches de la cour intérieure.

"Que de succès !..."

"Le succès est quelque chose de très éphémère, _young Lady_. Il brûle, palpite et s'évanouit comme il est apparu, souvent sans fard."

Nous nous effondrons sur la banquette. "Les touristes nous ont rompus bien plus qu'une liste de cent noms à exécuter." amusé, main cherchant la mienne.

"Il nous faut encore de l'énergie pour nous traîner jusqu'au souper ce soir..."

"Un peu de repos s'impose." fermant les yeux. Il les rouvre illico lorsque je viens le chevaucher, souriant. "Tu as vraiment une très étrange façon de..."

Un baiser chaud vient lui voler chaque mot, langue passant sur les lèvres comme une offense. Le regard phosphorescent me toise, sous la lourde frange. Une langue ornée vient récolter ce que la mienne a semé généreusement. Il s'éveille sous moi, à mon grand délice.

Je lui glisse plusieurs mots chauds à l'oreille, qui le font frémir des pieds à la tête.

Je joue de mes doigts sur ses lèvres, les immisçant lentement à l'intérieur de la cavité accueillante, aussitôt accueillis par sa langue percée.

Je prends plaisir à poursuivre mes délits auditifs.

"Il va de soi que je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre ici."

"Oh... tu parles de la fille au style bien particulier qui se trouvait dans le hall ?..."

Je le regarde. "Qu'elle ose poser les doigts sur toi et je la décapite."

"Huhuhuhuhu ! Vilaine petite Spectre !..." me basculant soudain sur la banquette pour me dominer, cheveux argentée de part et d'autre de moi. "Épargnons lui cette mort barbare."

Une main agile passe dans mon dos, défaisant le corsage. L'autre main remonte les jupons pour caresser une cuisse frémissante jusqu'à l'attache féminine qui retient mon bas de soie.

La langue percée court le long de mon cou, remontant généreusement le menton pour fondre sur ma bouche, dans un baiser endiablé.

"Fatigué, uh ?..."

"J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à mentir sur ces choses-là..."

Je me cambre lorsque la main atteint son but. Il en est secoué de délice tant ce qu'il découvre est flatteur.

"Vraiment, vraiment... trop d'honneur..."

"Ton entière faute." le faisant revenir à moi pour un nouveau baiser chaud.

Il me quitte pour soulever les jupons des deux mains, disparaissant de ma vue.

La langue entière vient me trouver, dans une flatterie qui me soulève toute entière.

Un petit rire lui échappe avant qu'il y retourne, plus généreux que jamais, doigts se mêlant à la danse. Je me tortille à loisir, ce qui le tend davantage, si bien qu'il doit se résoudre à se donner de l'espace avant de reprendre son léchage aussi consciencieux que délicieux. Un premier orgasme m'emporte, dont il savoure à la fois les manifestations physiques et vocales, s'en régalant à outrance.

Son palpitant va à cent à l'heure, corps en souffrance érotique. Il ne lâche pourtant rien et poursuit dans la voie qu'il a choisie jusqu'à obtenir une seconde jouissance, tout aussi violente que la première.

Levant les yeux sur moi, il me découvre totalement à bout de souffle, s'en régalant, comme l'indique son sourire.

Je le cherche des mains et le trouve alors qu'il s'invite en moi, surtendu.

Dressé à bout de bras, il donne des hanches puis ralentit, faisant durer son plaisir, appelant la tension ultime avant de se libérer dans un tremblement frénétique, voix forte.

* * *

Nous voici dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Crevan me recule une chaise. Je m'y installe en le remerciant. Il attrape ma main et en baise le dos, gentleman.

"Demain soir, c'est moi qui me chargerai de te déshabiller." regard pétillant.

"Huhuhuhu !... quelle gourmande perspective !..." rabattant un de ses pans de cheveux derrière l'épaule.

Je consulte la carte.

"Aurais-je également le droit de faire de même avec ta robe et tout ce qui la compose ?..."

"A ta guise."

Arrive la jeune fille gothique. Crevan ricane. "Voilà qui risque de devenir fortement divertissant !..."

"Ne te régale pas avant l'heure, Undertaker."

La jeune fille - très jolie au demeurant - fait courir sur mon cavalier un regard plein d'envie.

Crevan hausse les sourcils. "Elle m'observe, n'est-ce pas ?..." amusé, sans lever les yeux de la carte.

"Cesse." passablement agacée mais pas suffisamment pour perdre le sens comique de la situation.

Le garçon arrive et prend notre commande avant de repartir.

"La jalousie est une marque d'amour qu'il est nécessaire de manier avec précision. Sans cette précaution, elle devient une arme, un poison."

"Voyez qui parle !..." piquante.

"J'ai été _mortellement_ jaloux de ton père, _my Lady_. _Mortellement_." laissant ses souvenirs vagabonder.

"Tu t'es rattrapé avec la fille. Raaah ! mais qu'elle cesse de te regarder ainsi !..." agacée par les regards flatteurs que notre voisine de table porte sur Crevan.

"Quelque chose me dit qu'elle se fera décapiter avant la fin du séjour... _poor soul_."

* * *

Le lendemain, nous quittons la suite _Executive_.

Dans le hall, Crevan patiente au guichet. La jeune gothique passe le hall et Crevan se retourne de moitié, la saluant en attrapant le bord de son chapeau entre le pouce et l'index, sourire charmeur. Elle en rosit. Je déboule au moment où elle part l'aborder.

"Pour le bien de ta tête, jeune fille, sache que la place est réservée." ferme.

Elle me dévisage, à la fois surprise et effrayée. Puis elle quitte la partie.

"Oh, tu lui as fait une bien vilaine peur, _my Lady_!..." amusé, sans être chagriné.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, il tombait sur Paris de la pluie mêlée de neige.

"Ce temps est déprimant." souligne Aiacos, tête posée contre la fenêtre de la vaste salle de réunion. "Je revis lorsque le soleil tape !..."

"Cos, à ta place." grogne la Wyverne.

"Des nouvelles de Léviathan ?"

"Tu penses !... elle a bien trop à faire !..." réplique Rhadamanthys, cynique.

"Quand même, une carte postale, un mail !..." gémit Minos.

"Non mais vous vous êtes regardés, tous les deux ?! Par Hadès, quel spectacle pitoyable vous offrez !..."

"Et toi, tu en es où avec ta belle sirène ?"

"De quoi parles-tu, Cos ?!" agressif.

"Tu sais, le rebelle qui ne cesse de te poursuivre de ses assiduités..." s'amuse Minos. "Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai surpris un courrier d'invitation pour un repas non loin de l'Opéra, non ?..."

"Nos, occupe toi de tes élastiques. Pour information, cette invitation a atterri, déchirée en morceaux, dans ma corbeille."

Soupir de concert des deux frangins.

"Elle me manque..."

"Moi aussi... terriblement."

Rhadamanthys fait claquer un dossier sur le plateau de la table. "Pouvons-nous revenir aux présentes affaires ? Nous avons trois Tribunaux à faire tourner, je vous rappelle !... Je n'ai vraiment guère le temps ni l'envie de me préoccuper de votre libido, à tous les deux !" les menaçant tour à tour de l'index.

* * *

Lune avait le doigt sur le bouton d'appel, hésitante. Après une énième tentative, elle abandonna. "Hadès, si tu pouvais te pointer ici et me dire combien je te suis chère, je t'en serai très reconnaissante !..."

* * *

Le lendemain, nous nous préparons à nouveau chacun de notre côté puis nous flânons dans la ville. Je sens Undy sur ses gardes. Je l'interroge du regard, derrière mon loup.

"William a, semble-t-il, lâché quelques chiens de garde à nos trousses. Ils sont cinq."

Nous évoluons, fendant la foule.

"Salut, la Mort !" lance un touriste, dans un italien bancal, à Undertaker.

Ce dernier lui répond par un soupir lourd. Le cœur ne semble plus être à l'amusement.

Nous entrons dans une boutique de costumes et de masques.

"Messieurs, dames. Bien le bonjour !... Soyez les bienve... Undertaker ?"

"Cela fait un bail, pas vrai, Edoardo ?" esquissant le premier sourire de la journée.

"Un bail ? une éternité, veux-tu dire !..."

L'accolade est sincère - Undertaker est rarement aussi démonstratif envers le genre humain.

"Viens. Allons dans l'arrière boutique." en m'adressant un regard. Undertaker me saisit la main.

"Ryan !... je te confie la boutique un instant." à son jeune employé ; un jeune homme, roux de cheveux, maintenus en pics à l'arrière par un jeu compliqué de pinces, regard d'un bleu profond, vêtements bariolés, larme dessinée sur l'œil gauche.

Nous passons à l'arrière, derrière une épaisse tenture.

"Explique moi ce qui se passe..."

"William s'est lui-même déplacé hier." s'installant à la requête de son ami après m'avoir reculé une chaise.

Ledit Edoardo secoue la tête. "Tu es toujours dans le collimateur du département..."

"Il a évoqué une enquête en cours. Je ne l'ai cru qu'à moitié."

"C'est parfaitement ridicule !... Tu n'as jamais fait mystère de tes opinions."

Undy haussa les épaules. "Il faut croire que le département a du temps à tuer. Lorsque j'étais en activité, je n'avais pas une seconde à moi. Les temps ont bien changé."

Edoardo prépare un alcool italien fort.

"Bien. Et toi, que deviens-tu ? Toujours à Londres ?..."

"J'ai ouvert récemment une succursale sur Paris."

"Ah !... La France !..." posant le regard sur moi. "Française ?..."

"Allemande."

Il nous invite à boire. Cet alcool est si fort qu'il m'arrache une toux.

"Hahahaha ! toujours aussi efficace pour les fins gosiers !..."

Undertaker descend sa liqueur sans moufter. "As-tu préparé ce que je t'ai demandé ?" questionne-t-il.

"Évidemment." se levant prestement pour récupérer un énorme carton.

Undertaker s'en approche, mains ramenées sur le devant du torse, ce qui donne à ses manches trop longues une allure comique. J'en souris avant de les rejoindre.

Le carton contient l'ensemble complet d'une tenue neuve de croquemort : le pantalon slim, la forme de soutane et le pardessus ample, le châle gris, une magnifique paire de cuissardes sanglées, à talons.

"Magnifique !..." s'extasie Undertaker. "Tu es définitivement un artiste, mon ami !..."

"Mon père me l'a enseigné dès mon plus jeune âge."

"Le travail est vraiment magnifique." se saisissant du châle, comparant la couleur neuve à celle, passée, du sien.

"Savez-vous pourquoi les cuissardes sont montées sur talons, Mademoiselle ?"

"Non." intriguée.

"Pour distinguer la profession : médecins, bouchers, croquemort... toute profession qui met en contact avec, disons, les fluides organiques. Les hauts talons préservent la chausse entière de tout contact avec ce qui pourrait être amené à souiller le sol."

Undertaker éclate de rire devant mon expression plutôt dégoûtée.

"Très, très glamour, vraiment. Je préférais ma théorie visant à l'esthétisme."

"Nous venons de la choquer !..." s'amuse Undy.

"Peuh, merci, vraiment." croisant les bras.

Edoardo poursuit, imperturbable : "Le pardessus est la réplique exacte de ce que portaient les scientifiques dans les années 1800. Quant à l'écharpe, elle est en pure laine garantie d'une région renommée du Yorkshire."

"Ma tenue n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi, _young Lady_." se plaçant derrière moi, mains sur mes épaules.

Je lève le visage pour lui glisser à l'oreille que ce qu'il y a en-dessous de la tenue non plus.

Il en sourit finement, claquant de la langue.

"Maître ?... des hommes demandent à vous voir." intervient le jeune employé.

"Fais les encore patienter un instant."

"La patience n'est pas notre fort." déclare une voix forte, bousculant le jeune homme roux à l'intérieur, agrippant la tenture pour la déplacer.

"Huhuhuhu !... les braves toutous de William." siffle Undertaker.

"SILENCE, PARIA !"

Ils sont pas moins de quatre. Imposants.

Undertaker fait tourner le manche de sa faux dans sa main, les toisant avec dédain.

"Tu vas nous suivre bien sagement."

"Je pense surtout que je vais demeurer ici et que vous allez prendre le large."

Le meneur esquisse un sourire dangereux. "Fais pas ta sourde oreille." ordonnant à ses hommes d'avancer.

"Ouh mais c'est que ça ouvre les hostilités." se régale Undy.

Edoardo ouvre la porte située à l'arrière de la boutique.

Vif, Undertaker virevolte lorsque les coups pleuvent, se plaçant derrière les quatre cerbères avant de les envoyer tous dehors, dans une ruelle déserte.

"Bien. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour régler nos comptes ici."

Je glisse ma tête hors du cadre de porte pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Trois des envoyés l'attaquent mais il virevolte lestement au-dessus d'eux, les mettant en échec en esquivant. Il se permet même un atterrissage maîtrisé sur les épaules de l'un d'entre eux. Un, deux, trois. L'un fauché comme il se doit, l'autre transpercé et le dernier empalé sur un Sotoba.

Il reste le meneur. Undy s'en approche, plaçant la faux dans nuque de l'individu.

"Peuh ! je n'ai rien à craindre avec ce côté-ci de la lame, Undertaker."

"Tu es véritablement très mal renseigné." sourire terrible, faisant glisser l'intérieur de la lame contre la nuque. "Ma faux a ceci de particulier, c'est qu'elle est à double tranchant." Lueur démente dans le regard avant d'effectuer un geste sec, tranchant la tête qui vient rouler sur le sol dans des sons sourds et des gerbes sanglantes. "Voici donc de quelle manière cette affaire se termine." observant le tranchant mortel de sa lame. "J'ai vraiment bien fait de t'emporter avec moi, ma belle." monologuant avec sa faux.

Il s'époussette les mains avant de nous rejoindre.

"Tu n'as vraiment rien perdu de l'art du combat."

"Tu trouves ?... je me sens pourtant un peu plus rouillé que d'ordinaire." souligne-t-il.

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'Edoardo lève un sourcil.

"Oh ! je ne t'ai pas montré ma dernière création !..." tapant des mains, passant à autre chose.

Il nous traîne littéralement dans son atelier. Là, repose un mannequin grandeur nature.

"Je vous présente... *roulement de tambour*... Drocell Kainz !..."

"Huh hihihihi ! s'il était fait d'os et de chair, il aurait un succès considérable auprès de la gente féminine." s'amuse Undy, longue manche devant son sourire.

"Voilà pourquoi je le garde jalousement dans ma boutique !..." s'approchant de son protégé de bois qu'il fait basculer pour actionner la grande clé que le mannequin possède dans le dos. Le mannequin fait alors tourner son orgue portative qui joue la mélodie : " _London bridge is falling down_." La tête tourne, semblant nous observer tour à tour. J'en ai des frissons - j'ai toujours eu horreur des poupées mécaniques !...

"Je tente de lui attribuer la parole. C'est tout ce qui lui manque, à ce _bambino_!..." tapotant le chapeau haut-de-forme du pantin.

J'ose à peine imaginer l'usage détourné que Minos en ferait s'il venait à tomber entre ses mains !...

* * *

Nous voici de retour à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi.

Alors qu'il se déleste de son chapeau et commence à vouloir retirer son châle, je l'attrape contre moi. "Oh oooh !... tu as déjà oublié que c'était moi qui allais m'en charger, Amour ?..."

Le sourire vient.

"Non, tu n'as pas oublié. Il s'agissait donc d'un test ?..."

Il ne répond pas, s'offrant à mes mains.

Je défais la ceinture aux multiples cadres puis le châle gris.

Je passe, au-dessus de la tête, le collier aux deux rangs de perles noires tandis qu'il maintient haute sa chevelure argentée.

Bien. Le manteau ample d'abord ; celui aux manches si longues qu'elles le font ressembler à un manchot !... Puis la forme de soutane aux multiples boutons. Je les compte : pas moins de onze !...

L'étoffe glisse pour dévoiler une chemise à haut col mao. Je déboutonne patiemment, la faisant quitter les épaules fines.

Le voici simplement vêtu de ses cuissardes à sangles et du slim.

Je fais le tour de lui, suivant du regard le tracé des cicatrices faites par la lame de mon Seigneur.

"Et tu n'es pas parvenu à toucher Hadès, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois de ta faux ?..."

"Ah, mais _Lady_... je ne l'avais pas encore avec moi. Elle était entre les mains de Thanatos. J'ai affronté Hadès à mains nues, pour ainsi dire."

"Ce n'était pas un combat à la régulière."

"Rien ne l'est jamais avec Hadès."

Je laisse mes doigts courir sur la peau claire, entraînant toute la chevelure dont les mèches retombent mollement au creux des reins en s'échappant de mon avant-bras. J'en suis le ballet somptueux des yeux, captivée et ravie.

"Tu es magnifique."

"Tu me flattes."

"Je ne fais que souligner l'évidence." poursuivant ma ronde autour de lui.

"Puis-je ?" manifestant son envie de m'enlever ma robe.

"Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon cher." m'arrêtant devant lui pour partager un baiser chaud qui fait vibrer chaque fibre de son être.

"Ooooh..." ravi de telles sensations, en réclamant davantage.

Je prends une boucle après l'autre en bouche, généreuse, le faisant se crisper de délice.

Puis je m'intéresse de près aux marques à même sa chair. "J'aime cette idée que tu portes ces marques tel un trophée."

"Huhuhuhu ! attention, tu rends gloire au dissident, pas à ton Seigneur !..." index levé comme mise en garde.

Des deux mains, je fais glisser la frange en arrière, découvrant ses yeux phosphorescents.

"De quelle manière t'es-tu suicidé ?..."

"La noyade. Rien de bien original." Il glisse son nez dans mon cou, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille. "Rien de bien original comparé à ton propre suicide..." accents terribles.

J'en frémis, ce qui l'encourage à poursuivre.

"... se faire arracher la vie par ce vampire a été un appel sans précédent. Appel non entendu par le genre humain mais qui n'a guère échappé au dieu de la mort que je suis. Tu es définitivement en bonne voie pour joindre ton destin au mien. Certes, tu as toujours justifié ton acte en affichant cette volonté de voir de _l'autre côté_... mais je sais que ton geste n'était pas uniquement motivé par cette irrépréhensible envie."

"Tu es définitivement redoutable."

"Hihihihi ! Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, _my Lady_."

Nous nous regardons.

"La cent neuvième Étoile de Hadès n'est qu'une vaste farce. Sur ce point, les dieux jumeaux avaient raison. Ils ont simplement trébuché sur une erreur d'appréciation : ce n'est pas le mépris que tu aurais dû récolter mais bien la considération."

"Poursuis."

"Huhuhuhu ! à ta guise... te proposer le rang de simple Spectre n'a contribué qu'à te rabaisser pour te maintenir dans le giron de Hadès."

"Je te rappelle avoir été prise de frissons lorsque j'ai ployé le genou devant celui que je sers." le faisant presque sursauter alors que je caresse, effleurante, le bas de ses côtes.

"Il avait de quoi t'impressionner lorsque tu gisais dans l'ignorance. Tu n'as plus droit à ce genre d'excuse, à présent."

Je caresse le bas de ses côtes de la pulpe de doigts au revers, sentant sa peau se granuler.

"Tu rêves donc de me voir subir le même sort que toi ?..."

"J'aimerai beaucoup que tu cesses de te cacher derrière ton surplis et la sécurité offerte par Hadès."

"Mon surplis m'a donné une identité."

"Pouah !... dis plutôt qu'il a détruit la tienne !..." narquois.

Je l'attrape par le passant du pantalon pour le coller à moi, visages proches. "Vas-tu cesser de me contredire ?" ton sec.

"Huhuhuhu ! Je cesserai lorsque tu décideras de ne plus te voiler la face, _my Lady_." ton doux.

Nous nous offrons un magnifique duel visuel que je choisis de rompre au moyen d'une stratégie déloyale : celle de me saisir de ses fesses à pleines paumes.

Il en frissonne des pieds à la tête, paupières closes, sifflant entre ses dents.

" _Unfair_."

"Tous les moyens sont bons."

"Dans ce cas..." me retournant, défaisant le corsage de ma robe, faisant claquer le satin du ruban entre ses doigts. Le corsage me quitte en découvrant mes seins qu'il effleure et caresse jusqu'à en ériger indécemment les pointes.

" _Un... fair_." à mon tour, tremblante d'excitation.

"Tous les moyens sont bons." donnant la réplique, sans se départir de son sourire.

"Si j'ai bien compris, je peux m'attendre à être également l'objet des attentions de la lame de Hadès ?..."

"Pas nécessairement, _young Lady_. Tu n'as aucune faux de la mort à lui dérober."

"Mon surplis."

"Il lui reviendra sur un simple claquement de doigts, crois moi."

"Le Shinigami que nous avons vu hier..."

"William T. Spears. Ah !... ce cher Will." goguenard. "La crème des Shinigamis !... l'élite personnifiée !... D'une rigidité aussi administrative qu'exemplaire. Aussi sinistre que Hadès." moue saturée de mépris. "Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît !..."

"Pas du tout. Aucun attrait, aucune originalité."

"Tant mieux."

J'attrape ses mains pour croiser mes doigts aux siens. Il se radoucit.

"Si tu veux tout savoir..." commence-t-il, guettant ma réaction dans un jeu haletant.

"Oui ?..." d'une exquise impatience.

"Hadès a chargé William de s'occuper de mon cas. William a accompli sa tâche, en bon exécutant qu'il est, y mettant tout le zèle disponible. Il a soigneusement pris les commandes et dirigé l'interrogatoire qui a précédé mon affrontement avec Hadès ainsi que... la longue séance de tortures qui a suivi." sur un soupir lourd.

J'en ai le hoquet de terreur.

" _My Lady._.. dans quel monde as-tu mis les pieds ?..." regard terrible, sourire presque satisfait. "Je préférais te savoir dans cette école de monte, isolée de tout, bien à l'abri dans ton cocon de cuir et de crins. Mon cœur a saigné lorsqu'on est venu te chercher pour, soit disant, remplir ton plus strict devoir." fixant ses avant-bras autour de mon cou comme une tenaille. "Que t'a-t-on fait, ma beauté ?... on t'a volé ton enfance, on a souillé ton innocence. On t'a jeté sur les ronces alors que ta place était au centre d'un tapis de roses."

"Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le croire. Penses-tu vraiment que je voyais ma vie en rose, dans le rôle de la femme dévouée et la mère aimante ?"

"Tu ne sauras jamais si tu étais faite pour cela, de toute manière. Vous autres, humains, n'avez guère le loisir de jouir d'une seconde vie."

"Je ne suis plus humaine, Undy."

"En effet. Depuis longtemps, depuis la fleur de ton printemps."

Je laisse mes mains s'aventurer entre nous, flattant là.

Il en est secoué de délice, s'en pinçant les lèvres pour couper les sons indécents que ceci fait naître dans sa gorge.

"Tu as dû en voir, des morts... des douces, des atroces..."

"Des pathétiques aussi." souriant.

"Undy... apprends-moi le métier."

"Huhuhuhu ! Serais-tu donc prête à renoncer au port du surplis ?..." avec un vif intérêt.

"Je pense... avoir fait mon temps auprès de Hadès et des Juges."

"Mon incroyable déesse..." émerveillé. "Voilà bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait plus remué de la sorte."

"La sensation n'est-elle pas trop désagréable ?..."

"Juste ce qu'il faut."

"Tu nous imagines, parcourant le monde et pillant les âmes à Hadès ?..."

"Oh, _my godess_... cette perspective me paraît un enchantement." sur un baiser chaud. "Il me tarde de te voir arracher ta première âme à Hadès." regard terriblement brillant.

"En attendant..." souriante, venant défaire le pantalon terriblement renflé, le libérant sur un soupir lourd. Je m'en saisis sans attendre, tendre, circulant avec lenteur de haut en bas, étendant les doigts pour caresser plus que la base. Il en frémit sur un rire, peau se granulant partout.

"Je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais..."

"Ooohh... oooohh... quel régal !..." ne pouvant s'empêcher de bouger des hanches pour accompagner le mouvement, appréciateur.

Nos bouches reproduisent à l'identique ce qui se joue plus bas, offrant ce qu'il faut de délices auditifs, de confessions soupirées, de délits grognés.

Undy s'occupe de ma jupe et elle échoue mollement sur mes chevilles.

"Garde tes escarpins et tes bas pour la suite." directif.

"Fétichiste."

Il me répond par un petit sourire avant de glisser une main attentionnée à l'endroit suintant de désir pour lui. Le geste nous arrache un soupir ravi commun.

"Parfaite... comme à l'ordinaire..." quittant le lieu pour s'en régaler à même les doigts.

Il s'installe sur la banquette, surtendu, faisant glisser ce que je porte pour permettre à nos sexes de se rejoindre, de se cajoler là, nous arrachant des appréciations fortes.

"Là... lààà !..." perdant les pédales tant les sensations sont exquises.

Je l'invite en moi dans une manœuvre lente qui nous rend fous de plaisir.

Il est tout simplement magnifique, là, chevelure argentée étalée sur le dossier, bouche ouverte de délice. Ses mains courent derrière moi : fesses, arrière des cuisses, se mêlant au jeu avec douceur, visitant furtivement là où il faut. J'en jouis instantanément, à son grand plaisir, comme son sourire l'indique.

"Ce n'est... pas gentil... de ne pas m'avoir... attendu." tandis que je demeure essoufflée de plaisir.

"Dé..."

Un index vient barrer mes lèvres, venant y recueillir de sa bouche le souffle court.

"En piste... _my Lady_."

Je bouge lentement d'abord, lui faisant lever le menton très haut. Ce faisant, en appui sur lui, je viens titiller les anneaux qui ornent ses seins, décuplant ainsi le plaisir sur un vif crié, me faisant bouger d'autant plus tandis qu'il adopte de beaux mouvements en contresens. Ventre creusé par les spasmes qui se succèdent, sa voix ne tarde pas à s'envoler, frappant les murs sur un appel indécent. Il finit par abdiquer, se livrant à un orgasme commun, plantant ses doigts griffus dans mon dos tant le plaisir est immense, nous laissant pantelants et souriants.


	6. Faux départ

_Les Juges se lamentent..._

 _Minos qui tente de régler la situation à sa façon..._

 _Et un interlude écrit à la troisième personne, pour changer ^^ parce que j'avais envie de casser un peu le récit._

* * *

 _Chapitre 66 : Faux départ_

Pendant ce temps, sur Paris, deux âmes se lamentaient :

"Tu te rends compte s'il fallait faire la guerre à Crevan pour récupérer notre Léviathan ?..."

"Tu oublies une chose : quand bien même nous arriverions à bout de Crevan - ce qui est loin d'être une certitude ! - Léviathan ne nous reviendrait pas pour autant."

Aiacos baissa la tête. Son aîné avait raison mais le beau Garuda refusait de l'admettre.

"Il faut attendre que cette _lubie_ pour Crevan lui passe comme elle est venue."

Aiacos soupira de concert, regagnant son écran avec peine. Minos ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu !...

Depuis la porte d'entrée vitrée, le Griffon fixait le rideau de fer baissé sur la boutique mortuaire. "J'espère que tu en crèveras, ordure !..." serrant le poing, mâchoire crispée.

* * *

Lune manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la table, ce qui la fit basculer, rattrapée par le garçon de café.

"Attention, Mademoiselle." attentionné.

Il était craquant !... Lune rosit davantage.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face d'elle, mains croisées sur la table.

"Avez-vous envie de boire quelque chose ?..."

"Oui, je... enfin non, ça ira."

"Allons. Ne vous gênez pas." souriant.

"Très bien alors... un chocolat chaud."

"Excellent choix. Deux chocolats donc."

"Je... je suis très gênée... je... ne devrais pas être là..." bredouilla Lune.

"Mais vous y êtes." doux.

"Oui mais... j'ai déjà un petit ami et..."

"Je vois." ton affable. "Eh bien disons que nous prenons simplement un verre, sans que cela ne porte à conséquence."

* * *

"Minos ? tu sors ?..."

Le Griffon grinça des dents, se tournant vers le Garuda avec un sourire de convenance. "Je te pensais absorbé par ton jeu..."

"J'arrête pas de penser à elle..."

"Je t'en prie, ne t'en rends pas malade. Tu fais penser à un gamin à qui on refuse une friandise, insupportable rapace." presque tendre.

Soupir exagéré du Garuda qui s'en retourne à ses activités.

Sitôt dans le parking, le Griffon revêt son surplis dans un superbe éclat de cosmos.

* * *

Edoardo ferme la boutique, flanqué de Ryan. Les rues se désemplissent à cette heure.

"Si nous allions prendre un verre ?"

"Avec plaisir, Maître."

En chemin :

"Dis donc, je t'ai vu la regarder... elle te plaît, la petite !..."

Ryan rosit des joues.

Grande tape sur le dos du jeune homme. "Tu convoites ce qui est déjà pris, ce n'est pas bien, ça, mon garçon ! HAHAHAHA !"

Ryan esquissa un petit sourire qui dévoilait une de ses canines qu'il avait fort pointue. Du haut de ses 25 ans, Ryan avait déjà connu la dureté de la vie : abandonné à sa naissance, le garçon avait été recueilli par Edoardo qui était devenu un véritable père pour lui.

Ils entrent dans un bar et y passent un instant convivial, se mêlant à d'autres connaissances.

Au moment de regagner le domicile, au détour d'une ruelle sombre, voici qu'un visage connu se dresse devant eux.

"K... Kainz ?..." bredouille Edoardo, clignant à plusieurs reprises.

"Il ne lui manquait que la parole, pensiez-vous ?..." lance une voix terrible. "Détrompez-vous, les actes valent tout autant."

Le pantin soulève son chapeau et bascule en avant pour les saluer.

"Comptez sur lui pour vous éviter la gueule de bois, hahaha !"

Kainz remet son chapeau en place et s'avance, retroussant ses manches pour en découdre.

"Avec lui, impossible de toucher du bois !..."

Edoardo recule, protégeant Ryan.

"Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre s'il vous casse du bois sur le dos !..."

La silhouette ailée rejoint bientôt le pantin à terre.

"Un Spectre..."

"Humpf !... je note que vous ne pratiquez pas la langue de bois, hahahaha !"

"Que... que voulez-vous ?..."

"Par Hadès, quelle question !... vos vies, bien entendu." froid.

"Pour... pourquoi ?..." effrayés.

"Hmm... disons que vous fréquentez quelqu'un qui nous a dérobés un précieux trésor."

Le pantin lance son poing. Les adversaires esquivent. Un genou de bois vient se ficher dans l'estomac du plus âgé puis un coup de tête vient cogner le plus jeune.

"Houhouhouhou ! Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !... d'ordinaire mes pantins sont faits de chair et d'os. Mais j'avoue que celui-ci se débrouille plutôt bien !..." d'un enthousiasme sadique.

"Minos... Spectre du Griffon ?"

"Oh hoooo ! enchanté de constater que vous connaissez mon pedigree !..."

"Je t'en prie, n'abîme pas Kainz !... j'y ai travaillé durant tant d'heures..." suppliant, mains jointes.

"Il ne serait pas dans mon intérêt de l'abîmer. Vous, par contre..." frappant encore un coup, faisant saigner les gencives tandis que l'autre se tient le front, sanguinolent, sous le rire aux éclats sadiques de Minos. "Eh bien... ne vient-il point vous sauver, vous, ses _amis_?..." cynique. "Frappe, mon cher pantin, frappe jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !..."

Les poings de bois s'abattent sur les têtes protégées par les mains.

"Hahahaha ! Par Hadès, que c'est jouissif !... le créateur et son fidèle employé mis à mal par la _créature_ !... Ne sommes-nous pas là proches du roman de Frankenstein ?" philosophe.

Minos manipulait la marionnette à l'aide de ses fils.

"Voyons... de quelle manière vais-je vous arracher la vie ?... Oh, je sais !..."

Alors que Minos intima l'ordre invisible aux fils, un souffle tranchant vint les couper, mettant fin au supplice d'Edoardo et de Ryan.

Un regard vert phosphorescent toisait Minos.

"Décidément... tu ne manques guère à ta réputation, Minos du Griffon."

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. Crevan. Je me demandais bien à quel moment tu daignerais apparaître. Tu te fais tendre, dieu de la mort, à ainsi protéger de faibles larves."

"Je n'ai pas tant de mépris envers le genre humain qu'Hadès et ses sbires, Griffon."

"Pourtant... il m'avait semblé que tu appréciais les corps des décédés."

"Il est vrai." sourire terrible.

"Trêve de bavardages. Je suis venu récupérer Léviathan. Mon frère se languit atrocement d'elle et ce spectacle me broie chaque jour davantage ce qui me sert de cœur."

"Huhuhuhuhu !... Ton frère n'est-il pas suffisamment grand, à présent, pour venir la réclamer lui-même ? Ou te sert-il simplement d'alibi ?"

"Toujours aussi téméraire, Crevan !..." grinçant des dents face aux vérités alignées, lançant ses fils qui se voient une nouvelle fois tranchés par la faux.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, se mesurer à Crevan était comme se mesurer à Thanatos ou Hypnos. Même les Juges, puissants, avaient peu de chance de l'emporter. De plus, Crevan était du genre expérimenté, rompu aux combats. Minos savait que Crevan disposait de l'agilité d'un félin qui filait entre les doigts de ses adversaires et frappait là où on l'attendait le moins !... Un réel challenge pour un Juge !...

Lorsque Minos voulut s'emparer d'Edoardo, Crevan lui bloqua le passage.

"Où te crois-tu, petit Juge, pour danser de la sorte ?" menaçant. "Ce n'est pas toi qui fixes les règles du jeu ici." faisant riper sa faux contre le surplis, provoquant une première entaille.

Minos écarquillait les yeux. Ainsi, cette faux était capable de déchiqueter les surplis ?...

"Ton expression est fort amusante, Griffon. Pour quelle raison penses-tu que je me sois battu afin de la conserver ?..." parlant de sa faux.

* * *

Aiacos apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Hi, Rhada."

Rhadamanthys leva les yeux sur son frère.

"Minos doit être en train de faire une connerie."

La Wyverne leva les yeux au plafond, main passant sur son visage las. "N'en avez-vous donc jamais assez ?..."

"A mon avis, il est parti arracher Léviathan des griffes de Crevan."

"FUCKING HELL !" bondissant du canapé.

* * *

A Venise, l'affrontement était imminent. Au moment de s'élancer, Minos fut retenu en arrière par une Wyverne exaspérée qui le projeta contre le premier mur venu, faisant face à Crevan tout en ravalant une insulte bien sentie en anglais.

"Voyez-vous cela... la divine Wyverne !..." cynique.

Rhadamanthys fit gronder son cosmos. "Inutile de nous faire des politesses, Crevan." fonçant tête baissée, casque en avant, avec la ferme intention d'empaler son adversaire sur l'une de ses cornes - voire éventuellement les deux !

Crevan esquiva et frappa au dos le surplis de Rhadamanthys de sa faux. Le surplis résista sur quelques millimètres.

"Hmm... effectivement, tu es devenu relativement puissant. Mais cela ne suffira pas contre moi, tu sais ?..." souriant.

Rhadamanthys en avait effectivement conscience mais il comptait sur sa robustesse pour faire face à ce redoutable adversaire.

"Rhada ! à deux, nous..."

Un souffle phénoménal propulsa le Griffon contre le mur, dans une envolée de mèches argentées.

"Désolé mais ce n'est plus ton combat, Minos." grogna Rhadamanthys.

Undertaker faisait danser sa faux d'une main à l'autre. "Bon, alors, dites moi... quel est le lapin que l'on chasse ?"

"Je vais ramener ta tête à notre Seigneur." déclara Rhadamanthys.

"Je n'attends que toi, dragon divin." poursuivant ses jeux sans se soucier de l'attaque à venir.

Rhadamanthys envoya une onde de choc qui ébranla les bâtiments alentour, concentrant le souffle sur Crevan qui s'en préserva au moyen de sa faux.

"Je vois. C'est cette faux qui te confère du pouvoir. Il me suffit donc de te l'arracher."

"Voilà un projet très ambitieux, Wyverne."

Rhadamanthys monta à hauteur du Shinigami et s'engagea dans une lutte pour s'emparer de l'arme de prédilection de Crevan. Ce dernier abîma son surplis au moyen de plusieurs coups très rapides.

"Eh bien, eh bien ? je pensais que ton salut consistait à me priver de ma faux ?"

La Wyverne grimaça et se retourna. Crevan effectua un croche-pied qui fit chuter la Wyverne au sol. Le Shinigami brandit sa faux et...

"ARRÊTE, JE T'EN PRIE !" jetée sur le corps de Rhadamanthys au sol.

Le visage de Crevan prit une tout autre expression que celle, amusée, qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent.

"Hmm..."

Je pleurais, main tendue devant moi.

"Ah... la gestion des ex-amants... quel ennui !... surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi envahissants que des Juges." soupira Crevan.

"ESPÈCE DE..."

"ARRÊTE, RHADA !"

Je levais mon visage baigné de larmes. "Je t'en prie... prends Minos avec toi et retournez à Paris. Rhadamanthys..."

Crevan nous jaugeait d'un œil méprisant, soufflant sur une rangée d'ongles sombres, dans une attitude détachée.

"Mais... Léviathan..." bredouilla Minos.

"Allez, vous dis-je !" ferme.

La Wyverne serrait les dents, humilié.

"Bien." dit Undertaker, ramenant Ryan et Edoardo à l'écart. "Quand tu en auras fini, tu sais où nous trouver." sec.

Je demeure silencieuse, laissant les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

"Léviathan... tu..."

"Silence, Minos. Par pitié, silence."

"Tu n'es pas heureuse... que fais-tu avec ce type ?!" furieux.

Rhadamanthys conservait le silence.

"Tu n'en sais rien, Nos."

"Ces larmes... je ne suis pas stupide, Léviathan."

"Assez. Partez."

Rhadamanthys adopta ce terrible sourire cynique que je lui connaissais bien. "N'as-tu point entendu, Minos ?"

Je demeurais encore un instant seule dans la ruelle où venait de se dérouler le drame.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Crevan avait raccompagné Edoardo et Ryan chez eux. Edoardo tenait sur son épaule le mannequin Kainz.

"Plus de peur que de mal, finalement ?"

"J'avoue que certaines choses m'échappent encore..."

Ryan, quant à lui, était totalement bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu. Mes larmes l'avaient touché jusqu'au tréfonds de l'être.

Edoardo posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon. "Ah, ne sois pas triste !..."

* * *

Je regagne l'hôtel sous une pluie battante.

Il est installé sur la confortable banquette et lit les nouvelles.

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot.

Je me fais couler un bain chaud et m'y plonge avec délice, reniflant de temps à autre. Crevan finit par me rejoindre, s'installant sur le bord de la baignoire.

"Seraient-ils parvenus à exploiter le doute en toi ?..." revers de quelques doigts venant caresser ma joue.

Je soupire. "Non. Puisque je ne les ai pas suivis."

"Voyez-vous cela..." amusé, croisant les bras.

"Tu ne peux pas me demander de tirer un trait sur un passé fort et commun. Il en restera toujours des bribes tenaces."

"A l'évidence, tu n'es pas prête, _my Lady_." penché sur moi, deux bras tendus de part et d'autre du rebord de la baignoire, sourire terriblement parlant. "Je reviendrai te voir lorsque tu le seras. En attendant... savoure le temps qui passe. Savoure le bien, _my Lady_ , avant d'y renoncer." m'embrassant le front.

* * *

*** _**Interlude**_

Mon retour au bercail se fait en même temps que celui de mon père. La demeure familiale nous tendait les bras et nous nous y abandonnions, comme ses enfants bien-aimés, couvée rebelle jouant un instant les fils et les filles prodigues.

* * *

"Plus haut le mât, Jumbo !... Tiens-tu à ce que le chapiteau s'écroule à la première bourrasque ? Ou qu'il tombe sur le public en pleine représentation ?"

"Tirez plus fort, en bas !..."

Les chevaux furent mis à l'épreuve et le chapiteau hissa fièrement sa forme caractéristique.

Jumbo, près de 2,10 m, se laissa glisser le long de la bâche tendue pour s'assurer de sa bonne tenue.

En bas, les artistes applaudirent l'exploit.

"Eh bien, cela prend forme, on dirait."

Joker s'inclina devant le Comte. "Merci encore pour votre hospitalité."

"Ce n'est rien. Nous apprécions les forains, tout comme les gens du spectacle et du voyage."

Une domestique vint, plateau chargé de divers friandises et gâteaux.

"Si le cœur vous en dit..."

Ce fut la ruée !...

"S'il y a quoi que ce soit à votre service, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, mon garçon." paternel.

Le Comte était un homme qui respirait la bienveillance. Physique encore remarquablement conservé malgré les cheveux poivre-sel, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose inspirant confiance.

"Merci. Tous les nobles ne sont pas comme vous."

"Ah ! j'ai beaucoup voyagé par le passé, jeune homme. Voyager ouvre l'esprit. J'ai dormi à la belle étoile, dans des conditions similaires aux gens qui m'accueillaient. Le luxe est confortable mais il finit par vous pourrir. Je n'ai jamais tenu ceci éloigné des yeux."

* * *

"Il manque deux tirants d'ancrage." déclara Dagger.

"Où les as-tu laissés, malheureux ?" questionna Joker.

"J'avais pourtant fait le compte..."

"Il ne reste plus qu'à demander à notre hôte..."

"Je m'en charge. Restez ici." ordonna Joker.

"Dis, tu pourras nous ramener des friandises ?" quémanda Wendy.

"Si je trouve les cuisines !... La demeure semble immense."

* * *

Alors qu'il foulait le jardin soigneusement entretenu, une silhouette passant une fenêtre attira son attention ; silhouette assurément féminine et furtive.

Joker secoua la tête puis alla frapper à l'immense porte.

Une domestique lui ouvrit.

"Je cherche votre maître."

La domestique lui indiqua le fond du jardin. Le chef de la troupe s'y rendit.

Il découvrit un magnifique manège baroque de chevaux de bois. Une tête de cheveux gris fit alors son apparition. "Ah, mon garçon !... un souci ?"

"Auriez-vous des tirants ?... ma troupe en a malencontreusement égaré deux..."

"Sans problème. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Avez-vous un modèle ?"

"Oui. Voilà." sortant le tirant de sous sa cape sombre.

"La taille est standard. Je devrais en disposer."

"Merci."

Joker brûle d'envie de le questionner quant à la silhouette aperçue mais il se l'interdit. Il déteste lui-même qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa vie alors pour quelles raisons l'imposerait-il aux autres ?...

* * *

"Voilà les tirants mais tu iras en acheter d'autres d'ici demain."

"Bien, senpai."

Joker arbore soudain son sourire le plus superficiel, celui qu'il peut commander quelle que soit son humeur, tapant des mains. "Bien !... tout est presque au point !..."

* * *

Joker prend le chemin de la demeure, tirants sous le bras afin de les restituer au propriétaire des lieux. Alors qu'il passe les allées fleuries des jardins par ce printemps radieux, des cris attirent son attention.

Levant les yeux, il distingue les écuries et le manège attenant.

"Redresse toi !... quelle catastrophe !... tes jambes, bon sang !..."

La voix du Comte. Joker s'arrête devant la demi-porte fermée, glissant la tête pour observer la scène.

"Ton dos !... allez, redresse !..."

Il se tenait au centre du manège, longue cravache à la main.

"Ma fille, ça ne va pas du tout !..." sec.

Joker cligna. Il ne connaissait pas le Comte aussi sévère...

"Plus haut, les épaules !..." claquant du stick sur le sol.

Joker ne pouvait plus quitter la fille du Comte des yeux. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il eut soudain un sourire excessivement triste ; comment lui, le fils d'une prostituée, privé de bras droit, pouvait-il ne serait-ce que rêver approcher pareille beauté ?...

Les deux silhouettes se figèrent soudain, comme si elles avaient senti sa présence.

"Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui." quittant le manège.

Joker se montra.

"Tiens, tiens !..." l'expression du Comte changea du tout au tout.

"Je viens vous rendre vos tirants. Ils nous ont été bien utiles, merci."

"De rien, de rien."

Ils quittèrent les écuries. Joker ne put s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois pour apercevoir la fille du Comte, sans succès.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Joker était allongé sur sa couchette, triturant un pan de la couverture, pensées ailleurs.

"Vas-tu cesser de rêver, pauvre imbécile ?! Jamais elle ne te regardera." avec un sourire cynique, se retournant pour fixer autre chose que la toile de la tente.

* * *

La tentation était belle, grande et forte. Joker se faufila à nouveau jusqu'au manège. Chance, elle s'y trouvait !... Elle lui semblait absolument fabuleuse dans ses figures imposées, juchée sur cet animal immaculé.

Elle se redressa soudain alors que l'animal évoluait au petit trot. "Dis donc, toi !... Sors de ta cachette."

Joker se pinça les lèvres - repéré !... Si son père venait à l'apprendre... aïe, aïe !...

Il s'avança jusqu'à la piste.

Elle reprit, se penchant sur le côté, haut du corps perpendiculaire à la monture. Elle fit stopper l'animal à hauteur de Joker et l'admira en contreplongée. Soudain, deux mains vinrent l'attirer par les pans de la veste qu'il portait sur les épaules, l'amenant jusqu'à elle, lui offrant un superbe baiser inversé. Joker en frissonna des pieds à la tête, complètement ébahi par ce qu'elle leur permettait. Rapidement les langues vinrent se saluer sans que Joker ne puisse absolument rien contrôler. C'en était délicieux d'interdit, lançant de volupté ; on aurait dit que leurs bouches avaient été faites pour cela... pour s'unir et danser à l'infini !...

Elle se sépara de lui, rieuse, laissant une langue gourmande courir sur ses lèvres pour en récolter le goût restant.

"Mmm... c'est quoi, ton petit nom ?..."

"Jo... Ryan."

Elle lança son cheval au trot, se redressant sur la monture. "Eh bien, Ryan, je te conseille de te sauver si tu ne veux pas que mon père te trouve là." rieuse.

Il était subjugué, incapable de penser ni de bouger. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Et ce baiser... ah, ce baiser... Jamais une femme n'était parvenu à le faire ainsi tressaillir des pieds à la tête !...

* * *

Joker passa la pulpe des doigts de sa main intacte sur ses lèvres, pensées ailleurs, tandis que le spectacle se poursuivait. Ses proches camarades avaient noté qu'il n'avait absolument pas la tête à son travail et ceci le mettait dans une position délicate. Il résolut de prendre sur lui, comme tant de fois.

"Joker !..."

La voix de Beast frayait son chemin entre les tentes.

"Tu vas bien ? tu es très étrange depuis hier, tu sais ?"

"Je vais bien, ne te fais pas de souci."

"Tu nous caches quelque chose."

"Mais non, enfin !..." prenant cet air désinvolte, doublé d'un sourire de commande.

Beast, la dompteuse de fauves, croisa les bras, sceptique.

"Vas te coucher, il est tard." avec un geste affectueux sur la joue, de sa main artificielle.

"Ne me parles pas comme à une enfant, Joker !..." avant de tourner les talons et regagner sa tente, goûtant une nouvelle nuit de solitude.

* * *

"Une... réception ?"

"Oui. Tout le fin gratin du pays."

"Vous... souhaitez que nous les divertissions ?" demanda naïvement le jeune leader.

"Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, jeune homme !..." frappant dans le dos fin du rouquin. "Vous êtes, vous et votre troupe, nos hôtes !..."

Le gratin... oh, elle les connaissait tous parfaitement !...

Il y avait là la fratrie Von Lichtenberg, la famille de très haute volée Von Wolfenbüttel, les fils de Baron Braunschweig, les duchés des Brockdorff, les filles de bonne famille Von Erstein, les neveux et nièces des Birkenfeld et cet insupportable Erich Von Feuchtwangen !... 1,90 m de suffisance...

* * *

Elle soupira avant d'apparaître, attirant immédiatement l'attention dans cette robe couleur bleu nuit sertie de pierreries.

"Mais voici celle que nous attendions tous !... pour l'amour du ciel, Ernst, fermez votre bouche !..." déclara Erich, se moquant d'un autre prétendant.

Ils se groupèrent autour d'elle, faisant penser à un essaim bruyant alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir dans les écuries et y retrouver son prince de sang ; son étalon immaculé.

Aussitôt, Erich humilia ses rivaux avec une écrasante supériorité.

La troupe, flanquée de son dirigeant, arriva au moment où on servit les amuse-bouches.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens !... votre père a même prévu le divertissement, ma chère ?" toisant les arrivants avec ce dédain tout aristocratique.

"Joker... je crois que notre place n'est pas ici..." souffla Beast, mal à l'aise sous les regards pesants et curieux.

"Allons... nous avons été invités." soutint Joker.

"Eh, Carotte !... c'est toi, le chef de ce cirque ?" lança Erich au rouquin. "Dans ce cas, montre nous tes numéros, amuse nous."

"Ils ne sont pas là pour ça, Erich. Considère les comme des invités à part entière."

" _Ach, Liebchen_... laisse les nous divertir !..."

"Assez, Erich."

"Toi, que sais-tu faire comme tour ? celui des chiens savants ?" narquois, désignant un membre de la troupe.

"CA SUFFIT ! Tu veux t'amuser ?! Parfait. Montre nous donc à tous tes talents en la matière, Erich. Mais cesse d'importuner les hôtes de mon père !" prise de fureur, regard limpide se voilant de colère, les plantant tous là.

La troupe se regarda, circonspecte.

"Ah... vous pouvez être fiers de vous, saltimbanques !..." rejetant le blâme sur les victimes.

* * *

Joker fila en douce, la rejoignant non loin du bosquet.

"Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu sais... nous sommes habitués."

Elle frissonnait tant la nuit était fraîche. Il passa sa propre cape sur ses épaules, résistant mal à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. "Vraiment, il n'est pas nécessaire de te mettre dans de tels états, Comtesse."

"Erich et moi avons un passif chargé. Je ne supporte pas les crapules de son espèce."

"Ton père souhaite-t-il que tu l'épouses ?..."

"Jamais ! Quelle idée !..."

"J'ai entendu dire que dans la noblesse, les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante..."

"M'as-tu bien regardée ?!" se retournant d'un bloc, regard noir.

Joker esquissa un petit sourire. "Oui, je... excuse-moi... j'ai failli négliger ta force de caractère."

"Tâche de t'en rappeler." échappant à son regard, dans l'obscurité du parc.

Regagnant sa chambre, elle fit glisser la cape de ses épaules, la jaugeant un instant, cherchant les détails puis la prit contre elle pour humer le tissu épais, souriante.

"Toi... tu ne me connais pas encore..."

* * *

Elle posa la cape sur un des gradins du manège, soigneusement pliée.

"Es-tu prête ?"

"J'arrive, père !..."

Elle grimpa sur les deux croupes des derniers étalons, rassemblant les brides des six animaux dans ses mains gantées.

"En avant, Om, Alshaar, Na'ïr, El Bey, Ghazli, et Ashanti !..." claquant du fouet pour mettre l'attelage en marche. "Doucement, Om, ne déborde pas !..."

"Ce n'est pas sa place habituel et il te le fait remarquer."

Joker se profila aux côté du maître des lieux, ébahi. "Elle va... ?..."

"Bien sûr qu'elle va !..." amusé, posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme. "Elle en a." soufflé à l'oreille du garçon.

"Si vous êtes passé récupérer votre cape, elle est posée sur le troisième gradin."

"Merci. Euh... vous êtes certaine que vous allez y arr... ?..."

Regard noir avant d'ordonner à l'attelage d'entrer dans le manège.

"Vous resterez bien un petit moment, non ?" avenant.

"Volontiers."

"Mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : surtout ne soufflez mot. L'exercice requiert de la concentration et vous ne souhaitez pas vous attirer les foudres de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?" clin d'œil, assorti d'un index sur les lèvres, le menant à l'intérieur du manège.

"A dire vrai, j'aurai presque envie de recruter votre fille..."

"Je ne la cède pas si facilement, jeune homme !..." taquin. "Laisse courir Om avant de le faire se rabattre en douceur. En douceur, j'ai dit !"

"Raaaah, ça va hein !..." jugée sur les deux croupes.

"Quelle brute !..." amusé.

Il en prenait plein les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la noblesse soit si... légère !... Il avait toujours eu affaire à des nobles guindés, suintants de suffisance. A dire vrai, le Comte et sa fille détonnaient et c'était peu de le dire !... Ils étaient plus des artistes qu'autre chose !...

* * *

"Hey !..."

Elle se retourna, saut de ration entre les mains.

"Tu veux te rendre utile ? Ramasse ces trois seaux et apporte-les aux trois derniers pensionnaires."

"Il n'y a pas de personnel pour ces travaux ?"

"Père et moi, nous préférons nous en charger nous-mêmes. Notamment, en fin de journée."

"J'ai vu ton père quitter le domaine." ramassant les seaux.

"Il sera absent pour ses affaires. J'ai l'habitude."

Le regard de Joker apprécia la courbe des reins que la position lui faisait adopter, joliment cambrée alors que l'animal enfilait sa ration.

"Il paraît que tu es intéressé par l'achat de quelques unes de nos bêtes..."

"Oui. Je dois changer deux des nôtres."

Il avait un bon feeling avec les animaux, présentant le seau et caressant la tête de sa main intacte.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?"

"Mon bras. C'est... tout le bras. Je suis né comme ça." haussant les épaules comme pour s'en excuser.

"La forme de ta prothèse est pour le moins originale." souriante.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les écuries, des enfants de la troupe jouaient dans le parc avec l'immense lévrier afghan, le chevauchant comme s'il s'agissait d'une monture.

"Eh bien !... il se prend un sacré coup de jeune !..." amusée.

Joker s'arrêta devant les marches du perron. "Bien..."

"Bien ?... ah mais non !..." descendant le récupérer par les mains, s'étant saisie de la prothèse sans la moindre gêne. "Toi... tu restes avec moi cette nuit."

Joker buvait les paroles autant qu'il pensait à un mirage auditif !... Captivé, il la suivit. C'est alors que la lourde voix de Jumbo l'interpela. "Grand frère. Des soucis au campement."

Joker baissa la tête, laissant envoler son bout de rêve.

"Vas-y. Tu me rejoindras plus tard. Je laisserai la porte ouverte." clin d'œil.

Cette fille !... elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et... elle l'avait choisi, lui... alors qu'une dizaine de prétendants, tous plus fortunés et nobles les uns que les autres, la courtisaient sans relâche !... Joker eut un moment de doute et son instinct naturel lui murmura qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche... peut-être était-ce un plan pour se moquer de lui ?... de son infirmité ?... Il secoua la tête, se reprenant. Se penchant, il posa un baiser chaste sur le dos de la main.

"A tout à l'heure." comme pour sceller la promesse.


	7. Interlude - Suite

_Suite et fin de l'interlude... chapitre loooooooooooong ! ^^  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 67 : Interlude - suite_

L'incident au campement fut rapidement expédié et avec autorité - se chamailler pour savoir qui devait d'abord occuper les bains, non mais franchement !... Joker avait secoué la tête puis tranché. Il s'était éloigné, shootant dans une pierre, main dans les poches de son pantalon bouffant.

"Joker ?"

Le jeune homme demeurait figé, lui présentant son dos.

"Regarde moi !..." grogna-t-elle.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais elle courut derrière lui et l'enserra de ses bras, ce qui eut pour mérite de le surprendre et de lui arracher un sourire presque tendre.

"Je ne te reconnais plus... que t'arrive-t-il ?..."

"Rien, je... ce doit être l'air de l'Allemagne qui..."

"L'air ?... non mais tu t'entends ?!"

Vive, elle le fit se retourner, le jaugeant à sa manière. "Tu es..."

Le mot ne franchit pas les lèvres couleur cerise de la belle dompteuse, se contentant de mourir dans sa gorge.

Joker baissa la tête.

Beast lâcha prise et s'éloigna d'un pas puis de deux. "Elle... cette fille... Joker... te rends-tu compte de la différence de vos conditions ?..."

Joker ne souhaitait pas entrer dans le débat proposé par Beast.

Beast plaça sa main devant sa bouche comme si l'homme qui régnait sur son cœur avait pris l'allure d'un pestiféré !... puis elle courut, larmes lui inondant le visage.

"Pardonne moi, Beast..." ne cherchant nullement à la retenir.

* * *

Il frappa à l'immense porte. Une domestique lui ouvrit. "Veuillez entrer, Monsieur. Mademoiselle a donné des consignes à votre sujet. Une collation vous attend dans le petit salon."

Le petit salon. Un endroit magnifique, rehaussé de boiseries sculptées, d'une vaste bibliothèque et d'un canapé confortable. Sur le plateau, la collation était appétissante et raffinée. Joker avala quelques petits fours, après avoir retiré son gant gauche et posé sa canne.

Soudain, deux mains vinrent lui couvrir les yeux avec un petit rire. " _Guess_..."

Il leva sa main valide pour caresser celles qui retenaient ses paupières prisonnières, sourire duquel se découpait la canine gauche, plus pointue que les autres.

"J'hésite..." poursuivant ses caresses. "Cavalière émérite ou... Comtesse rebelle ?..."

"Laisse moi te mettre sur la voie..." lui faisant pencher lentement la tête en arrière, nuque reposant sur le dossier, pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, rappelant ainsi à leur mémoire le baiser inversé dont elle l'avait gratifié au manège, dégageant ses paupières closes pour venir poser délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Effleurements, puis baiser plus appuyé jusqu'à faire danser les langues dans une soif charnelle.

"La mémoire te revient-elle ?..."

"Oui. Oh oui..." chuchoté. "Encore un peu... pour être sûr..." paupières toujours closes, prêt à en savourer davantage.

Le jeu reprit, plus vif.

Elle se sépara lentement de lui, revenant pour un ultime effleurement des lèvres.

Puis elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils, volontairement éloignée de lui.

"Tu es très... surprenante." avoua-t-il, corps renversé par l'émoi.

"Tu n'as encore rien vu." laissant passer un petit silence, accueilli par un sourire doux du rouquin.

"Je dois avouer que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi..."

"Nous sommes les _originaux_ de la noblesse et nous l'assumons, père et moi."

"J'ai pu le noter, en effet."

"Sais-tu que les personnes aux cheveux roux ne représentent qu'un à deux pourcents de la population mondiale ?..." préparant le thé.

"Je l'ignorai."

"Tes parents étaient porteurs d'un gêne unique qui a donné cette couleur vive à tes cheveux."

Joker eut soudain un regard extrêmement triste. "Mes parents ?... ah ?..."

Il hésitait à se dévoiler totalement à elle, par peur de décevoir.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Oh non... ne me dis pas que tes parents sont décédés..."

"A dire vrai, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Et ma mère... je n'en ai que de très vagues souvenirs. Je ne sais que son nom."

Karen Tiller. Prostituée des quartiers chauds de Londres. Tu parles d'un héritage !... Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se vanter d'un tel pedigree.

Joker fit passer ces pensées au second plan, les noyant au moyen d'un sourire de commande, comme s'il était en pleine représentation. "As-tu des frères et sœurs ?"

"Un demi-frère. Il vit en France avec sa femme et leurs enfants."

"Tu dois te sentir seule..."

"Les chevaux me tiennent compagnie. Et il m'arrive de voyager avec mon père. Évidemment, c'est moins plaisant que de faire partie d'une troupe de cirque ambulant, je suppose."

"Ce doit être... _différent_."

"Tu as l'air d'avoir des manières."

"J'ai beaucoup observé les personnes de ta condition."

"Huhuhu !..."

"Le patron qui dirige notre cirque ne loge pas dans un taudis. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me tenir convenablement en présence de personnes issues de la noblesse."

"Ce n'est pas toi, le patron ?" surprise.

"Non. Je ne suis que chargé de l'opérationnel. Je dois lui présenter régulièrement des comptes."

"Quelle barbe !..."

"Oui, c'est pesant parfois." soupirant.

"Et... quelqu'un de qui tu es proche dans la troupe ?... La dompteuse est fort jolie."

"Beast ? Hahahahaha !... non. Plutôt comme une sœur. Mon bras droit - sans mauvais jeu de mots."

"Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi." croquant dans un fruit, regard braqué sur le rouquin.

"Il faut un minimum de caractère et de volonté pour prétendre dompter des fauves. Si elle était faible, elle n'arriverait à rien. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose."

"Ton genre de femme ?..."

"Oui mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, je la considère plutôt comme ma sœur."

" _Oh lucky me_." l'envisageant d'un regard chaud des pieds à la tête.

Le sourire se dessina de façon plus prononcée sur les lèvres du rouquin qui finit par croiser les jambes, bras valide en appui sur le dossier.

"Cette position que les hommes adoptent lorsque leur corps se fait trop bavard..."

Une langue joueuse vint titiller la pointe de la canine découpée, dopant l'imagination. "Vas-tu entrer dans la cage ou demeurer à l'extérieur pour m'achever, je me le demande..."

"Tu m'as vu faire avec les étalons, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Absolument." penché sur le devant, coudes sur ses jambes décroisées, mains jointes sous le menton ; fasciné, captivé et prisonnier de bien jolis filets.

Elle cachait fort bien son trouble, seules les paroles qui lui échappaient reflétaient à la perfection son attirance pour le jeune saltimbanque. Les paroles... ainsi que les deux baisers échangés !...

Joker l'observait tout son soûl : la nature l'avait divinement gâtée : regard limpide comme du cristal, cheveux rappelant la couleur de la prune, peau blanche évoquant la porcelaine... pas étonnant que les prétendants se bousculaient au portillon !...

"Tes flèches font mouche chaque fois, félicitations." à la limite d'en redemander.

"Il faut dire que mon interlocuteur possède à la fois retenue et maîtrise... ce qui contribue à élever le niveau du jeu."

"Moi qui pensais que mon seul talent se résumait aux tours de passe-passe et à la jonglerie..."

"Oh je note que tu es fichtrement doué pour le reste aussi."

"C'est un talent dont j'ignorai même jusqu'à l'existence..."

"Révélatrice de talents ?..."

"Il faut croire..." se caressant le menton, regard braqué sur elle, à nouveau adossé contre le dossier.

"Tu me montres tes autres talents ?..."

"Oh, tu veux dire ?..." serrant le poing avant de faire apparaître une boule de couleur rouge puis une bleue puis une verte et enfin une jaune, tenues entre les phalanges.

"Debout sur la table." directive.

"Deb..." avant d'éclater de rire. "Et la vaisselle ?..."

"Tu y feras attention." le mettant au défi.

"Tu es..."

"... redoutable."

"Pire."

Il se leva et sur une pirouette maîtrisé, se retrouva sur le meuble, jambes ouvertes entre le plateau de mignardises.

"Huh, tu prends des risques."

"C'est toi qui as fixé les règles du jeu, non ?..." commençant à jongler en cascade, sans pratiquement regarder les balles, préférant braquer son regard sur la belle.

"Okay... laisse moi te compliquer un peu la vie..." joueuse, se levant, grimpant sur la table pour se poster derrière lui.

"Si ton père voyait ça !..." amusé.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer tandis qu'elle se fit pressante dans son dos. Une balle manqua de peu la main.

"Pfiouu !..."

"Si ça te déconcentre déjà, je n'ose pas imaginer la suite..." passant lestement devant lui après s'être penchée pour passer sous ses bras en mouvement. " _Now we're talking_." bouche proche de la sienne.

"Ça... ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu !..." trouvant la situation aussi exquise que délicate.

"Hmm mmm." doigts commençant à courir sur le large nœud couleur moutarde maintenant le col de la chemise, rompant tout espace personnel, empiétant joliment sur le sien.

Une balle manqua de chuter.

"Wo ho !" la récupérant de justesse, penchant légèrement le haut du corps sur la gauche.

"Voyons ce que tu vas penser de ça..." venant habilement saisir son visage.

"Eh ! Là, tu triches outrageusement !..."

"Nous n'avons jamais évoqué les autres règles du jeu, que je sache." souriant avant de prendre sa bouche avec appétit.

Les balles chutèrent toutes au sol et il l'enlaça, s'arquant tout en la soulevant par la taille alors que leurs bouches n'avaient de cesse.

"Tu es un piètre jongleur, Ryan." joueuse, soufflé, se permettant, dans un ultime outrage, de passer la langue le long des lèvres humides du rouquin.

"Je n'ai jamais été appelé à jongler dans de telles conditions." se défendit-il.

"Tu manques d'entraînement. Allez, en piste !... Récupère tes balles et recommence." terrible.

En un bond il quitta la table pour ramasser ses balles et reprendre sa position initiale.

"Et cette fois, un effort de concentration, que diable !..."

Il recommença, lançant une balle puis la seconde, suivie de la troisième et enfin la quatrième entra dans la danse.

Toujours tournée vers lui, elle l'observait avec gourmandise, cherchant la faille.

"Tu vas sans doute trouver que je manque de fantaisie mais..." saisissant à nouveau son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeu des balles prit un tour beaucoup moins sûr. Une langue aventureuse franchit les lèvres délicieusement entrouverte et les balles se heurtèrent avant de regagner le sol. Le baiser fit naître des sons indécents et aucun des deux ne souhaitait plus le rompre à présent, sous aucun prétexte !... Il la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, bouche demandeuse, réclamant plus de voluptés encore. Le baiser durait, enflammant les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Elle enserrait toujours son visage aux lignes pures entre ses paumes ouvertes, doigts dans le roux des cheveux, tandis qu'il affectionne sa taille, remontant dans son dos, à délice, tandis que les langues poursuivaient leur danse érotique, se rejoignant sitôt quittées, se savourant sur des sons de plus en plus lourds.

La réalité frappa soudain à la porte des raisons et il se séparèrent, haletants.

"Eh bien..." amusé par leur état.

"Tu me le prends de la bouche..."

"Oh ?... comme ça ?..." revenant pour un baiser furtif, la faisant rire, mains sur les épaules de l'artiste.

"Et maintenant ?... je te montre la chambre ?..."

"A ta guise."

Elle quitta la table, s'aidant de la main valide du jongleur, se penchant pour ramasser les balles et les faire tourner à son tour, riant.

Joker émit un sifflement admiratif. "Alors là..."

"Je te coupe la chique, avoues !..."

"Totalement. Fais voir..." se plaçant derrière elle pour subtiliser une balle puis deux, rendant le jonglage à quatre mains, souriant dans son dos. "Tu y arrives en croisant les bras ?"

"Je n'ai jamais tenté !..."

"Allons-y. Un, deux... trois."

Les balles se heurtèrent et finirent au sol.

"On ne peut pas dire que ce fut une réussite."

"Non." soufflé à son oreille, plaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

"Je semble plus douée pour déconcentrer le jongleur."

"Assurément. D'ailleurs... je n'en reviens pas que tu me laisses t'approcher de la sorte."

"Je te l'ai dit : je suis seule maîtresse du choix portant sur l'homme que je souhaite inviter dans mon lit."

"Hmm... tu ne l'as pas dit dans ces termes-là."

"T'effrayent-ils ?..."

Un petit rire secoua ses épaules, faisant remonter dans le cou une bouche ouverte sur deux arcades dentaires, laissant les dents effleurer la peau avant d'y appliquer sa langue. Deux mains vinrent se couler entre les jambes, remontant jusqu'au sexe, formant un triangle des pouces tandis que les autres doigts se glissèrent indécemment à l'intérieur du haut des cuisses. Elle laissa passer un geignement lourd.

"Mmm... encourageant." soufflé à l'oreille, pressant le corps contre le sien, éveillé.

"Je crois que l'on peut... oublier l'option de la chambre..."

"Si tu m'assures que nous ne serons pas dérangés ici..."

Elle s'écarta de lui et ferma la porte de la pièce à clé.

* * *

" _Ane San_ (*) ? tu es sûre que c'est par là ?"

"Oui, je te dis !..."

"Bah, je suis pas certain que..."

"Silence, Dagger !..."

"Je suis sûr que nous nous ferons refouler."

La dompteuse se glissa le long du mur de la bâtisse, épiant chaque fenêtre dont le pli du rideau laissait passer son regard inquisiteur.

"Tu comptes faire toutes les fenêtres de la demeure, dis moi ? non parce qu'il y a aussi l'étage !..." narquois.

"Shhh, Dagger !... Joker ne peut pas s'être volatilisé."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit salon, les baisers avaient repris avec d'autant plus d'ardeur et d'intensité, dispensant des vagues de volupté dans tout le corps. Les mains n'avaient plus rien de pudique à toucher ainsi le corps de l'autre, même sur les vêtements, tandis que les bouches poursuivaient leurs joutes érotiques, sources d'un plaisir qui se rendait maître des corps. Il hésitait à utiliser la prothèse pour rendre grâce à ses formes. C'est elle qui vint chercher les os en céramique pour les appliquer sur sa peau frémissante.

"Ne crains surtout pas d'en utiliser tout le potentiel." avant de reprendre la bouche souriante, dans un baiser débordant, le rendant à moitié fou.

Sa main féminine s'aventura entre eux tandis qu'elle le faisait regagner le canapé pour l'y installer, se saisissant du renflement marqué, lui arrachant un souffle happé terminé par un sourire éloquent.

"Je ne demande pas si tu aimes..."

"Inu... tile... en effet." souriant de plus belle, souffle montant de pair avec son plaisir.

Elle vint le chevaucher comme une amazone, conquérante. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite... je prendrai le volant pour négocier les virages." (**) quittant son haut d'un geste.

Après plusieurs autres cajoleries, elle vint s'empaler sur lui, sur un son délectable.

Sa tête rousse dodelinait sur le dossier, sourire immuable plaqué sur les lèvres, mains enserrant les hanches dansantes.

Elle avait les mains agrippées au dossier, ce qui facilitait le divin mouvement de balancier auquel elle s'adonnait, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

* * *

Beast arriva devant l'immense baie vitrée du petit salon. Elle glissa un coup d'œil furtif et laissa passer un petit son surpris devant ce que lui rapporta son regard.

"Que se passe-t-il ? t'as vu le diable ?" plaisantin.

Pire !... Cette fille qui se balançait sans équivoque... et cette tête à pointes rousses qui dépassaient du dossier du canapé...

Beast eut le cœur serré ainsi qu'une bouffée de haine qui envahit son corps et sa pensée. Elle se détourna rapidement pour ne pas s'en infliger davantage.

"Partons."

"Hein, quoi ?" s'étonna Dagger.

"Viens, je te dis !..." saisissant le lanceur de couteaux par la main.

"Hey !... Explique moi !..."

Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute manière ?...

* * *

A l'intérieur, les deux amants s'étaient laissés emportés par un orgasme dévastateur, les laissant pantelants et souriants. Elle gratifia le cou du jeune homme de quelques baisers chauds, lui arrachant une nouvelle salve de bonheur.

"Maintenant, je peux te montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains." clin d'œil.

"Pas encore. Reste là." revenant à la bouche désirable, prêt à exécuter un tour supplémentaire.

"Tu sais que... les roux aux yeux bleus sont encore plus rares ?... d'ordinaire vous avez les yeux verts ou marrons..." caressant son visage avec tendresse.

"J'en apprends sans cesse." happant ses doigts des lèvres.

"Je pense que... tu es une rareté. Une merveilleuse rareté."

Le sourire était flatté mais l'air triste revint habiter chaque pli de son visage. "Si tu connaissais mon passé... d'où je viens..." détournant le regard bleuté.

"Je ne demande qu'à l'apprendre." croisant ses doigts aux siens.

Ryan eut un soupir.

"Ton humeur se serait-elle envolée ?... mon _exceptionnel_?..." venant lui lécher la joue, se contractant autour de lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Une ombre de plaisir vint brièvement parcourir ses traits. Il en sourit.

"La salle de bains nous attend."

Elle ouvrit la porte, scrutant les mouvements dans le couloir, tenant Ryan par la main.

"Je pense que nous pouvons y aller..."

Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Puis ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bains.

Là, elle recommença à l'embrasser. Il adorait ça, totalement captif de ces attentions dont il avait cruellement manqué. Il demeurait extrêmement habile des mains et de la langue, à son grand délice ; un véritable challenger.

Tout au fond de lui criait une voix : " _Si elle savait que tu es le fils d'une prostituée... si elle le savait..._ "

Ryan se sépara d'elle, regard dans le vague. Il se dégagea et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, posant une main sur la traverse.

"Que se passe-t-il ?..." le rejoignant, posant le front entre les omoplates du jongleur.

"Rien, je..."

"Tu mens très, très mal, Ryan."

Il esquissa un sourire triste. "Ma vie entière est un mensonge."

"Tu souhaites m'en parler ?..." avenante, glissant une main sur le torse.

Il s'en saisit de sa main valide, la caressant. "A quoi bon ? je te ferai horreur."

"Je te trouve particulièrement dur avec toi-même." humant l'odeur de sa chemise comme pour s'en imprégner, raffermissant sa poigne comme s'il pouvait lui échapper à tout moment.

"Je viens des bas-fonds, Miss. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer d'où la main charitable de notre bienfaiteur nous a tirés."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais aucun cas des conditions sociales. Tu me plais, c'est une évidence."

Il sourit davantage, baissant les paupières sur ses yeux pers.

"Vas-tu laisser ton passé s'immiscer entre nous ?..."

Ryan soupira lourdement. "Bien sûr que non."

"Bien alors..." l'amenant au centre la pièce. "Laisse moi te déshabiller."

Ryan blêmit.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?..."

"Je... si tu me déshabilles, tu verras ma prothèse..." embarrassé.

"Oui. Et alors ?" commençant à ouvrir les boutons de la chemise blanche tandis que le nœud retenant le col avait déjà été défait.

"Je... j'ai peur que cela te gêne..." effleurant son épaule de ses doigts artificiels.

"Pour le moment, le seul que cela gêne ici, c'est toi."

Il eut un sourire doux. "Tu es sûre ?..."

"Oui." faisant glisser la chemise sur les épaules.

Ryan ferma les paupières, inspirant. Il n'avait jamais offert cet aspect de lui à la vue d'une fille.

La prothèse était attachée directement au tronc. Elle fit le tour de lui avec un regard bienveillant. "Pour moi, ça ne change rien."

"Tu es mignonne." avec un sourire teinté de cynisme.

"Je suis sérieuse, Ryan." le fixant, arrêtée devant lui.

"C'est toujours ce que l'on dit avant de..."

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, vive.

Il fut rapidement pris dans un tourbillon enivrant de sensations, la serrant fortement contre son corps en demande.

"Pas de panique... je ne risque pas de t'échapper..." lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, venant cueillir de sa langue les anneaux dont elle était ornée, le faisant frémir des pieds à la tête, mains parcourant le torse découvert. La langue glissait de l'oreille jusque dans le cou, jointe aux lèvres autour de la pomme d'Adam, puis plus bas ; dans le creux entre les clavicules, donnant là des mouvements circulaires étourdissant. Il en geignait, quasiment soulevé de terre par les sensations puissantes, doigts crispés sur les épaules adverses.

Elle fit remonter la belle tentatrice le long du cou et du menton pour la joindre à la sienne, l'invitant à une danse des plus sensuelles.

Les jambes de Ryan tremblaient sur leurs appuis, pupilles révulsées sous des paupières mi-closes.

"Exactement comme j'aime qu'un... homme soit fait... et s'exprime." invitant la main valide à lui rendre visite, au sein d'une moiteur délicieusement chaude.

Un frisson le parcourut et il en vibra de façon indécente, lâchant un long son ravi, ponctué par un grondement sourd.

"Ouiii... vibre, mon beau... vibre !..." laissant sa bouche descendre plus bas, passant le torse, à genoux devant lui, venant le défaire de deux mains impatientes.

Il venait d'en sourire, lèvres tremblantes, bouche souhaitant prononcer l'impensable, dans un aveu qui lui vrillait le corps entier.

Il manqua rendre les armes lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche sur toute sa longueur, corps s'arquant sur l'avant sur un long son appréciateur.

Ses doigts se perdaient dans la toison rousse tandis que l'autre flattait plus bas, n'omettant rien de lui.

La respiration de Ryan était coupée, réduite à des souffles impudiques.

Sa langue... sa langue !... Il en vibrait de tout son être, tandis que la vile tentatrice parcourait les veines saillantes à l'intérieur desquelles le sang pulsait à grande vitesse.

Il en perlait dans sa bouche, sons de plus en plus rauques.

Elle revint à lui pour un baiser chaud puis lui désigna le rebord de la baignoire sur lequel elle prit appui, lui présentant sa croupe au creux de laquelle il distingua vaguement un tatouage.

Il se plaça naturellement derrière elle et la caressa de son renflement un petit moment avant de glisser avec une aisance folle en elle, étouffant là un cri contre sa peau, joliment lové sur elle.

Elle se laissa couler dans la baignoire, entre ses jambes, se faisant face, ressortant un pied de l'eau pour le faire glisser le long du torse imberbe de Ryan.

"Je t'invite dans mon salon... puis dans ma baignoire..."

Il en sourit, venant caresser la cheville, appréciant là le soyeux de la peau. "Une question me brûle les lèvres..."

Elle bascula en avant. "Faut-il que je vienne arracher la question à ta bouche ?..."

Il se redressa, la fixant intensément. "Quelque chose me fait croire que tu n'attends que ça."

Ses mains vinrent remonter le long des bras fins jusqu'aux épaules puis il l'étreignit, bouche rejoignant la sienne.

"Alors ?... cette... question ?..." joueuse, entre deux baisers chauds.

"Hmm... laisse moi encore y... réfléchir un moment..." langue voluptueuse.

"Tu n'es pas... en état de réfléchir... Ryan..."

Il rit doucement contre ses lèvres.

"Quel est le motif du tatouage que tu arbores ?... j'avoue que, dans mon état, je ne l'ai pas exactement distin..."

"C'est rien." sèche.

Ryan cligne des yeux. "Pardon, je ne voulais pas te..."

"Passons à autre chose, tu veux ?!"

Il hausse un de ses sourcils roux face au ton sans concession.

Elle se radoucit et vint le rejoindre, tête contre son épaule, levant la main pour caresser le roux de ses cheveux.

Il nota alors deux impacts sur l'avant-bras. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de déterminer la cause de telles piqûres. Rien de ce qui pourrait se trouver sous leurs latitudes... à part peut-être un serpent ?... Il n'osa cependant pas la questionner davantage, se contentant de faire courir deux doigts sur les marques.

"Dis moi... où vais-je trouver la force de repartir ?..." glissé à son oreille.

* * *

"Joker. Le coursier est passé. Il y a une lettre."

Joker fronce. Une lettre de "père"... qui n'augure rien de bon, en général.

Une fois dans sa tente, Joker quitte sa cape et s'installe sur son lit, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, ouvrant la lettre cachetée à la cire, présentant les armoiries d'une ancienne famille du Royaume Uni.

Les yeux pers parcourent les rares lignes d'écriture massacrée.

Sur un soupir, Joker plie la lettre et la place sous son oreiller. "C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

* * *

Joker trouve ses amis à l'entraînement. "Écoutez moi. Père m'informe qu'il n'a plus de _bonbons_ à disposition."

Les visages présents se figent.

* * *

Des rires d'enfants se font entendre, ce matin-là, dans le parc, attirant les regards des troubadours.

Deux enfants rieurs s'amusent avec le patient lévrier afghan, lui tirant une oreille et cherchant à se jucher sur son dos.

"Tataaaaa !" voyant arriver la fille du comte, se jetant dans ses bras ouverts.

"Mes petites canailles !... cessez de faire la vie dure à Yellowknife. Il n'a plus l'âge, vous savez !..." les réprimandant doucement de malmener le chien de la maison.

Joker rejoint l'attroupement et elle le salue de la main. Il lui rend son salut, sous l'œil furibond de la dompteuse Beast.

"Je peux te voir un moment ?"

Ils marchent à l'écart.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Beast ?"

Un petit ricanement secoua les épaules de la jeune femme. "Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?"

Joker eut une moue interrogative.

"Cette fille n'est pas pour toi, Joker !... elle ne sait pas d'où tu viens ni quelle est ta vie."

Joker rit par défense. "Je lui rendais son salut par politesse."

"Ryan ! hey !..."

Le leader se figea.

Beast, à ses côtés, marqua un arrêt, choquée. "Elle connaît... ton véritable prénom ?..."

"Chacun ici sait qu'il a été inventé de toutes pièces." levant les mains en guise d'excuse.

La dompteuse détourna la tête et fila.

"Ryan !..."

Le rouquin se retourna, dissipant toute trace de colère de son visage.

"Bonjour." avenant.

"Tu as vu mon neveu et ma nièce ?..." arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Oui."

"Ils me tannent pour voir votre campement."

"Amène les. Je te promets qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de fâcheux." ne pouvant empêcher sa main valide de caresser sa joue, regard épris. "Je te le promets." répété comme pour affirmer la promesse.

"A moins que quelqu'un ouvre les cages des bêtes féroces, je ne vois pas quel mal il pourrait leur arriver..."

" _Si tu savais_..." songeait secrètement le rouquin.

* * *

Ryan se présenta à nouveau le soir suivant. Cette fois, il eut droit à aller directement dans la chambre de la fille du Comte.

Là, il se laissa déshabiller ; toute gêne envolée.

La langue agile vint à nouveau tracer le parcours érotique d'un chemin sans obstacle jusqu'à lui arracher frissons et sons délicieux. Au creux des bras de la fille du Comte, Ryan se sentait choyé comme jamais.

Une nouvelle fois, elle prit les devants mais il la fit basculer, en bout de course, gagnant en assurance, lui pillant deux orgasmes successifs, à son grand délice.

Après l'amour, elle vient se coller à lui, dans son dos, jouant d'une main avec les pointes des cheveux roux.

Soudain, plusieurs flashes lui parvinrent, imprimant sa rétine. Elle y distinguait une demeure somptueuse, une table garnie d'un plateau à étages chargés de pâtisseries fines, des rires féminins. Un sucre tendu. " _Allez, fais le beau !... Pourquoi penses-tu que père t'ait mené jusqu'ici, garçon de cirque ?... Allez, plus haut !... Attrape le susucre !... Plus haut !..._ "

Elle s'écarta mais il la retint d'une main sur sa cuisse. "Reste là..." doux.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui puis il se retourna pour l'embrasser avant de refaire l'amour encore une fois, tout en douceur.

* * *

Le petit matin cueillit les deux amants enlacés ainsi que la tente délaissée par le leader.

Il fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, fixant le rayon de soleil taquin qui s'était invité à travers les pans de l'épaisse tenture.

Ryan se frotta les yeux, achevant d'éparpiller les vestiges de la larme peinte sous son œil gauche, puis se redressa, récupérant ses pinces à cheveux pour les fixer dans les mèches rousses.

Elle poussa un petit soupir bref en découvrant le dos nu du jeune forain.

"Déjà ?..."

Il rit doucement. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un cirque à faire tourner..."

Elle bougea pour se retrouver contre le dos du rouquin, venant parsemer le peau de baisers doux.

Ryan frissonna et ce n'était pas de froid, sourire venant se fixer sur ses traits.

Une main douce passa sur l'avant du torse, refermant lèvres et dents sur la nuque qu'elle venait de dégager. Il en frémit d'un seul tenant, corps démarrant à merveille.

"Tout me dit que tu vas rester..." descendant la main plus bas pour la refermer sur le sexe à moitié dressé.

"Je... ne peux... p..." levant le menton haut tandis que les caresses déferlaient, lui arrachant une vague de plaisir après l'autre.

"Ta troupe peut bien encore attendre un peu..."

Les spasmes battaient son corps, creusant le ventre, lui arrachant des aveux soufflés.

Ryan posa les mains sur le bord du matelas, l'empoignant lorsqu'une sensation enflait plus rapidement et vivement qu'une autre.

Son regard choisit de se fixer sur le jeu régulier de cette main fine. Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait aimer les délits qu'elle proposait !...

Ses cuisses tremblaient, secouées par les spasmes qu'on retrouvait dans la voix qui s'élevait.

Elle passa ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes, assurément décidée à le terminer ainsi.

Oh, il n'avait rien contre !... au contraire.

Il attrapa la main libre pour la cajoler de baisers doux ou chauds, laissant sa langue courir sur la peau fine, s'interrompant pour laisser passer des vocalises sans équivoques, terriblement durci dans son poing à présent.

"Dès que je t'ai vu... tu m'as plu." affirme-t-elle.

"Ooooh... moi aussi... moi aussi... c'était... tu étais..." ayant de plus en plus de peine à s'exprimer, pupilles partant à la dérive.

"J'aimerai te garder près de moi... mais je sais bien que c'est impossible..."

"Ne... me mets pas... de telles idées... en tête... s'il te pl..."

Il suffoqua, se renversant sur l'avant avant de laisser échapper un son vif, presque crié, s'éparpillant par jets généreux sur son propre torse tandis qu'elle poursuivait, main souillée, accentuant l'effet d'une jouissance spectaculaire.

Il soufflait fort, sourire audible. "Je suis... incapable... de te résister." riant de sa propre faiblesse que ce nouvel orgasme venait d'avérer.

"Tu reviendras ce soir, après la représentation... promets."

"Oui, oui. Je... oui."

* * *

Beast se dressa une fois de plus face au leader. "Joker." froidement.

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire."

"Tant mieux, ça me fera économiser ma salive."

Il s'arrêta devant elle. Son regard était sans concession.

"Mais enfin, je ne te reconnais plus !... elle t'a ensorcelé, ma parole !..."

"On peut dire ça de cette façon, oui."

"Et toi, tu obéis ?!"

"Je..."

La dompteuse porta les mains sur hanches. "Ce à quoi j'assiste est décevant, Joker."

Le leader fronça. "Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit, Beast."

"Tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon, Joker : cette fille fait partie de la haute. Souhaites-tu qu'elle te traite de la même façon que la fois où..."

"Elle ne le fera pas." la coupa Joker.

"Ne me fais pas rire !..."

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre." voulant passer son chemin.

"Oh, détrompe toi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler une fois qu'elle t'aura détruit." croisant les bras.

Joker eut un soupir las qui le traversa. Quelque part, il savait que Beast avait raison.

* * *

La représentation eut un franc succès. Joker patientait, assis sur une caisse de bois, observant les mouvements de la foule, jambe ramenée sur l'autre.

Il fixa un instant la fenêtre éclairée de la vaste demeure et en sourit. Elle l'attendait et il lui tardait de rejoindre ses bras attentionnés.

Elle l'accueillit en chemise de nuit de soie qui ne camouflait rien de son anatomie. Il l'embrassa avec force sitôt passé le seuil de sa chambre.

"Tu m'as manqué... petit monstre." embrassant son visage entier, serrant la tête rousse entre ses deux paumes ouvertes.

"Je n'avais qu'une envie... durant la journée entière..." saisissant ses mains pour les embrasser vivement. "... que m'as-tu fait, ensorceleuse ?..."

"Rien de particulier... je pense que tu as longtemps cherché une femme qui te corresponde."

Il quitta sa veste et attrapa sa main pour les diriger jusqu'au lit devant lequel les baisers reprirent, plus exigeants et plus profonds, leur arrachant frissons et déclarations vocales déplacées.

"Je n'ai... jamais été ainsi avant..." avoua-t-il, bon prince.

Il se tenait assis, elle entre ses jambes ouvertes, bras refermés autour de la fine taille.

"Je me déshabille ?... ou tu t'en charges ?..."

"A ton avis ?..." regard brillant tandis qu'elle laissait ses doigts vagabonder dans les mèches rousses.

Il se redressa et commença à la défaire, gestes de plus en plus assurés.

"Je note que tu progresses, Ryan..." ravie.

"J'ai un excellent professeur." souriant.

"Tu me flattes."

Les vêtements la quittaient l'un après l'autre, dévoilant son corps magnifique qui tourmentait d'émoi celui de Ryan.

Il sourit. "Et voilà..." faisant le tour d'elle pour l'admirer. Repassant devant, il se pinça la lèvre. "J'ai envie de t'embrasser... partout." mains remontant le long des bras nus.

"Partout, uh ?..." joueuse.

"Je... sais que ma demande est pour le moins audacieuse et je comprendrai que tu la ref..."

Des lèvres chaudes et prometteuses vinrent faire taire le jeune artiste. Il en perdait la tête chaque fois, étourdi de sensations, laissant enfler les vibrations indécentes dans sa gorge pour les laisser étouffer dans le baiser.

Elle se sépara de lui. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"Alors je pense que... tu devrais me déshabiller à mon tour pour... que je sois à l'aise." souriant, conscient de l'effet que cela provoquera immanquablement en lui.

"Avec grand plaisir." ouvrant le nœud couleur moutarde, puis défaisant la chemise. Quelques baisers sur le torse, érigeant les boutons des seins. Puis le pantalon donnant sur un sexe impatient et déjà haut.

"Hmm... effectivement... c'était de mise."

Elle fit glisser le pantalon des deux mains, paumes sur les fesses fermes du jongleur. Il en leva très haut le menton, sifflement contenu entre les dents avant de sourire.

Elle retira les guêtres et les chaussures pour l'avoir totalement nu.

Ils se câlinèrent un instant, gestes effleurants, baisers du bout des lèvres. Puis il la fit allonger, se coulant entre ses jambes délicatement ouverte.

" _Now... it's showtime_." se penchant lentement, alternant effleurements des lèvres avec des souffles chauds. De doigts délicats, il l'ouvrit totalement à ses attentions, embrassant là avant d'y faire jouer une langue douce.

* * *

"Resserre-moi cette jambe à droite !... comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne tes ordres ?! Par pitié, cesse de tirer sur sa pauvre bouche, laisse-le aller à l'obstacle !..."

Le jeune leader vint s'accouder à la barrière. "Bonjour, Monsieur le Comte."

"Bonjour, jeune homme."

"Elle se débrouille bien..."

"Ah mais c'est dans son intérêt !... demain se tiendra une grande compétition et je veux qu'elle en sorte vainqueur."

Un autre membre de la troupe vint se placer aux côtés du rouquin.

"Elle est franchement douée." admit le lanceur de couteaux, Dagger.

Joker eut un petit sourire.

"Vu le ciel, le temps va virer à l'orage cette nuit... le sol sera donc boueux, ce qui promet de nombreuses chutes." déclara le Comte, presque posément.

"Pourquoi prendre autant de risques et ne pas simplement annuler le concours ?" questionna Joker, franchement inquiet.

"Pensez-vous !... c'est elle qui va gérer."

Joker eut une moue circonspecte.

Elle finit par s'approcher du groupe, donnant du leste à la bride de l'animal.

"Je crois que tu viens de rallier à ta cause un admirateur supplémentaire !..." déclara Joker, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dagger.

"Ça ne va pas du tout plaire à _Ane San_." dit le jeune garçon, secouant la tête tout en conservant le sourire.

* * *

"Je trouve le Comte particulièrement dur avec sa fille." dit Joker alors qu'ils regagnaient le campement.

"Il souhaite qu'elle soit la meilleure, c'est normal." répondit Dagger.

"J'en profiterai pour le questionner concernant la vente de deux de ses chevaux demain."

"Ça veut dire que nous levons le campement, _Senpai_ ?"

* * *

Na'ir est nerveux, faisant frissonner chaque muscle de sa silhouette fine. Au moment de le seller, il trouve opportun de s'amuser avec la fille du Comte, ce qui lui vaut une réprimande.

Le terrain d'obstacles est boueux au possible et les fers des animaux glissent sur le sol instable, générant des chutes parfois dramatiques.

Le Comte secoue la tête tandis que Joker blêmit à vue d'œil.

"Empêchez votre fille d'assister à ce massacre prémédité !..."

"Rassurez-vous, jeune homme, Na'ir est un animal du désert, il sait faire son affaire d'un sol meuble."

Joker serre le poing. Il brûle d'envie de saisir le Comte par le col et lui hurler de ne pas faire participer sa fille à cette compétition. Mais il est trop tard, le nom de la fille du Comte est annoncé.

Elle arrive, empruntant le chemin et Na'ir glisse sur le sol une première fois, se rattrapant de justesse. Elle serre les rennes. "Allez, Na'ir... un effort !..."

D'un coup de jambes, l'étalon s'élance, passant les obstacles avec une grâce nerveuse, naseaux grand ouverts, regard averti.

"C'est bien... lâche les rennes pour qu'il puisse voir où il met les sabots..." murmure le Comte.

Joker est transi, blanc comme un linge, palpitant manquant de bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Na'ir trébuche en sortie d'obstacle mais se rattrape in extremis.

Ils terminent la course, maculés de boue. Elle salue la foule alors qu'Erich entre à son tour sur le parcours.

"Tu es absolument charmante, ainsi couverte de boue."

"Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, Erich." sèche.

Sur un petit rire excité, Erich lance son cheval au petit galop puis passe les obstacles un à un.

Sur le dernier, le cheval patine à la réception et heurte la rambarde, coinçant la jambe du cavalier, broyant les os. Erich laisse échapper un juron avant de serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

* * *

"J'ai appris ce matin que les médecins ont peu d'espoir pour la jambe d'Erich. L'amputation paraît inévitable."

Joker secoue la tête. "Même si ce type n'était pas des plus sympathiques, il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi."

La fille du Comte haussa les épaules. "Rien ne l'obligeait à concourir."

"Ce sont bien là des paroles d'une personne valide." souriant de manière ironique.

"Tu souhaites le visiter et lui apporter des fleurs et des chocolats, Ryan ?" sarcastique.

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre." furieux, quittant la demeure sur un claquement de porte.

* * *

Elle se laissa guider par le son de la flûte, jouant une mélodie peu connue : " _Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son_ " tiré de _Mother Goose_.

 _"Tom, he was a piper's son,_

 _He learnt to play when he was young,_

 _And all the tune that he could play_

 _Was 'over the hills and far away';_

 _Over the hills and a great way off,_

 _The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

 _Tom with his pipe made such a noise,_

 _That he pleased both the girls and boys,_

 _They all stopped to hear him play,_

 _'Over the hills and far away'."_

"Hey..." douce, s'installant à côté de lui, sous le vieux chêne, portant la main sur son bras avant de venir poser la tête contre son épaule. "Désolée pour tout à l'heure..."

"Je me suis un peu emporté..."

"Ça ne me dérange pas, un homme qui défend ses convictions." venant déposer un baiser doux sur sa joue, lui arrachant un sourire, dévoilant sa canine gauche.

* * *

"Bonjour, Erich." bouquet à la main.

L'homme serre les couvertures dans ces poings. "Pourquoi es-tu venue ?!"

Elle plaça les fleurs fraîches dans un vase.

"C'est ta volonté de te gausser de moi qui t'a conduite jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? de me voir diminué t'offre un certain plaisir, pas vrai ?"

"Tu te trompes. Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, Erich."

"A d'autres. Je connais parfaitement ton opinion à mon sujet."

Les poings tremblaient tant ils serraient fort la couverture du lit.

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton jeu avec ce foutu saltimbanque ?!"

La fille du Comte eut un léger mouvement de corps.

"Tu es définitivement du même sang que ton père. Vous êtes la honte de la noblesse."

"C'est là ton avis, mon cher Erich." disposant les fleurs avant de poser le vase sur la table de nuit attenante au lit.

Dans un geste vif, Erich fit tomber le vase du support, le faisant se briser en morceaux, souillant le sol.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Déguerpis."

"A ta guise, Erich." gardant sa contenance avant de réenfiler son manteau et de quitter la pièce, laissant Erich à sa haine profonde.

* * *

C'est la panique au sein de la maisonnée : les enfants demeurent introuvables. On fouille toute la demeure : des combles à la cave. Aucune trace.

* * *

La troupe commence à plier bagages mais avant cela, Ryan compte rendre une ultime visite à la fille du comte.

Au sein de l'immense bâtisse, le désespoir est palpable. Pourtant, personne n'a, semble-t-il, fait appel aux forces de l'ordre. Le comte a sans doute des choses à cacher.

Ryan la trouve dans le petit salon, regard absent.

"Ryan..."

Il s'arrête devant elle, la toisant. "Je ne me suis jamais nommé Ryan !... je ne connais même pas mon prénom, à dire vrai je pense n'en avoir jamais eu !... J'ai été abandonné à la naissance par ma mère qui se prostituait dans les bas quartiers de Londres."

Elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable de proférer le moindre mot.

"Et ce n'est pas tout. Le cirque que je dirige sert de couverture aux activités que nous exerçons, à savoir l'enlèvement d'enfants dans les lieux où nous nous établissons."

Elle en demeurait figée.

"Voilà ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes en réalité. Voilà la vie mensongère que je mène depuis des années !..." un rire dément suivit. "C'en est sans doute trop pour la fille d'un comte, tout compréhensif soit-il, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà mon horreur !..."

Il la saisit par les épaules, serrant fortement. "Je ne connais pas d'autre manière de fonctionner. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul air, celui que nous ordonne l'homme qui nous a tirés de la boue !..."

"Ry... an..." hébétée.

"Et maintenant, je me dois de t'éliminer ainsi que ton père lorsqu'il sera de retour. Quelle tragédie." secouant la tête, paupières closes, ricanant presque tant la perspective lui était douloureuse.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Joker ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix... cette voix ne semblait pas celle de la fille du comte. Elle était froide et dure, frappant comme le tranchant d'une épée. Joker cligna.

"Moi aussi, je t'ai menti. Bien sûr que Ryan n'est pas ton véritable prénom - mais quelle délice il fut dans ma bouche !... Évidemment que tu ne connais pas d'autre alternative à ton existence misérable - mais quelle tristesse d'en arriver là."

Un brouillard noir semblait se rassembler autour d'elle.

Joker relâcha sa prise.

"Mon véritable nom est Léviathan, cent neuvième Spectre de sa Majesté Hadès." laissant deux ailes immenses se dessiner derrière elle, s'ouvrant dans le silence pesant, reflétant une puissance destructrice.

Et tandis qu'un cri d'effroi s'élevait dans les airs, au loin le vent tirait sa complainte :

 _Into the spiral of desperation_

 _Not having a way to seek_

 _A beautiful daydream_

 _Flickered blindingly to the end_

 _All my body is rotting_

 _Showing the way to that voice_

 _toward the shadow of the cold moon_

 _I thought I just wanted to respond_

 _Anywhere I reach_

 _I can't grasp anything_

 _I reached out my hand toward the pleasure of darkness_

 _Even if I knew it was a lie_

 _I just lived in this world_

 _If I can't even go over the hill over there_

 _Then where will I go?_

 _What I can do is just one thing_

 _On that day I decided to live_

 _Sadness can't have a color_

 _and was filled with a corrupted sound_

 _To be able to protect what is precious_

 _I choose this path_

 _I didn't wish for it_

 _If it wasn't for this body_

 _Would everything be different?_

 _Now I can't go once over the hill_

 _Everything will just decay and rot away_

 _Even if I knew it was a lie_

 _I wanted to live in this world_

 _If I was to cut and throw away this hand_

 _Farewell_

 _Everything would be soaked in red._

* * *

(*) Façon de s'adresser affectueusement à une femme qui est, par exemple, la femme d'un chef de gang, ou qui est elle-même responsable d'une organisation, ou encore à qui on reconnaît des qualités de leader.

(**) Allusion ouverte à une réplique de Faith Lohane dans Buffy.


	8. Au clair de Lune

_L'influence d'Undertaker sur Léviathan se précise et Lune atteint enfin son but ultime !..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 68 : Au clair de Lune_

Lune s'était rendue aux Enfers. Kagaho ne s'y trouvait point, appelé à remplir une mission de la plus haute importance.

Lune, installée en bordure du jardin fleuri qui donne sur Elysion, observait l'horizon. Elle demeura là un temps puis rentra au palais.

"Ah, Lune !... le Seigneur Hadès te demande." lui dit Pandora. "Il a réclamé la mélodie de ton benet."

"Bon, j'y vais." avec un petit sursaut de cœur.

Lune se présenta devant Hadès, ployant le genou devant le sombre Monarque.

"Spectre du Sphinx, joue pour moi."

Le filet de voix était doux et ferme à la fois, de quoi donner le vertige à Lune.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes tendues du benet. Aussitôt, un air mélancolique s'éleva.

Hadès eut un faible sourire. "Serions-nous de la même humeur, Sphinx ?..."

"Seigneur ?..."

"Joue, Sphinx. Joue." soufflé avec grâce.

Lune poursuivit la mélodie puis cessa.

"Puis-je vous poser une question, ô Hadès ?"

"Je t'écoute."

Cerbère fit glisser sa haute silhouette derrière le voile qui séparait le trône de la vaste salle des audiences. Hadès fit courir ses doigts fins et blancs dans la fourrure luxuriante de l'animal. Lune était incapable de détourner son regard du jeu des mains du Souverain dans les poils soyeux de l'animal. Elle demeurait là, bouche entrouverte de délice, question lui échappant totalement.

"Ri... rien." baissant la tête.

"Parle sans crainte, Sphinx. Ton Souverain est prêt à t'entendre."

"Me laisserez-vous vous rejoindre maintenant et... mêler mes caresses aux vôtres ?..."

Lune déglutit devant l'audace qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

Hadès eut un sourire presque doux. "Viens."

Lune dut se secouer, à la limite de se pincer, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas !... Hadès venait bien de l'inviter à pénétrer dans son espace privé ?...

Elle s'avança, hypnotisée par l'appel.

Cerbère leva brièvement la tête et les oreilles pour aviser la nouvelle venue puis la fit reposer sur ses pattes immenses.

Lune posa prudemment la main dans la toison grise du gardien des Enfers.

Fixant Hadès, dont le profil était des plus remarquables, elle fit courir sa main dans la fourrure animale.

"Seigneur Hadès... que vous arrive-t-il ?..."

Le concerné esquissa un petit sourire. "La mélancolie."

" _Purée mais ce que tu peux être canon, mon Hadès !... même mélancolique !..._ " songea Lune, captivée par la proximité inédite avec son Seigneur et maître.

Lune sursauta lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle du Souverain. Lui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le geste n'avait pas été prémédité.

Hadès bascula son regard sur Lune, regard baigné par un trouble terrible.

"Mélangeons nos mélancolies, Lune." doux et directif à la fois.

Lune ouvrit la bouche, sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit à Hadès.

"Par... mélanger, vous entendez... ?..."

" _Mélanger_." sourire fin.

La main de Hadès vint trouver celle de Lune, croisant ses doigts aux siens dans une lente progression.

Par les Enfers, ce que leur Souverain était beau !... Tête penchée vers Lune, longues mèches noires encadrant ce visage froid au regard éteint, corps parfaitement souligné par la robe sombre...

Lune fixa les mains pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas - ou qu'Hypnos n'était pas en train de lui jouer un autre de ses tours pendables !...

"Sei... gneur Ha... dès..." balbutié, voix et corps happés de désir.

Hadès pivota lentement pour venir l'embrasser de ses lèvres interdites. Le baiser était doux, presque effleurant. Lune y retourna immédiatement, exigeant quelque chose de plus ferme et Hadès répondit à la perfection à sa demande.

Le jeu des mains et des lèvres était absolument exquis.

"Viens me rejoindre ce soir dans mes appartements." soufflé, regard terriblement appuyé.

Lune avait les jambes en coton en quittant la salle. Elle n'avait de cesse de lécher ses lèvres pour capter le restant de la saveur suave que le Souverain avait laissé sur elles.

Par Hadès, elle flottait. Littéralement.

* * *

Retour à la capitale.

Au loin souffle déjà une voix éraillée :

 _"My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

 _and I humbly await the day to provide service to you._

 _Let me make your body nice and clean,_

 _and allow me to examine you carefully._

 _My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

 _and I humbly accept your request for service._

 _I will provide a handmade coffin, just for you,_

 _and you'll surely be satisfied with its comfort._

 _In the big moment of your life's conclusion,_

 _please allow my humble self to lend you a hand._

 _I will paint it beautifully and lovably._

 _How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_

 _Your body will be in my possession._

 _There's no need to be troubled or distressed,_

 _because you can always feel free to consult me._

 _My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

 _and I can also provide you some underground information._

 _If you wish, I can use my pink bookmark_

 _and completely change your destiny._

 _Have some lukewarm black tea and freshly baked cookies,_

 _and let's slowly and leisurely have a chat._

 _The price, is to give me the greatest laugh._

 _How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_

 _Today, too, I'll have some fun with the corpses._

 _There's no need for restraint or money._

 _Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber._

 _"Now then, this is the special product I'll introduce today:_

 _a high-class coffin specially handmade by my humble self._

 _The wood is first-class mahogany produced in Wales,_

 _and the futon is made from Yorkshire wool with a warranty letter._

 _In the coffin, your body will be gently embraced_

 _by the countless white lilies placed around you._

 _Ahehehehe..."_

 _In the big moment of your life's conclusion,_

 _please allow my humble self to lend you a hand._

 _I will paint your body beautifully and lovably._

 _How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_

 _Your body will be in my possession._

 _There's no need to be troubled or distressed,_

 _because you can always feel free to consult me._

 _Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber._

 _Ahehehehe..."_

Je pousse la porte de la boutique funéraire.

" _My Ladyyyy_!..." chantonnant. "Quel bon vent t'amène dans mon humble commerce ? Le choix d'un cercueil pour un proche ?..." apparaissant, plongé dans un superbe costume trois pièces sombre, soulignant parfaitement sa silhouette svelte, cheveux levés en chignon haut, tresse comprise.

Derrière le comptoir, il nous sert un thé.

"T'es-tu bien amusée avec le fils Tiller ?..." faisant référence à ma brève aventure avec Ryan dont il connaissait jusqu'au nom que ce dernier même ignorait.

"Je suppose que te répondre est superflu."

"Ouiiii !... j'étais aux premières loges, figure-toi !... mais ceci ne me dit pas pourquoi tu me reviens."

"Nous sommes liés par un fil rouge, toi et moi."

"Ooooh oh !... nous y voilà." posant les tasses de thé sur un plateau qu'il porte jusqu'à la table de bar, se hissant souplement sur un tabouret.

"Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi."

"Ton thé va refroidir. Et rien n'est pire qu'un thé froid."

"Tu savais que j'allais revenir, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Non puisque j'avais parlé de revenir te chercher lorsque tu seras prête... Sur ce coup, tu me devances, tout en me surprenant. Hih hihihi !..."

"Tu penses que nous deux..." jouant avec le bord de la tasse. "Ce sont... des vases à bec ?..." plissant les yeux.

"Hihihihi ! je me demandais bien quand tu allais le remarquer !..."

Je secoue la tête. "Toujours aussi original !..."

J'observe ses mains osseuses. Il prend d'ailleurs grand plaisir à les faire danser devant son visage. "Sont-elles toujours à ton goût ?..."

"Plus que jamais."

"Hihihihihi !"

"Voilà ce que je propose." me soulevant jusqu'à son oreille ornée de l'hélix et des deux boucles de lobe, susurrant l'indécent.

"Ooooh... mais comme voilà une gourmande idée !... Et sois sans crainte, _my Lady_ : je saurai faire de ton corps mon intérêt principal." soufflé, terriblement tentateur.

* * *

Dans les locaux de la startup :

"Léviathan est dans le secteur et elle n'est même pas venue nous saluer..."

"Je pense que nous avons fait notre temps auprès d'elle, Cos."

Le Garuda soupire.

"Après tout, Crevan est un dieu... il la hissera vers le haut ou l'anéantira. Selon."

Je pousse la porte des locaux, faisant bondir deux des Juges présents.

"Ah, peut-être qu'elle ne nous a pas totalement oubliés !..."

Le Garuda sort en trombe du bureau.

Je dépose mon parapluie dans l'entrée. "Quel temps !..."

"Lév' !" se ruant littéralement sur moi pour m'enlacer avec force.

"Assez, insupportable rapace !... Tu te donnes en spectacle." le reprend Minos.

"Doucement, Cos..." riant.

Il me hume, détectant tout de moi. "Hmm... dis moi... certes, la marque persistante de Crevan demeure mais... elle est mêlée à une jeune essence."

Il parle à coup sûr de Ryan !...

"Hihihihi ! Oui." rosissant à peine.

"Léviathan, tu nous délaisses et cette situation ne nous plaît guère."

"Shhhh, Minos !..." le reprend Aiacos.

"Voyez qui juge avec sévérité alors qu'il passe son temps à se languir !..." croisant les bras.

Je m'approche du Griffon, lui caressant le bras. "Désolée encore pour..."

"Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusé avec Kainz !..."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" questionne la Wyverne en avisant l'enveloppe qui vient de rejoindre le plateau de son vaste bureau.

"Ma démission."

Il lève son regard doré sur moi. "Pardon ?"

"Tu as très bien entendu."

Un rire terrible vient accueillir ma démarche. "Laisse moi deviner... tu tentes une reconversion dans le cercle très fermé des pompes funèbres ?..." narquois au possible.

Je hausse les épaules.

"Si je puis me permettre un conseil avisé : fais très attention à toi, Léviathan... ou plutôt... comment doit-on t'appeler à présent ?..."

L'assaut de sarcasmes prouve que mon départ ne le laisse pas indifférent.

"Merci pour tout, Rhada. Vraiment." sincère.

Il en a la bouche ouverte tant mes remerciements le surprennent !...

Au moment de quitter le bureau, il me rappelle.

"Ne crois pas sur parole Crevan lorsqu'il te dit que les marques qu'il a conservées sont uniquement dues à la lame de notre Seigneur. C'est tout. Tu peux disposer, à présent."

* * *

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai balancé ma dém'. Jamais je ne l'aurai cru..."

"Tu n'es pas le genre de personne que l'on retient au moyen d'un contrat à durée indéterminée. Hihihihihi !... Tu n'es _anyway_ pas le genre de personne que l'on retient avec quoi que ce soit !..."

"Une page se tourne..."

"Je suis heureux de constater qu'ils ne persistent pas à vouloir te retenir. Cela m'évitera d'avoir à les en dissuader." laissant courir ses doigts fins aux longs ongles noirs sur un dossier en cours. "Je dois gérer quelques affaires à Londres."

"Chic !..." tapant des mains.

"J'allais te demander de garder la boutique parisienne." sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

"Eh ?..."

Il se retient quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. "Ta têêêêête !..." me pointant du doigt.

Je croise les bras, furieuse : "Ce n'est pas drôle, Undy."

"Siiiii !... Ton expression vaut tout l'or du monde !... Gyahahahahaha !..." s'en tenant les côtes.

"Cesse, Undy." tapant du pied.

Il essuie ses larmes, en proie à quelques hoquets. "Mais bien sûr que tu m'accompagnes, _my Lady_ !... je n'ai pas cœur de te laisser face à tes merveilleux Juges." cynique. "Mais avant, nous avons une séance mortuaire à honorer." désignant une robe attribuée aux défunts.

Je l'enfile devant lui.

Il me place sur la table d'office et commence par se laver soigneusement les mains avant de commencer à masser mes membres comme il a coutume d'y procéder avec les défunts. Les massages sont doux, circulaires, visant à détendre les muscles atteints par la rigidité cadavérique.

Il ne résiste pas et se penche en avant, maintenant ses pans de cheveux sur l'arrière, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de sourire. "Hihihihihi ! cela m'évoque le prince des contes. Celui qui tire du sommeil éternelle la belle princesse. L'imaginaire humain n'en cessera jamais de m'étonner."

Je viens nouer une jambe autour des siennes.

"Voilà un corps bien vivant..." doux.

"Je vais te lier et disposer de ton corps comme bon me semble."

Une lueur incandescente traverse le regard phosphorescent.

"Je me dois tout d'abord de terminer mon office à ton égard." récupérant une éponge qu'il trempe délicatement dans un délicat mélange d'eau de roses.

Il fait glisser l'éponge sur ma peau. "D'ordinaire, je choisis plutôt le lilas. D'où l'odeur tenace qui flotte dans mon humble boutique..."

Je resserre ma jambe autour de la sienne, ce qui provoque sourire couplé à claquement de langue. " _Young, young Lady_..." épris. "Que d'impatience..."

"Tu m'as manqué." soufflé. "Je veux... disposer de ton corps... maintenant." caressant une de ses jambes du pied.

"Tu es le corps le plus indiscipliné qu'il m'eut été donné de devoir traiter." poursuivant ses gestes méticuleux.

"J'ai envie de toi, Adrian." m'en pinçant les lèvres sur l'aveu.

Son geste chancelle, à mon grand délice.

"Viens... viens." le cherchant des bras.

Il lâche l'éponge et vient m'enlacer, me humant avec délice, laissant ses lèvres prendre le chemin de mon cou, l'effleurant un instant des dents, félin au possible, feulant de délice.

J'en geins sans aucune retenue, me redressant, fermant des jambes possessives autour des pans de son manteau - car Monsieur s'est plu à revêtir sa tenue victorienne pour l'occasion.

Nos bouches se rejoignent dans un délice étouffé. Ses mains aux longs ongles sombres parcourent ma peau, la faisant frémir de ravissement. Il me griffe, sur une bonne longueur, dans le dos, me faisant arquer contre lui.

"Hihihihihi !..." avant de mordiller mon oreille, dans une faim charnelle terrible. "Serions-nous... prompts à entamer une... hymne à la vie plutôt qu'à... la mort, _young Lady_?..."

Je tire, d'entre les ouvrages sur l'étagère, un lien, bousculant lesdits ouvrages et faisant chuter une boîte de fer blanc contenant bon nombre de photographies mortuaires.

Il tique un instant mais reporte son attention sur le lien qui court à présent sur ses poignets fins. Je serre fortement, emportant son souffle dans le lien.

"Tu es... puissant, Undy... terriblement puissant dans ce corps si mince..."

Il mord le lobe de mon oreille très fort, faisant perler le sang dont il s'abreuve sur un frisson de corps entier, durci sous la robe victorienne.

Je serre davantage, ce qui le fait défaillir avant de revenir feuler sur un ton rauque.

Ma main libre chemine, là, entre les pans, m'en saisissant à délice sans qu'il en soit libéré. Il en palpite d'impatience, livré à un plaisir brut.

Lentement, je caresse, flatte, lui faisant lever haut le menton et gonfler davantage dans ma main. Un instant, il pose son front contre le mien, laissant sa crinière argentée me couvrir, souffle aussi court que tremblant.

"Tu nous laisses... jouer à de tels... jeux..." gloussant de ravissement.

Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à la chair palpitante, m'en saisissant avec douceur, caressant du pouce l'extrémité ornée, ramenant la peau fine sur le bijou, tandis que les autres doigts font leur œuvre. Il en suffoque de plaisir, suintant.

"Déjà ?..." sans pour autant en être déçue.

Je le délaisse pour ouvrir les boutons de sa longue tunique, le rapprochant de ma bouche pour me saisir délicatement de chaque arc qui orne ses seins, les manipulant de la langue et des lèvres, dispensant à son corps des salves de plaisir qu'il exprime à très haute voix.

"De quelle... façon vas-tu... haaaah !..." jouissant presque.

Je laisse ma langue courir sur le torse laiteux, revenant aux boucles par intermittence.

Ma main redescend sur le sexe surtendu et perlant.

" _Now... the final_." terriblement joueuse.

Il en vibre en totalité, peinant à se tenir debout. L'excitation étant à son comble, il en bouge des hanches, se faisant lui-même du bien dans mon poing.

J'en souris, émue.

Première salve, sur un son happé. Suivie d'une seconde puis d'une troisième et d'une quatrième, généreuses.

Il renverse la tête sur moi, souffle court, souriant.

"T'ai-je dit ?..."

"Non."

"Je vais avoir... une aide la semaine prochaine... pour tenir boutique pendant que nous voyagerons." récupérant son souffle.

"Oh ?..."

Il me regarde, pupille peinant à se fixer, donnant encore un peu dans mon poing.

"Je dois la former dès demain."

* * *

Lune ne tenait plus en place, allant et venant, à grandes enjambées dans sa chambre.

Une femme en noire vint la chercher pour la conduire jusqu'aux appartements luxueux du Souverain.

Debout devant le lit, Lune patientait, inspectant les lieux, boule au ventre.

Enfin, il apparut, vêtu d'une robe nouée somptueuse.

Lune fit la révérence. "Seigneur Hadès."

Sur un ordre silencieux, le Souverain ordonna à la femme en noire de quitter les lieux. Sur un sourire plus ou moins prononcé, il lui prit la vie lorsqu'elle chemina dans la coursive, corps s'affaissant au sol, sans aucun témoin.

Hadès servit un verre d'un nectar à la fois doux et corsé à Lune.

Alors qu'ils buvaient, Hadès laissa un doigt courir dans la chevelure châtain de la jeune Spectre. Cette dernière en avait littéralement des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Alors... dis moi, Lune... de quelle manière apprécies-tu qu'un homme t'honore ?..."

Lune baissa le regard et ses joues s'empourprèrent. "Je vous laisse le deviner..."

Hadès esquissa un petit sourire. "Parfait. Goûte donc ce fruit. Il n'en existe qu'un seul arbre aux Enfers." décortiquant une petite bille fruitée pour lui faire goûter des doigts directement à la bouche. Lune se saisit de la main du Souverain, laissant ses lèvres largement déborder sur les doigts divins. Hadès suivait le mouvement des tentatrices avec intérêt.

"Je ne cesse de penser à votre corps reposant en Elysion..." avoua-t-elle.

"Tu devras te contenter de celui qui te fait face."

"Ça me va totalement puisqu'il en est la parfaite copie."

Le dieu des Enfers vint faire grimper Lune sur ses cuisses fermes, baladant des mains curieuses le long de ses formes, revenant au visage, faisant glisser les lèvres convoitées le long du pouce. Les bouches se rapprochèrent et, au dernier moment, Hadès esquisse un sourire, se dérobant pour mieux revenir, laissant les souffles se mélanger.

"Si... vous avez décidé de jouer... à ça..." murmure Lune, corps chamboulé. A dire vrai, elle aurait envie de glisser elle-même sa main jusqu'à son sexe pour se faire du bien. Hadès le devina à la lueur de sa pupille brillante, accueillant la pensée par un sourire de grâce.

Une de ses mains descendit là où Lune palpitait avec force. Le toucher électrisa entièrement la jeune Spectre et elle manque d'en jouir, se retenant avec peine, lèvres étroitement pincées, menton levé haut.

"Ainsi... tu me désires à ce point ?..."

"Vous n'avez... pas idée..." à travers un souffle erratique.

"Offre moi ta jouissance, Lune." directif, glissant la main sous le jupon, venant flatter là où tout n'était que chaleur et tension humide.

L'effet ne manqua pas et Lune fut emportée une première fois.

"Voilà un magnifique et indécent frémissement de vie, Lune."

Lune lui sourit à travers un voile brumeux qui couvrait ses sens, venant enfin joindre sa bouche à la sienne pour un baiser d'une rare intensité. Les langues n'avaient de cesse. Cet homme... ou plutôt ce dieu possédait un goût terriblement plaisant, presque fruité !... Lune s'en régalait, bas ventre à nouveau dans une tension folle.

Elle bascula des hanches contre le renflement qui se découpait généreusement de la robe royale du Souverain.

Un second orgasme l'emporta soudain et elle en geignit dans le baiser qui semblait ne plus avoir de fin.

"Vous... vous..." serrant Hadès fort contre elle, quittant la bouche pour poser le menton sur l'épaule du dieu.

Les mains de Hadès cheminaient à présent dans le dos de Lune, paumes ouvertes, généreuses.

Lune respirait les cheveux ébènes du Souverain, s'en régalant. Il l'enivrait, flattant tous ses sens dans un tourbillon vif.

"Puis-je te prendre, Lune ?..."

"Vous demandez ?..." souriante, relevant la tête pour le regarder. "Je n'attends que cela..."

Hadès la fit allonger et quitta rapidement sa robe. Il ne portait strictement rien dessous, offrant à Lune pleine vue sur son sexe admirable en proportions et fin prêt pour ce qui les attendait.

Lentement, il s'allongea sur elle, jouant un instant de son sexe tendu contre l'entrée humide et accueillante de Lune, la faisant gémir plus que de raison, empoignant les épaules du Souverain pour l'inviter, jambes écart.

"Hadès... Sama..."

Sur un mouvement plutôt vif des hanches, il s'invita en elle, la faisant se cambrer, palpitant de toutes parts autour de lui, souffle coupé.

Il attrapa ses poignets et les hissa au-dessus de sa tête, donnant des hanches par intermittence, les livrant à un plaisir fou. Hadès lui-même en avait les paupières baissées sur des pupilles adorablement révulsées, bouche entrouverte donnant sur des sons flattant l'ouïe, hanches bougeant avec une souplesse monstre !...

Lune se gorgeait de tout ce qu'il offrait, se livrant à un nouvel orgasme - le troisième en peu de temps.

"Mmm..." se régale le Souverain. "Tu me gâtes... Lune..."

"Vous... vous... HADES SAMAAAAA !" palpitant fort contre lui, levant les jambes très haut pour le savourer davantage tandis qu'il se faisait plus vif en elle, au bord de se livrer.

"Pas encore..." la quittant sur un couinement frustré de Lune pour laisser ses lèvres descendre le long du décolleté, embrassant, mordillant et léchant follement le renflement délicat des seins, défaisant d'une main de maître le corsage de la robe pour dévoiler tout le haut et le gâter à loisir.

"HA...DEEEES !..." folle de plaisir, se tortillant sous les assauts charnels.

La langue descendit, sillonnant autour du nombril avant d'y plonger puis s'offrant la toison sombre, humant le goût intime avant d'y goûter à pleine bouche.

Lune en eut le souffle totalement pris, suffoquant d'un plaisir fou tandis que la divine langue l'explorait, lèvres généreuses à l'appui.

"HA... HADES... je... vais... HADEEEES !" jouissant une quatrième fois entre ses mains tenant ses hanches, tandis qu'il se tenait assis sur ses jambes. Hadès la buvait littéralement, savourant tout ce qui lui échappait à l'excès, sens au zénith.

Lune cherchait, s'accrochant au divan ainsi qu'au corps de Hadès. Ce dernier en sourit. "Naufragée." tombe, tendre.

Hadès revint jusqu'aux lèvres sèches pour les humidifier de sa propre salive, mêlée au goût récolté plus bas. Il joua une nouvelle fois contre l'entrée palpitante avant de s'y inviter au détour d'un mouvement souple des hanches.

Sa lourde chevelure ébène dévala le long des épaules tandis que les hanches s'obstinaient à maintenir un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

La main du Souverain vient se perdre dans la chevelure éparpillée de Lune, bougeant sous divers angles pour en savourer toutes les possibilités, renflement sensible la visitant sans relâche, pressant les parois de chair gorgées et déclenchant une nouvelle salve de plaisir proche d'un orgasme complémentaire.

Lune perdait la tête, divaguant, tandis qu'Hadès tirait le maximum d'eux avant de se livrer sur un rauque qui frappa les murs de la pièce, se répandant généreusement jusqu'au fond d'elle dans des saccades puissantes.

* * *

Undertaker façonne en sifflotant, manches relevées. Tout son amour passe dans ses gestes.

"Oh mais dirait-on que tu es pratiquement prête ?..." chantonnant.

Le carillon synthétique annonce l'arrivée de clients dans la boutique mortuaire.

"J'arriiiiive !..." prenant un ton moins enjoué, retirant son tablier pour être présentable et rabaissant ses manches jusqu'aux poignets.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant là une jeune femme, longs cheveux sombres et vêtements gothiques.

"Mademoiselle ?..."

"Oh, Monsieur Crevan, je suppose ? Caroline Perry." lui tendant la main.

Le visage d'Undertaker prend une toute autre expression. "Mademoiselle Perry... voyez-vous cela..." saisissant la main tendue dans une poigne franche.

Le regard avisé et phosphorescent du Shinigami parcourt le corps de la jeune femme, débusquant chacun de ses tatouages, même ceux couverts.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Caroline, vous savez."

"Caro line." amusé, scindant volontairement le prénom en deux comme il le ferait de sa faux.

"Votre boutique est magnifique."

"Vous me flattez, jeune fille. D'ordinaire, les gens de votre âge ne trouvent vraiment pas ma boutique à leur goût."

"Oh mais c'est parce que j'ai toujours été attirée par la mort." souriante.

"Vraiment ? et quel attrait exerce-t-elle sur vous ?..." curieux.

"Cet univers à part, qu'on ne peut toucher de notre vivant qu'à travers les soins apportés aux défunts et le soutien aux familles."

"Eh bien, eh bien... vous avez frappé à la bonne porte !..." ravi, se plaçant dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la conduire à travers les lieux, mains sur les épaules. "Laissez moi vous faire le tour du propriétaire." chantonnant.

Undertaker lui fait visiter la boutique de fond en comble, exception faite de l'arrière boutique.

"J'ai hâte de commencer. Je suis certaine que vous m'apprendrez des choses que j'ignore."

"Oh, soyez en sûre !..."

Le téléphone sonne. "Voilà le premier client de la journée." décrochant.

* * *

J'entre dans la boutique, déposant mon parapluie gouttant et me débarrassant de mon trench.

"Bonjour Madame."

Je cligne en voyant la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi.

"Hihihihihi ! ta tête !..." se moque Undertaker, me désignant du doigt.

"Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Mais si, mais si !... Laisse moi te présenter Caro line."

"Je suis en stage pour un mois." me présentant sa main.

"Oh, eh bien..." serrant la main.

"Caro line est arrivée ce matin." souligne Undertaker.

"Tiens. J'ai pensé à toi hier en passant devant le chocolatier." sortant deux tablettes de noir de mon sac.

Undertaker s'en empare en me remerciant.

"Caro line s'est déjà bien débrouillée aujourd'hui."

Large sourire de la concernée. "J'ai tant à apprendre..."

"Une vie ne suffirait pas."

La jeune femme retire son tablier sombre. "Mais le bus n'attend pas !..." rieuse.

Undertaker lui prépare un parapluie. "Cadeau de la maison."

"Merci. A demain !..."

"A demain, Caro line."

La voici partie.

"Voilà une personne bien agréable."

"Je savais qu'elle te plairait !..."

"Te voilà rassuré quant à la tenue de ta boutique ?..." venant me glisser entre ses bras.

Il m'y dorlote un moment, lèvres posées contre ma joue, chevelure argentée basculée sur le côté.

"Oui."

"Tu me gardes, cette nuit ?"

"Je n'ai pas le cœur de te mettre dehors. Mais il faut que tu saches que nous aurons la compagnie de deux corps dans la pièce attenante..."

"Je vais rentrer." me retournant.

"Je plaisantais !..." amusé, me faisant pivoter vers lui.

Sa main aux longs ongles sombres vient caresser mes cheveux, suivant le tout d'un regard épris.

"Je plaisantais." murmuré à l'oreille.

"Dis moi quelque chose... dans quelles circonstances as-tu rencontré ma mère ?..." curieuse.

"Lors d'une réception mondaine donnée dans le prestigieux manoir de ton grand-père. A l'époque je chérissais ce genre _d'événement_." laissant le mot rouler sur sa langue percée.

"T'a-t-elle remarqué ? regardé ?"

"Oui. Nous avons même discuté... j'ai dû lui paraître bien vain..."

"Mon père était-il également présent ?"

"Non. Elle semble avoir rencontré ton père durant un voyage."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas."

"Par la suite, nous avons entretenu une belle relation épistolaire car elle voyageait beaucoup."

Nous nous installons dans l'arrière boutique. Je profite qu'il s'installe dans le canapé pour venir m'asseoir en travers de ses cuisses.

"Raconte moi la suite... s'il te plaît."

"La suite est simple, _my Lady_ : lorsque l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec ton père a été officialisée, je me suis rendu aux abord d'un canal dont je savais les rives abruptes et la profondeur immédiate." caressant mon visage dans des gestes doux.

"Je suis certaine que tel que tu es aujourd'hui, tu lui aurais beaucoup plu." récupérant ses mains fines dans mes miennes, nouant mes doigts aux siens.

Il ricane. "Vraiment ? un Shinigami hors d'âge ?... le tenancier de boutique mortuaire ?"

"Je parle de celui que tu es devenu, celui que les expériences ont bâti."

"Il valait mieux qu'elle épouse ton père. Je le pense sincèrement aujourd'hui. Et puis... j'aurai eu des regrets si tu n'avais pas été née, _my Lady_." souriant, laissant son nez fureter dans mon cou tandis que mes bras sont noués autour de son cou.

"Tu sais ce que je pense ?... qu'aujourd'hui, je ne te cèderai pas à maman." vorace, à son oreille percée.

"Huhuhuhuhu !... voilà un délit qui ferait pâlir de jalousie tes beaux Juges."

"Bien. Je vais... passer ma robe pour la nuit." me relevant.

"Je l'ai lavée et repassée." se levant pour récupérer la robe immaculée avant de me la tendre.

"Merci."

Je ris en enfilant la robe.

Undertaker croise les bras, regard sombre. "J'ai horreur lorsque l'on rit sans moi."

"Pardon." gloussant. "Non, j'imaginais Caro line débarquer et nous surprendre dans le même cercueil."

Le propriétaire des lieux plisse les yeux. "Cette idée te plairait ?"

"C'est imaginer sa tête qui est amusant !..."

"Et j'imagine aisément la tienne si l'idée lui prenait de se joindre à nous !... Gyahahahahaha !..." s'en tenant les côtes.

"Ce n'est pas marrant, Undy."

Je le laisse prendre place dans le coffre ouvert avant de l'y rejoindre. L'exiguïté rend le rapprochement exquis. Ses longs doigts se plaisent à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je peux aisément sentir son souffle contre mon visage, m'en régalant, sourire à l'appui.

"Jamais je n'aurai imaginé un jour partager ainsi mon _art de vivre_." épris.

"C'est que _ton art de vivre_ a beaucoup de charme."

"Oh, tu étais réfractaire dans un premier temps, _my Lady_."

"Une période d'acclimatation m'a été nécessaire."

"Je puis le comprendre." souriant.

Nous nous taisons pour mieux nous regarder, sourires figés sur nos lèvres.

" _So, young Lady... let your body be in my possession_."

" _I'm all yours_."

Sa main caresse lentement, virevoltant pour se reposer sur mon bras nu. Il en frissonne de délice. Il laisse ses longs ongles effleurer du revers la peau soyeuse, les laissant s'attarder autour de la pointe érigée d'un mamelon. Je m'en pince les lèvres de délice. Il en sourit.

"Si ce n'est pas fascinant..." jouant là, pinçant, pour redevenir doux la seconde d'après.

J'en geins, corps secoué de désir, venant encercler ses jambes d'une des miennes, pour l'attirer davantage et affirmer ma possession.

Sa main vient courir le long de la cuisse, sur le fin tissu d'abord puis sur la peau nue.

"Dis moi... quelle était la probabilité pour que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi ?..."

"Ah... dans une vie humaine, je dirai qu'elle aurait été relativement mince. Mais pour la tienne... tes chances étaient absolues. Après tout, voilà bien longtemps que je pèche en te regardant. Je m'étais compromis bien avant que tu ne me remarques."

Nos bouches se joignent pour sceller l'aveu brûlant. Nos langues n'ont de cesse, se saluant par toutes sortes de jeux, quittant les cavités pour venir jouer à l'air libre, générant des sons qui nous flattent les sens ; la percée vs la vierge.

"Redoutable..."

"Bien plus que tu ne le penses." sur un sourire terrifiant.

Il se penche pour prendre en bouche, généreux, une des pointes érigées, flattant là, langue aidée par l'atout métallique précieux. Je m'arque d'un seul tenant, retenant avec peine un souffle traversant.

La langue percée et impie remonte jusqu'au décolleté qu'elle flatte dans des arabesques étourdissantes.

J'enserre la tête dans mes bras, relevant les jambes autant que l'exigu du cercueil le permet.

* * *

Lune émerge à la lueur rougie du petit matin, laissée par l'astre de sang.

A ses côtés, Hadès semble assoupi.

Lune monte la couverture jusqu'à son nez, repassant dans sa tête la nuit qu'elle vient de passer. Elle a littéralement perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour et plus encore celui de ses orgasmes !...

Elle en soupire de délice et d'aise, osant un regard le long du dos du Souverain, chevelure sombre éparpillée sur l'oreiller.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, on récupère le corps sans vie de la femme en noire tuée la veille par le Souverain.

"Notre Seigneur a eu de la compagnie, cette nuit." annonce le Spectre en charge de la basse besogne à un autre.

"Voilà bien longtemps qu'une telle chose n'était plus arrivée."

Hadès les entend comme s'il était lui-même dans le couloir. Il en grimace, presque agacé, puis finit par sourire, levant la main pour chercher le corps de Lune et la rapprocher de lui.

Elle échoue mollement contre son dos, main passant sur le devant, caressant le torse chaud.

"Merci pour tout... Hadès Sama."

Le Souverain conserve le silence, appréciant la gratitude du Sphinx.

"Je ne m'étais pas trompé en te choisissant." lui dit-il, sourire audible.

"Puis-je... espérer que ce ne sera pas la dernière nuit ?..."

"Peut-être. L'humeur doit s'y prêter."

Lune est sur son petit nuage.

* * *

Une fois Caroline partie, Undertaker m'invite dans l'arrière boutique.

J'avise un objet de grande taille, empaqueté sur la table.

"Oh ?..."

"Un humble présent."

Je déballe et y découvre une double faux de la mort.

"Undy..."

Ce dernier se hisse sur la table, souriant. "Bienvenue dans le cercle étroit des Séparatistes, _my Lady_."

Je n'ai de cesse d'admirer le reflet mortel de la faux.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée ?..."

"Trouvée ? Allons, _my Lady_... je l'ai fabriquée !... eh oui... encore une de mes spécialités qui ne convient guère à ton Souverain."

Je fais tournoyer la double faux d'une main. Elle fend l'air à merveille.

"Comme je m'y attendais, tu sais parfaitement manipuler ce genre d'arme." bras croisés, regard amusé. "Il ne te reste plus qu'à cueillir ta toute première âme."

"Tu me serviras de guide."

"Naturellement, _my Lady_." venant caresser mes lèvres d'un mouvement lent du pouce, suivant le tracé de ses yeux phosphorescents.

"Me faudra-t-il des yeux comme les tiens pour cela ?..." le dévorant du regard.

"Grands dieux, non !... Il semblerait que ta nature spectrale soit suffisante. Cependant, au vu de tes qualités, je ne serai guère étonné de constater que ton regard s'aiguise."

J'observe le nouveau jouet attribué. Je reconnais bien là la "patte" d'Undertaker. Ce dernier s'amuse à battre des pieds dans le vide, juché sur la table, mains entre ses jambes, dans une attitude enfantine.

Je dépose la faux et viens l'enlacer, glissant un "merci" dans le creux de son oreille percée.

Mes lèvres courent le long de la joue cicatrisée. Il en sourit de délice, à la limite de se tortiller de bonheur.

* * *

"Il est nécessaire que tu gardes à l'esprit que l'être humain est faible mais que lui arracher la vie demeure une entreprise relativement ardue."

"Bien."

"Ce n'est pas seulement la vie que tu fauches mais également toute l'énergie vitale."

Je hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, à présent... amuse toi." ouvrant le bras pour offrir le monde au tranchant de ma faux. "Je te regarde."

Je laisse un instant la lame de ma faux saluer le clair de lune puis fauche une âme, puis une seconde, sans aucune distinction.

Undertaker s'en frotte les mains, imaginant sans mal qu'un certain Seigneur doit grimacer de l'autre côté des Enfers. Or, Hadès n'en sourit que davantage alors qu'il se promène sur les terrasses de son palais. La lune est de sang et Hadès en admire longuement le reflet jusqu'à ce que Lune le rejoigne. La jeune Spectre effectue une courbette devant le Seigneur des Enfers. "Mon Roi."

"Lune." doux, souriant.

Lune sent son cœur accélérer et Hadès en distingue chaque battement.

"Les reflets sont magnifiques ce soir."

"Certes, Seigneur." se plaçant à ses côtés pour admirer les reflets rougeoyants.

Si elle osait attraper ce bras et se blottir contre lui... si elle osait... bah, après tout !... au pire, elle se récolterait une colère divine !... rien de bien angoissant par rapport à ce que lui a déjà fait subir Kagaho !...

Prudemment, elle passe les mains entre le bras de Hadès et vient poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Le Souverain ne bouge pas.

* * *

 _To the sullied corrupted lambs,_

 _I hand down eternal repose._

 _Now fall into a peaceful slumber._

 _Ahehehe hehehe, now come to me._

 _"My guests are lucky to be buried by my humble self._

 _Through the hands of my humble self,_

 _they are able to decorate the final curtain of their life."_

 _There is no way to escape for anyone,_

 _as this is the fate of this transient world._

 _Ahehehe hehehe, you are next._

 _"But society certainly has gotten dangerous;_

 _it'll have an end too cruel even for the demons._

 _Oh well, if you ask my humble self,_

 _all it matters is that it be interesting."_

 _Ah, the brutal and merciless human world is so foolish._

 _"Now the next guest has arrived._

 _Maybe I should display some lovely affection!"_

 _Shrieks of pain and..._

 _"Oh my goodness, the internal organs have become..._

 _Let me clean everything up for you right now."_

 _...despair._

 _In a world filled with whirling heartlessness,_

 _the corpses tell countless stories of their fate._

 _"Do you wish to know how you've become like this?_

 _Taking a look at your cinematic record_

 _will answer all your questions for you."_

 _You yourself invited in the bad karma,_

 _and you landed yourself this judgment._

 _Even if you were to beg the angels,_

 _even if you were to sell yourself to the demons,_

 _everyone will eventually be judged,_

 _and everyone will eventually rot away._

 _Now! Destruction! Amen!_

 _Destruction! Amen!_

 _Ahehehe hehehe..._

 _You are next..._

 _so come to me..._

 _"So from now on until the final moment of your life,_

 _where you'll come to my humble self, what would you like to do?_

 _Please think carefully, very carefully..."_

Je me dis que... ce mec est juste plus terrible que mes Juges réunis !... J'en souris de délice, corps remué, à la limite d'être consumé. Et le pire de tout dans le compte : il n'est soumis à aucune autorité qu'il préfère fouler aux pieds !... Un véritable électron libre de destruction !...

"Tu montreras à tous ces humains que nul mieux que toi es capable d'arracher les âmes dans un massacre grandiose !..."

Je le regarde. "Dis moi tout. Maintenant."

"J'ai le regret de n'avoir pas eu le loisir d'avetir ta mère... parce que mes sentiments m'ont totalement aveuglé." secouant lentement la tête.

"L'avertir à quel propos, Undy ?" intriguée.

"Qu'elle était sur le point de s'éveiller à la vérité absolue. Elle brillait fort, comme toi, déjà à l'époque." venant caresser ma joue, tendre. "Elle vibrait comme un bijou. Magnétique."

Je fronce.

Il soupire. "Les êtres comme vous sont en passe de réaliser leur éveil. J'ai cependant été très égoïste, me donnant la mort dans cet éclat aveuglant d'amour éconduit. J'ai pu intervenir plus tard en faveur de son âme mais toi... toi... je souhaitais te prévenir de ton vivant : tu vibres de la même façon que ta mère et ces vibrations ne plaisent pas du tout en haut lieu."

"Je n'y comprends rien."

"Tu ne **veux** pas comprendre, _my Lady_."

* * *

Aux Enfers :

"Seigneur Hadès."

"Rhadamanthys." s'installant sur le trône à l'allure menaçante.

"J'ai une requête à formuler, Seigneur."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je souhaite que..." poing qui se serre malgré lui. "... vous retiriez immédiatement son surplis à Léviathan."

Hadès eut un petit sourire. "Relève toi, ô fidèle Juge."

Rhadamanthys s'exécuta.

"Pour quelles raisons devrais-je m'y employer ?"

"Pour haute trahison." sec.

Hadès se leva avec prestance. "Serais-je donc le seul à avoir vu jusque dans l'âme de Léviathan ?..."

"Seigneur ?"

"Même vous, mes Juges, vous vous y êtes trompés."

"Mais... je ne comprends pas, Seigneur..." perplexe.

"A l'heure actuelle, c'est Crevan qui joue un jeu extrêmement dangereux. Pas Léviathan."

"Sei... gneur ?..."

"Allez, Rhadamanthys. Vas rassurer tes frères."

* * *

Rhadamanthys s'installa devant un bon verre de scotch, encore sous le coup des paroles de son Seigneur.

"Se peut-il que je me sois trompé à ce point sur ton compte, Léviathan ?..." effaré avant de partir dans un rire enflant à mesure. "Par Hadès !... c'est trop drôle !..."

Minos fit passer sa tête de cheveux argentés par l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Rhada ? Tu vas bien ?..."

"Oui, oui. C'est juste... un jour merveilleux, Nos."

L'argenté leva un sourcil, perplexe.


	9. See, sex and sun

_Il fallait se distinguer pour le chapitre 69... hem ! lol Kaori, en voilà un que tu n'attendais plus et que je te livre sur un plateau !... hahahaha !  
_

 _Donc nous aurons une croisière improvisée qui ne se passe pas vraiment de la manière attendue... et un Undertaker en grande forme ! ^^  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 69 : See, sex and sun_

Je reçois une invitation par mail de la part de Rhadamanthys. Il s'agit d'une croisière en haute mer à bord de son yacht privé acquis hier.

J'en souris à la perspective.

* * *

Kanon fait défiler ses mails non lus, passablement agacé. Il manque de recracher sa gorgée de café lorsqu'il tombe sur le nom d'un expéditeur : "Richard W."

Avide, il ouvre le courrier électronique et sourit à mesure que ses yeux en avalent la lecture.

"Espèce de... il était vraiment grand temps que tu te décides !... foutu dragon !..."

* * *

Conny savait que cette ruelle était potentiellement dangereuse. Que des gangs y zonaient, prêts à détrousser ou à violenter. Il était tard. Conny était rompu après sa journée de cours intensifs et les leçons particulières qu'il donnait. Serrant le poing sur la bride de son sac, Conny s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite entre deux immeubles.

Un ricanement dans son dos le fit se retourner. Il se trouvait face à trois gaillards peu avenants.

"T'as quelque chose d'intéressant dans ton sac ?"

"Je..." serrant d'autant plus la bride, des deux mains cette fois.

"Y'a qu'à vérifier." lança l'un d'eux, avançant la main pour arracher le sac à la prise de Conny.

Soudain, un vent terrible se mit à souffler entre Conny et ses assaillants et il apparut, regard mauvais.

"De quel droit vous permettez-vous, larves ?!" sifflé telle la plus terrible des menaces.

Deux ailes puissantes vinrent se déployer dans le dos de Minos. Un éclat de cosmos fit briller d'un noir diamant le surplis du Juge.

Un hurlement. Le souffle venait en effet d'arracher le membre de celui qui voulait s'emparer du sac. L'homme s'affaissa contre le mur décrépi, gerbes de sang s'échappant par grosses giclées du moignon restant.

Les deux autres prirent la fuite mais il était déjà trop tard : les fils du Griffon venaient de se saisir de leurs membres et les faisaient danser dans les airs comme de vulgaires pantins.

"Minos... je crois que c'est... bon... ils ont eu leur compte..." glissa la voix fluette de Conny.

"Pas tant qu'ils seront en vie."

"Arrête, Minos !..." se cramponnant au Juge en surplis. "Arrête."

Minos soupira et laissa tomber ses proies au sol.

"Viens, rentrons maintenant."

Minos laisse ses fils perdre de leur emprise. Ses proies filent en rampant, poussant des cris de terreur.

"Là, là, mon beau..." lui susurre Conny à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.

Le regard de Minos bascule alors sur les deux fuyards et, d'un mouvement de poing, il leur broie le corps dans des gerbes sanglantes et des craquements sinistres.

Conny le regarde, réprobateur.

"Je ne supporte pas qu'on pose la main sur toi." se justifie Minos. "Tu es ma rose. Ma magnifique rose." venant caresser les cheveux azurés dans un mouvement doux. "Je ne permettrai pas qu'on t'écorche."

* * *

Kanon se trouve sur le quai, sac par-dessus l'épaule, cigarette au bout des lèvres.

Le yacht est magnifique.

Rhadamanthys arrive, flanqué de Valentine. La Harpie broie du noir.

"Ne me dit pas qu'il va falloir se coltiner cette tronche durant toute la croisière." le charge Kanon.

"Maître, je..."

"Silence, l'un comme l'autre." grogne Rhadamanthys. "Le premier d'entre vous qui ose un mot plus haut que l'autre se retrouvera largué en plein océan. Vu ?!"

La Harpie se mord la lèvre tandis que Kanon exulte un petit "houmpf", admirant secrètement la poigne de la Wyverne.

J'arrive, flanqué par Minos et Aiacos.

"Wyverne..." annonce Aiacos en plissant les yeux. "Tu as omis de nous signaler que Monsieur-le-Bellâtre faisait partie du voyage."

"Je suis ravi d'être à ton goût, Garuda." annonce Kanon, provoquant. "Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas du tout mon type."

"Je vois. Ton type est du genre grand, baraqué et blond, non ?"

Valentine laisse échapper un couinement.

"Ha ! il a moufté !... à l'eau !..." annonce Kanon, pointant la Harpie du doigt.

"Kanon. J'ai parlé de vous lâcher en plein océan. Pas dans le port." souligne la Wyverne.

Kanon fait une petite mine.

"Il est hors de question que je fasse le service pour cet individu." grogne Valentine.

"T'inquiète, mon chou, je suis à même de subvenir moi-même à mes besoins. L'océan et ses ressources, ça me connaît !..." pas peu fier.

"Tiens donc ? aurais-tu l'intention d'invoquer Poséidon avant de le trahir une nouvelle fois ?" amène Minos, cynique au possible.

"Peuh... je parlais de nourriture, pas de trahison."

Eh bien !... si toute la croisière se passe dans cette ambiance, nous allons fortement nous amuser !...

* * *

Rhadamanthys, lunettes de soleil sur le nez dans les verres teintées desquelles se reflète l'océan à perte de vue, nous dirige vers des points choisis.

Sur l'avant du navire, Kanon se donne en spectacle, offrant son corps halé au regard de l'Anglais. Ce dernier arbore un léger sourire en coin.

Valentine s'est enfermé dans sa cabine pour y bouder. Je frappe à la porte. "Val ?... allez, Val, viens profiter un peu du voyage..."

Il ouvre, regard prêt à damner tout ce qui se présente à portée.

Pour le désarmer, je l'étreins. Il soupire, finissant par joindre ses mains dans mon dos.

"Oh ho ! je vous y prends !..." s'amuse Minos qui passe par là. "Ne t'en fais pas, Val. Kanon passera comme il est venu."

"Viens. Allons piquer une tête !..." dis-je en l'entraînant sur le pont.

* * *

Kanon plonge, ne générant aucune éclaboussure en entrant silencieusement dans l'eau.

Il ressort la tête de l'eau, cheveux plaqués sur l'arrière.

"Dis donc, Léviathan, n'aurions-nous pas en commun un signe d'eau ?"

"Il faut croire." neutre.

"La Harpie est du signe de la poule mouillée ?"

"Kanon. Je te conseille vivement de ne plus évoquer Valentine. Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis ici." ferme.

Le Gémeau hausse les épaules. "Vous êtes vraiment susceptibles, vous autres Spectres." avant de plonger à nouveau et disparaître sous les eaux.

* * *

A mesure que les heures passent, les appétits s'aiguisent. Kanon fait tout pour mettre en évidence son corps superbe - il faut dire ce qui est !...

La Harpie déprime dans son coin. Heureusement pour notre petit Valentine, Aiacos veille au grain et feule tout ce qu'il peut, mettant la Harpie en valeur et le flattant par toutes sortes d'appréciations.

Minos, lui, ignore superbement Kanon. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de partager une courte partie d'échecs sur le pont, corps alanguis aux chevelures superbes tombant le long des dos tandis qu'ils sont allongés sur le flanc.

"Échec et mat, mon cher dragon de mers."

"Tu m'as mis la raclée, Griffon." se laissant tomber sur le dos, regard braqué sur le poste de pilotage.

Depuis le transat, je les observe, regard glissant sur ces corps superbes.

"Léviathan semble avoir un creux..." note Kanon, amusé.

"Crois moi, elle pourrait nous dévorer tous les deux !..." rit Minos. "Mais je ne sais pas si tu l'inspires vraiment."

"Bah... elle est plutôt du genre cool, nan ? paraît qu'elle fréquente un dissident à votre Seigneur." amène Kanon.

"Primo, tu écoutes beaucoup trop souvent aux portes, Kanon. Secundo, apprends à te mêler de tes affaires." grogne Minos.

Le sourire de Kanon s'allonge, ravi d'avoir touché un nerf. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint une corde sensible, non ?"

"Tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne si tu souhaites en savoir plus sur l'affaire, Kanon." dis-je.

"Ooooh !... serais-tu prête à me renseigner ?..." se redressant d'un seul tenant.

"Mais oui."

Minos hausse le sourcil.

"Je prends tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner." sourire ravageur, double sens affirmé.

"Kanon. Cesse les ragots. Cela te fait passer du statut de sirène à celui de commère." intervient Rhadamanthys dont l'ombre recouvre l'ex-Gold.

"Tiens, tiens, Monsieur de la Wyverne a daigné quitter son poste pour venir se mêler aux passagers ?..." admirant le corps solide de la Wyverne. "Tu pourras sans doute me renseigner sur ce séparatiste qui semble avoir volé le cœur et le corps de ta belle..."

"Je vais te balancer par-dessus bord, Kanon." sec.

"Laisse, Rhada. Il est de notoriété que Kanon adore le _gossip_." dis-je, détendue.

"Et assume un peu, Rhada ! c'est toi qui l'as invité, je te rappelle. Nous aurions été très bien en cercle intime. Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle mouche t'a piqué !... l'une de celles de Nasu, sans doute."

"Oh, fort amusant, Minos !..." grinçant.

"Je n'ai pas saisi." intervient Kanon.

" _Private Joke_."

* * *

Nous soupons dans un silence pesant.

"Et moi qui pensais m'amuser..." soupire Kanon. "Faites moi plaisir : débarquez moi lors de la prochaine escale."

Une lueur d'espoir naît dans le regard de Valentine.

"Le capitaine débarque qui il veut, quand il le veut." tranche Rhadamanthys.

"Ma souffrance vous fait sourire, Maître !..." s'insurge Valentine.

"Ah tiens... voilà que la harpie se fait aussi pleureuse que son étoile !..."

"Un mot de plus, Kanon, et je t'attache au mât." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"Je n'attends que ça, Wyverne." clin d'œil appuyé.

Valentine pose violemment ses couverts, se lève et quitte la table.

"Ah bravo ! ah vraiment !..." s'insurge Aiacos.

"Je m'en charge." déclare Rhadamanthys.

"Cœur tendre, vas." lui assène Kanon.

"Quelqu'un à cette table a-t-il autant envie que moi de noyer Kanon ? Levez la main." amène Minos, levant le bras.

Aiacos ricane. "Je le gratifierai bien qu'un Garuda Flap histoire de voir s'il est capable de retomber dans l'eau sans éclaboussures."

"Je préfère me voir attaché au mât. L'air n'est pas vraiment mon milieu naturel." sourit Kanon.

* * *

Rhadamanthys trouve la Harpie dans tous ses états, pleurant à chaudes larmes, oreiller placé sous le torse.

"Val... ne te met pas dans des états pareils, tu veux ?" s'installant aux côtés de sa petite Harpie.

"Maî... Maître... vous êtes... terriblement cruel... à mon égard..."

La main de Rhadamanthys se pose entre les omoplates secouées de spasmes. "Allons... je ne pensais vraiment pas que..."

"Vous pensez que j'allais vous regarder vous ébattre avec ce prétentieux sans lever le petit doigt ?! Et vous donner ma bénédiction ?!"

"Valentine." sévère, sourcil froncé.

"Qu'importe ce que vous pensez de moi, Maître !... cet homme ne vous mérite pas !"

* * *

"Elle tient vraiment à toi, ta petite Harpie." s'amuse Kanon, rejoignant Rhadamanthys sur le pont, lui proposant une cigarette.

"J'ai décidé d'arrêter."

"C'est vrai qu'un Spectre atteint d'un cancer des poumons, ça ferait désordre dans les rangs du grand Hadès." amusé, allumant sa cigarette, la protégeant d'une main du vent.

"Tu manies le cynisme de manière redoutable, Kanon."

"Et ça te plaît. Je vais te dire, Wyverne : tu adores ça. T'en as ta claque de ta petite Harpie aux abois. Tu as besoin de voir et surtout de goûter autre chose."

"Et cette autre chose, ce serait toi ? hahahaha ! Ah, Kanon, vraiment, tu ne doutes de rien." posant la main sur l'épaule du Gémeau sans la retirer. Les regards se harponnent ; pers vs or.

Kanon termine sa cigarette avant de se glisser hors de l'emprise de la Wyverne. "Tu sais où me trouver."

* * *

Isolé dans sa cabine, Rhadamanthys termine son second verre de scotch, pensées confuses.

En reposant son verre, il manque de le laisser glisser, le récupérant de justesse avec une insulte.

Kanon a tapé dans le mille. Kanon est redoutable. Et surtout Kanon est un traître !...

Rhadamanthys se lève, cheminant dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une cabine. Il frappe puis entre, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Je m'éveille entre Minos et Aiacos, m'étirant sans les tirer du sommeil. J'admire un moment les longs pans de cheveux qui couvrent, pour partie, le dos magnifique de Minos puis m'attarde sur les mèches épaisses qui couronnent la tête de l'oiseau de proie.

Je laisse mes doigts errer entre les mèches de cheveux argentées, effleurant le dos, soutirant un léger soupir bienheureux au Griffon.

Aiacos émerge et se cale un peu plus contre moi, sur un son lourd, passant un bras possessif autour de ma taille. J'en souris, caressant l'avant-bras adorable.

En face, le Griffon tourne la tête, présentant un visage serein, sourire venant habiter ses lèvres. En ouvrant les yeux, il tombe sur l'avant-bras enroulé autour de ma taille et en sourit davantage.

"Hmm ?... toujours aussi... possessif au réveil ?..."

L'intéressé sourit.

"Je suis sûr que nous allons... nous prendre une réflexion de la Wyverne comme quoi nous avons secoué le yacht la nuit entière." amène Aiacos.

"C'est même certain." affirme Minos.

* * *

Ce matin, Valentine fait triste mine.

"Bonjour, mon Val." faisant claquer une bise sur sa joue imberbe.

"Petite mine, Valentine." note Aiacos.

Il soupire. "J'ai passé ma nuit seul."

Aiacos s'en pince la lèvre.

"Bah, il a eu besoin de réfléchir." amène Minos.

"Réfléchir ? à qui le dites-vous !..." raille la voix haute perchée de Kanon, venant se servir d'une grappe de raisin.

Sans aucune gêne, il s'installe aux côtés du Garuda.

"Ça va se finir en Garuda Flap. Ça va vraiment se terminer de cette manière." grogne Aiacos.

"Qu'ai-je encore fait pour t'être désagréable ?" questionne innocemment Kanon.

"Kanon. Le côté ingénu ne te sied pas du tout." souligne Minos.

Kanon toise Valentine, regard saturé de suffisance. "Ton cher... Maître - c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles, non ? - a beaucoup apprécié de ne pas cogiter à ton sujet cette nuit."

Valentine manque de s'étouffer.

"Kanon." grogne Minos.

"Je pense qu'il a besoin d'autre chose qu'un gamin braillard."

Valentine fronce et attrape Kanon par le col de la chemise en jeans, mâchoire serrée, poing levé. "Répète un peu pour voir." dans un grondement sourd.

"Bien. Alors ouvre grandes tes écoutilles, Harpie : ton Maître..."

"Assez, Kanon." grogne la voix grave de Rhadamanthys dans son dos. "Lâche le, Valentine."

"Pas question ! je vais..."

Rhadamanthys bloque le poignet, retenant le coup qui allait s'écraser sur la face du Grec.

"MAITRE !"

"J'ai dit assez, Val." sec.

Valentine a les yeux qui se troublent de larmes.

"Allez... le coup de la pleureuse, à nouveau. N'en as-tu pas assez ?" raille Kanon.

"Assez, Kanon."

"Rhada, dis moi... est-ce vrai ce que Kanon avance ?" amène Minos, touillant son café.

"De quoi je me mêle, Griffon ?!" grogne le dragon en retour.

"Voulez-vous que je vous montre les traces de morsures et de griffures dont sa violente passion m'a gratifié ?" questionne Kanon.

"Par Hadès... pitié." clapit le Garuda, écœuré.

Valentine tremble de tous ses membres. "Maître... dites moi que... ce n'est pas vrai."

"Kanon exagère, comme à l'ordinaire."

"Houmpf... si peu." adressant un regard entendu à Rhadamanthys. "Je suis par ailleurs surpris que personne ne nous ait entendu... vu le tapage que nous avons fait."

"Vas-tu te taire, Kanon ?!" frappant du poing sur la table.

Valentine a un haut-le-cœur et quitte la table.

Rhadamanthys a un mouvement las des bras.

"Dire que je pensais que cette croisière resserrerait nos liens... tu me déçois beaucoup, Rhada."

"Ah ! _shut up_ , Minos."

" _Very, very charming_." déclare Minos, en faisant claquer sa langue.

" _Indeed_." appuie Aiacos.

* * *

Kanon me rejoint, s'adossant contre le bastingage.

"Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que nous avons des points communs, Léviathan."

Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, ne lui adressant aucun regard, fixant un point à l'horizon.

Kanon sourit puis passe la main sur ma joue pour rapprocher mon oreille de sa bouche impie : "Toi aussi, tu es passée maîtresse dans l'art de manipuler les dieux."

* * *

Je pousse la porte de la boutique, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de lilas artificiel qui m'avait manqué.

" _My Ladyyyyy_!..." se réjouie Undertaker, se portant à mon assaut, attrapant mes mains des siennes, laissant filer la pulpe de ses pouces sur les dos des miennes. "Comme je suis heureux de te voir !..."

Caroline arrive, souriante. "Hey !... ça a été, cette croisière ?"

"Oui, je... enfin, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je le pensais mais ce fut fort instructif."

"Je vous prépare un café ? un thé ?" questionne Caroline.

"Thé, merci."

Undertaker me fait installer sur une chaise, devant son vaste bureau, mains sur mes épaules.

"Alors... dis moi..." penché sur mon oreille, longs pans de cheveux glissant le long de son épaule et de son bras dans un ballet hypnotique.

"En privé."

"Oh huhuhuhu ! il me tarde !..." gloussant.

Il me quitte et s'installe en face de moi.

"Comment vont les affaires ?"

"Elles sont en progression. Le chiffre d'affaires fait de la grimpette qui ressemble fort à de la haute voltige !..." amusé.

"Les affaires sont donc florissantes." souriante.

"Absolument. Et les clients affectionnent beaucoup Caro line. Je pense que... je vais la garder quelques temps." croisant ses doigts osseux sous sons menton. "Peut-être même que je convolerai avec elle." regard cherchant le mien, sous la lourde frange, sourire défiant.

"Tu es déjà marié à ta boutique, Undy." posée.

"N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de polygamie, _my Lady_?..." sourire gagnant quelques crans.

Je hausse les épaules. "A ta guise."

"Pas même un mot d'encouragement ou de félicitations ?..."

"Bon courage pour le ménage à quatre, Undy." à peine cynique.

"Huhuhuhuhu ! J'aime nos parties de ping-pong verbal, _my Lady_."

Caroline m'apporte mon thé.

"Merci."

Elle sourit et retourne dans l'atelier de fabrication.

"Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est charmante." dis-je, faisant tremper la boule à thé.

"Huhuhuhu !... toi aussi, tu lui reconnais cette qualité ?..."

"L'as-tu mise au courant ?..."

"A quel sujet ?"

"Ta véritable nature."

Undertaker laisse planer le doute, sourire à l'appui. La réponse roule un instant sur sa langue agile et percée. " _Notre_ véritable nature."

"Soit. _Notre_."

"Hihihihihih ! voilà qui est biiiiien mieux !..." manquant de s'en frotter les mains.

Caroline nous rejoint. "J'ai terminé le cercueil de M. Martin Paul."

" _Great, my dear, great_. Viens donc t'installer un moment avec nous."

Je lui recule une chaise. Elle y prend place.

"Mme Hueber vient de m'adresser un mail contenant ses souhaits un peu particuliers pour son défunt époux."

"Oh ?"

"Elle passera à la boutique vers 17h nous remettre ce qu'elle souhaite que nous placions dans le cercueil." Puis se tournant vers moi. "Je réservé nos billets d'avions pour Londres, _my Lady_."

"Comme c'est aimable." dégustant mon thé. "Une véritable petite secrétaire." taquine.

"Il le fallait bien puisque tu as passé du bon temps à voguer sur les flots. J'espère que le yacht n'a pas pris l'eau."

"Quand bien même il aurait coulé..."

Caroline nous regarde tour à tour, souriante.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Caro line ?"

"Votre complicité et vos mots."

"Oh, tu veux dire, nos _maux_ ?..."

"Undy." secouant la tête. "Il est proprement insupportable !... comment faites-vous pour le tolérer ?..." à Caroline.

"Je n'ai jamais autant appris sur la fonction. J'ai même le droit d'accompagner Monsieur Crevan lors de la prochaine marche funèbre." enthousiaste.

"Tu portes la mort comme une étole, ma belle Caro line." lui adresse Undertaker.

Je frémis tout en souriant lorsque je pense que c'est un Shinigami - et pas n'importe lequel ; le plus puissant - celui qui a jugé les âmes de Marie-Antoinette et Robin des Bois - qui lui adresse ce compliment !...

"J'aime beaucoup vous entendre parler de la mort. Vous avez une approche très intéressante."

"Et si critiquée." souligne Undertaker.

Il se divertit comme un petit fou, regard basculant de la jeune gothique à mon visage amusé.

"Vous avez de la chance de vous être rencontrés."

"Ah mais Mademoiselle ici présente pourrait bien te présenter des Juges à divertir seulement... je ne saurai que trop vivement te le déconseiller."

Je plisse les yeux face à la remarque ouverte d'Untertaker. "Tu es... _abominable_." presque craché.

"Penses-tu pouvoir m'atteindre avec pareille flatterie ?..."

* * *

Caroline vient de quitter la boutique, sur un petit signe de la main d'Undertaker.

Dehors, le froid est mordant, comme en témoigne la vapeur qui sort de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Undertaker s'en secoue. A dire vrai, le Shinigami préfèrerait s'accorder du temps au chaud dans le même cercueil que moi plutôt que de devoir enfiler son manteau et courir par-dessus les toits !...

Je ris, devinant ses pensées, me collant à lui, placée dans son dos, mains regagnant son torse. "C'est normal, tu sais... les personnes âgées sont frileuses et ont besoin de demeurer au chaud, à l'intérieur." susurré, terrible, à son oreille attentive.

"Non mais, tu..." avant de lâcher un rire aux accents rancuniers.

Il se retourne vivement, caressant mon visage des deux mains ouvertes avant de m'acculer à grande vitesse contre le comptoir, sourire joueur. "Tu sais que... tu as vraiment de la chance d'être la fille de Léa, _my sweet Lady_?..."

"Pourquoi ?... tu en as tué pour bien moins que cela ?..." faisant glisser mes lèvres le long des siennes, bouche entrouverte, laissant nos souffles se mélanger, tout en savourant la portée érotique de l'effleurement dispensé.

Il en frémit, corps happé de désir.

Je glisse mon nez contre son cou, respirant à pleins poumons la fragrance musquée qui s'en dégage. Il en a le souffle coupé, m'attrapant par les épaules pour y imprimer ses longs ongles.

Sa main descend le long de mon bras, venant joindre ses doigts aux miens, pressant fort.

"Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour dans un coffre, mon Beau ?..." narquoise.

Il ramène le dos de ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres avant d'y mordiller la peau délicate, regard fixant le mien, lèvres s'étirant en un sourire d'avertissement.

"Hmm... j'ai envie de retrouver un homme... et de le tuer sauvagement."

"Huhuhuhu !" regard terrible. "En le transperçant de ta faux ?..."

"Oui."

"Mais... qu'a donc fait ce malheureux pour mériter pareil châtiment ?... Oh, ne réponds pas. Je me contenterai de lire sa lanterne cinématique pour le savoir. Mais avant..."

Le regard bascule.

Il me quitte et finit par disparaître derrière le lourd rideau qui couvre l'entrée de l'arrière boutique.

Intriguée par son jeu, je glisse le lourd rideau sur le côté et pénètre dans la pièce. Il termine de boutonner sa forme de soutane victorienne.

"Comme tu peux le voir, je me prépare à t'accompagner."

"Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que tu te sentais plutôt d'humeur à m'honorer..."

Il se tourne vers moi et sa splendeur faite Shinigami me frappe en plein visage. Son sourire est joueur ; oublié le pli cruel.

Il passe son collier à double rang de perles noires autour de son cou, soulevant ses longs cheveux argentés avant de les laisser regagner son dos jusqu'au fesses.

Il est chaussé de cuissardes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, parées de sangles.

Sous mes yeux, il vient se coucher sur le flanc, à même le tapis, chevelure argentée éparpillée, mèches passant à l'arrière de son bras. Son sourire s'étire tandis qu'il feule à même le sol, dans une danse aussi captivante qu'hypnotique.

Je m'en approche et l'enjambe, me tenant debout, prenant garde de ne pas poser le pied sur les pans de sa soutane, mains sur les hanches, dominante.

"Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas ?... être au-dessus..."

"Surtout si c'est toi qui es dessous, à dire vrai." souriante, laissant mon regard s'appesantir sur chaque partie de son corps fin.

"Cette façon que tu as de me faire l'amour avec le regard..." se tortillant d'envie sous moi.

"Tu es magnifique, Adrian."

"Je suis magnifique parce que tu me vois ainsi." souriant, basculant sur le dos, m'invitant à le rejoindre des deux mains tendues.

J'attrape ses mains fines et nos doigts se croisent.

"Oh, je pense que tu as toujours été magnifique, même avant de me connaître. Qu'il te suffisait de claquer des doigts pour voir accourir la gente féminine - et masculine."

Il esquisse un petit rire. "Et masculine." venant confirmer mon affirmation.

"Mais ?..."

"Tu sais, tout ceci est bien différent de la relation que nous entretenons actuellement. Et je te l'ai dit : tu as adopté mon art de vivre. Tu ne pouvais pas davantage me flatter." faisant courir son bijou de langue le long de l'intérieur de l'arcade dentaire supérieure, regard trouble d'un désir qui crie d'entre ses reins.

"Tu es... magnifique." soufflé. "Ma beauté infernale..."

Il en clôt les paupières, doigts tremblants entre les miens.

"Je pourrai te faire venir, rien qu'avec des mots ?..."

"Tu pourrais... faire monter ce qui m'anime déjà par ce moyen, oui. Quant à y donner une conclusion... je pense que tu céderais à ta propre envie avant de pouvoir y parvenir."

"Meilleure idée." déchaussant mon pied droit.

"Ooooh..." ayant deviné mon attention.

Je me positionne de manière à pouvoir le caresser partout, laissant mon pied nu grimper le long de sa cuisse, caressant l'intérieur. Il se cambre légèrement, s'en pinçant la lèvre. J'évite le renflement souligné, lui adressant un sourire joueur.

"Tu gardes... le meilleur pour la fin ?..."

"Hmm mmm." poursuivant, laissant mon pied couvrir une hanche marquée, passant sur le ventre pour caresser la hanche opposée.

Je glisse plus haut, venant caresser l'emplacement de ses seins percés. Il en frissonne violemment, secoué.

"Quel merveilleux parcours guidé."

"La visite... te plaît-elle ?..."

"Oh oui !... Je saurai récompenser le guide comme il se doit. Plus tard."

Rechaussant mon pied.

"Oh, c'est déjà terminé ?..." déçu.

"Je te l'ai dit : je compte retrouver un homme et le transpercer de ma faux." avisant le coin où elle repose, à côté de la sienne, presqu'entremêlées.

Crevan se redresse, assis, m'observant avec intérêt.

J'attrape ma faux et la manipule.

Puis je m'approche de lui, lui tendant la main pour le relever.

* * *

Undertaker se penche, manche de sa faux reposant sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il s'accroupit.

"Ainsi, voici donc votre fameuse proie ?..."

"Absolument."

"A priori, il n'a pas l'air spécialement résistant mais j'ai appris, au cours de ma longue carrière, à me méfier des apparences."

"Il veut vivre. Ce qui est déjà condamnable en soi."

Undertaker me fixe tandis que mon sourire s'allonge, adoptant un pli cruel.

Je saute du toit pour apparaître devant lui, faux à la main.

"Te souviens-tu de moi ?"

Il en a le souffle coupé, mémoire lui revenant.

"Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse faite alors." brandissant ma faux.

"Pi... pité !..." se ramassant dans un coin sombre comme s'il pouvait disparaître de ma vue.

"Allons, allons, un peu de courage."

"J'ai... une femme et une fille..."

"Hmm mmm. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, celle-là." plaçant un doigt devant mes propres lèvres, air songeur. "Ah oui !... lorsque je t'ai éconduit, il me semble, révélant tes véritables intentions à mon égard."

Il tremble, se faisant littéralement dessus.

" _Disgusting_." avant de le happer dans un sifflement lugubre.

Undertaker apparaît à mes côtés et le perce de sa faux afin de se régaler de sa lanterne cinématique.

* * *

Je pose ma faux avec une certaine violence. "Je pensais que ce serait plus amusant." boudeuse.

"Ça aurait pu l'être... s'il n'avait pas tant été lâche."

Je me retourne vers lui, sourire terrible aux lèvres.

"Eh bien, eh bien ?... Comptes-tu te rabattre sur moi après cette déception, _my Lady_?..."

Je viens me coller à lui, sans autre forme de procès.

Il en ricane, soulevant mes cheveux pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou.

Mes mains circulent sur le manteau large, appréciant le corps fin qu'il camoufle, notamment au niveau des hanches.

"Tu es splendide."

Il m'accueille avec un petit rire flatté.

"Je m'étonne toujours d'avoir trouvé grâce à tes yeux..." caressant mes bras.

"J'ai quelque chose de particulier à te demander..."

"Oh ?..." ravi, comme son regard en témoigne.

"Je veux que tu gardes tes bottes pour la suite..."

Il s'en mord la lèvre, attisé. "Elles te plaisent donc tant que cela ?..."

"Elles te font une silhouette d'enfer, mon cher... et j'adore tes talons."

Il attrape ma mains, du bout des ses doigts et y dépose ses lèvres, regard planté dans le mien. "Qu'il en soit ainsi, _my Lady_."

Je retire la ceinture aux multiples cadres avant d'ouvrir le nœud qui maintient le châle, déposant le tout soigneusement sur une chaise.

Je reviens à lui pour ouvrir le large manteau qui donne sur la forme de soutane.

Laissant glisser mes doigts, je tente de deviner l'emplacement des anneaux qui ornent ses seins, jouant avec les deux rangs de perles sombres du collier qui agrémente la tenue.

"Superbe..."

"Ooooh..." commençant à sombrer dans le désir.

La soutane est très près du corps ; un régal pour l'œil averti.

Je passe derrière lui et retire le manteau, glissant le nez dans les longs pans de cheveux argentés.

"Magnifique..."

"Je m'en régale." avoue-t-il, d'une voix cassée. "Cependant... une question me taraude..."

Je demeure dans son dos, attentive.

"M'autorises-tu à... me servir de mes bottes ou... souhaites-tu simplement qu'elles ne servent qu'à régaler ton regard ?..."

"A ta guise."

Je l'entends déglutir, levant le menton sur un petit rire, mains passant derrière lui pour caresser mes hanches.

Je le fais lentement basculer sur l'avant et intime des mouvements des hanches rappelant nettement l'acte.

Instinctivement, il se met à quatre pattes, longs pans de cheveux magnifiques passant de part et d'autres de son dos, croupe levée, bras tendus sur le devant.

La position de soumission est totale mais je conserve à l'esprit qu'il est du genre à intervertir rapidement les rôles. Je continue de jouer comme si j'étais l'homme de la situation.

Puis je me coule entre ses jambes, souplement, le rejoignant, face à lui. Nous échangeons un baiser aussi langoureux que profond, nous faisant vibrer des pieds à la tête.

" _Show me_."

Il en sourit, me défaisant de ma tenue avant de me retourner, à même le sol, dos et fesses nus.

Se redressant, il pose délicatement la semelle de sa botte sur une fesse, talon dans le pli de la cuisse. Il y exerce une certaine pression jusqu'à m'en faire gémir.

Je sais qu'il ne tentera rien de déplacé - sans consentement.

Il change de pied pour le même jeu.

"Comment est-ce ?..." piqué de curiosité.

"Étrange..." geint.

Il donne une légère pression, faisant s'arquer mon corps.

"J'ai... quel bonheur de t'avoir rencontré... Undy..."

"Musique à mes oreilles, _my Lady_. Concerto suprême." souriant.

Il remonte de sa semelle sur le lobe de chair, cheminant lentement sur les reins puis le long de la colonne offerte.

"Tu y trouves ton compte ?..."

"Bien plus que... tu ne le penses... je suis... à l'étroit... et renversé d'émoi... _my sweet Lady_."

"Undy..."

"Retourne toi, _my Lady_." voix rendue rauque de plaisir.

Lentement, je m'exécute et il en déglutit de tension superbe.

"Tu es..." soufflé, secouant la tête, regard planté sur mon corps.

"Fais de moi ce que bon te semble."

Il choisit de poursuivre de sa semelle, parcourant les courbes, écrasant en douceur un sein puis l'autre, geignant au contact.

Il n'y tient plus et s'offre de l'espace, donnant à ma vue un sexe affamé.

Je tends les mains, à l'en faire sourire.

Il ploie les genoux et je m'en saisi, gâtant là, y allant de la bouche, langue donnant la chasse à chaque vaisseau saillant, ce qui le tend au maximum.

L'extrémité ornée en perle de bonheur.

"Tu ne saurais être plus parfait."

"Tu... crois ?..." joueur, souffle court, corps entier sur le vif.

"Dis-moi... tu en as beaucoup, des conquêtes ?..."

Il rit doucement, passant les doigts dans mes cheveux. "Aurais-je pour excuse mes huit cent ans d'existence ?..."

"Peut-être..." revenant le flatter, lui arrachant un sifflement entre les dents.

"Je n'ai... à dire vrai... jamais fait le compte... mais... je me souviens de... tous les noms... et les visages..."

"... et le corps ?..."

"Et... le corps... pour la plupart... oui."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ; ta mémoire est excellente."

"Je mets plutôt cette qualité... sur le compte de... haaaah..." alors que je le prends en bouche jusqu'à la garde, jouant là. "... mon... métier." essoufflé, à bout de tout.

Je remonte, mordillant la hanche droite au creux marqué, l'en faisant geindre. Son sexe palpite contre mon épaule.

Je joue un instant de sa verge tendue contre ma joue, la flattant au passage, le faisant se tordre vers l'avant, puis mordille profondément la hanche opposée.

"Je... _my Lady_ , je..." secoué de spasmes.

C'est un avertissement sérieux.

Ça se termine parterre, moi sur lui, un seul mouvement de hanches suffisant à le faire venir, dans un orgasme éblouissant.

* * *

Le Griffon se balade sous la pluie, protégé par un parapluie et évitant les flaques sur le trottoir pavé.

La porte d'un véhicule garé s'ouvre devant lui.

"Monte." directif.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix directive entre mille.

Il s'installe, fermant son parapluie tout en l'égouttant puis referme la portière.

Je mets le contact et quitte la place.

"Tout ceci me fait diablement penser à un kidnapping !..." s'amuse le Griffon.

"Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité longuement avant d'accepter mon offre."

"Ah, que veux-tu ?... je suis fichtrement incapable de te résister de quelque manière que ce soit."

"Tsss, Minos." amusée.

Nous prenons un chemin qu'il connaît bien.

"Hmm mmm... kidnapping et ensuite ?... me feras-tu payer cher de ma personne ?..."

"Tu n'as pas idée."

Son jeu de jambes m'indique qu'il est déjà haut. J'en souris.

Je fais rentrer la voiture dans le parking souterrain.

Nous quittons le véhicule.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne tentera rien en chemin mais qu'une fois la porte fermée... il donnera libre cours au désir qui l'anime. Moi même je n'en mène pas large, suintant déjà pour lui.

Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, où nous nous tenons à bonne distance : "Je te laisse monter encore plus haut ?..."

"Je ne sais pas... si c'est davantage possible..." souriant, terriblement durci.

"Il me tarde."

"Moi aussi."

Nous quittons la cabine et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de mon appartement.

J'ouvre, main tremblante, souffle court, palpitant à fond.

La main du Juge marionnettiste vient se poser sur la mienne. "Attends... dis moi juste... pourquoi ?..."

"Te faut-il une raison... à présent ?..."

Il intime à ma main la pression pour faire tourner la clé et la porte s'ouvre. Il récupère la clé et nous enferme à l'intérieur avant de venir m'acculer à pleine force contre la porte, placé dans mon dos, main remontant le long d'une cuisse, emportant avec elle un pan de la robe, autre main cherchant du côté de la clavicule pour descendre sur mon sein.

Je geins, souffle coupé par l'élan érotique que sa force m'inspire.

De ses doigts tremblants, il ouvre les attaches de mon porte-jarretelles puis remonte pour glisser ces mêmes doigts entre les pans du tanga, entrant en contact avec une humidité folle.

Il manifeste un hoquet déplacé tant me retrouver dans cet état le flatte.

"T'attendais-tu... à autre chose ?..." levant les mains pour glisser les doigts dans la chevelure argentée. Il frémit des pieds à la tête, électrisé, pulsant de tout le corps, surtendu.

Je tends la croupe vers l'arrière, achevant de l'attiser. Il se voit obligé de se défaire dans l'urgence pour se donner de l'espace. Des deux mains, il soulève totalement ma robe puis abaisse mon tanga, venant m'effleurer de manière appuyée de son extrémité éclose.

Nos souffles se bloquent dans nos gorges et nous ne nous manifestons plus vocalement qu'au moyen de mots happés.

L'urgence le contraint à abréger les jeux pour s'inviter en moi jusqu'à la garde. Totalement lové sur moi, mains rejoignant les miennes plaquées sur la porte.

Là, il bouge sans attendre, nous livrant à un plaisir fou que nous crions.

L'orgasme nous cueille simultanément.

Il s'affaisse sur moi, souffle joliment court, mèches perdues sur l'avant du front.

"Tu... me fais toujours... autant d'effet... magnifique Léviathan..." souriant, profitant de sa dureté pour bouger lentement en moi.

J'en geins tant les sensations sont encore vives.

"Minos... que... devrais-je dire... surtout si... tu cont..."

Il a capté le message et se fait aussi doux que cajoleur dans mon dos, lèvres venant suçoter mon cou d'une bien jolie façon tandis que les mouvements appellent un nouvel orgasme de ma part.


	10. Secondes prises

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser le chapitre 69 dans un pareil fiasco ! XD Replaçons donc les pions au bon endroit !..._

 _Ah et retour d'un insupportable Saint d'Athéna aussi... lol_

* * *

 _Chapitre 70 : Secondes prises_

Rhadamanthys tourne en rond dans le quartier depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Il s'est déjà garé à trois reprises, arrêtant le moteur de la puissante Maserati, ouvrant la porte, quittant le véhicule, dansant d'un pied à l'autre puis remontant à bord, faisant démarrer les chevaux du moteur avant de quitter la place dans un crissement de pneus.

Il jure, frappant le volant. Puis tourne à nouveau et se gare.

 _"Oh for Hades's sake, Rhadamanthys !..."_ frappant le volant, pouvant s'arracher les tripes d'indécision !...

Il attend un moment, doigts devant ses lèvres, coude sur le renfort de la portière.

Puis il quitte le véhicule, commandant le verrouillage centralisé avant d'aviser la façade de l'immeuble et repérer la sonnette. Sur un soupir, il appuie sur le bouton. Une voix via l'interphone l'interpelle. "Rhadamanthys." tombe pour toute présentation, laconique.

On lui ouvre et il gravit rapidement les marches des cinq étages jusqu'à la mansarde.

Là, on lui ouvre la porte palière. Sitôt glissé à l'intérieur, des lèvres fermes viennent se plaquer sur les siennes, venant faire danser sa langue dans une valse étourdissante.

"Je savais bien que tu reviendrais." triomphe la voix de Kanon.

Les deux amants font courir sur le corps de l'autre des mains audacieuses et possessives.

" _That's my Judge_..." lui souffle Kanon avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de la Wyverne.

Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de rejoindre la chambre et c'est Rhadamanthys qui s'occupe de Kanon, corps penché sur le meuble, croupe offerte aux assauts de la Wyverne.

Il s'agit de déverser dans l'autre les tensions accumulées depuis l'épisode de la croisière.

Puis les choses se calmeront et ils se dirigeront jusqu'à la chambre où là, une nouvelle fois, un geste, une parole, fera tout basculer.

* * *

Rhadamanthys bascule sur le flanc, souffle joliment court et corps moite. A ses côtés, gît sur les draps froissés par l'étreinte, son amant interdit ; le très contesté Kanon, dans le même état. Les deux hommes n'en peuvent plus d'étreintes criées, de griffures profondes et de morsures infligées.

* * *

Rhadamanthys regagne son véhicule, s'y enfermant, regard dans le vide, fixant un point inexistant. Cette relation le vide... l'achève. Il en a nettement conscience. Certes, il passe des moments inoubliables et d'une rare intensité dans les bras de Kanon mais... mais... bordel, ce que la douceur de Valentine peut lui manquer...

* * *

La Wyverne accueille Valentine qui vient de rentrer de shopping, table apprêtée pour un dîner aux chandelles, repas d'un traiteur de renom.

Après le repas, sur le canapé, Rhadamanthys attrape les mains de Valentine, passant ses pouces sur le dos des mains du jeune Spectre, sourire terriblement embarrassé.

"J'ai..." soupir. "... déconné, Valentine. Salement déconné."

"Maître..."

"Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... vraiment pas. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux, Valentine."

Les joues du Spectre de la Harpie s'empourprent. "Maître..."

Aussitôt les bras de Valentine viennent encercler le corps puissant de la Wyverne.

"Oh Maître... je vous aime tellement..." pleurant.

La main de Rhadamanthys plonge dans les cheveux hérissés du jeune Spectre, le pressant davantage contre son épaule solide.

* * *

Je prends un café en terrasse avec Lune.

"Mes Juges me manquent beaucoup..."

"Ben pourquoi tu ne remets pas le couvert ?..."

Je soupire. "C'est... compliqué."

"C'est compliqué parce que tu fais en sorte que ça le soit." avec un petit sourire joueur. "Pense à tout ce qu'ils représentent pour toi, à tout ce qui t'a déjà fait vibrer et tu verras que ton goût pour eux va revenir." (*)

Nous laissons passer un silence.

"Hadès est un bâtard." me dit soudain Lune.

Je cligne. "Pardon ?"

"Ben ouais... maintenant que j'ai goûté à lui, comment veux-tu que je m'intéresse encore à Hypnos ou au Bénou ? Bah c'est comme si tu passais du foie gras au pâté de jambon, quoi !..." avec la moue qui va bien.

J'éclate de rire. Lune est décidément impayable !...

* * *

Je réceptionne un mail de la part du dragon divin : "Croisière dans le Pacifique - seconde prise." Mais c'est qu'elle développe son sens de l'humour, notre Wyverne !...

* * *

Nous sommes sur le point d'embarquer. Valentine ne cesse de scruter l'horizon, par peur de voir d'y voir débouler un certain Gémeau. Je posa la main sur son épaule. "Ne t'en fais pas, Val. Notre Wyverne n'a qu'une parole." souriante.

"Oui, je... je suis stupide d'imaginer une telle chose."

Nous levons l'ancre.

* * *

Je sens que Valentine se détend à mesure que nous quittons le port. Je me propose de le masser pour faire disparaître la tension.

Nous nous retrouvons donc sur le pont, en maillots. J'ai emporté de l'huile de massage. Alors qu'il se trouve sur le ventre, je le chevauche à mi-cuisses. La position l'aurait gêné voilà quelques temps mais il n'en est plus rien aujourd'hui tant nous sommes à l'aise avec ce que nous sommes.

Son dos est la proie de belles tensions. "Tss, Val." dis-je, taquine, chassant les nœuds dans les muscles fins.

"Je sais." riant doucement.

"Kanon ne viendra tout de même pas nous rejoindre à la nage..."

"Ne parle pas de malheur !... je le crois capable de tout !..." se crispant à nouveau.

" _There, there... just calm down_." massant de plus belle.

Un Griffon en approche. "Je suis profondément chagriné et jaloux."

Je ris. "Valentine en avait besoin !..."

"Moi aussi !..." quittant ses vêtements jusqu'au maillot, aussitôt rejoint par un Garuda.

"Hey !... à la file, comme tout le monde !..."

Je ris devant la moue de l'oiseau mystique.

* * *

Rhadamanthys me rejoint, s'allongeant sur le flanc sur le matelas de plage, sourire au visage.

Je le regarde à travers les verres fumés de mes lunettes, allongée sur le ventre, ouvrage ouvert devant moi.

Il envisage mes courbes de son regard doré puis y fait passer des doigts effleurants.

Il a décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe qu'il porte très bien.

Je me couche sur le flanc pour lui offrir plus de surface de loisir et sa main chemine sans aucune gêne, me faisant geindre alors qu'elle entre en contact avec les points sensibles.

Minos, installé sur un transat, bascule ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour ne pas manquer une miette de ce qui se joue devant lui.

Je retrouve les assauts propres au grand dragon à écailles ; cette façon dont ses paumes courent sur mon corps, fermes et possessives, les sons qui naissent dans sa gorge et éclatent dans le rauque, la manière dont l'or se fond à l'intérieur de son iris splendide. Il me prend par derrière, ondulant des hanches, alternant le vif et le tendre, doigts enfoncés dans ma cuisse. Mon corps s'arque ou se cambre, selon. Nous en jouissons vivement.

Minos nous rejoint ; éveillé. Je le gratifie d'une magnifique gâterie buccale tandis que Rhadamanthys demeure toujours dans mon dos.

Nous avons ainsi resserré nos liens, sans aucun trouble-fête.

* * *

Aux Enfers :

"Où étais-tu ? des heures que je te cherche !..."

Lune affiche un sourire de commande.

Kagaho hausse le sourcil. "Tu es très étrange, ces derniers temps..."

Lune pince ses lèvres. " _Où va-t-on si le Bénou se met à trouver de l'attrait à la psychologie ?... et développe son sens de l'observation ?..._ "

"Je vais bien. J'ai juste... c'est compliqué."

Le Bénou plisse les yeux. "Compliqué, uh ?"

"Oui. J'ai mes états d'âme, si tu préfères."

"Il n'empêche !... Nous ne nous voyons plus, Lune."

"Je te manque ?" regard baigné d'espoir.

"Ben euh... oui. Oui, beaucoup." raclant sa gorge comme si l'aveu venait de l'irriter.

"Oh mon Kagaho !..." lui sautant au cou.

* * *

J'ai réintégré la startup. A dire vrai, Rhadamanthys n'a jamais donné suite à ma démission et a pointé mes absences sur le compte des congés sans solde.

* * *

Le Garuda bondit hors du bureau : "RHADA EST EN RETARD !" pointant du doigt l'intéressé.

Ce dernier soupire lourdement. "Je vois qu'on peut toujours compter sur ta discrétion, Garuda."

Minos pointe le bout de son nez. "Il faut le comprendre, c'est une première. Alors ? quel est ton motif ? j'ose espérer qu'il est légitime."

"Et ce n'est pas du fait de Léviathan vu qu'elle est à son poste. Alors ?" d'une curiosité envahissante.

"RAAAAH !..." agacé, allant s'enfermer dans son bureau.

"Franchement... Rhada est de moins en moins marrant."

"A vos postes, petits monstres !..." dis-je, voix chantonnant depuis le bureau ouvert, tapant dans les mains pour leur signifier que la récréation est terminée.

"Je veux savoir !..." clapit le Garuda.

"Tu es aussi adorable qu'insupportable." s'amuse Minos, également piqué.

"Si nous nous faisions un restaurant tous ensemble ce soir ?" proposais-je, tapant des mains, ravie à la perspective.

"Excellente idée, Léviathan. Ainsi, l'insupportable cadet pourra presser Rhadamanthys de questions déplacées." ricane Minos.

* * *

Nous devrions y être habitués : avec les Juges, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu !...

A peine installés au restaurant et alors que nous attendions l'avalanche de questions du Garuda, ce dernier n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de flasher sur une jeune femme - une belle jeune femme, est-ce encore utile de le préciser ?... - et de passer sa soirée à dérober l'inconnue des yeux !...

Du coup, c'est Rhadamanthys qui a pu profiter de son repas, sourire plaqué aux lèvres devant l'intérêt détourné du Garuda.

Minos et moi grinçons des dents mais finissons par être amusés de la situation - et de la façon tout sauf discrète dont Aiacos envisage la fille !...

"Regarde moi ça... les yeux lui sortent littéralement de la tête." souffle Minos.

"Sa langue ne va pas tarder à se dérouler sur la table."

En fin de repas, Valentine passe sa main entre les avant-bras solides de la Wyverne, venant se pelotonner contre lui en ronronnant presque.

"Oh... Oooooh !... je vois... je vois !... voilà la raison de ton retard, hier matin !..."

"Mais... n'importe quoi, Minos !..." rosissant adorablement des joues.

"Oui, oui, c'est cela. A d'autres, DaDa."

"Eh bien... on peut dire que la tempête Kanon n'a pas laissé derrière elle qu'un champ de ruines."

"Silence."

"Oui, ne prononcez plus ce nom en ma présence, merci." soupire Valentine.

Revenons-en au Garuda et à son occupation.

"Tu vas l'inviter ?..." au Garuda, évoquant son attirance sans équivoque pour la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi pas... J'ai toutes mes chances."

"Je serai d'avis de la laisser venir." avance Minos. "Je ne sais pas toi mais une femme qui se jette à mes pieds, c'est encore plus jouissif que si c'est moi qui l'aborde."

"Dans un cas comme dans l'autre... le résultat ne fait aucun doute."

"Bien. Tâche de ne pas arriver en retard au bureau."

"Hahaha ! c'est Rhada qui arrive en retard en ce moment, pas moi." se défend le Garuda.

"C'est arrivé une fois." grogne la Wyverne.

"Le début d'une longue série, peut-être !..."

"Silence, Nos."

* * *

Je fauche sans compter, sous le regard bienveillant de mon mentor.

"Hihihihi ! ton Souverain doit pâlir de colère, _my Lady_." s'amuse Crevan.

Je me pose à ses côtés, glissant mon nez dans son cou pour le respirer, ivre de lui.

Il en soupire de délice.

* * *

Kanon fait sonner le portable de la Wyverne. Rhadamanthys décroche enfin après cinq tentatives infructueuses.

"Je te trouve agité, Kanon." tombe en lieu et place des salutations d'usage.

"Ah, tu trouves ? tu n'as encore rien vu !..."

"Des menaces ? Déjà ?..."

"Je vais débarquer à ton bureau pour avoir des explications si tu continues de m'ignorer !..."

"Fais comme moi, Kanon : passe à autre chose."

"Hors de question !..."

"Tu es vraiment buté lorsque tu t'y mets." soupirant.

"Et toi, tu aimes te voiler la face. Franchement, avoues le : tu as adoré notre relation."

" _Relation_ ?... Je n'appelle pas ce que nous avons partagé une relation."

"C'était plus qu'un coup tiré, crois moi !..."

"Pour toi, sans doute." coinçant l'appareil contre son oreille, d'une épaule levée, pendant qu'il tapote sur son clavier, répondant à quelques mails.

"On ne me la fait pas, à moi !... Tu me reviendras. Tôt ou tard."

"D'ici là, Kanon, change toi les idées. Et si l'envie te prend de débarquer au bureau, fais toi accompagner par quelques défenseurs d'Athéna pour que ce soit un minimum intéressant." cassant.

* * *

Minos pose une cuisse sur le tranchant du bureau du Garuda. Ce dernier retire son casque aux larges écouteurs rouges.

"Oui, l'aîné ?..."

"Il y a là-dehors, sous la pluie, un Gémeau qui fait peine à voir."

"Tu veux te charger de le consoler ?..." s'amuse Cos.

"Je laisse ce privilège à notre puissante Wyverne."

"S'il était là, je l'entendrai déjà dire que c'est le genre de privilège dont il se passerait volontiers."

"Rhada ne sait définitivement pas ce qu'il veut."

"Ne pas froisser Valentine, voilà ce qu'il veut."

Aiacos fait basculer l'arceau de son casque entre les pouces, mains sous le menton.

"Nos ?"

"Oui, Rapace ?"

"Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé un bon moment ensemble, tous les deux."

Minos plisse les yeux. "Dois-je lire entre les lignes, Garuda ?..."

Aiacos se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "A ta guise."

Son attitude est parlante et Minos s'en régale.

Il fait passer une langue sensuelle le long de la joue du cadet. "J'ai parfaitement saisi ta demande."

"Je me suis fait fort d'être clair."

"Ce soir. Ne nous faisons pas davantage attendre."

"J'aime lorsque tu es directif, l'aîné. A dire vrai... j'en ai le ventre qui fait déjà des loopings à la perspective."

La main descend sur l'entrejambe, flattant là, faisant lever haut le menton du magnifique Népalais.

"Mmm... en effet... je pense sentir à quel point. Tu serais même prêt à me prendre ici et maintenant."

"Ne me fourre pas de telles idées en tête, maudit frangin."

Minos tourne le fauteuil vers lui, ployant le genou, main habile venant ouvrir le jean renflé, libérant un sexe qui ne demande qu'à être gâté. "Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à ce soir. Aussi, plutôt que de te voir t'acoquiner avec n'importe quelle âme, je préfère t'offrir un acompte."

La main se referme autour de la colonne de chair palpitante et des lèvres terriblement attentionnées viennent récolter ce qui en suinte déjà, jouant de tout son savoir sur le renflement, faisant s'élever la voix du Garuda. L'excitation est telle que ses jambes entières en tremblent. Les doigts viennent cueillir les cheveux argentés, guidant la tête vers son sexe, gourmand. Minos l'avale jusqu'à la garde, redoublant d'attention. Aiacos jouit la seconde d'après, se livrant tout entier dans la bouche amie.

Minos le prend jusqu'à la dernière salve de bonheur tandis qu'Aiacos se mord fort le dos de la main pour étouffer l'indécence de ses sons.

Minos lève le regard, filet laiteux à la commissure.

Aiacos en sourit, souffle encore court. "Eh bien... si tout le reste promet d'être aussi... intense..."

"Tu en doutes ?..."

"Approche... Minos." souriant.

L'aîné se redresse et Aiacos vient recueillir de sa langue le témoin de sa jouissance à même le coin des lèvres de Minos.

"A ce soir. Et merci." soufflé.

Ils scellent la promesse d'un plaisir fou par un baiser chaud.

* * *

Je quitte l'épicerie fine avec un panier bien garni, me régalant par avance des petits plats que je concocterai pour mes Juges.

Sur le parking arrive une moto - une Ducati rouge aussi impressionnante que rutilante !...

Le conducteur arrête le moteur vrombissant de l'engin tandis que sa partenaire se libère de son dos large. Je plisse les yeux lorsque je découvre une large tresse de cheveux épais qui dévale le long du dos du motard.

Le conducteur retire son casque. Je manque d'en faire chuter mon panier.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens..." souffle-t-il, rictus élargissant sa bouche sensuelle. "Le monde est parfois bien petit."

Ce foutu Scorpion !... aussitôt, les deux piqûres dont il m'a gratifiée réagissent en me lançant.

J'en grimace, ne pouvant cependant m'empêcher d'envisager ce corps aussi superbe que solide - souvenirs vivaces notamment quant aux proportions généreuses de ce qui garnit son entrejambe !...

Sourire large toujours plaqué sur le visage, il pose son casque sur le réservoir, s'y appuyant des avant-bras croisés. "On fait ses petites courses, Mignonette ?..."

La fille qui l'accompagne retire son casque. "Non mais je te dérange pas ?!"

"Ben si, plutôt." sur un ton détaché.

Elle descend illico de la bécane. "Quel mufle !..."

"Oh ho ! un autre ton, je te prie !... J'ai déjà eu la gentillesse de te trimballer jusqu'ici alors viens pas me pomper l'air."

Elle piétine et finit par s'éloigner.

"Bah... une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !..." amusé, laissant son regard chaud me toiser sans aucune pudeur, s'arrêtant sur les points intimes de ma personne.

"Toujours aussi infect, à ce que je vois." avec une moue de circonstance.

"On ne change plus à mon âge, poupée."

"Et ringard, avec ça." me détournant.

"Ça te dit un tour en bécane ?... vu que la place est libre."

Je me retourne d'un seul tenant. "Tu as vu jouer ça où ?!"

"Allez, te fais pas prier. Grimpe, que je te montre ma piaule."

Je soupire. "Même pas en rêve."

"T'attends pas à ce que je ploie un genou devant toi ni que je réitère la demande. J'ai horreur de me répéter."

Nous nous dévisageons. "Laisse moi ton numéro de téléphone." sur un ton las.

"Sûr. Imprime le bien dans ton crâne, poupée." lâchant la série de numéros. "Bon. A la revoyure." remettant son casque en place, descendant la visière de protection. Il fait démarrer l'engin et passe derrière moi, m'adressant une tape sur les fesses avant de s'engager dans l'avenue.

Je rentre en pestant, posant le panier sur la table. J'attrape le bloc et y note le numéro du Scorpion.

"Il est... infernal." m'installant devant un thé chaud, triturant le bloc sur la première page duquel est noté le numéro. Je m'en mordille la lèvre. "Proprement... infernal. Le plus... _dépravé_ de sa caste." hochant la tête, paupières closes, finissant par sourire, désir malsain vrillé au corps.

* * *

Le portable s'agite. Le Scorpion prend l'appel, se jetant sur le lit.

"Salut. Alors ? Décidée ?..."

"Peuh."

"Si t'appelles, c'est pas pour me tenir la conversation. Alors voilà mon adresse..."

* * *

J'arrive dans une ancienne friche industrielle dont les bâtiments ont été transformés en lofts de luxe.

Dans la cour d'un des bâtiments, un Scorpion, vêtu uniquement d'un jean et de rangers, bichonne une de ses Ducati.

A mesure que j'approche, je me lèche les babines en envisageant les muscles en mouvement appartenant à ce haut suintant. La peau est agréablement halée par le soleil - foutu Grec ! Les cheveux, denses, sont maintenus en chignon fouillis improvisé, grossièrement attaché.

"On apprécie la vue, Mignonette ?..." m'accueille-t-il.

Je croise les bras. "C'est toi qui offres tant à voir."

Il se retourne, s'épongeant le front d'un revers de main. "Et là, t'aimes aussi ?..."

"Ma foi..." laissant mon regard le parcourir, appesanti sur l'entrejambe renflée.

"Je vois. Eh bien je pense que je ne vais pas la prendre seul, ma douche." fourrant le chiffon dans la poche arrière de son jean stone.

"On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un véritable _animal_ ?..."

"Dans ta bouche ça sonne comme un compliment, Poupée." ouvrant la porte de son appartement, quittant ses rangers dans l'entrée.

Je pourrai le maudire de lire aussi bien en moi !...

"Après toi, Princesse." laissant son regard s'appesantir sur mon fessier lorsque je passe devant lui. Je m'attends à un claquement sur le derrière mais il s'en abstient avec peine.

Il nous sert une boisson fraîche. L'appartement est superbe, de style industriel.

"Je te fais visiter ?"

Je hoche la tête.

Il me fait avancer jusqu'au salon attenant : banquette et canapé cuir, écran plat.

"Je vois que ça gagne plutôt bien chez Athéna."

Il rit, franc. "J'ai pas à me plaindre."

Une passerelle court le long du mur principal, donnant sur la salle de bains et les chambres.

Il grimpe les marches à reculons, m'invitant à le suivre de son index dont l'ongle rougeoie tout en poussant. Captivée, je le suis.

Sur le seuil de la salle de bains ouverte, il déboutonne son jean, qu'il abaisse avec le caleçon, m'offrant sa nudité. Le désir me lance presque douloureusement.

"Foutu..."

"T'aimes ?..." mains montant pour défaire le chignon et laisser la chevelure indisciplinée lui dégringoler le long des épaules pour flatter le creux de ses reins, dandinant des hanches pour faire danser son sexe dressé.

Quel gamin !... J'en secoue la tête, sourire me trahissant, désir vrillé aux reins, incapable de dévier mon regard du ballet hypnotique de son sexe superbe.

Il revient vers moi, me soulevant d'un bras pour me hisser sur son épaule.

"ARRÊTE !" frappant son dos.

Il me repose devant la douche, commençant à défaire ce que je porte.

Mes mains remontent le long des cuisses jusqu'aux hanches. Il s'en pince la lèvre.

"Ça fait son petit effet..." m'avoue-t-il, gonflant davantage d'impatience à mesure que mes vêtements me quittent.

"T'as toujours été un sale gosse ?..."

"Toujours." venant mordiller mon cou à m'en faire sursauter.

Je m'arque contre son corps, main passant devant, caressant là, le dressant davantage dans mon poing.

Il se fait plus sauvage dans mon cou, ramenant sa bouche superbe sur un jeu de langue contre mes lèvres, prenant là jusqu'à nous en faire indécemment geindre. Le voici développé à outrance dans ma main dont les doigts peinent à faire le tour tant il est du même gabarit que la Wyverne.

Il bouge des hanches avec une aisance animale, ployant les genoux, bras solide autour de ma taille, laissant sa langue parcourir gorge, seins, ventre.

Nous geignons de concert, éveillés.

Des deux mains, il abaisse mon jean, ne prenant aucun égard pour mon slip et sa langue poursuit ses délits.

Il nous conduit jusque dans la cabine, actionnant à l'aveugle le mitigeur, nous dirigeant sous le jet. Il se laisse glisser contre la paroi vitrée et je le chevauche sans autre forme de procès, bougeant sans attendre. Il adopte un mouvement à contresens sous moi pour accentuer l'effet, nous livrant à un plaisir brut.

Nos voix montent, s'envolant, frappant les murs nus, à peine couvertes par le jet d'eau.

Nous bougeons frénétiquement, appelant des orgasmes dévastateurs, secouant nos membres par spasmes incontrôlables, accrochée à ses épaules solides.

"Saleté... d'arachnide..."

"Encore une amabilité ?..." amusé, reprenant ma bouche dans un baiser vif.

* * *

Je m'installe sur le canapé et il ne tarde pas à m'y rejoindre, portant un jean délavé.

"Tu te promènes toujours à moitié nu ?..."

"Plains toi !..." amusé. "Et encore, je te fais grâce du jean !..."

J'ai un hoquet de travers. "Trop aimable."

Il monte une jambe sur la banquette, pieds nus.

"Ha !... je crois que ça ne te gênerait pas plus que ça, en fait."

"Houmpf !..."

"Pas besoin de faire ta duchesse avec moi, hein !..." taquinant le bout de mon nez.

Je lui adresse un regard noir.

"Tu vas peut-être me raconter que t'es venue ici pour une visite de courtoisie ou une connerie de ce genre ? Moi, je sais exactement ce que t'es venue chercher." laissant son doigt glisser le long de mon bras. "Et franchement, c'est pas pour me déplaire." avec un regard de braise.

"Tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des salauds la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas oublié."

"Bah, comprends moi, Princesse..."

"Justement, non, je ne comprends pas."

"J'savais pas trop sur quel pied danser."

"Ah ? Et ça justifiait de me prendre de cette façon ?"

"Ben... t'en as pas plus été dégoûtée que ça... la preuve." avec un sourire triomphant.

"Tu me..." avec une moue écœurée.

"Bah, promis, je te ferai plus un coup pareil."

"Tu as intérêt !..."

Il me ramène sur lui, bougeant des hanches sous moi pour nous éveiller.

"Tu n'as définitivement que ça en tête."

"Pas toi ?..."

Je prends la bouche immense et il déborde généreusement des lèvres, langue agile. Ses mains passent derrière mes fesses.

"Autant te prévenir... puisque t'as pris la peine de te traîner jusqu'ici... j'compte pas te rendre de si tôt à tes putains de Juges."

"Tu es dingue. Et j'aime ça." revenant l'embrasser, perdant les mains dans la chevelure sauvage.

Il me retourne, fesses contre son entrejambe durcie, me libérant de mon pantalon qu'il fait glisser des deux mains jusqu'à mi-cuisses, avant de se donner de l'espace, fièrement dressé dans mon dos. Il s'attrape et se fait passer entre mes jambes ouvertes. J'en profite largement pour me faire du bien en ondulant des hanches.

Ses mains regagnent mes seins et je m'arque à mesure que les sensations me gagnent. Il finit par pincer là, faisant grimper nos plaisirs en flèche.

Sur un mouvement leste, il s'invite en moi de toute sa longueur, nous faisant perdre pied.

Jambes en appui sur la table basse, je vais et viens tandis qu'il soutient le haut de mon corps, soufflant fort près de mon oreille, laissant échapper quelques termes, dans un grec aux accents rudes.

Il me fait tendre les bras peu avant que l'orgasme nous frappe, nous faisant ployer sur le devant, corps tremblants, voix déployées.

Il finit par sourire alors que son souffle se rassemble. "Eh bien..."

Je ris doucement. "Je peux savoir... ce que tu racontes en grec ?..." curieuse.

"Des trucs de mec." éludant, caressant mes bras. "Je dois avouer que... t'es loin d'être décevante."

Je viens glisser mes doigts le long de ses cheveux. "J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne m'en ferais le compliment."

"Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi les Juges t'ont dans la peau, Poulette."

"Tes surnoms manquent sérieusement de bon goût, Scorpion."

" _Teach me, then_."

Je me retourne, conservant la position, observant sa bouche avec intérêt. "Cette bouche... absolument incroyable, irrésistible..." parcourant le tracé de la pulpe de l'index. "... et impie."

"Je marque des points avec ça, pas vrai ?... (**) même ta Wyverne n'en possède pas une semblable."

"J'aimerai que tu me montres tout le talent dont elle est capable."

"A tes risques et périls, hein... tu viendras pas pleur..."

Je viens coller ma bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Il part immédiatement dans un baiser auquel il offre une profondeur inouïe.

Je me sépare de lui. "J'assumerai, promis."

Il attrape mon avant-bras et laisse courir une langue terrible le long des deux piqûres, regard accroché au mien.

"Tu savoures ton délit, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer." assorti d'un sourire terrifiant, regard brillant de perversité.

"Les Scorpions sont définitivement les plus tordus de la caste d'Athéna."

"Et je ne te parle même pas de mon maître..." révulsant la pupille dans un aveu déplacé. "Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que j'adore te faire partager mes jeux, ma petite Spectre." laissant son index courir sur mes lèvres entrouvertes de délice.

"Trop de bonté."

"Je suis sérieux."

"Et après, on s'avoue qu'on s'aime ou comment ça marche ?..." taquine.

"Ah non, surtout pas !..." horrifié.

"Alors ?..."

"Alors ? Là, on se prend du bon temps sans s'attraper la tête avec quoi que ce soit. Et ça me va. Je suis infoutu de me projeter."

Sur ces mots, ses mains échouent à pleines paumes sur mes fesses, massant là, paumes ouvertes, sourire fauve.

Je ne peux m'empêcher ma tête de dodeliner, laissant échapper des sons indécents. Mais mon apparente dérive ne m'empêche pas de rester arrimée à mon idée première...

"Tu... me montres ce que sait faire ta... putain de bouche ?..."

"J'allais y venir. Impatiente !..." me faisant basculer, dos sur l'assise tandis qu'il hisse le bas de mon corps à portée, m'arrachant presque le jean. Lorsque sa bouche entière vient sonner le glas de mon impatience, je l'accueille d'un soubresaut, d'un seul tenant, sur un son vif. Elle... englobe tout de mon sexe, sans rien en laisser... et la... langue... circule, écartant chaque pan de peau pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Je me cambre tandis qu'il fait monter une jambe sur son épaule, donnant une dimension des plus sexuelles à ce qu'on nomme "dévorer".

En quelques secondes, mon corps abdique dans un orgasme prodigieux que ma voix et mes tremblements expriment sans aucune retenue.

"Mmm... quelle faveur..." se régale mon assaillant.

" _You... bastard !..._ "

Il sourit, toujours contre mon sexe, et vient me gratifier d'un nouveau coup de langue extrêmement lent, ravivant toutes les sensations. Je cherche à m'accrocher où je le peux.

Il réitère l'expérience et me voilà emportée, criant à nouveau en tentant désespérément de m'accrocher à tout ce que mes mains trouvent.

"Je tiens à te signaler... que tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit." sifflé, sourire monstre.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

"Je suis impatient de voir combien tu vas m'en offrir..." retournant à ses occupations, laissant la langue s'activer langoureusement, jusqu'à me secouer à nouveau, sexe ouvert à toutes ses propositions déplacées, flattant son ego déjà démesuré.

"Tu... espèce de... haaaaah !..."

Et c'est reparti !... Quelle idée j'ai eue de lui demander de se servir de cet organe !...

"J'ai perdu le compte... nous en sommes à combien, déjà ?..."

"Tais... toi... espèce de... salopard..." essoufflée, agrippant ses cheveux sauvages.

Il remonte plus haut, toujours plus vicelard. Là, il danse de la pointe, faisant le tour pour venir aspirer l'organe sensible et érigé. Il n'en est visible pas à son coup d'essai, comme le parcours savant de sa langue en témoigne !...

Nouvel orgasme.

Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

"Temps... mort..." essoufflée.

Il secoue lentement la tête, sourire de défi. "J'ai dit que je voulais voir combien tu m'en offrirais." revenant à nouveau à la charge. Les sensations sont de plus en plus diffuses et il décharge le plaisir où je m'y attends le moins, expert.

Pour couronner le cout, il joue de son sexe surtendu qui vient se mêler à la partie.

Il titille de la langue puis me glisse plus bas pour me visiter sur un rauque superbe, haletant comme une bête. Puis il se retire et poursuit, me portant toute entière d'une main ouverte sous mes reins tandis que, de l'autre, il se fait du bien.

Je le fais basculer, plantant mon regard vacillant dans le sien. " _Your turn_."

Ma main chemine jusqu'au sexe qu'elle empoigne. J'adopte plusieurs pressions des doigts, guettant celle qui convient le mieux. Comme je m'en doutais, plus je serre, plus il apprécie.

J'y mêle mon autre main, tenant le membre à la base pour le caresser en le menant sur la droite puis sur la gauche, insistant par mouvements vifs répétés sur le superbe renflement suintant de plaisir. Il en perd les pédales, pupilles révulsées, souffle happé. Son torse est battu par un rythme violent.

"Tu... abandonnes ?..."

"Con... ti... nues !..." tête dodelinant sur l'assise, voué à son propre plaisir.

Il palpite fort dans ma main, signe que son orgasme monte. J'observe la façon dont les jets successifs l'aspergent jusque sur la poitrine tandis que les spasmes creusent son ventre. Une dernière secousse, sur un rendu généreux, signe la fin de la joute.

Il finit par me sourire, encore dans le brouillard.

"Tu es bon pour la douche."

* * *

J'avise la batterie rouge posée sous la mezzanine, avec une certaine curiosité.

"J'aime ce qui est bruyant." avoue le Scorpion, planté derrière moi, bras croisés.

"Entre ça et les Ducatis..."

"Mais oui... j'aime ce qui est bruyant, comme dit."

"Tu m'en joues ?..."

"Attends." récupérant des bouchons d'oreilles. "Voilàààà. Je ne veux pas que tes Juges m'accusent de t'avoir percé les tympans." narquois.

Il s'installe, récupérant les baguettes. Puis se lance dans une mélodie aussi rythmée qu'endiablée. Il se débrouille bien.

Soudain, quelque chose de noir avance sur le sol de la pièce. Je réprime un cri. Il s'agit d'une tarentule.

"Samantha !..." cessant de jouer, se levant pour attraper précautionneusement l'animal. "Ah, toi, tu es vraiment la championne en titre de l'évasion !..." riant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ?..."

"C'est une tarentule goliath, la plus grande de mon élevage."

Je grimace.

"Oh, allez !... de nous deux, je crois que c'est moi le plus dangereux !..." câlinant la bestiole.

"Un... élevage ?..."

"Ouais. Viens, je te montre."

"Je n'y tiens pas, merci. Veille simplement à ce que les bocaux soient clos, c'est tout ce que je demande."

"Les... bocaux ?" avant d'éclater de rire. "Les pauvres bêtes !... Je les tiens dans un vivarium !..."

"Oui, ben surveilles-en la fermeture, je te prie."

"Tu sais... elles ne mordent pas... Par contre, mes quelques scorpions..."

"Des... scorpions ?"

"Oui, dans un vivarium séparé."

Je fais la moue.

"Dis donc... d'ordinaire tu es plutôt partante pour un _plantage_ de dard dans les règles."

"Tes comparaisons sont de haute volée."

"Duchesse." terriblement moqueur, venant me prendre un baiser vif.

* * *

Rhadamanthys soupire en voyant Kanon l'attendre devant sa Maserati.

"Kanon."

"Ouais, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus, figure toi."

"Dire que tu te fichais de Valentine !..."

"Hey ! je vaux mieux que lui !..."

"Tu es deux fois plus encombrant." commandant le verrouillage centralisé de son véhicule.

"Okay, juste dis moi..." empêchant la Wyverne de s'engouffrer dans son 4X4. "... tout ça avait-il une quelconque signification pour toi ?..."

"J'ai fait une connerie." laconique.

"Ha !... ah ouais ? une... connerie..." répété, incrédule.

"Ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous."

"Mais t'es con ou tu le fais carrément exprès ?!" venant agripper les bras solides de la Wyverne. "Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !... Ça crève les yeux, bordel !..."

Rhadamanthys en reste un instant sans voix. Puis un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. "Désolé. Valentine a mieux à m'offrir."

Kanon est touché jusqu'au plus profond de sa poitrine, réprimant avec peine une grimace de rage.

"Dois-je me faire Spectre pour que tu acceptes enfin de..."

"Que tu deviennes un Spectre n'y changerait rien. De plus, je saurai dissuader mon Seigneur de t'accepter dans nos rangs."

Les mains de Kanon font pression sur les bras de la Wyverne ; insuffisant pour faire grimacer ou fléchir le dragon adverse.

"Je vois. Je partais perdant, c'est ça ?"

"Je n'ai aucune affinité avec toi, Kanon."

"Mais tu te trompes ! Lourdement !..." secouant Rhadamanthys comme si la manœuvre était susceptible de le réveiller.

"Assez, Kanon." sec, à la limite du grognement, venant se saisir d'une main de Kanon puis de l'autre pour se défaire de l'emprise désespérée du Gémeau.

Kanon n'a pas d'autre choix que de regarder la Wyverne regagner son véhicule, mettre le contact et quitter la place de stationnement. Il demeure ainsi un moment, serrant le poing. "Ah oui... tu m'obliges à quelque chose de terrible." serrant la mâchoire.

* * *

(*) Tiré d'une conversation réelle

(**) Merci Harley pour cette réplique mémorable !...


	11. La victoire volée à Hadès

_Hadès a un léger sursaut dans ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 71 : La victoire volée à Hadès_

Valentine traversait la rue sur le passage piéton, paquet de pâtisseries à la main, lorsqu'un véhicule arriva à fond de train. Vive, la Harpie bascula sur le côté, se roulant sur le sol pour finir sa course en heurtant le trottoir. Luxation de l'épaule et contusions. Ce qui n'est rien pour un Spectre !...

C'est Rhadamanthys qui replaça l'épaule, avec une douceur peu habituelle qui nous fit tous sourire.

"Si je tenais le bâtard qui a osé faire ça !..." grognait la Wyverne.

"Ce n'est rien, Maître. Ç'aurait été pire si on m'avait transporté à l'hôpital et qu'on m'aurait fait passer des examens... pour me découvrir _cliniquement décédé_."

"Certes. Nous aurions eu bien du mal à nous expliquer sur la question." amène Minos, se frottant le menton.

* * *

Les doigts osseux, aux longs ongles peints, retirent délicatement mon manteau, le suspendant au crochet.

"Bien, _my Lady_." doux.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas à parler..."

Il secoue la tête.

Caroline sort de l'arrière boutique. "Je viens de terminer les soins du défunt Pasquier."

"Parfait, Caro line. Je m'occupe de Rosa. Tu peux rentrer chez toi."

"Bien." récupérant sa veste en cuir noir pour l'enfiler, nouant une écharpe en dentelle sombre autour du cou. "A demain, M. Crevan."

"A demain, Caro line."

Elle quitte la boutique pour attraper son bus à l'arrêt.

"Rosa ?..."

"Oui. Une cliente, tu sais ? Je te propose de m'en occuper et ensuite nous sortons au restaurant."

"Bien."

Il attrape une tenue stérile et m'en habille.

"Quelle est l'origine du décès ?..."

"Des morsures canines."

Je fais la moue.

"Nous allons la rendre toute belle pour que ses parents puissent la voir une dernière fois." agitant ses doigts avant d'enfiler ses gants.

Il extrait le corps du tiroir de l'armoire les contenant et soulève le champ stérile.

La jeune fille est atrocement défigurée sur le bas du visage et dans le cou, chairs mises à nu.

"Le chien avait visiblement la taille d'un veau." se permet Undy.

"Comment vas-tu reconstituer le visage ?..."

"J'ai mon petit secret..." mélangeant plusieurs ingrédients afin d'obtenir une pâte qu'il applique et façonne en se basant sur la symétrie du visage. Un véritable orfèvre !...

Le résultat est bluffant lorsqu'il se met à maquiller le visage, lui rendant l'aspect angélique d'autrefois. Il camoufle les dégâts du cou au moyen d'un haut col, terminé par une jolie dentelle.

"Tu es définitivement doué, Undy." sincère.

"J'aime ce métier. C'est une véritable passion. Alors ? comment la trouves-tu ?..."

"Magnifique. Reposée. Intacte."

* * *

Je le regarde qui termine de boutonner sa veste trois quart. Il est superbe !... Son corps me met en émoi. J'en souris et il le détecte.

"Oui ?..." avide de compliments.

"Magnifique." Petit rire. "Je me répète, je sais..."

"M'en suis-je plaint ?..."

Nous embarquons dans la Audi Break aux vitres arrières teintées et aux formes agressives.

Undertaker la gare dans le parking souterrain d'un étoilé.

Nous passons une soirée bien agréable.

"Tu passes le reste de la nuit chez moi ?..."

"Bien entendu." tombe sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

* * *

Nous sommes installés sur le canapé de la pièce intermédiaire entre le couloir et la chambre.

J'aime l'intimité de cette pièce sans fenêtre, comme si les murs attendaient d'accueillir nos cris de plaisir...

Je triture la tresse d'Undy, jouant avec les mèches de l'extrémité contre mon pouce. Il me regarde faire, tendre.

"Peut-on être aussi beau ?..."

"Tu me flattes."

Je fais courir l'extrémité de la tresse sur mes joues, mes lèvres, regard braqué sur lui. Il sourit et en frissonne secrètement.

"Tu érotises tout." souffle happé.

"... dit celui qui crève tous les sondages en costume trois pièces..." passant la main le long des boutons du gilet.

Il penche le haut du corps, m'invitant à un baiser superbe. C'est lent... sensuel... ça n'a pas de fin... ça nous arrache un panel d'expressions indécentes. Nous nous séparons, lèvres humides. J'en fais le tour de la langue, avisant le regard phosphorescent du Shinigami.

"Je n'ose pas mettre des mots sur ce que tu suscites en moi..." m'avoue-t-il, de cette voix chaude et éraillée, d'une profondeur rauque.

"Pire que _maman_ ?..."

"Bien pire."

Il sourit, effleurant, de ses ongles noirs et longs, chaque pan de visage puis caressant du revers des doigts.

"La fille semble finalement très différente de la mère. Même si elles ont le même sang."

Je reviens l'embrasser.

"Tu m'es très précieux, Undy." soufflé à son oreille attentive.

"Tu m'en vois ravi."

Je triture le double nœud de sa cravate, y donnant du leste.

"Qui aurait pu croire que... tu offres tant à un Shinigami de mon âge ?..."

J'attrape une de ses mains osseuses, l'offrant à mon regard avant d'y faire cheminer ma langue entre les doigts. "J'aime lorsque... tu tombes les gants dans les restaurants et... que la clientèle huppée se questionne... quant à la façon malsaine dont des mains aussi... effrayantes soient capables de... prendre soin de moi..."

Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, désir ancré aux reins.

" _My... Lady..._ "

"... pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi... ne porte pas son choix sur... un autre homme... plus jeune... plus athlétique... la façon dont leurs regards pèsent sur toi... objet de tous les dégoûts et de tous les fantasmes de la salle..."

"Tu... _exagères_ un peu." conservant le sourire pour masquer son trouble.

"A peine."

Je viens le chevaucher, mains accrochées au dossier de la banquette, jouant doucement de mes hanches pour nous éveiller.

"Haaaa..." lui échappe tandis qu'il monte.

" _Yes ?... Good ?..._ "

" _Please... don't stop..._ " posant sa tête sur le dossier, la laissant dodeliner à mesure qu'il prend de la raideur.

Un coup de reins vigoureux le fait tressaillir d'un seul tenant, souffle happé.

"Je n'en reviens pas de... ce que tu nous permets..." bouche proche de la sienne, manquant chaque fois le millimètre pour se rencontrer.

" _My... Lady..._ " perdant les pédales à mesure qu'il n'est plus que sensations.

Ma main vient se glisser entre nous, lui arrachant un geignement rauque lorsqu'elle se pose sur le renflement, faisant dériver les pupilles sous les cils blancs.

"Tu sais que... tu es magnifique, Undy ?..." envie terrible de lui.

"Je crois que..." assorti d'un petit rire. "... tu l'as déjà dit... oui... mais... ça ne... oooooh..." lorsque j'exerce une certaine pression de la paume.

"Tu es délicat, Undy. Et j'adore ça..." laissant la pointe de ma langue suivre le tracé de la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Il en frémit davantage, sur un son exalté.

Mon autre main se perd dans la chevelure argentée, caressante.

"Tu fais... de moi ton... territoire... de plaisir..."

"Oui." soufflé.

"Tu sais... lorsque je t'ai abordée... à Londres, je... ne pensais pas... je n'aurai jamais... haaaaah... pu ima... giner..."

Ma bouche, exigeante, le fait taire sur un baiser superbe qui achève de faire de son corps une véritable fournaise.

Puis j'attrape sa main et y fait courir la langue sur l'intérieur du poignet, alternant avec de légères morsures.

"Tu... sembles... résolue à... me rendre fou..." à bout de souffle.

"Hmm mmm."

"C'est... aimable de ta part... cependant..." me faisant basculer sur l'assise, dominant, sourire qui en dit long, crinière argentée balancée sur le devant.

Il remonte ma jupe qui donne sur des porte-jarretelles en dentelle délicate. Admirant un instant l'effet, il finit par faire sillonner sa langue sur la peau nue du haut de mes cuisses, écartant lentement les élastiques. Je m'en tortille de plaisir, souffle court, doigts perdus dans les mèches argentées. Je me cambre lorsque la pointe de sa langue s'aventure dangereusement du côté de mon sexe. Quelques doigts curieux viennent s'immiscer sous la dentelle, découvrant ce qu'il soupçonnait fort. Il laisse passer une appréciation vocale d'une douceur chaude. Les doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans le délit, caressant là, répandant l'humidité partout où ils passent, rendant la zone d'autant plus sensible aux attentions.

"Uny... Uny... kun !..." tête dodelinant sur l'assise, pupilles révulsées, cerveau aux prises avec la montée de plaisir que ses caresses procurent.

Je monte la tête lorsqu'un spasme me traverse tout le corps et il s'en régale, ramenant à lui les doigts coupables pour goûter ce qui les recouvre, voix défaillante.

Nous nous retrouvons assis, face à face, jambes de part et d'autre de l'assise. Dans l'urgence, je le déboutonne pour le flatter encore quelques instants avant de m'y empaler sur un vif plaisir, me l'offrant tout entier.

Il en est secoué, souffle totalement heurté, corps sur le point d'abdiquer.

Sa main passe au creux de mes reins et je bascule ainsi. Nous peinons à nous regarder malgré l'envie, tant les sensations se font exigeantes. Nos bouches sont déformées de plaisir montant. Nos paupières sont abaissées sur des pupilles à la dérive. Nos corps se couvrent de cette moiteur délicieuse.

Entraîné dans la danse, il bouge en contresens, exacerbant les sensations.

Nous jouissons presque par surprise. C'est fort, intense, ça se crie à voix déployées.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard phosphorescent de Crevan. Sur un soupir, je viens me blottir contre lui tandis qu'il m'accueille entre ses bras.

"Me laisseras-tu un jour les essayer ?..."

Je fronce. "De quoi... parles-tu ?..."

"De tes ravissants dessous."

J'étouffe un rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?" presque vexé par ma réaction.

"Quelle idée !..."

"Je suis certain qu'ils m'iraient aussi bien qu'à toi."

"Tu as de ces idées !..."

"Vraiment, cette idée ne te plairait pas ?..."

Je hume sa peau que la température, sous la couette, couvre d'un léger film moite. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

* * *

Je reçois un MMS étrange de la part du Scorpion : il semble que ce soit un détail de son armure d'or. "Samedi, 19h."

Je ne réponds pas mais cela m'intrigue... aurait-il jugé opportun d'en découdre ?...

* * *

Je ne tiens plus en place samedi, m'affairant pour me distraire. Ce salaud a parfaitement saisi la manière dont je fonctionne !...

Je suis en avance au rendez-vous, ce qui ne fait que me trahir davantage !...

Je sonne. "C'est ouvert !..." me lance la voix chaude du propriétaire.

Je m'avance, cherchant du regard. Personne au rez-de-chaussée. Je grimpe à l'étage et là, sur le sofa de la mezzanine, se tient un Scorpion en grande tenue : armure étincelante, à demi-allongé sur sa cape, se tenant sur un coude, coupe d'or à la main, ongle long et rougi, une jambe montée sur un genou plié. Un véritable pacha, armé d'un sourire machiste à souhait. "J'ai failli attendre, petite Spectre !..."

Je déglutis devant cet étalage de sa personne, regard le parcourant sans pudeur.

"Apparemment, mon idée te plaît."

Je secoue la tête. Quel irrésistible gamin !...

"Tu fais le coup à toutes tes conquêtes ?"

"Par Athéna, non !... je n'ai pas envie de les voir détaler !..." riant.

"En Grèce, on vous considère comme des dieux, non ?"

"Ouais. Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec les filles du village voisin durant mon entraînement."

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Il tend un bras.

"Viens t'occuper de moi."

"Tu es insupportable."

"T'aimes ça." du tac-au-tac. "Viens..." suppliant.

Je quitte ma veste et viens le chevaucher. Sentir son armure entre nos deux corps revêt quelque chose d'extrêmement transgressif.

"A la base, ton armure est faite pour défendre ta déesse... pas pour te débaucher avec..."

Il me coupe au moyen d'un baiser chaud, langue passant toutes les barrières pour venir se lier à la mienne dans des joutes variées, sortant des cavités pour se saluer avidement.

"... avec une Spectre ?..." souriant, revenant lécher mes lèvres.

* * *

Hadès foula le sol de la salle du trône, flasque à la main, dans laquelle était dispersée une poussière noire.

"Athéna. L'heure de mon triomphe a sonné."

Il ouvre le bocal et prend une poignée de poussière sombre pour la projeté sur la carte des constellations adverses. Aussitôt, une réaction spectaculaire se produit. Hadès sourit. "Que me soit accordé la victoire."

* * *

"Léviathan, notre Seigneur nous convie à un rassemblement lors de la prochaine lune." me dit Rhadamanthys, épaule calée contre l'ébrasement de la porte de mon bureau.

"Entendu."

"Apparemment il y a convié tous les Spectres." amène Aiacos, sucette coincée contre la dentition et l'intérieur de la joue.

Rhadamanthys lève les yeux au plafond. "Toujours à écouter aux portes, Garuda."

* * *

C'est la grand-messe aux Enfers !...

Les Spectres de tous rangs sont présents.

Lune piétine, fixant le rideau derrière lequel doit logiquement apparaître le Souverain.

Je ris, posant une main sur son épaule.

Et le voici... Hadès. J'en suis moi-même éblouie tant il dégage une aura puissante.

Nous ployons genoux.

"Mes chers Spectres. Aujourd'hui sonne le glas du règne d'Athéna et de son armée."

Lune se penche vers mon oreille : "Ça sent le cramé pour ton Scorpion !..." taquine.

"Tu parles !... les mauvaises herbes ne crèvent pas comme ça !..." amusée.

"J'ordonne à tous les Spectres de se rendre sur Terre et de commencer par saccager le Sanctuaire."

Un murmure traverse les rangs. Hadès fronce puis se radoucit.

"Vous serez fort surpris en arrivant aux abords du Sanctuaire. Allez, maintenant." ferme.

Les rangs se mettent en mouvement.

"C'est de la folie !..." murmure Minos.

"Faisons confiance en notre Seigneur." rectifie Rhadamanthys.

* * *

Nous apparaissons aux abords du Sanctuaire où il règne un calme presque mortel.

Aucun Saint ne se porte à notre rencontre.

Le temps semble figé.

"LA ! DES SPECTRES ! DONNE L'ALERTE !"

Ah... repérés.

Nous nous mettons en position d'attaque.

"Ma parole... ce sont les Juges de Hadès !..."

"Finement observé." déclare Minos, cynique, avant de lancer ses fils et de broyer le corps du Saint en deux. "Humpf... toujours aussi faibles."

Au sein du Sanctuaire, c'est la panique : les fidèles armures des Saints refusent de quitter leur position totem pour venir les revêtir et assurer leur protection.

Avertie, Athéna plisse les yeux. "Hadès..."

"Je me porte à leur rencontre !..." déclare Rasgado du Taureau.

"Sans ton armure, c'est de la folie !..." intervient Shion.

"Hadès a jeté un sort sur vos armures afin de les rendre inutilisables. C'est déloyal." s'insurgea Athéna.

"La loyauté du Souverain des Enfers est une chose bien relative, Athéna Sama." amène Dohko.

"Il faut absolument trouver la raison pour laquelle nos armures refusent de nous revêtir !..." renchérit le Bélier.

"HEY ! LES MECS ! Y'A UN PROBLÈME AVEC NOS ARMURES !" Ça, c'est le Scorpion qui a toujours trois trains de retard.

"Nous n'avions pas remarqué, Kardia." ironise Dohko.

"Les Spectres arrivent." Ça, c'est Dégel, toujours aussi calme et posé.

Athéna serre le poing autour de son sceptre.

"Nous vous protégerons, ô Athéna."

"Je le sais, Shion. Mais sans vos armures, vous constituez des proies faciles."

Le Bélier serre le poing, rageur.

"Même à poings nus, je peux m'avérer extrêmement dangereux. Ils n'auront pas ma peau." grinça le Scorpion, faisant craquer son poing dans l'autre.

"Il s'agit de défendre notre Déesse, Kardia. Pas de viser notre seule protection." le reprit Dégel.

"Ah ouais ? et Môssieur Dégel m'explique comment on fait pour assurer la protection de la déesse si on crève tous ?..." cynique.

* * *

"Pourquoi l'élite ne rapplique-t-elle pas ?" s'interroge Minos.

"Ils sont peut-être occupés..." ironisa Aiacos. "... à sauver leur peau."

"Ce n'est pas normal. Soit il s'agit d'un piège, soit... quelque chose ne tourne pas rond." renchérit Rhadamanthys.

"Bon, en attendant, je vais casser quelques Saints." dit Minos, s'éloignant, suivi de sa troupe.

"Que faisons-nous ?" à Rhadamanthys.

"Notre Seigneur nous a demandé de saccager le Sanctuaire. Nous allons donc nous y employer." déployant ses ailes.

Nous le suivons, Valentine et moi.

Aiacos saccage sauvagement les alentours, village de Rodorio compris. Il ne prend même pas le temps de s'amuser avec les larves, se contentant de leur infliger un sort brutal et inéluctable - et nous savons tous ici combien l'Oiseau de proie excelle dans la discipline !...

Nous nous posons aux pieds de la statue qui surplombe le Sanctuaire. Là, nous sommes accueillis par Rasgado du Taureau.

"Tu oses pousser la provocation jusqu'à te présenter à moi sans armure ?!" grince Rhadamanthys.

"Votre Seigneur a usé de moyens déloyaux envers nous !..." poings levés.

"Explique toi." pose Rhadamanthys, barrant notre route du bras.

"Nos armures refusent de nous revêtir et d'assurer leur fonction. Mais vous avez oublié une chose, Spectres : notre cosmos."

Rhadamanthys tique, agacé. "Je ne peux pas croire que notre Seigneur se soit abaissé à pareil stratagème."

"Assez parlé ! en garde !..." faisant naître son cosmos.

"Reculez. Je m'en charge."

"Rasgado !..." intervient la voix de la déesse.

"Voyez-vous cela... Athéna en personne." ironise Rhadamanthys.

"Rasgado vous dit la vérité : votre Seigneur a jeté un sort sur les armures des Saints."

"Je n'en crois pas un mot."

"C'est la vérité."

"Gagner la guerre de cette façon n'est pas dans la façon de faire de notre Seigneur."

"Très bien. Retournez auprès de lui et questionnez-le."

Au moment de répondre, le regard de Rhadamanthys se pose sur une silhouette dont il n'a guère oublié les méfaits : le Scorpion.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... comme nous nous retrouvons, Scorpion."

"Juge." cynique.

Mon estomac se tord.

"Je t'élimine de suite ou tu préfères mourir lentement ?"

"T'en ferais pas une affaire personnelle, Juge ?"

"Je vous en prie !..." s'énerve Athéna. "Il y a plus urgent que de telles querelles."

"Je me vois mal importuner notre Maître avec de telles questions. Le mal qui atteint vos armures n'est pas de notre fait."

"Je souhaite qu'Hadès vienne ici en personne et me le certifie."

Le sourire de Rhadamanthys est clair : "Tu rêves éveillée, ma pauvre Athéna !..."

Soudain, un éclair spectaculaire fend le ciel entier et il apparaît, surplis revêtu.

"Vous en mettez du temps pour venir à bout d'un Sanctuaire désarmé, mes Juges."

Il pose son pied sur une haute pierre, dominant la scène.

"Seigneur Hadès ?... c'est vous qui avez ... ?"

"Depuis quand remets-tu en question mes ordres, Juge de la Wyverne ?"

Les dieux jumeaux apparaissent à leur tour. "Nous vous avions toujours dit de vous méfier de ce traître, Seigneur Hadès."

"Assez, Thanatos." grogne Hadès. "Rhadamanthys fera ce que je lui demande. A savoir réduire à néant les Saints d'Athéna et m'offrir sa tête."

"Seigneur, ce... n'est pas digne d'une guerre et..."

"Oses-tu répliquer, Rhadamanthys ?" sévère, regard prêt à le faire périr sur place.

"Je vous l'ai toujours dit, Seigneur... la Wyverne est..." le charge à nouveau le dieu de la mort.

"Silence, Thanatos." gratifiant le dieu du même regard.

"HADES ! Ceci est bien indigne, comme te le fait justement remarquer ton Juge." déclare Athéna, brandissant son sceptre.

Le Souverain gagne en sourire. "Mon but est de te mettre à terre, toi et tes armées, Athéna. Qu'importent les moyens."

"Seigneur, c'est..." secouant la tête, révolté.

Vif, Hadès plante son épée en pleine poitrine de la Wyverne qui chancelle.

"RHADAMANTHYS !" crié d'une voix par Valentine et moi-même.

"Rhadamanthys. Je suis et reste ton Maître. N'oublies jamais que ton devoir est de me servir."

Les dieux jumeaux jouissent presque de la scène qui se joue sous leurs yeux injectés de sang.

Minos et Aiacos nous rejoignent, stupéfaits.

"Tuez Athéna." leur ordonne Hadès.

"Laissez-nous nous en charger, Seigneur Hadès !..." réclament les dieux jumeaux.

Hadès leur adresse un regard dissuasif.

"J'ai dit : tuez Athéna." grogné aux Juges restants.

Aiacos est le premier à s'approcher tandis que Minos prend Rasgado et Kardia dans ses fils meurtriers.

"ATHÉNA !" interviennent Balance et Bélier, s'interposant.

"Décidément." raille le Garuda avant de les expédier dans le décor d'un violent coup.

Rhadamanthys crache le sang, agonisant. Nous sommes pétrifiés d'horreur.

Hadès retire sa lame sanglante. Le Juge s'affaisse au sol.

"Je rêve de m'asseoir sur le trône de la terre et de la gouverner par le sang." annonce Hadès, sans pour autant jubiler. "Quel dommage que tu ne sois plus là pour assister à l'avènement de mon règne, Athéna."

Sur ces mots, Aiacos tranche la tête d'Athéna et la porte à son Seigneur et Maître."

"Et maintenant... que commence mon règne." annonce Hadès.

C'est à cet instant que Manigoldo du Cancer fit son apparition, vêtu de son armure.

"Que..."

"Comment ?!"

"J'en ai ma claque de vous voir monter sur Terre, mes biquets !... votre place est aux Enfers !..." levant son index pour activer la plus puissante de ses arcanes.

La première âme à être aspirée dans la spirale de l'au-delà est celle de Rhadamanthys.

"MAITRE !" hurle la Harpie.

"Héhéhéhé ! Tu veux aller le rejoindre ?" questionne le Cancer. "Trop tard, la place est prise." rejoignant, de son corps, le cercle des Enfers.

C'est devant le vaste puits sans fond de Yomotsu Hirasaka que le Cancer retrouve le Juge.

"Bienvenue chez toi." embrassant l'horizon d'un tour de bras.

"Quelle est cette... farce ?..." grince Rhadamanthys.

"Petit retour aux sources, comme tu vois. Dis-moi..." s'inclinant devant le Juge. "... ton Maître, là, Hadès, semble avoir perdu un peu la tête..."

"C'est ta déesse qui a plutôt perdu la sienne." annonce Rhadamanthys avec une certaine ironie.

"T'es un marrant, en fait." faisant glisser son propre pouce contre son nez. "En fait, avant que votre Hadès ne lance son maléfice, là, j'ai agi. Nul sort ne saurait être retardé ou annulé. Et ton Maître va bientôt faire les frais de sa témérité. Ouais. Vous allez vous faire botter le cul, les Spectres. Et dans les règles, c'est moi qui vous le dis !..."

"Je ne... comprends rien à ce que tu chantes..."

"T'es un peu lent, le Juge." se redressant. "En parlant de botter le cul, je vais commencer par le tien." avec un sourire sadique. "Bon, d'accord, t'es déjà pas mal amoché mais... tu restes un Juge."

* * *

Aux Enfers qu'il n'a plus foulé depuis des siècles, Crevan avise sa faux, en caressant le corps qui s'y trouve avant de concentrer son aura phosphorescente. "A toi de jouer !..." brandissant la faux avant d'en pourfendre toute la voûte céleste de la salle du trône du palais de Hadès.

Un craquement sourd se fait entendre puis des pans entiers de la carte se mettent à tomber au sol, rompant le sort qui maintenait prisonnières les armures dorées.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Crevan s'en retourne sur Terre, faux sur l'épaule, chantonnant presque. A dire vrai, il est ravi d'avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce au Souverain des lieux.

* * *

Pour Hadès, c'est la fin des festivités. Il est cependant hautement satisfait d'avoir fait tomber la tête de la déesse de la guerre, protectrice du berceau de l'humanité, qui devra attendre sa prochaine réincarnation pour s'opposer à la volonté farouche du Souverain de soumettre la Terre et tout ce qui y court.

De retour aux Enfers, tête d'Athéna en guise de trophée, le Souverain considère un long moment les dégâts infligés à la carte céleste. Un nom lui monte à la bouche comme un bouquet d'herbes amères : "Crevan."

* * *

"Tâter de ma lame ne lui a pas suffit." monologue le Souverain, faisant les cent pas devant le trône. La salle a été laissée en l'état, suscitant chaque jour un peu plus de haine dans l'âme torturée du maître des lieux.

Pandora supplie Lune de se rendre auprès de Hadès afin de jouer pour calmer l'humeur massacrante du Souverain.

Lune entre prudemment dans la salle, longeant le mur pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans les débris de la carte céleste.

Hadès cesse ses allées et venues lorsqu'il perçoit la présence de Lune.

"Hadès Sama ?...

Le Souverain se retourne brusquement.

Lune retient son souffle. "Pandora m'a..."

"Penses-tu vraiment que le moment soit opportun, Lune ?!" grogné, marchant vivement vers elle, faisant danser les pans de sa longue robe ouverte ainsi que de son écharpe nouée de manière hypnotique.

Lune serre son benet contre elle ; barrière improbable contre la fureur prête à s'abattre sur elle.

Leste, Hadès lui fait heurter le mur derrière elle. Son regard est dense de colère. Lune s'y noie avec un plaisir malsain.

Le Souverain attrape d'une main l'anse du benet et le jette au sol sur un son de cordes malmenées.

"Had..."

Les mains du Monarque se figent sur les épaules nues de Lune, serrant là jusqu'à y faire pénétrer les ongles. Lune étouffe un geignement.

Hadès la secoue une fois puis deux, finissant par plaquer son dos contre la colonne de marbre.

Lune pourrait se frapper mentalement d'avoir répondu à la demande de Pandora !... Au moment où elle pensait se soustraire à l'emprise du maître des lieux, ce dernier réaffirme sa possession, visage proche du sien. "Donne-moi le secret détenu par Crevan !... Dis-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bout de ce scélérat !..."

Lune ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir proférer le moindre son.

Le rictus du dieu des Enfers s'allonge, cruel. "Je veux que tu obliges Léviathan à me livrer Crevan."

"Had... ès Sam..."

Pour sceller le pacte unilatéral, Hadès pose vivement ses lèvre sur celles de Lune, dans un baiser terriblement possessif, forçant le barrage des lèvres sans y rencontrer la moindre résistance. Le baiser contient ce qu'Hadès possède de plus animal.

"A toi de jouer, ma brave Lune."

Lune quitte la salle, tremblante sur ses appuis. "Ah mais purée... j'ai vraiment l'art de me foutre dans la panade !..."

Alors que Lune avance dans le couloir gardé, elle croise le Spectre de la Harpie dont les traits se défont de jour en jour.

"Tu respires la santé, Valentine."

Le jeune Spectre la regarde comme si elle n'existait pas. Il va présenter une nouvelle fois sa requête au Souverain, le suppliant de ramener la Wyverne à la vie. Jusqu'à présent, Hadès s'est montré inflexible.

* * *

Je viens passer les bras autour des épaules de Crevan tandis qu'il est assis et déguste son thé, placée dans son dos.

"Je note que tu es d'excellente humeur depuis plusieurs jours..."

"Oui." accorde-t-il, levant la main pour caresser les miennes.

"Puis-je en connaître la raison ?"

"Vraiment, tu ne la devines pas ?..."

"Non."

"Je peux discerner d'ici la colère de ton cher Souverain. Et ceci me remplit d'aise."

"Hmm... surtout d'en être l'origine, je suppose."

"Tu supposes bien." souriant.

Je pose le menton sur son épaule et il m'embrasse la joue, tendre.

Le repos est de courte durée car voici que Lune fait littéralement irruption dans la boutique, malmenant le carillon électronique.

"Bon. Lévi, dis-moi... c'est quoi ton problème avec les dissidents là ?!"

Je cligne. Le sourire d'Undertaker ne le quitte pas.

"Non parce que bon, Minos je peux comprendre... mais LUI ?! Sérieux !..." petit pause. "J'l'aime pas, sérieux... il me fiche la chair de poule." se secouant de dégoût.

Je ris.

"Tu ne plais pas à tout le monde." dis-je, joueuse, à Crevan.

"J'en ai parfaitement conscience." se levant pour se diriger vers Lune qui lui tourne le dos, bras croisés. Crevan pose ses mains osseuses sur les épaules de la jeune Spectre. "Alors, dites-moi, jeune fille... qu'est-ce qui vous déplaît tant en moi ?..."

"Tout. Absolument tout. Vous n'êtes pas ma tasse. A dire vrai, vous avez, à mes yeux, autant d'intérêt que les conditions de vente d'une cafetière à piston."

J'éclate de rire, suivie de Crevan.

"Nous tenons là une Spectre dotée d'humour !..." se félicite Crevan.

"Et lâchez mes épaules. Ou je fais de vos mains de la pâté pour Cerbère."

Crevan lève les bras.

"Vous empestez la mort. Je ne vous aime pô."

"Les affinités ne se commandent pas."

"Tu es dure, Lune." dis-je, conservant le sourire.

"Oh, ça va, toi. Tu sais que tout le monde parle aux Enfers de la reprise de ta relation avec l'autre malade de Scorpion, là. Euh... Kardia, je crois. Oui, c'est ça. Lui non plus, je l'aime pô. Heureusement que Rhada n'est plus là pour voir ça..."

"Mais oui... plaignons la divine Wyverne." ironise Crevan. "Si mon métier et ma personne vous déplaisent, chère enfant, sachez que je vomis devant les chiens soumis à Hadès."

"En voilà une qui est bonne !" riposte vertement Lune.

"Vous étiez fort amusante à observer lorsque vous cherchiez ce pauvre Sui dans tout le Cocyte et ses environs, jeune demoiselle." lui lâche Crevan.

Lune cligne. "Par... don ?..."

"J'ai pris la liberté de m'occuper de l'âme du défunt Sui. Il est donc naturel qu'elle ne se trouve nulle part dans le royaume de votre Maître."

Lune l'empoigne violemment, ce qui lui arrache un petit rire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

"Adrian..." dis-je en arrière fond.

"Parfaitement, jeune fille... le frère de votre maudit Bénou a mis fin à ses jours. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?..."

"Parle ou je t'arrache les yeux !..."

"Huhuhuhu ! je serai désireux de voir cela, vraiment." faisant enfler un cosmos phosphorescent.

"PARLE !"

"Il est fort possible que..." se libérant lentement de l'emprise de Lune. "... Sui soit devenu lui-même un Shinigami. N'est-ce pas ?..."

Lune est abasourdie.

"Ne faites pas cette tête-là, jeune fille... Les suicidés ont ceci de particulier : aucune faux de la mort ne les fauche au moment de leur trépas. De fait, leurs âmes sont totalement affranchies de toutes les lois infernales instaurées par votre Souverain. Plus, si un Séparatiste vient les trouver à ce moment précis..." avec un sourire fin.

"Tu t'es... chargé de Sui ?!"

"Une aubaine pour lui." tombe net.

Lune recule d'un pas, avisant précisément ce qu'est Crevan. Elle suffoque sous la révélation, portant le dos de sa main à sa bouche, main sur sa poitrine.

Je m'en approche mais elle me repousse.

"Bon, Lévi chérie, quand t'auras fini de t'amuser avec ce guignol et avec l'autre mûr pour l'asile, tu me sonneras."

"Sans problème, Lune." lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Elle quitte la boutique.

Crevan me rejoint. "Eh bien... j'imagine qu'il s'agit de l'apanage de la jeunesse..."

Je souris. "Je dirai plutôt qu'elle a sa _période_." avec un mouvement simultané des sourcils.

Crevan laisse passer un ricanement grinçant. "J'aurai aimé pouvoir adhérer à cette thèse, _my Lady_." regard plissé.

"Parle."

"Ton amie se retrouve entre le marteau divin et l'enclume. Je soupçonne fortement Hadès d'avoir exercé une pression sur elle." s'installant après avoir attrapé l'urne funéraire qui abrite ses précieux cookies en forme d'os.

"Dans quel but ?"

Il roule des yeux. "Tu es encore bien naïve pour tes presque six cent ans..."

" _Shut up_."

Il ricane. "Susceptible."

"A d'autres."

Il croque dans un cookie, le brisant entre ses dents.

"Pour en revenir à nos Spectres, Hadès a ordonné à ton amie de faire cesser mes agissements."

"Tes... agissements ?..." de plus en plus perturbée.

"Je vais te raconter une anecdote, _my Lady_. Installe-toi confortablement..." dégustant un nouveau cookie. "Voici plusieurs années, alors que j'étais encore installé en Londres, j'ai reçu la visite, en mon humble boutique, de deux être absolument dissemblables. Autant l'un était agité et vif, autant l'autre était posé et calme. Ils se sont présentés à moi comme étant Manigoldo du Cancer et Asmita de la Vierge."

J'entrouvre la bouche, surprise.

"Hihihihihihi ! je savais que tu ferais cette tête, _my Lady_." me désignant de l'index. "Bref, me voici aux prises avec deux membres d'élite de la caste d'Athéna. Ils évoquent qu'Hadès est entré en relation avec un puissant sorcier capable de réduire au silence les totems des armures. Sachant qu'Hadès rêve d'un monde sans Athéna, il allait de soi que leur déesse paierait le prix fort si Hadès venait à immobiliser sa garde. Aussi, pour éviter la chute totale de leur caste, ils ont choisi de faire naître l'incarnation suivante de manière rapprochée. Ils ont bien vu. Les voici avec une déesse d'une douzaine d'années à leur tête."

"J'ai bien compris que tu en avais après Hadès. Mais tu oublies qu'il est flanqué des dieux jumeaux et qu'il te faudra leur passer sur le corps pour parvenir jusqu'au Souverain."

"Je n'oublie rien, _my Lady_." assuré. "Le royaume d'Hadès est pourri et il tombera sans doute de lui-même en miettes sans que j'aie à lever ma faux." terriblement grinçant. "Je n'ai fait qu'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice de destruction qui les guette."

"Tu es..."

"... terrible ?" jouant avec un cookie entre ses dents comme s'il s'agissait d'un mégot, sourire charmeur. "Dis-le." directif.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Que je suis ta beauté infernale."

"Undy..."

Il se tortille sur place, élan au corps, mains jointes aux longs doigts croisés.

J'attrape ses mains, souriante, me penchant vers son oreille. "Je t'adore, Undy."

"Huhuhuhu !... oh, plus que Hadès ?..." régalé.

"Ça n'a rien à voir. Hadès, c'est... le trip de Lune."

* * *

La Harpie m'attrape, mains crispées sur mes bras.

"Tu me déçois beaucoup, Léviathan."

Ses sourcils, finement dessinés, sont froncés ; pli mauvais et rancunier.

Il accentue la pression sur mes bras.

"Je note que le sort de notre Maître t'indiffère. Qu'au lieu de cela, tu frayes avec l'ennemi. Ta place serait logiquement à mes côtés pour que je ne sois pas seul à supplier le Seigneur Hadès de ramener notre Maître à la vie."

"Valentine..." douce.

Il ne relâche aucunement sa pression.

"Tu sais comme moi de quelle manière fonctionne le Seigneur Hadès, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Explique." sec.

Je soupire. "Que si nous lui demandons cette faveur alors qu'il se trouve encore sous le coup de la colère, notre tentative se voit vouée à l'échec, Valentine." ferme.

"Je n'en crois pas un mot." me heurtant contre la cloison.

"Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison."

Il crispe la mâchoire, faisant saillir le muscle masséter.

"Valentine... je chercherai à savoir quand le moment sera le plus opportun. Je n'oublie pas Rhadamanthys."

Il relâche la pression.

Je passe la main dans ses cheveux. "Je ferai ce qu'il faut, Valentine."

* * *

Lune frappa d'un poing puis adressa un coup de pied qui envoya le Bénou valser contre le pan rocheux.

La respiration de Lune était décousue et vive.

Bénou se redressa, secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées à l'endroit. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"Tu es en grande forme." admit-il.

Lune montait ses poings. "Encore. Allez, vas-y ! Attaque moi !..."

"A ta guise." développant une de ses attaques à grand renfort de cosmos embrasé.

L'arcane propulsa Lune à son tour en arrière et Bénou vint faire poids de son corps sur le sien, surplis en contact.

"Je te connais suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond."

"Tu parles trop, Bénou. Et ça m'agace." levant le genou pour frapper l'entrejambe.

Kagaho bloqua le mouvement d'une main.

"Il y a autre chose qui t'ennuie, je le sais. Je le sens."

"Laisse ta psychologie à deux sous au placard, mon mignon !..." craché, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise du Bénou.

Sur un geste, Lune fit chuter la couronne du Bénou. Ce dernier reprit le contrôle sur le poignet de Lune.

Il appréciait la flamme vive qui dansait au fond des prunelles de la jeune Spectre ; il en vibrait presque. Son sourire témoigna de la présence, entre ses reins, d'un autre appétit que la soif de combattre.

Coup d'œil à droit puis à gauche. Environs déserts. Parfait.

Vif, il vint plaquer ses lèvres exigeantes sur celles de Lune, demandant l'accès direct à la bouche pour venir y faire danser sa langue dans un baiser étourdissant.

Les mains vinrent en appui du baiser, se promenant partout à leur aise, écartant les pans du surplis, retirant les pièces aux endroits convoités.

Lune n'était déjà plus que gémissements et moiteur.

Kagaho la visita sans attendre, donnant à ses mouvements toute l'amplitude nécessaire pour les mener droit à la jouissance, criée.

Les deux amants en étaient ressortis épuisés et suants.

"Alors... c'est comme ça qu'on te calme quand tu es en rage, hmm ?..."

"Tais-toi, nigaud à ailes." souriante, venant l'embrasser.

* * *

Un grognement fait tiquer Undertaker.

"N'aurais-tu pas omis quelques précisions ?" demandais-je, pli mauvais.

"A quel sujet, _sweet Lady_?"

"La coloration de l'iris."

"Ah... certes." souriant.

Je note qu'il attendait patiemment que j'en fasse la découverte par moi-même.

"Effectivement... le vert phosphorescent va s'accentuer à mesure que tu faucheras des vies."


	12. Avec les honneurs

_Minos de plus en plus possessif à l'égard de Conny... et le Scorpion en grande forme !...  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 72 : Avec les honneurs_

Hadès vient de replacer sa carte céleste d'un mouvement de bras. La voici qui orne à nouveau le vaste plafond de la salle du trône.

Puis il se penche du côté de la défunte Wyverne, activant son sang au moyen du sien.

* * *

Minos semble s'être trouvé un nouvel ennemi déclaré. Et il ne s'agit pas du successeur de la larve comptable, ni même la larve financière. En réalité, il est question d'un rival qui gravite dans le cercle estudiantin de Conny.

Le Griffon l'a pris en grippe, sur toute la ligne. Conny reste son territoire et Griffon y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Le gars qui ose s'aventurer sur les plates-bandes du Griffon porte le doux prénom de Cédric.

Céd' est du genre bogoss qui adore s'étaler en photographies de mode sur les réseaux sociaux. C'est un invétéré tombeur, avec une nette préférence pour les personnes androgynes. Conny est donc une proie de choix.

Tous les jours, en cours, Cédric inonde Conny de présents et de petits mots.

Le Griffon en a eu vent un soir où il a plongé la main dans la poche de la veste de son bel étudiant en botanique et retiré un morceau de papier froissé. Malgré l'insistance de Conny à ne pas lire le contenu du message, le Griffon n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

Depuis, il broie du noir et nourrit une haine évidente à l'égard du rival.

Avec l'aide de son fidèle Aiacos, il a piraté le compte d'un ami de Cédric pour infiltrer sa sphère sociale virtuelle.

* * *

Alors que je lui apporte le parapheur, je le surprends en train de percer, à l'aide d'une pointe, les yeux d'une photographie du bellâtre.

"Nos, arrête."

"Hmm ? mais quoi ?... je m'amuse !..." s'insurge-t-il, froissant la photo d'un geste vif.

"Tu sais très bien que Conny ne répondra jamais aux avances d'un garçon aussi peu fiable."

"Je veux sentir et entendre ses os craquer."

D'accord... condamnation sans appel. Qui donnera lieu à une brouille sans nom avec Conny.

* * *

Le plan de Minos pour piéger Cédric est diabolique.

Tout d'abord, se faisant toujours passer pour l'ami du jeune homme, le Griffon invite ce dernier à une séance de photographies de mode dans le studio d'un artiste.

Cédric en est fou de joie, ego gonflé à bloc.

Sans rechigner, il se présente au lieu indiqué - un appartement loué par Minos qui se présente comme ledit artiste. L'appartement, en plein cœur du quartier de l'Opéra, a été grimé en studio de mode, photos épinglées sur les murs, mannequins divers posés là.

Minos a revêtu un col roulé et un pantalon slim, cheveux retenus en arrière.

Engageant la conversation, il sent d'emblée sa proie se mettre à l'aise et devenir versatile.

"Avez-vous une petite amie ?..." questionne le Griffon, feignant l'intérêt et la sollicitude.

"Une ? hahahahaha ! j'en ai des paquets !... je claque des doigts et elles accourent sans me résister !... un ballet !... hommes ou femmes. Mais je dois vous faire une confidence : j'aime lorsqu'elles/ils me résistent et je crois avoir trouvé un homme qui remplit parfaitement ces conditions."

Minos plisse les yeux, doigts se crispant en rythme, supportant mal le contrôle imposé par l'exercice.

"Vous m'en direz tant..."

"Oh, il finira pas céder. Je me connais."

"En attendant, retirez donc votre veste et installez-vous." lui désignant le cadre pour la photographie, devant le fond, entre les deux parapluies.

Minos regagne l'appareil professionnel posé sur pied.

"Bien. Nous allons en prendre plusieurs, vêtu puis torse nu."

"Sans problème." à l'aise.

Minos doit faire un effort pour ne pas détruire l'homme de suite. Il se console en imaginant ses cris, la façon dont son corps va se tordre.

"Bien. Relevez un peu la tête... oui, voilà. Parfait."

Le regard du jeune homme tombe soudain sur un mannequin nu totalement démembré, dans un coin de la pièce.

"Eh bien... il a souffert, celui-là."

"Vous n'avez pas idée." confirme Minos, avec un sourire à faire fuir la quasi-totalité du genre humain. "On peut cependant y voir une forme d'art."

"Pas franchement ma tasse. J'aime la beauté."

"Assurément." lui faisant signe de quitter son pull. "Voilà, coudes sur les cuisses... parfait, ne bougeons plus." lançant ses fils d'une main, projetant la victime au sol d'un mouvement de bras souple.

"HEEEEEY !"

Minos se détache de l'appareil photo et s'avance. Son aura est menaçante et il fait un instant pousser les ailes de son surplis dans son dos.

"HIIIIIIII !"

Le jeune modèle hurle comme une fillette, c'en est risible.

"Je vais t'apprendre les façons, moi, blanc-bec." froid et détaché, ordonnant à un fil de lui tordre le poignet gauche puis droit. Des cris. Une jubilation.

Le Griffon hume l'air comme si l'oxygène ambiant portait l'essence même des hurlements de sa victime.

"Montre-toi un peu digne de l'honneur que je te fais en tant que Juge, misérable larve rampante !..."

D'un geste, il déboîte la hanche droite, dans un craquement sourd et percutant.

Nouvel hurlement, plus long, entrecoupé de sanglots.

Le sang commence à baigner le sol, abondamment.

Minos stoppe son pas et observe le corps se tordre sous l'effet des douleurs combinées.

"Tu vas être une pure œuvre d'art. Même si tu ne le mérites pas."

Il lance plusieurs fils et s'amuse à dévier une vertèbre sur deux, dans des craquements et hurlements successifs.

"Quelle mélodie... je ne m'en lasserai décidément jamais. Une symphonie à la mort, un concerto macabre, enchaînement progressif de "si" et de "la" après la clé de sol qui ouvre le couplet plaisant des cris, donnant sur un refrain hurlé à bouche grande tandis que la moelle même continue de s'épancher hors des cavités pour donner la réplique aux muscles froissés comme autant de chiffons de chair, le tout baigné par un sang impur. Quel art !... Quelle façon !..."

La victime n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, baignant dans son propre sang.

Minos soupire, rappelant ses fils.

"Quel dommage que le spectacle soit de si courte durée. J'en resterai presque sur ma faim."

* * *

Rhadamanthys lâche le journal sur le bureau du Griffon. "Très discret, Griffon, bravo."

"Rassure-toi, Rhada, personne n'est capable de remonter jusqu'à nous."

"Je le sais parfaitement, abruti."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait grimacer ? mon art ne te sied pas ?..."

"Tu es dans la veine de Crevan, l'aîné."

"HEY ! Retire de suite cette insulte !..." outré.

Rhadamanthys s'étire, sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse."

* * *

Zélos détale en rampant, attirant immédiatement l'œil avisé du Scorpion.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens... les Spectres semblent avoir oublié quelque chose..."

Sur un cri strident, Zélos presse ses membres.

Le Scorpion laisse pousser son ongle menaçant. Sans se déplacer, il perce le surplis de Zélos d'un premier point. Ceci stoppe net la course du Spectre qui se tord de douleur.

"Déjà ? pour une seule piqûre ?..." ricane le Scorpion. "Autant t'avertir : ma constellation en comporte 15... tu peux donc te préparer à souffrir." rictus mauvais.

* * *

Je reçois un sms de ce foutu Scorpion : "Passe prendre ce qui vous appartient."

Je soupire. Que me veut-il encore ?...

Quittant la startup un peu plus tôt, je sonne à la porte de son loft.

Il m'ouvre, bouche élargie en un rictus terrible, croisant les bras, dos contre l'ébrasement de la porte. "Hey... je te manquais ?..."

Je souffle. "Tu m'as demandé de venir."

"Ouais. J'ai quelque chose qui semble appartenir à ton maître. C'est au garage." me désignant l'endroit du menton. Il récupère la télécommande. "C'est au fond. Ça braillait tellement..." narquois.

Je m'avance. Quelques gémissements.

"Hey, crapaud, sors de là !..." ordonne sèchement le Scorpion.

Quelque chose peine à se traîner.

Kardia soupire et pointe son ongle rougi en direction de la forme, la perçant d'un point vif.

Des plaintes s'élèvent.

"Magne ! j'ai pas toute la journée." menace le Scorpion.

Je devine enfin Zélos. Son cosmos est faible - bon, d'accord, il n'a jamais été très élevé !...

"Ça jure à côté des moteurs de mes Ducatis." affirme le Scorpion.

Le surplis de Zélos est parsemé de plusieurs points de piqûres.

"Très bien. Et j'en fais quoi, moi ?"

"Ben tu le rends à ton maître. En lui précisant bien qu'il m'envoie, en remplacement, un Spectre un peu plus résistant ou alors... tu prends sa place." venant coller exagérément son corps au mien, main caressant cheveux et joue, visage proche. Ce faisant, il assène une nouvelle piqûre à Zélos qui laisse échapper un cri strident terminé en couinement.

"Huit. Tu veux que je m'arrête où ? ou plutôt qu'es-tu prête à m'offrir pour que je cesse ?..." provoquant, corps éveillé.

Je soupire. "Tu peux le tuer."

"Gné ?" surpris.

"Ce Spectre ne sert à rien. Il n'a aucune force de combat et donc tu n'as aucun mérite. Désolé, mon Beau."

Il me libère, mine déconfite.

Zélos me fixe comme si j'étais le diable personnifié.

"Je ne sais même pas si le Seigneur Hadès y est attaché." pour enfoncer le clou.

Le Scorpion manque un grognement. "Dire que j'ai perdu mon temps !..."

Je ricane. "Tu devras mieux te renseigner sur nos rangs, à l'avenir, mon petit Scorpion."

"Gna gna gna !... Sérieux, vous m'agacez, les Spectres !..." vexé.

Je lui fais ouvrir les bras pour m'y glisser, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes. "Plus, tu sais très bien que tu n'as nul besoin de monnaie d'échange pour obtenir de moi ce que tu souhaites, mon Beau." croisant mes doigts aux siens.

Il en a le souffle coupé de désir, corps dur.

* * *

"Il a... rangé Zélos dans son garage comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire tondeuse à gazon percée de rouille ?" avant d'éclater de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

"Minos... quand même... il s'agit de..." avant de partir dans un rire très similaire.

Aiacos passe la tête dans entrebâillement de la porte. "Je peux rire avec vous ?..."

Assistant à la scène, Rhadamanthys se contente de secouer la tête.

* * *

Valentine presse le pas, se sentant suivi. Vif, il s'écarte de la rue et se camoufle dans le retrait d'une porte. Son poursuivant stoppe son pas, faisant mine d'observer une devanture.

Valentine s'en pince la lèvre. Fort heureusement, un bus arrive et Valentine s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Les portes allaient se refermer lorsque la silhouette encapuchonnée les fait rouvrir pour s'installer à la première place venue.

Valentine observe, cherchant dans la tenue un signe qui pourrait trahir l'identité du poursuivant. Le cœur de la Harpie bat fort car il sait d'instinct que son assaillant dégage une forte agressivité à son égard.

"Maître..." pianotant sur son portable vitesse grand V. "Venez me chercher... vite !..."

L'arrêt arrive et Valentine se prépare à littéralement sauter du bus !... C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait... pour tomber en pleins bras de Rhadamanthys !...

"Maître !..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Valentine ?!" sévère, irrité d'avoir été ainsi arraché à ses dossiers en cours.

La Harpie se laisse aller contre Rhadamanthys. "Maître... je suis si soulagé que vous ayez pu venir !..."

* * *

Un claquement fait sursauter Valentine alors qu'il pose le batteur après avoir monté les blancs en neige.

"Maître ?..." d'une petite voix.

Un nouveau craquement, plus bref et plus proche cette fois.

La Harpie fait gronder son aura, s'entourant de ses amies à plumes et à griffes.

"Qui que vous soyez, cessez de me suivre."

Les arcanes l'encouragent par leurs cris stridents.

Soudain, une lame vient se figer tout près du visage de Valentine. Ce dernier n'a rien vu venir.

Avant même que la Harpie ait le temps de réagir, le voici plaqué au sol, dominé par le magnifique Kanon dont l'expression semble avoir perdu tout expression humaine !...

Ce dernier le menace d'une dague sertie de pierreries, tenant la Harpie à la gorge, fermement.

Valentine bat des bras, tentant de repousser son assaillant.

La lutte leur fait heurter les meubles, basculant la coupe de pâtisserie ainsi que le batteur.

"Tu... n'es... pas..."

"Finement observé, Spectre !..." ricane le visage déformé par la folie.

"Mais... alors..." entre deux quintes.

La clé tourne dans la serrure, amenant le Griffon plus tôt que prévu. Les bruits de lutte l'attirent immédiatement en cuisine.

L'assaillant de Valentine quitte le corps de ce dernier pour s'élancer par le balcon, disparaissant. Minos souhaite lui donner la chasse mais la Harpie s'agrippe à lui. "Laissez le partir !..."

* * *

"Tu dis... qu'il s'agissait de la copie de Kanon ?" cligne Rhadamanthys.

"Oui. Mai il n'avait pas du tout la même expression de visage..."

"Hmm..." pensif.

"Pensez-vous à ce à quoi je songe ?..."

"Les Gémeaux. Ces enfants maudits du Sanctuaire..." serrant le poing, vengeur.

"Saga a été banni du Sanctuaire pour avoir intenté à la vie de Shion. Et le voici qui court dans la ville..."

Valentine pose la main sur son cou qui porte encore les marques des mains de Saga.

* * *

Saga regagne l'appartement, se glissant à l'intérieur comme une ombre.

Kanon actionne l'interrupteur. "Tu rentres tard, Saga."

"Es-tu mon aîné pour me faire pareil reproche ?"

"J'ai vu que tu as oublié ta prise de médicaments."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Le cadet secoue la tête. "Le déni, toujours le déni..."

"J'ai failli avoir sa tête !..." rageur, lançant la dague au sol.

"Dans la vie aussi, tu as _failli_ , Saga." sec.

* * *

Dans l'arrière boutique d'Undertaker :

"Je te vois encore, après les heures d'exercice, céder la bride à ta monture, rênes amples sur l'encolure, te prélassant sur la selle tandis qu'Aramis avance au petit pas." caressant mes cheveux.

Je souris.

"Rien ne te destinait à ce que tu es aujourd'hui... je me souviens de cette graine de voyou nommé Heintz..."

Je ris doucement. "Les hommes m'insupportaient à cette époque."

"Huhuhuhu ! que de changements !..." doux, venant taquiner ma joue du bout de son nez. "... il est vrai cependant que tu appréciais beaucoup votre maître de manège... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?"

Je viens dévorer ses lèvres, le laissant sur sa faim. "Tu le sais très bien."

Son sourire m'invite à poursuivre.

"Français, je crois, non ?"

"Oui. Aubin François."

"Ah oui, c'est cela !..."

"J'étais dingue de ses cheveux argentés jusqu'aux reins. Pas très académique, tout ça..."

"En effet. Il était la bête noire de votre directrice."

"Mais il était extrêmement doué dans son domaine."

"En effet. Je ne peux le nier." me resserrant un peu plus contre lui, dans l'intimité satinée du cercueil ouvert.

"Il serait très surpris de me voir, douillettement installée dans un cercueil, en compagnie d'un Shinigami."

"Oh, tu penses ?... Je crois que tu as tort : il avait décelé ton potentiel."

Je souris et me hisse sur lui tandis qu'il place son dos au centre, mains aux longs ongles peints, sur mes épaules.

"Il aurait donc pu prévoir que je terminerai avec un Shinigami, dans un cercueil ?..."

"Disons que cela ne le surprendrait pas autant que tu ne le penses." doux et caressant.

"Il dirait que j'ai conservé un goût certain pour les hommes mûrs, aux longues crinières argentées..." revenant à ses lèvres avec plus d'appétit encore.

Il en tressaille, déplacé. "... sans parler de cette façon que tu as à éveiller leur intérêt."

"... leur intérêt et leur appétit."

"Puis il y eut ton oncle. Le frère de ton cher père... qui maniait la bride aussi bien que les mots."

"Je l'adore. Il a toujours été très important dans ma vie."

"Oh, je le sais bien."

"Raconte moi quelque chose d'inédit... à propos des morts... As-tu déjà été séduit par une veuve ?..."

Il sourit finement.

"Oh !... Je veux tout savoir !..." pétillant de curiosité.

"Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions." guidant le jeu.

"Jeune ?"

"21 printemps."

"Ouh ouh !... Comment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu lui plaisais ?"

"Elle revenait quotidiennement dans mon humble boutique acheter des éléments pour garnir la tombe... Je lui ai un jour proposé de prendre le thé et durant la conversation, j'ai compris que ce n'était aucun article de ma boutique qui avait vraiment accroché son attention."

"Elle voulait le tenancier..." l'envisageant avec envie. "... je la comprends. Ça a abouti sur quelque chose de physique ?"

"Oui."

"Dans l'arrière boutique ?..."

"Une fois."

"Huh !... et les autres fois ?"

"Chez elle. Discrètement. Le soir."

"Ça a duré longtemps ?"

"Un petit moment, oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre celui qu'elle épousa en secondes noces."

"Tu étais invité ?"

"Non. Et heureusement : je déteste les mariages. Pour moi, les plus belles cérémonies restent les enterrements."

* * *

Minos observe un groupe de jeunes enfants grimés pour Halloween. "Un bonbon ou un sort !..." crient-ils à l'unisson aux passants. Minos ricane en imaginant quelle frousse leur mettrait la Wyverne, dans ses jours les plus noirs !...

"Monsieur !... un bonbon ou un sort !..."

Minos hausse un sourcil sous la lourde frange. Ses mains fouillent les poches de son pardessus. "Ah !..." trouvant son bonheur en sucres d'orge. "Voilà. Et mes salutations à Cerbère !..."

Les enfants le dévisagent comme s'il était tout droit sorti d'un asile.

Aiacos rejoint Minos. "Certains de nos Spectres n'auraient même pas besoin de déguisements pour effrayer le commun des mortels."

"Épargnons leur le supplice de subir Zélos." narquois.

"Je suis d'accord. Zélos est juste abominable et visqueux." amène Lune.

"Tu as l'air très bien renseignée, Lune." s'amuse Aiacos.

Lune arbore une moue de dégoût.

"Il va de soi que tu les aimes plus _félins_... genre Cheshire."

"Hey !..."

"J'entends d'ici la réplique de Frog : 'Des bonbons ou _mon corps_!...'"

Lune tire la langue, faisant mine de rendre. "Vous me filez la gerbe, sérieux !..."

Les deux Juges partent dans un fou rire puis se raidissent à mesure qu'un personnage s'avance sur le même trottoir. Il s'agit de Crevan, en tenue victorienne.

"Par exemple !... Les Juges du grand Hadès !..."

"Toujours aussi sournois, Crevan." grince Minos.

"La sournoiserie demeure la principale qualité de votre Seigneur."

"Répète un peu, pour voir." gronde Aiacos.

"Avec grand plaisir : la sournoiserie demeure l'arme de prédilection de votre Seigneur." posé, sans aucun trémolo dans la voix.

"Je vais te faire ravaler ces paroles !"

"Huhuhuhu ! je t'attends, petit Juge !..." brandissant sa faux légendaire.

Minos avance le bras, barrant la route à Aiacos. "Assez, Cos."

"MINOS !" rageur.

"J'ai dit assez, Garuda. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il peut nous réduire en charpie avec sa faux."

"Serait-ce un début de sagesse que je distingue chez toi, Minos du Griffon ?" intrigué.

"Je ne supporterai pas de voir mon petit frère percé de ta faux. Encore moins de te voir te régaler de sa lanterne cinématique." froid.

Crevan reprend sa faux puis passe son chemin avec un petit signe de la main.

Aiacos ronge son frein.

"Crevan = Crevure." avance Lune.

Les deux frangins éclatent de rire.

* * *

J'envoie un sms au Scorpion : " _Envie d'une balade en moto_..."

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : " _Chez moi samedi vers 14 h_. _Ne prévoie pas de matos_."

* * *

Je sonne et il ouvre, sourire terrible.

"Ben tu vois que c'était pas si compliqué que ça !..." narquois, avant-bras droit plaqué contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

Je soupire.

Il s'écarte, m'invitant à entrer. "A moins que tu préfères faire un strip devant tous les voisins..." lueur terrible dans le regard, sourire qui en dit long.

"Non merci, ça ira." entrant à l'intérieur.

A peine la porte close, il m'attrape par le bras, m'attirant contre son corps solide. "Par contre, m'embrasser, c'est pas en option."

Le baiser est à donner le vertige tant il est habilement mené et débordant.

"Voilà... maintenant, tu peux aller essayer ta tenue." me désignant la combinaison reposant sur le dossier du canapé cuir, m'y encourageant d'une tape sur la fesse.

"Je vois... tu t'offres un effeuillage à l'œil, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais." croisant les bras, fier de son délit, sans me quitter des yeux. "Allez, en piste, Mignonette."

Je soupire, commençant à retirer veste, pull et pantalon.

Son sourire s'allonge terriblement, corps lançant. Son regard se fait dingue.

Alors que je me saisis de la combinaison, il m'accule, placé dans mon dos, faisant pencher le haut de mon corps sur le devant, en appui sur le dossier, mains courant de manière totalement déplacée sur ma croupe offerte.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, hein ?" fou de désir, tendu à l'extrême.

"Je pensais... que tu attendrais... un peu." corps en émoi.

"Attendre ? Mignonette, moi la patience, c'est pas mon truc."

Il n'a fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il s'enfile en moi, hanches adoptant des mouvements amples, nos voix mêlées s'élevant indécemment dans la pièce puis la jouissance, presque par surprise, au détour d'un coup de reins généreux.

* * *

Il me regarde, pupilles encore dilatées de plaisir, enfiler la combinaison, sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres.

Je tire sur le zip qui camoufle mon corps.

Sa main vient caresser l'arrière de ma cuisse. "Tu es..." fronçant en cherchant l'adjectif adéquat puis renonçant. "... bref, j'aurai plaisir à te promener."

"Mais quel honneur !..." amusée.

* * *

J'enfourche la machine, nouant mes bras autour de lui.

"Tu es à l'aise ?..."

"Oui."

"Alors en route !..."

Démarrage en flèche, j'avais tout intérêt à m'accrocher si je ne voulais pas être éjectée de l'engin !...

* * *

Je descends de la bécane et fais quelques pas, m'étirant avant de retirer mon casque.

Il me fixe, d'un œil narquois. "T'as pas encore les jambes arquées mais ça va venir..."

"Peuh ! Je monte à cheval, je te rappelle."

"Ah oui ? Quel genre d'étalon déjà ?" savourant le double sens rouler sur le bout de sa langue.

"Un fougueux Grec pour le moment."

"Huhuhuhu !... J'imagine qu'il est assez calé pour les ruades ?..." cherchant les compliments.

"Disons qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle."

Nous entrons dans le restaurant qui borde la route.

"Tenu par un compatriote. La meilleure cuisine grecque du secteur."

"Que racontes-tu encore sur mon compte ?"

"Zenos !..."

"Kardia !..."

Serrage franc de mains.

"Cela fait un moment, dis donc !..."

"Ouais."

"Voyons ce que tu nous amènes cette fois..." glissant le regard sur moi. "Magnifique !..."

"Hey, chasse gardée !..."

"T'inquiètes, je suis marié à mes fourneaux."

Nous nous installons dans un coin tranquille. Le patron nous fait servir l'apéritif assorti de quelques dolmas (feuilles de vignes farcies) ; un régal !...

"C'est peut-être lui que je vais épouser..." dis-je, piquant le Scorpion.

"Si ton fantasme est d'être prise sur une batterie de cuisine, pourquoi pas." mordant.

Suit alors la Moussaka qui est tout simplement une tuerie !...

A la fin du repas, le patron s'installe à notre table.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" curieuse.

"Bah, combien d'années ? Une petite dizaine ?... Il aidait au restaurant entre deux entraînements pour se changer les idées et il avait toujours droit à un repas gratuit."

"C'était déjà un chenapan, je suppose..."

"Pire !... et puis les filles... ah, les filles !... Il les faisait toutes tomber, le charmeur !..."

"Je les fais encore tomber, je te signale !..." s'insurge mollement le Scorpion. "La preuve !..." me désignant.

"Hey !..." lui frappant l'épaule.

"Ouch !... Elle tape fort !..." riant.

"C'était devenu un jeu entre ton ami et toi."

"Un... ami ?... tu avais un ami, à l'époque ?... quelqu'un susceptible de te supporter ?" surprise et taquine.

"Faut dire qu'il était de la même trempe, l'Italien !... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui !... Maniglodo."

"Manigoldo." rectifie le Scorpion.

"Je vois. Cancer et Scorpion sont tous deux des êtres dotés de pinces..."

"Oui mais moi j'ai une queue et je sais parfaitement m'en servir alors que le Crabe..." avec un petit geste moqueur.

"Tu sais qu'il te tuerait s'il t'entendait ?" ricane le tenancier du restaurant.

"Bah, il n'a jamais été foutu de le faire, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer."

* * *

Nous nous étirons devant la moto qui nous attend.

"La vache !... J'ai bouffé pour six et j'ai encore la dalle." lorgnant sur moi sans pudeur.

"Je vois quel appétit tu évoques..."

"On s'arrête en chemin ?"

"Tu rêves !... Tu attendras d'arriver chez toi, oui !..." enfilant mon casque.

"Dommage... je connaissais un endroit tip-top."

Je lui fais signe d'enfourcher sa machine au lieu de bavasser.

* * *

Nous voici devant le vaste garage. Nous quittons l'engin et il le gare à sa place, refermant la porte au moyen d'une télécommande.

"Ça t'a plu, Mignonette ?"

"C'était pas mal, oui."

Son bras vient me serrer contre lui à mesure que nous approchons de la porte d'entrée, main descendant sur une fesse.

"Dis donc... tu ne veux quand même y venir en pleine cour, non ?" amusée par son impatience qu'il ne prend pas la peine de camoufler.

"Ben... ça ferait nettement désordre mais bordel, je crève la dalle à cause de toi !... C'est pas gentil de me foutre au régime !..." index levé en guise d'avertissement.

"Ça, c'est dit." dégagée.

Sa main masse la rondeur pendant qu'il ouvre la porte. Son sourire m'indique qu'il est terriblement haut dans sa combinaison.

A peine à l'intérieur, il me plaque contre la porte, se déshabillant à la hâte tandis que je fais de même. Il me hisse sur ses hanches, se coulant en moi avec une aisance révélatrice.

"Dis donc... toi aussi, tu..."

Pour le faire taire, je le gratifie d'un baiser qui manque de nous faire jouir.

Quelques mouvements suffisent pour nous faire sombrer dans un cri jeté, commun.

* * *

"Maintenant on peut dire que l'après-midi était une réussite." feulant à côté de moi, sur le lit, envisageant mes courbes sans décence, comme si j'étais _sa_ propriété.

Je me tourne de trois quarts, souriante. "T'aimes ça, hein ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Que je t'appartienne."

"Ouais. Comme si t'étais mon territoire."

"Tu es un grand malade, Scorpion."

"Ouais mais t'aimes plutôt ça." revenant à la charge, insatiable, plaquant sa bouche sur mes lèvres, dirigeant sa langue immédiatement accueillie, ce qui le fait sourire à l'excès.

"Ton indécence me plaît, oui."


	13. Doutes intérieurs

_Place à Asmita !... Et Lune découvre le confort d'être servie ^^  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 73 : Doutes intérieurs_

Nous n'avons rien compris tant c'est allé vite et tant l'attaque a été puissante !... Une lumière aveuglante qui, dans une montée fulgurante de cosmos, balaya tout sur son passage, nous projetant tous comme des fétus de paille !... et sous nos yeux effarés, le coffre qui s'ouvre pour libérer le rosaire aux 109 perles, allant tout droit dans la main de notre ennemi.

Les paupières closes, il nous fixa tour à tour, sans aucun sourire, brillant comme un soleil, centre de l'univers, flottant dans l'air, chevelure blonde dansant autour de lui.

Puis le tumulte se tut, la lumière faiblit.

Il s'en alla sans bruit, disparaissant dans un point réduit de lumière aveuglante.

Le bureau était sens dessus-dessous comme si une tornade était venue s'y engouffrer !...

Ainsi donc... voici la puissance du Saint de la Vierge ?...

Rhadamanthys serra le poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Minos et Aiacos ravalaient leur rage.

"Nous aurions dû placer ce rosaire dans un endroit plus sûr : aux Enfers."

"Quand Hadès va apprendre cela..." dis-je, secouant la main.

"J'aurai dû me fier à mon instinct et m'écouter lorsque je passais devant ce mendiant installé à proximité de l'entrée de nos locaux... j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il émanait de lui quelque chose de dérangeant." dit Aiacos, entre ses dents serrées.

"Je l'ai aussi remarqué mais je n'y ai pas pris garde. Voilà des jours qu'il attendait le moment propice... qu'il emmagasinait tout le cosmos disponible pour ce faire."

"Il semble que la nouvelle Athéna soit beaucoup plus efficace que la précédente."

"La fougue de la jeunesse ?..."

* * *

Asmita ploya le genou devant le trône d'Athéna, mala en main.

"J'en déduis que ta mission a été couronnée de succès, Asmita de la Vierge."

"Absolument, ô Athéna."

"Je te confie ce chapelet. Veille à ce qu'aucun ennemi ne vienne nous le dérober."

"M'accorderez-vous l'honneur de réactiviter notre butin ?..."

La jeune déesse sourit. "A quel autre Saint le demanderais-je, Asmita ?..."

* * *

Virée shopping avec Lune. Elle se tortille en s'extasiant devant la vitrine d'une boutique gothique, c'est assez amusant à voir !... Soudain, le reflet me renvoie l'image d'un SDF installé là. L'aura qu'il dégage ne fait aucun doute quant à son identité.

"Vas-y, Lune, je te rejoins."

Pressée de faire son achat, Lune se rue à l'intérieur.

D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers le naufragé de cette société, m'installant à ses côtés.

"On peut dire que tu marques un beau point pour ta déesse."

Il sourit faiblement.

"Elle n'hésite pas à sacrifier ses pions, contrairement à la déesse précédente. Autant dire que la guerre sainte risque de prendre une tournure inédite." fixant le ballet des gens défilant devant nous.

"Le sacrifice d'un pion pour le bien collectif... si j'étais un homme plutôt qu'un Saint, je trouverai presque cela dommage."

"Ces mots me surprennent. Surtout venant de la part du Saint que l'on dit le plus proche des dieux."

"Je porte la souillure de l'ego jusque dans mon nom." (*) doux.

"Ton attaque a été la plus puissante que j'aie jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Il fallait bien que je justifie mes réserves de cosmos auprès de mes pairs."

Je sens le doute dans son esprit. Oh oui, je le sens distinctement !...

"Que puis-je pour toi, Asmita ?..."

Il sourit tant la question est directe.

* * *

Me voici à Roissy, valise à la main, passant à l'enregistrement, direction Calcutta. J'y suis attendue.

J'avoue ne jamais avoir mis les pieds en Inde !... Je suis toujours demeurée en bordure, au Népal, en compagnie d'Aiacos.

Un sage à longue barbe me cueille à l'aéroport. Nous quittons la ville bondée pour des chemins cahoteux. Nous nous dirigeons vers Varanasi, la ville spirituelle de l'Inde ; véritable creuset hindouiste.

On me montre ma chambre ; spacieuse et sobre. Puis on me propose une collation avant de me conduire sur les bords du Gange ; ce fleuve sacré.

* * *

Tandis que j'observe le soleil déclinant, une apparition quitte la surface de l'eau, enroulé dans un sari orange typique des pèlerins, cheveux blonds humides longs jusqu'aux fesses.

J'en ai littéralement le souffle coupé.

Sans un mot, il quitte le fleuve et entortille ses cheveux pour les essorer.

"As-tu fait bon voyage ?..."

"Je n'ai pas à me plaindre."

Il s'installe en contrebas des marches, en tailleur, méditant un moment. Je peux ainsi le détailler à loisir...

"Peu avant que je vous reprenne le rosaire, ton Maître est venu me trouver."

J'en suffoque.

"Il ne s'est pas perdu en long discours. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait entendu mes doutes ainsi que le murmure de mes compagnons à propos du culte étranger auquel je me livre. Il m'a soumis sa vérité. Que je pèse encore." rompant sa méditation, se levant dans une grâce peu commune, il rajuste le pan qui orne son épaule, laissant l'autre nue. Magnifique Saint de la Vierge...

"Pourquoi moi ?..."

"Pourquoi pas ?..." avec le sourire.

* * *

La nourriture indienne ressemble à s'y méprendre à la népalaise : tout y est couleur et épices. La palais occidental est souvent dérouté par certaines saveurs.

Nous dégustons les plats à même le sol, sans couverts.

Puis une musicienne vient nous jouer de la Sitar.

"Je connais très exactement la raison de ta venue en Inde." dit soudain Asmita, me dardant du regard derrière ses paupières closes. "Le rosaire est ta seule motivation."

"Hmm... J'ai compris, sitôt après avoir foulé le sol de ces terres, que tu avais laissé le chapelet en lieu sûr."

"Je ne te pense pas suffisamment naïve pour avoir imaginé que j'allais en orner mon cou, en effet."

Je me cale un peu mieux sur la couche.

"Alors, où en sommes-nous, Asmita ?..." jouant avec un grain de raisin entre le pouce et l'index.

"Je suis, à dire vrai, pétri de doutes quant à la vérité que je recherche." jouant un instant avec sa fine chevelure blonde, s'amusant à entortiller quelques mèches autour d'un doigt, assis en tailleur tandis que je demeure alanguie.

"Tu attends quelque chose de moi, Asmita. Quelque chose d'inavouable."

Il rosit à peine des joues, laissant sa respiration calmer le feu qui anime ses reins.

Je viens de frapper dans le mille.

"Loin de moi l'idée de juger cela blâmable." posée.

"M'insurger ne ferait qu'accentuer ma culpabilité déjà immense, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Je confirme. Je vais même aller plus loin : si le Gange permet de purifier les croyants fervents de leurs péchés, j'y trouve tes bains quotidiens parfaitement justifiés."

Il sourit, bravache. "Tu es très forte, Spectre de l'Étoile Terrestre du Léviathan."

Je jubile quant à la manière dont il prononce entièrement mon titre.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un capable de te souiller comme jamais, Asmita. Et je vais m'y employer. La monnaie d'échange sera le fameux chapelet."

Je distingue le frémissement du Saint ; le frisson qui court sur son grain de peau. Et je m'en régale.

"Sais-tu par quoi je vais commencer, Asmita ?..." le regardant ou plutôt l'envisageant tout entier.

Je devine la difficulté avec laquelle il vient de déglutir.

"Ta bouche. Que je prise depuis tout à l'heure. Tes lèvres. Desquelles sortent tes plus terrifiantes attaques, Asmita. Ta langue. Qui connaît l'usage des mantras salvateurs. Je vais... m'approprier tout cela pour mon seul, égoïste usage. Ton palais ne saura plus distinguer le sucré de l'amer." feu brûlant mes pupilles. "Je vais réduire à néant ce qui forme ton essence, Asmita. Je te livrerai au doute le plus vil."

Il maintient haut son diaphragme, bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de retour.

"Je vais t'anéantir dans le sol, dans la poussière de l'abîme." décrivant des arabesques sur la table de bois exotique. "Les puissances ne retiendront de nous que la façon dont nous aurons brûlé, dont j'aurai consumé ta flamme dans un élan ultime de cosmos."

Je bascule sur le flanc, le nouant du regard avant de le crucifier. "Tu portes le doute bien au-delà de ce qui est visible. Ta souillure est telle que même toute l'eau du Gange ne peut te rendre immaculé."

Il en est parfaitement conscient ; depuis toujours, le Sanctuaire lui reproche de se livrer à un culte étranger et trouve suspectes ses longues heures de méditation. Il n'a jamais eu de compagnon de confiance dans les rangs de la déesse.

"Lorsque ton troisième œil s'ouvrira, Asmita, ce ne sera que pour jauger le chaos qui règne en toi."

"Tu me sembles un peu trop sûre de toi, Spectre du Léviathan. L'Inde pourrait bien se révéler être ta dernière demeure." ton sifflant. "Et je pourrai être celui qui administre les derniers sacrements."

Le ton a radicalement changé et joue comme une menace. Il s'entoure d'une montée de cosmos dont l'aura fait penser à un lotus qui s'ouvre, pétale après pétale. Le doré du cosmos prend des allures de flammes.

Je me range dans un coin, appelant mon surplis qui vient me recouvrir.

"Il était temps que tu montres ton véritable visage, Asmita !..." souriante, prête à relever le défi.

Il quitte le sol et revêt son armure tandis que la cape maculée flotte, emportée par l'aura qui crépite autour de lui.

J'attaque la première mais il s'entoure du fameux "Kan !" Ma tentative est vigoureusement repoussée.

"Parfait. Inutile de nous faire plus de politesses. _Roughly Sinking_!..."

L'attaque emporte tout de la terrasse et nous propulse à l'air libre.

"Soit. Goûte donc à ma plus puissante attaque, Léviathan. _Tenbu Orin_!..."

L'attaque me fige dans un décor surréaliste. Impossible de m'en défaire malgré mes efforts.

"Cette attaque représente la vérité absolue de l'univers. Elle me permet de te priver de tes sens sans même avoir à te toucher." s'élevant dans les airs. "Par quel sens, souhaites-tu que nous commencions ?"

Je le fixe, résolue.

"Ce sera donc la vue. Puisque c'est par elle que tu t'es d'abord plu à me considérer."

"Espèce de..."

Petit sourire de la Vierge. "J'accepterai ton repentir. Si tel n'était pas le cas, je me chargerai également de sceller cette si grossière bouche."

"Pour qui me prends-tu, Asmita ?..." farouche, regard le dardant. "Il faudra autre chose que ta technique pour me retenir prisonnière et me priver de mes sens." sourire terrible.

La décharge énergétique que je produis est telle qu'elle brise la dimension dans laquelle son attaque m'a projetée. Me voici libre... et féroce.

"Tu vas me rendre ce chapelet, Asmita. J'accepte de t'épargner si tu me le restitues."

En face, les paupières frémissent, la bouche se serre.

"D'où... tires-tu pareille puissance ?..." ébahi.

"Tu aimerais beaucoup le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?..." l'envisageant avec un certain mépris. "Laisse moi te dire ceci, Asmita : quelqu'un qui voyage à sa guise aux Enfers finira forcément maudit."

Il serre le poing.

"Et je me régalerai de ta personne lorsque ceci arrivera. Tu seras la Vierge la plus obscure de l'univers, Asmita. C'est un fait certain." souriant de délice. "Donne-moi le chapelet." tendant la main. "Donne le moi ou je m'en vais le chercher."

"Comment oses-tu ?!"

"Crois-moi, je ne ferai aucun quartier."

Il blêmit, goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe.

"Tu as établi un très mauvais choix tactique, Asmita." disparaissant soudain de sa vue dans un flash éblouissant.

"Reviens ici, espèce de démon !..." se lançant à ma poursuite.

* * *

Les sanglots envahissent la pièce, douleur rivée aux cœurs.

J'apparais soudain, sans surplis, faux à la main.

Je suis venue prendre la vie de cet enfant en agonie. Autour de son cou, le rosaire tant convoité.

Asmita apparaît dans un éclat fabuleux de lumière. Trois obstacles de taille viennent se placer sur sa route, j'ai nommé les trois Juges de Hadès, en surplis, prêts à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'impudent.

"Je l'attaque le premier." grogne Rhadamanthys, faisant craquer son poing dans l'autre.

"Je vais en faire une marionnette de premier choix !..." s'extasie Minos.

"Il va tâter de mon œil galactique." annonce Aiacos sur un ricanement.

"Vraiment... vous me gâtez à ainsi vous y mettre à trois contre moi." déclare Asmita, bravache.

"Silence ! ce n'est pas parce que tu disposes d'entrées aux Enfers qu'il faut te croire tout permis !..."

"Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai mieux à faire que de vous affronter." disparaissant pour apparaître à mes côtés. C'est à ce moment qu'il se prend un coup de lame de ma faux, qui entaille son armure en profondeur, touchant les chairs. Il en recule, tétanisé.

Je perce de ma faux l'enfant, déroulant sa lanterne cinématique.

C'est alors que la scène prend une tout autre allure. L'enfant et le rosaire ont disparu.

Asmita sourit. "Je vois qu'une illusion suffit à vous mettre en déroute, Spectres."

Les Juges grincent des dents.

"Il va vous falloir encore beaucoup d'efforts pour vous emparer du rosaire."

La marque laissée à Asmita, barrant son torse, elle, subsistera néanmoins.

* * *

J'entre dans la boutique mortuaire en fin d'après-midi.

"Undy ?..." m'avançant. Caroline semble déjà partie.

Un rayon discret de lumière filtre sous la porte de l'arrière boutique.

Je m'y invite. Ce à quoi j'assiste me retourne entièrement.

Sur la table est allongé un corps, calotte crânienne ouverte, cerveau relié par des électrodes à une machine étrange.

Je fronce. "Que fais-tu ?"

Crevan ne me répond pas immédiatement, adoptant une moue joueuse. "Tu le vois bien, _my Lady_... j'offre une seconde vie aux décédés."

"Tu... pardon ?"

"Tu as parfaitement entendu." poursuivant ses manipulation morbides.

J'hésite un instant quant au comportement à adopter.

"Dans quel but, Undy ?"

"Je ne puis me résoudre à l'inéluctable fin, _my Lady_."

"Toujours ce différend avec Hadès..."

"En effet." sans détour.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu trafiques les lanternes cinématiques des morts ?" intéressée.

"C'est bien l'idée, oui. J'ai déjà testé deux méthodes distinctes."

"Lesquelles ?"

"Dans la première, il s'agissait de faire croire au corps que la vie pouvait poursuivre, sans âme. Ceci a donné naissance à des corps ambulants que j'ai nommé les _Bizarres Dolls_. Le fait est que ces corps se ruaient sur les vivants afin de leur arracher ce qui leur faisait défaut : l'âme. Non concluant. Puis je me suis amusé à placer des épisodes supplémentaires sur les lanternes cinématiques. Le résultat n'a pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances."

"Et maintenant, quelle technique utilises-tu ?"

"C'est un secret !..." index placé perpendiculairement à ses lèvres fines.

* * *

Undertaker ferme le rideau de fer de sa boutique. Une ombre vient le surplomber.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... je me demandais quand tu sortirais de ta cachette."

Undertaker se tourne vers le serveur qui avait courtisé Lune.

"Toujours le même Shinigami répugnant qui fait revivre les morts..." assorti d'une moue qui en dit long.

"A mon âge, on ne se change plus. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que tu recherches dans ce monde..."

"Une âme de laquelle me délecter. Quoi d'autre ?... A moins qu'elle me soumette à ses caprices."

* * *

Lune se balade. Devant une devanture, elle sent une présence l'environner.

"Qu..."

L'aura semble jouer avec son corps, se mélangeant à son âme.

Lune se hâte de regagner son appartement, en proie à une angoisse vive.

La forme prend corps et elle le reconnaît.

"Vous ?"

"Pardonnez cette intrusion mais il se trouve qu'il me faut tuer le temps..."

Lune croise les bras. "Avec le décodeur, ça donne quoi ?"

"Me permettez-vous de faire un bout de chemin à vos côtés ?"

"Je vous ai déjà expliqué que j'avais un petit ami !..." _enfin non, deux... non, trois, zut_! songeait secrètement Lune.

"Vu que mon humeur s'y prête, je vous propose un pacte."

"Un pacte ?"

"Absolument. J'entre à votre service, en échange de votre âme."

"Mon âme appartient à Hadès, bourriquet !..."

Le surnom fait sourire l'adversaire. "Je ne suis pas du genre exclusif."

"Hors de question que je vous offre quoi que ce soit de ma personne !..."

"Allons, allons... vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je puis vous être utile. Vos corvées en tout genre, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Vous serez libre de profiter de tout votre temps, sans aucune contrainte."

"Je le sens pas, ce deal." tentée malgré elle.

"Votre âme est de toute manière damnée. Techniquement, cela ne change rien pour vous."

"Je préfère l'offrir à Hadès qu'à un mec en peine d'adrénaline."

La phrase fait sourire le vis-à-vis.

"Eh bien, procédons à une période d'essai."

"D'accord mais quand mon mec sera là, je ne veux pas vous voir traîner dans le secteur !..."

"N'ayez crainte, je serai aussi discret qu'une souris."

* * *

Kanon sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'affaisser sur le lit.

Aux murmures incohérents, il reconnut immédiatement son frère Saga.

Kanon se redressa et actionna l'interrupteur.

Saga se tenait en bas du lit, fond de bouteille à la main.

"Saga... combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que les médicaments et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage ?"

Saga bredouilla un terme incompréhensible en grec puis se roula en boule pour dormir.

"Tu es impossible, Saga."

Il observa un instant son frère puis se leva pour récupérer une couverture afin de la glisser sur le corps de Saga.

* * *

Lune broie du noir. Je la rejoins sur le canapé de la startup.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"Ben... trop de signaux mâles en ce moment... beaucoup trop !..."

"Ah oui, je connais !..."

"Ouais... j'ai vraiment l'impression de te ressembler !..."

"Hey !..." la bousculant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule.

"Nan mais sérieux, quoi !... Déjà que c'est compliqué entre Hadès, Hypnos et Bénou... maintenant arrive l'autre gus, là !..." avec de grands gestes.

"Eh bien... heureusement que Minos a lâché l'affaire !..." taquine.

* * *

Caroline nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la boutique.

Undertaker est agité, secouant ses mains, les entortillant. J'en souris.

"Ne vous inquiétez de rien, M. Crevan. Je m'occupe de tout."

"Merci, Caro line mais... rendez-moi un service : ne répondez sous aucun prétexte aux avances de Juges susceptibles de se présenter à vous dans les prochains jours."

Caroline cligne, incapable de saisir l'avertissement.

Je soupire. "Nous allons manquer le train, Undy."

* * *

Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Crevan. Ce dernier en sourit, main venant se saisir délicatement de la mienne.

Je m'assoupis quelques instants pour me réveiller alors que nous traversons la Manche.

* * *

Londres. La cité fourmille de vie, c'est à en donner le tournis.

Undertaker souffle lorsque nous regagnons le calme de la boutique. Là, il y retrouve Travis, un homme de confiance. Les affaires se maintiennent, avec une petite hausse en ce début d'hiver.

Travis lui fait un rapide compte-rendu, devant un thé fumant contenu dans une tasse qui sert de chauffe-mains à Undertaker. J'apprécie le rendu de ses doigts interminables aux longs ongles peints. Ce dernier me sourit, conscient de l'effet que la forme particulière de ses mains bénéficie sur moi.

Malgré son âge, le Shinigami aime à se sentir flatté.

* * *

Lune dépose brusquement son sac dans l'allée, en pestant du fait que ses horaires de cours - car notre Lune a repris les cours et s'intéresse spécialement au japonais - ne cessent d'être modifiées à la dernière minute. Elle se rue sur une préparation instantanée lorsque soudain son nez capte un fumet bien appétissant. Sur la table, préparée avec soin, est posé une assiette de potage fumant.

Le nouvel homme à tout faire de la maison se présente à Lune, dans une attitude prête au service.

"Daignez vous installer, Mademoiselle. Je me charge de tout. Y compris de charger votre sac pour les cours de l'après-midi."

"En fait..."

"Je suis tenu informé des changements d'horaires."

Lune ne peut que conserver la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Il lui recule la chaise. "Mademoiselle."

Lune s'y installe avec aise, se saisissant de la cuillère.

"Bon appétit, Mademoiselle."

* * *

Je m'allonge sur le lit baroque, ne lâchant pas Undertaker du regard. Je l'envisage corps et âme, ce qui le fait sourire.

" _My, my Lady_..." soufflé, sens bourdonnants, mains commençant à courir sur son propre corps comme pour le préparer à ce qui va suivre.

"Hey, hey ! veux-tu cesser immédiatement ce jeu, vilain garçon ?" jalouse des attentions qu'il se porte.

"Je te pensais adepte de ce genre de... _jeux_ pourtant."

Je m'en pince la lèvre. "J'aime tellement m'occuper de toi..."

Il roule des yeux, sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'approcher, écartant les bras pour s'offrir à mes attentions.

Je m'installe en bord de lit et commence à le parcourir des mains, bienveillante.

Il clôt les paupières, levant légèrement le menton en guise d'appréciation silencieuse.

"Quel gouffre à luxure tu peux être..."

"Uhuhuhuhuhu !... je n'aurai jamais osé... l'exprimer ainsi, _my Lady_."

Je me lève et le contact rapproché nous électrise immédiatement, nous arrachant un sifflement commun retenu entre les dents serrées. Nous en sourions d'emblée, pris au piège de nos propres corps.

Je cherche à l'embrasser, laissant ma langue glisser le long de ses lèvres fines, lui arrachant frisson sur frisson, corps en émoi.

Sage, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

"Nous avons eu une chance folle de nous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oh oui... oui !... Je t'ai... tellement attendue..." soufflé.

"Des siècles ?..."

"Pour ainsi dire." souriant.

Je scelle les mots par un baiser chaud qui le rend pantelant.

Dès que je me sépare de sa bouche, il laisse passer un son rauque.

"Éveillé, mon Beau ?..."

"Comment pourrait-il... en être autrement, _my Lady_?..."

"Tu as vu tant de choses... et moi... qui suis tout juste _née_... qui je sois capable de... t'arracher à la Terre..." tout en l'embrassant.

Ses mains montent de mes hanches jusqu'à mes épaules, massant là, sur des soupirs étouffés.

Le baiser prend une tournure plus charnelle, langues dansant dans une symbiose parfaite.

Nous finissons sur le lit, roulant tout du long dans une joute terriblement féline des corps.

"Veux-tu que je... te dise ?..." entre deux baisers aussi vifs que profonds.

"Je suis... tout ouïe, _my_... ooooohhh..." alors que ma mains passe entre nous.

"Je vais offrir aux Enfers... une Vierge..."

"Huh ?... tu parles de... du... haaaah..." jouissant presque tant ma main est agile.

"De qui d'autre ?..."

"Oh et... haaaaan... comptes-tu... offrir ce présent à... mon ennemi juré ?..."

"Sous peu..." le défaisant, mains remontant le long de ses fesses tandis que je l'invite entre mes jambes. Je fronce. Il soulève son bassin.

Je place mes mains sur ma bouche en découvrant ce qui remplace le boxer sombre qu'il porte d'ordinaire : une magnifique pièce de lingerie en dentelle fine noire.

Mes regard passe du boxer transparent, au renflement prononcé, à ses yeux phosphorescents.

" _You... deadly beauty_."

Il m'étreint et m'embrasse là, fervent, se libérant pour glisser en moi, hissé à bout de bras, m'arrachant le souffle.

Son état sublime m'indique qu'il va écourter nos joutes pour parvenir à l'essentiel !...

Effectivement, les mouvements ne laissent pas place aux doutes quant à l'effet recherché : vifs et amples.

Il nous emporte, dans une même ardeur criée, tandis que nos corps abdiquent dans des spasmes incontrôlés.

* * *

Undertaker est au téléphone avec Caroline, s'enquérant de l'air parisien. J'en souris à les entendre échanger des _tendresses_ professionnelles.

"Aucun Juge n'est venu vous importuner ?"

"De quels Juges parlez-vous donc, M. Crevan ?"

"Vous saurez les reconnaître : ils portent le collier serré de leur maître."

Je ricane. "Attention à toi, Caroline !..."

"Ce n'est rien qu'une forme d'humour." précise Crevan.

* * *

"Hey, Machin !... t'as un nom ?" questionne Lune.

"Celui que vous voudrez bien m'accorder, Mademoiselle."

"Ben... euh... un cheval du centre où je monte s'appelle Sebastian. Ça me plaît assez."

"Je saurai m'en accommoder, Mademoiselle." avec une courbette. "Je vous ai fait couler un bain chaud."

"Purée !... Je vais vraiment finir par y prendre goût, moi !..."

"Je vous serai devenu indispensable."

* * *

Nous nous installons dans le parc.

"Nous sommes de sortie cette nuit, _young Lady_."

"Ah ? Des âmes à faucher ?..."

"Non. Un spectacle rare à admirer."

"Oh ?"

"Oui. Toi qui fréquentais assidument les cimetières à une époque de ta vie, tu as déjà dû en voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ? De vampires ?..."

"Non, bien sûr que non !... De feux follets." souriant.

"Mais je croyais... ou plutôt j'avais lu que ce genre de phénomène ne se produisait plus du fait des housses mortuaires et des cercueils..."

"Exact, _my Lady_. Il est nécessaire de nous rendre au cimetière des plus démunis pour assister à la dernière flamme."

* * *

Undertaker fait grimper la glissière de la fermeture éclair jusque sous mon menton.

"Ça va, ça va... je ne suis pas sensible au froid à ce point, tu sais..."

"Je ne veux pas que cette petite sortie te rende malade."

"Pourquoi ? tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi ? me préparer des infusion réconfortantes ? me border ? me dorloter ? me réchauffer par grand froid ?..." feulant contre lui.

"Hihihihihihi !... Ne me tente pas !..."

* * *

Rhadamanthys se racla la gorge avant de commencer, d'une voix qu'il souhaitait égale : "Mon Seigneur, nous avons subi une attaque fulgurante de la part du Saint de la Vierge."

Hadès soupirait déjà de contrariété.

"Poursuis, Rhadamanthys."

"Bien, Seigneur. Lors de cette attaque, le rosaire nous a été dérobé."

"Voilà qui est proprement fâcheux, Rhadamanthys." se levant soudain du trône pour s'accorder du mouvement, colère en pleine montée.

"Nous allons évidement tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer ce qui nous a été dérobé."

"Je le souhaite, Rhadamanthys. Il en va de la vie des Spectres."

"Je le sais, mon Seigneur." baissant un peu la tête.

Derrière lui, Griffon et Garuda n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Hadès finit par disparaître derrière une des lourdes tentures, rage au ventre. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Thanatos. "J'ai toujours su qu'il nous fallait mieux préserver ce butin de guerre !..."

"A quoi bon, Thanatos ? Plusieurs Spectres ont déjà vu le Saint de la Vierge circuler à sa guise dans tous les territoires des Enfers."

"Seigneur, nous devrions frapper directement le Sanctuaire."

"As-tu perdu l'esprit, Thanatos ?!" frappa la voix d'Hypnos. "Nos forces sont affaiblies et l'ennemi a entre ses mains une arme absolue contre les Spectres."

"Le rosaire n'a peut-être pas encore été réactivé." amena le dieu de la mort.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir sur des suppositions." trancha Hypnos. "Je soutiens qu'en l'état actuel de nos troupes, une attaque contre le Sanctuaire serait malvenue."

Thanatos grinça des dents, peu habitué à ce que sa chère moitié s'élève ainsi contre une suggestion de sa part.

* * *

Lune se régale : elle peut lorgner à loisir sur son majordome privé qui s'affaire aux corvées, tout en fredonnant un sublime air d'opéra :

 _Questo profumo di gardenia_

 _Fa incantare anche il sole._

 _Mi scordo di tutto_

 _E mi unisco con lui,_

 _Questo profumo è l'anima mia._

 _La mia viaggiatrice, gardenia._

 _Sei un fiore triste_

 _Che sboccia nell' isola disabitata_

 _Il tuo odore è come il mio sogno._

 _Gardenia, sei bella ed onesta_

 _E mi dai il magico splendore._

 _La dolcissima sembianza_

 _Rende il mio sangue nero._

 _E aspetterò la luna di stanotte._

 _Il mio fior bianco è falso, gardenia._

 _Viene alla porta del labirinto._

 _Ti stringerò per sempre_

 _Fra le braccia con affetto._

 _Dammi un bacio, amor!_

 _Per sempre, gardenia._

* * *

(*) Asmita signifie Ego : une des nombreuses souillures de l'esprit ( _kleshas_ dans le bouddhisme)


	14. Rififi et cie

_Du grand n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre mais j'avais besoin de me laisser aller... avant d'aborder des chapitres hauts en tension.  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 74 : Rififi et cie_

Paris.

J'aime surprendre nos regards phosphorescents la nuit, dans l'intimité de l'arrière boutique. Ses iris irradient littéralement tant il a pillé des âmes à Hadès !...

Les miennes sont d'un éclat plus discret.

Je viens lui murmurer des mots doux et brûlants à l'oreille. Il s'en régale, faisant courir sa langue percée le long de l'intérieur de son arcade dentaire, dans une répétition de sons creux.

" _My... oh my Lady_..." ravi.

Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre lui, humant son goût musqué.

Puis le sommeil nous cueille à nouveau jusqu'au prochain réveil. Les Shinigamis ont besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, qu'importe leur âge.

Je me lève souvent avant lui, préparant le thé dont le fumet le tire agréablement de son caisson mortuaire.

Il se redresse, hume l'air, souriant, puis enjambe le cercueil d'un pas léger, mains frottées l'une contre l'autre, en appétit.

Il mange peu. Il est, de surcroît, très fin gourmet. Je ris souvent devant ses quantités de moineau.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil, de se moquer de mon petit appétit, _my Lady_!..." sans se départir de son sourire, agitant son index au long ongle laqué.

"Je t'aime."

Là, je le désarme totalement et savoure le son étranglé de sa déglutition.

"Ce n'est..."

"... pas _fairplay_ ?... Je sais." haussant les épaules, souriante.

"Vraiment pas." ferme, froncé mais finissant par sourire. "Redis-le." doux.

"Je t'aime."

Il attrape mes mains et les embrasse avec empressement.

"Tu es adorable, Undy." riant, touchée par ses attentions.

"Je pense avoir fait une erreur de jugement que je me dois de t'avouer, _my Lady_."

Attentive.

"J'ai sous-estimé le lien qui t'unit à tes Juges."

"Nous en avons déjà parlé, Undy. Cesse de te faire du mal." venant caresser son visage.

"Loin de là !... Au contraire !... Je me plais énormément à être la faille dans leur surplis !..." ravi, sourire élargi, regard terrible.

* * *

Griffon. Allongé tout son long sur le divan de son bureau, magazine de mode à la main, branche de ses lunettes entre les lèvres.

Je pose le parapheur et en profite pour laisser mon regard courir le long de la silhouette fine.

"Tu le fais vraiment exprès, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il lève ses yeux améthystes sur moi, interrogation sur le visage. "Quoi donc ?"

"D'être si foutu sexy."

Il éclate de rire puis se met assis sur le divan, chaussant ses lunettes. "Serais-je à nouveau prompt à attirer ton regard, belle Léviathan ?..." flatté.

"Toujours."

"Quelle vile menteuse..." petit sourire de guerre, se laissant aller contre le dossier avant de se relever pour me tourner autour comme un fauve autour de sa proie. "Il y a... ce Shinigami... cet être maudit." faisant allusion à Crevan.

Je lève le menton alors que sa main me parcourt tout sauf sagement. Il se plaque dans mon dos, main glissant sous le menton pour m'offrir un baiser renversant.

"Soit. J'accepte d'être à nouveau à ton goût, Léviathan."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, le pope était perplexe.

"Elle a encore pris 5 centimètres en moins d'une semaine..." s'étonnait Dégel.

"Elle devient... tous les jours plus femme..." avança prudemment Shion.

Le pope songea brièvement que le Bélier n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche.

Le Scorpion, qui assistait à la conversation, eut un rictus terrible. "Sans parler des rendez-vous secrets avec le Sagittaire dans les fourrés !..."

Bélier, Pope et Verseau se tournèrent tous d'un seul tenant vers le Scorpion. Ce dernier, adossé contre une des colonnes du temple, admirait son ongle rougeoyant.

"Par..."

"... don ?" en chœur.

Kardia les toisa tour à tour. "Vous êtes vachement amusants, moi qui vous prenais tous pour des sinistres... En fait, vous êtes des petits comiques, tous !..."

"Explique nous ces rendez-vous secrets, je te prie, Kardia." annonça la voix profonde de Sage.

"Ben simple : votre petite déesse se dévergonde gaiement avec Sisyphus." comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale évidence.

"Cette déesse est aussi la tienne, Kardia, et j'aj..."

"Assez, Dégel." grogna le Pope.

"Toutes ces histoires pour quelques passes dans les fourrés, sérieux !..." associé à un geste qui en dit long

"Qu'on convoque Sisyphus." ordonna le Pope.

* * *

Athéna pleurait. La sanction avait été sans appel et Sisyphus fut banni du Sanctuaire.

* * *

"Mon cher Thanatos."

"Hmm ? que me veux-tu, Hypnos ?..." occupé à accorder sa lyre.

"J'ai appris que le Sagittaire a été banni du Sanctuaire. Plus, nous avons un petit compte à régler avec le pope en place."

"Huh ? n'est-ce pas toi qui as saccagé mon initiative d'aller faire la guerre au Sanctuaire devant sa Grandeur, Hypnos ?"

"Certes." s'installant aux côtés de sa moitié, venant passer une main douce dans les mèches rebelles et sombres. "L'instant est on ne pourrait mieux choisi..."

"Pour faire la guerre ou tout autre chose, Hypnos ?..." troublé malgré lui par les gestes de son double.

"La guerre d'abord. Pour le reste, tu disposes à ta guise de Veronica, non ?" pinçant.

Thanatos retint la main de son frère pour y laisser courir lèvres et langue sur le dos, regard chargé de désir. "Veronica est loin de posséder ton talent."

Hypnos accueillit le compliment par un petit sourire.

* * *

"Athéna Sama... ouvrez cette porte !..." suppliait Sage.

Athéna ne répondit à la demande que par quelques sanglots supplémentaires.

Sage fit les cent pas, sous le regard navré de Shion.

"Il ne nous manquait vraiment plus que cela !..." s'écria Sage, à bout de patience.

"Calmez-vous. Je vais aller lui parler..." amena Shion.

"Parler à une porte close ? nous voilà bien avancés, Shion."

Le Bélier rentra la tête entre ses épaules. "Je puis au moins essayer..." s'avançant pour frapper lentement à la porte. "Athéna Sama ?... Shion du Bélier. Puis-je m'entretenir quelques instants av..."

Une très puissante raie de lumière vint inonder le Sanctuaire entier. Sage serra les dents face aux deux cosmos surpuissants qui s'annonçaient.

"Pas maintenant !..."

Dans le haut ciel grec venaient d'apparaître deux silhouettes menaçantes en surplis.

"Ne laissons rien de cet endroit, Thanatos."

"Je l'avais saisi, Hypnos."

Jamais les dieux jumeaux n'avaient daigné foulé le sol même de la terre sacrée. Ils s'étaient toujours contentés de lancer leurs attaques depuis le ciel.

* * *

J'adresse un mail au bureau voisin : " _J'aime cette idée que Violate porte à même la chair les sacrifices accomplis pour son roi et pour son ascension_."

C'en est assez pour agiter le Garuda. Ce dernier s'invite dans mon bureau sans attendre.

"Toi aussi, tu souhaites porter les stigmates des combats livrés pour moi ?..." épaule adossée contre l'ébrasement de la porte, mains dans les poches de son jean stone. "Elles seraient plus nobles que les deux horribles points qui ornent ton avant-bras." grimacé.

Aussitôt, les marques indélébiles laissées par le Scorpion me lancent.

Aiacos s'avance, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied - ce qui lui vaut un juron anglais de la part de Rhadamanthys - tournant ma chaise par les accoudoirs, s'accroupissant devant moi. "Crois-moi, cette enflure ne perd rien pour attendre." ferme.

"Cos..." caressant ses mèches fournies. "C'est inutile."

Le Garuda me fixe, regard dense. "Tu..."

"Oui."

"La poisse." finissant par sourire.

"Relève toi, mon roi." l'y invitant d'une main.

Il se redresse.

Je fais courir mes mains le long de ses avant-bras.

"Mais l'attention était louable. Et je suis certaine que face à toi, il aurait morflé."

* * *

"HYPNOS ! THANATOS !" hurlait Sage, brandissant l'épée imprégnée du sang de la précédente déesse.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, Hypnos... vois-tu cela ?"

"Absolument, Thanatos." ricanant.

"CESSEZ CE CARNAGE ET RÉGLONS NOS COMPTES !"

"Impudent ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à nous, misérable ?!" grogna Thanatos, frappant le pope de plein fouet.

Son disciple, le Cancer, s'interposa, subissant l'onde de choc dans toute sa puissance ; propulsé contre un pan rocheux abrupt.

"Abruti !" grogna Sage.

"Tel disciple, tel maître." ricana Thanatos.

* * *

Hadès se promenait dans le vaste jardin qui précédait Elysion.

Cerbère se tenait à ses côtés, veillant son maître de près.

Hadès pénétra dans le temple et s'arrêta un instant devant les sarcophages de verre contenant les corps d'origine, effleurant la surface d'un doigt doux, souriant presque.

La mélancolie lui allait comme un gant et le rendait d'autant plus superbe ; sauvagerie à fleur de peau.

Il eut soudain très envie de Lune. Le désir l'avait pris comme par surprise, lui ceignant joliment les reins dans un étau lançant dans tout le bas-ventre.

Sur un soupir, il patienta encore un moment, émoi en déperdition.

Le menton légèrement levé, il inspira l'air que portait les fleurs du jardin dont l'éclosion était essentiellement nocturne.

Sa rêverie fut soudain interrompue par Rune. Ce dernier semblait pressé et agité.

Hadès clôt les paupières tandis que le Procureur ploya un genou devant lui. "Seigneur Hadès !... Il se passe..."

"... des faits fâcheux au Sanctuaire, je sais."

"Avez-vous... ordonné pareil assaut ?..."

Hadès secoua la tête. A l'évidence, non.

"Hypnos et Thanatos doivent apprendre de leurs erreurs."

* * *

La bataille avait pris un tout autre tour en Grèce : Thanatos, toujours aussi sûr de sa puissance, venait de se faire enfermer dans un tabernacle, au détour d'une ruse perfide.

Voyant cela, Hypnos finit par abandonner l'assaut.

"J'ai vraiment bien cru que notre dernière heure était arrivée..." soufflait le Pope.

* * *

Je rejoins Crevan dans le cercueil ouvert, me pelotonnant contre lui, jambes mêlées. Le sommeil nous cueille sans attendre.

 _J'ouvre la porte de la salle du trône et y découvre Crevan, debout, triomphant, brandissant sa faux le long du manche de laquelle coule un liquide carmin, souillant la face du Shinigami qui entrouvre la bouche, langue récoltant le précieux nectar. Contre le mur gît le corps percé et sanglant de Hadès._

Je m'éveille en sursaut, suintante, souffle happé.

Crevan ouvre les yeux. " _My Lady_?..."

"Rien, je... j'ai fait... un cauchemar."

"Tu n'as pas choisi la position la plus confortable, _my Lady_ : entre ton Seigneur et un Shinigami dont le rêve ultime est d'avoir le sang de son Maître sur les mains..." comme s'il avait deviné la raison de mon tourment. La situation le fait terriblement sourire.

* * *

Caroline écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier puis fait tourner la clé dans la serrure sécurisée avant de débrancher l'alarme.

Elle retire son long manteau et le suspend.

Puis elle prépare le café.

Tout est silencieux dans la boutique.

L'heure passe. Caroline s'occupe comme elle le peut.

Préoccupée, elle franchit la porte de l'arrière boutique.

Dans un des cercueils, Undertaker ricane quant à la surprise qu'il lui réserve.

"Monsieur Crevan ?..."

Le couvercle d'un des cercueils s'ouvre lentement.

Caroline a les tempes battantes.

Undertaker bascule totalement le couvercle et pointe le bout de son nez. "Panne d'oreiller. Désolé, Caro line." avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage perplexe de la jeune Gothique.

* * *

"Toi !" entrant comme une furie dans la boutique, s'attirant un sourire - pour cause d'absence de clients.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?..."

"Dis-moi où se trouve Sui !"

"Hmm... et qu'obtiendrais-je en retour ?..." joueur.

"Rien du tout ! enfin si, je consentirai à épargner ton portrait." rageuse.

"Toute information se paye, ma chère..."

"QUOI ?!"

"Je disais que..."

"J'ai parfaitement compris, merci ! c'est hors de question !..." vive.

"Oh allons... ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais de percer votre budget !..."

"Gné ?"

"Payez-moi en rire. Un rire de premier choix." renouant avec d'anciennes habitudes du temps où il travaillait pour un certain Comte, à l'époque victorienne, sourire visitant chaque oreille.

"QUOI ?! Mais t'es malade, vieux détraqué !..."

"Je vois que le sort de ce brave Sui vous importe peu..." ricanant, s'en frottant les mains, sachant qu'il parviendra fatalement à ses fins.

"N'importe quoi !" serrant les poings.

"Bien. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire." patientant, amusé.

Lune fronce puis soupire, résignée. "Bon... je vais te raconter une blague qui fait beaucoup rire aux Enfers..."

"Je suis tout ouïe." attentif.

La blague concerne Cerbère et ne fait pas du tout mouche.

"Non mais t'es sérieusement pénible !"

"C'est votre blague qui manque de qualité."

"Bon, très bien ! Voyons ce que tu vas penser de celle-ci !..." osant une blague sous la ceinture, qui se solde par le même résultat. "RAAAAAH !" sautant sur place de rage.

"Je ne comprends pas : je suis pourtant d'un naturel rieur..." goguenard.

Lune finit par l'empoigner. "CRACHE !"

Undertaker lui fait lâcher prise, d'une force qui dépasse l'entendement. "Doucement avec ma personne."

"Ta personne, je m'en tape !"

"Vous êtes incapable de m'offrir un rire de qualité, je doute fort que vous soyez capable de concrétiser votre menace."

Excédée, Lune fait appel à son surplis.

"Ah ? vous le prenez sur ce ton, jeune fille ?" se saisissant de sa faux, la brandissant.

"Que Lévi tienne à toi ou non, je vais te réduire en charpie !"

"Je vous rappelle être le seul à détenir l'information qui vous intéresse mais soit !... Montrez-moi votre talent !..." se préparant à l'affrontement, faisant s'abaisser les stores de la boutique d'un claquement de doigts, pour plus d'intimité.

"Bon, je sais que Lévi ne va pas me pardonner..." rumine Lune.

"A moi non plus de vous avoir abîmée..."

"Ah !... Attends ! J'en connais une bien bonne !..." se lançant dans une blague qui vise Hadès et qui remporte un franc succès auprès d'Undertaker qui s'en tient les côtes, riant aux éclats puis terminant en hoquets répétitifs. "Oh my... j'ai bien cru que nous en arriverions aux mains !..."

"Moi aussi. Pfiouuuu !... Lévi m'aurait tuée !..."

"Huhuhuhu ! c'est peu de le dire, oui."

"Bon alors... il est où, Sui ?"

"Laissez-moi vous servir un thé."

Ils s'installent derrière le comptoir.

"Quelques cookies ?..."

"Dit-il alors qu'il était prêt à m'égorger !..."

"Vous m'avez fait rire. Partant de là, vous pouvez obtenir de moi ce que vous souhaitez."

"Beuuuuh." faisant la moue. "Je laisse ça volontiers à Lévi."

"Hih hih !..."

"Bon, alors ? Sui ?"

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué : Sui s'est ôté la vie. Il lui a été donc proposé d'officier en tant que Shinigami."

"Il a accepté ?"

"Oui. Car ce sort est plus enviable que celui proposé par Hadès."

"Peuh ! Et ? je peux le voir ?"

"Bien sûr. Vous le verrez s'il accepte d'entrer en contact avec vous... chose peu probable, considérant votre connexion avec son frère, le terrible Bénou."

"Mais..."

"Plus, il a choisi de sortir du circuit, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas soumis aux lois du Département des Shinigamis."

"Par ton entremise, je suppose..." blasée.

"Absolument. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris par sa maturité pour son jeune âge..."

* * *

"Vous m'avez l'air épuisé. J'ai préparé une table de massage ainsi qu'une diffusion d'huiles essentielles relaxantes..."

"Je t'aime, Sebby." jetant son sac au sol.

"Je ne vous en demande pas tant !..." clin d'œil.

Lune s'installa sur la table.

"Je vous masse sur votre pull ?..."

"Ben... oui." rougissante.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit efficace." dépliant une serviette éponge grand format. "Voici de quoi couvrir votre nudité pendant que je m'occuperai de votre dos."

Lune se releva pour quitter son pull derrière le paravent et se glisser rapidement sous la serviette.

Sebastian frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer et commença.

"Comment était votre journée ?"

"Bof... y'a un croquemort mythomane qui me fait chier."

"Vraiment !... Vous avez d'étranges fréquentations..." amusé, sachant pertinemment qu'elle fait référence à Crevan.

"A ce propos : un autre type dont je ne sais rien s'est présenté à moi pour, je cite, accomplir mes tâches ménagères et il est en train de masser mon dos nu actuellement..."

"Que voilà un garçon attentionné !..." taquin.

"Je plaisante pas."

"Moi non plus. Jamais." souriant.

Il massait comme un dieu, l'enfoiré !... Lune se détendit, manquant de s'endormir.

"Sans déconner, Sebastian... t'es qui ? ou... quoi ?..."

"Quelqu'un dont le seul but est de prendre soin de vous." sans se livrer davantage.

"On ne fait jamais rien gratuitement."

"Je fixerai mon prix en fonction de mon humeur, Mademoiselle."

"Mmmm... oui... plus haut... lààà..." savourant son massage.

* * *

Lune traînait dans les hôpitaux, à la recherche de Sui. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait le rencontrer là, au détour d'un décès. Elle abandonna rapidement cette initiative, ayant horreur des hôpitaux !...

* * *

"J'ai fait tous les hôpitaux de la ville..."

"Tu es adorable." admit Kagaho.

Lune se pelotonna davantage contre lui.

La clé tourna soudain dans la serrure. Lune se raidit. Bon sang !... elle avait pourtant ordonné à Sebastian de ne pas apparaître ce soir.

Kagaho bondit hors du canapé et déboula dans le couloir, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le bellâtre.

"Dis donc, toi ?! tu te crois où ?"

"Chez Mademoiselle. Pourquoi ?..." pas intimidé pour trois sous.

Kagaho l'empoigna, prêt à lui fracasser le poing sur la figure.

"Je venais simplement déposer le linge repassé hier." annonça posément le majordome.

"Le... linge ?..." grimaça le Bénou.

"Oui. Mademoiselle pensait que vous la rejoindriez hier mais visiblement vous avez été retardé..." presque amusé.

Kagaho grogna en raffermissant sa poigne. "Luuuune ?..." grogné.

Ce n'était pas bon signe !...

Lune mit du temps à apparaître. "Je peux tout expliquer... enfin..."

"Inutile. Tu comptais me le dire quand ?"

"Attends, c'est ce type qui a insisté pour..."

"Pour te foutre dans son lit ?!"

"Nooon ! Pour s'occuper de mes tâches ménagères !..." affolée.

Le Bénou haussa un sourcil.

"Je sais, ça paraît dingue mais..."

"Je lui coule occasionnellement un bain et lui prodigue des massages dont elle ne s'est jamais plainte." crut bon d'ajouter Sebastian.

"Tu m'en diras tant !..." poing qui démange fortement.

"Il ne me masse pas dans la baignoire, hein !"

"Lune... à ta place j'éviterai d'ouvrir la bouche." grogna le Bénou, flammes sombres commençant à danser autour de lui dans des éclats vifs de cosmos.

"Je m'occupe d'elle en tout bien, tout honneur."

"Ha ! tu entends !..."

"Boucle-la, Lune." aboyé.

"Bon, toi. Rendez-vous sur le toit, que nous réglions nos comptes."

"Sans problème, aucun." narquois, sûr de sa force et du dénouement.

"Inutile de revêtir mon surplis pour un minable dans ton genre."

Le sourire en face s'étend, dévoilant des canines extrêmement pointues.

"Kagaho, attends !..." dit Lune.

"Ne m'approche pas !" grogna le Bénou.

"Vous êtes du genre susceptible, vous, non ?" s'amusait Sebastian.

"Tu vas tâter de mes flammes et ne plus faire le guignol !..."

Sebastian fit une révérence. "A votre entière disposition."

Sur un cri de rage, le Bénou les fit passer tous deux à travers la fenêtre.

Au lieu de chuter au sol, Sebastian se rattrapa en une pirouette maîtrisée.

Il faisait désormais face au Bénou, sur le toit de l'immeuble.

"Je vois. Véritablement pas humain..."

"Quel grand sens de l'observation !..." s'amusait Sebastian.

"Bon. Que veux-tu à Lune ?"

"Peut-être son âme."

"Je vois..."

"Cependant, si elle m'offre son corps..."

Bénou hurla et fracassa un pan de toit, manquant Sebastian.

"Ce que je disais : susceptible." se reposant avec grâce en bord de toiture.

Le Bénou repartit à l'attaque mais Sebastian esquivait chaque charge avec une grâce inouïe.

Kagaho dut se rendre à l'évidence rapidement : ce type - ou plutôt cette chose - était plus rapide que lui, pourtant réputé le plus vif des Spectres !...

"Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de votre formation en matière de vitesse ?..." terriblement narquois.

"SILENCE !" hurlé, plein de rage.

Sebastian esquiva un nouveau coup, visage proche de celui de son adversaire. "Votre âme me paraît fort intéressante également... avoir le lot, me ravirait au plus haut point."

"TU N'OBTIENDRAS RIEN DU TOUT !"

Un coup de faux, esquivé de justesse.

"Houmpf !... un trouble-fête." grinça Sebastian.

"Si j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à faire revivre les morts, toi, tu as un appétit démesuré pour les âmes." faisant danser sa faux avec dextérité.

"Crevure, ne te mêle pas de ça !..." hurlait Lune depuis la fenêtre, rameutant tous les voisins. "Oups !"

Soudain, des éclairs brefs déchirèrent le ciel et Hypnos apparut. "Kagaho du Bénou. Notre Seigneur te demande."

Le Bénou serra le poing. "J'ai une affaire plus urgente à régler ici."

"Tu oses désobéir à notre Seigneur ?" grinça Hypnos.

Le Bénou serra les dents. "Je règle son compte à ce malappris et j'arrive."

"Ce n'est pas mon rôle de le faire patienter." avec un sourire plus vif. "Lune y parvient bien mieux que moi."

Kagaho porta son regard sur Lune.

"Je le fais patienter avec mon benet, hein ! mon benet !..."

Le sourcil droit de Kagaho marqua une hausse.

"Rien ne vous retient ici. Sauf si vous avez envie de vous ridiculiser en public." amena Sebastian.

"TOI !" fonçant sur le majordome.

Une nouvelle fois, il esquiva. "Bien. Assez jouer."

C'est alors que la faux de Crevan le transperça, faisant jaillir sa lanterne cinématique. "Voyons un peu ce que tu caches... je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi une bête sauvage comme toi porte le frac et joue au majordome." se régalant par avance.


	15. Brûlant Scorpion

_Le retour ! XDDD de toute façon, vu ce qui les lie... je sens que ce n'est que le début d'un long chassé-croisé ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 75 : Brûlant Scorpion_

Nous entrons dans ce restaurant en vogue, déniché par Aiacos. Les locaux sont de type _industrial_ , décoration _in_ et branchée, étoilé récemment.

Nous nous installons, laissant nos vestes et manteaux dans l'entrée.

Je découvre la carte, soudain dérangée par un regard qui semble peser sur moi. Les Juges et Valentine l'ont également perçu, tant il est fixé sur moi. Ils en serrent les mâchoires, regards terribles.

En face, le sourire s'allonge, terriblement carnassier. Pas de doute : je suis au menu du Scorpion ce soir !...

"Cessez de le regarder, c'est ce qu'il attend." dis-je.

"Je ne supporte ni son regard ni son allure." couine Valentine.

"Je m'en occupe si l'envie lui prend de bouger sa carapace." grogne la Wyverne.

"Nous serons deux." affirme le Garuda.

"Vous faites un cas de lui alors que la meilleure méthode est de l'ignorer. Vous flattez son ego démesuré." amène philosophiquement Minos, piochant dans les amuse-bouches.

En face, ça ne désarme pas, regard braqué sur moi, bel appétit niché dans le bas-ventre, animant les reins, sexe le manifestant sans demi-mesure.

"Il va nous pourrir la soirée." soupire Valentine.

"Son regard m'insupporte, par Hadès !... c'est tout juste si on ne peut pas y lire la façon dont il pourrait te prendre sur notre table !..." grommelle Aiacos.

"Vous faites son jeu." avec un effort pour conserver les yeux fixés sur les lignes de la carte.

Un serveur vient prendre notre commande.

"Vous ajouterez un paravent."

"Pardon ?"

Aiacos balaye la suggestion d'un geste vif de la main.

Le serveur repart, interloqué.

"Non mais tu as vu comme il te convoite ?! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ose nous défier tous les trois, l'animal !..."

"En guise de digestif, je préconise que nous allions lui redresser le portrait." amène la Wyverne, faisant craquer son poing dans l'autre.

Fort heureusement, le Scorpion en est au dessert et il finit par se lever, casque passé sur l'avant-bras par la visière ouverte.

Je prie Hadès pour qu'il quitte la salle sans faire d'histoires. Peine perdue... le voici qui se dirige droit sur nous.

Les Juges font gronder leur cosmos à son approche. Je demeure stoïque.

Il ricane, arrêté devant notre table. "Faites pas cette tête, les Juges... vous vous consolerez entre vous."

Vif, Rhadamanthys se lève, bousculant la table pour l'empoigner, poing prêt à frapper.

"Allez, fait nous virer... je l'aurai plus rapidement dans mon pieu, je ne demande pas mieux." me fixant.

"ESPÈCE DE..."

C'est Aiacos qui intervient. "Ne souille pas tes mains avec ce sang impur, Rhada. Grec, de surcroît."

Le sourire s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles en face, s'adressant directement à Rhadamanthys : "T'aimes plutôt ça, le sang grec, nan ?"

Rhadamanthys ne se tient plus et fonce sur l'importun, lui assénant une droite que le Scorpion contre. "Comme au bon vieux temps !..." raille-t-il.

Les deux ennemis en viennent au corps-à-corps.

Le personnel en demeure interdit, n'ayant jamais assisté à pareil déchaînement de violence.

Minos et Aiacos interviennent, devant s'y mettre à deux pour maîtriser la divine Wyverne.

"LÂCHEZ MOI, QUE JE LE CRÈVE !"

"T-t-t-t-t !"

Le Scorpion se relève, à peine blessé, regard rassemblé. "Tu cognes toujours aussi fort, Juge." ravi.

"Déguerpis !" lui lance Aiacos.

Je demeure à table, statique.

"Bon. A plus !..." à mon attention, avec un petit geste de la main.

"DÉGAGE !" lui hurle Rhada, forçant sur les clés de bras de ses deux frères.

Le Scorpion prend bien évidemment son temps, charmant une serveuse au passage.

Je secoue la tête. Quelle belle enflure !...

Le patron du restaurant nous prie bien aimablement de quitter la salle.

Je soupire.

"Je vais nous préparer quelque chose de bon pour nous remettre tous de nos émotions." se presse la Harpie.

Mais j'ai déjà l'esprit ailleurs... je sais déjà qu'il a gagné et j'enrage.

* * *

Le sourire gagne jusqu'aux oreilles. "Entre, la porte est ouverte." sentant ma présence derrière la porte.

J'entre, claquant la porte derrière moi, ce qui ne contribue qu'à le faire davantage sourire. "C'est si difficile que ça ?"

Je pose brutalement mon sac sur la table, poing sur ma hanche. "Enfoiré de Scorpion !..."

"Déjà les petits mots ?..." éteignant son écran plat.

Je rumine, inspirant avec rage.

"Viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai gardé au chaud pour toi..." s'adressant des caresses brûlantes sur le renflement tendu du jeans.

Je m'approche, captivée. Puis je me plante devant lui, jambes écart.

Il se redresse, laissant ses mains me caresser simultanément, sans pudeur, remontant sous la robe courte, lèvre pincée de délice, pupilles denses, excité.

Il fait descendre le fin slip de dentelle, presque délicatement, mains caressant durement l'arrière de mes cuisses. J'en lève haut le menton, me pinçant les lèvres avant d'y laisser courir ma langue. Me voilà totalement à sa merci. Enfoiré d'arachnide !...

"La vache... cet effet que tu me fais..." durci à outrance jusqu'au point douloureux. Il se déboutonne rapidement, appréciant l'espace offert aux proportions admirables de son sexe.

Mains posées sur ses épaules solides, je quitte mon slip de quelques mouvements des chevilles, gardant mes talons.

Il tient son sexe par la base. J'en souris tant il est fièrement dressé et m'invite aux pires délits !...

"Fait pas attendre..." souriant. "J'suis affamé de toi."

Je viens le chevaucher, l'invitant dans la moiteur que ses quelques gestes n'ont pas manqué de déclencher. Il manque presque d'en jouir tant il suinte d'envie.

Je contracte autour de lui, nous faisant gémir comme des fous. Mes mains regagnent son visage pendant que mes lèvres dévorent sa foutue bouche !... Nous finissons par nous lécher hors des cavités, sens excités par les bruits sensuels et bruts que l'exercice génère.

Ma langue sillonne, mes lèvres pincent tandis que nos halètements redoublent. Nos langues se rejoignent pour l'apothéose.

Je bascule vivement sur lui, nous offrant un plaisir brut.

A la fin, je le tiens par la nuque, corps basculé en arrière, mouvements amples.

Nous jouissons en criant, corps secoués comme s'ils étaient parcourus d'un haut voltage.

Je termine contre son épaule, soufflant, sourire figé sur les lèvres. "Foutue... saloperie !..."

Il en sourit large. "Même ça... dans ta bouche... ça sonne terriblement... sex."

"Je devrais... t'offrir en pâture... à Cerbère..."

"Rien que ça ?..." amusé. "J'ai déjà... trois Juges sur le dos..."

Je remonte de la langue le long de son cou, mâchoire.

Il en déglutit, désir à nouveau vif.

"Ah... tu le prends comme ça ?..." me basculant sur le canapé.

J'en ris.

"Attends un peu !..." dirigent son sexe érigé pour flatter mon entrée suintante.

L'effet ne tarde pas et nos corps se réclament à nouveau.

"En... entre !..." jouant des hanches.

"T-t-t-t-t ! Impatiente !..." amusé par mes tentatives infructueuses.

Je suis nouée à lui telle une liane sauvage.

"Donne... moi..." menaçante.

"Hey hey !... Quand je l'aurai décidé, okay ?" jouissant de son pouvoir sur moi.

* * *

"Tu es un être... absolument _adject_." laissant mon doigt courir sur les renflements musculaires du torse.

"Dans ta bouche, ça aussi ça sonne _sex_."

Je me hisse sur lui, conquérante, cheveux basculés sur le côté. Il en sourit, jouant des hanches pour me désarçonner.

"T'aimes ça, hein, être au-dessus ?"

"C'est toujours jouissif de dominer un ennemi." joueuse, passant mes doigts entre les siens.

"Peuh !..." jouant du bassin sous moi, provoquant.

* * *

J'émerge tandis qu'il dort sur l'oreiller voisin.

Je me lève, quittant la mezzanine pour me servir un verre de lait dans la cuisine.

Mon regard parcourt la pièce et je tombe sur une impressionnante collection de boîtes de médicaments. Je les prends en main, checkant l'emballage.

"On fait d'intéressantes découvertes ?" me harponne un feulement rauque.

Je repose la boîte. "Ainsi donc, ce qui se raconte est vrai ?..."

Il m'accule dans un angle. "Qu'est-ce qui se raconte ?" presque doux, jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, corps dur pressé contre le mien.

"Ton cœur..."

"Ah oui... mon cœur... mon foutu cœur !..." feulant, dangereux.

"Il se raconte que... tu as usé d'une technique interdi... haaaaah !..."

Son doigts vient de me visiter sur toute sa longueur, sans aucun préavis. Ce qu'il y trouve et provoque le ravit.

"Comment tirer partie d'une faiblesse qui pourrit la vie." se régalant de ma moiteur qui redouble.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules, bassin en proie à ses jeux, sons étranglés dans ma gorge, à son grand plaisir comme en témoigne son sourire vorace. Il invite un second doigt à la joute, appelant toujours plus d'aveux de ma part.

Plus il avance dans l'outrage, plus mon corps abdique, ployant sous l'assaut parfaitement mené.

"Je comprends toujours pas comment ton dragon à écailles est parvenu à s'en sortir..." parlant de la Wyverne.

"Il a... le cuir... extrêmement... résistant..."

"Rien ne résiste à la chaleur de mon dard." faisant rouler sa langue pour savourer le double sens, index rougi dansant devant mon regard. "Et encore moins à celle de mon cœur."

"Je te l'ai... dit... la Wyverne est... haaaaan !... co... riace."

"Ma carapace est pas mal solide non plus. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères chez moi." assorti d'un regard lubrique.

"Non, c'est... haaaaah !..."

"Oui, c'est exactement ça, poupée."

* * *

L'entrée du Seigneur Hadès dans les appartements de Lune a fait fuir toutes les femmes vêtues de noir. Lune elle-même s'incline devant la magnificence du Maître absolu des lieux.

"Lune."

"Seigneur Hadès."

Il sourit faiblement.

Lune l'invita à s'installer sur le divan et le rejoignit.

"J'ai décidé de pardonner à Léviathan ses égarements."

"Vraiment ?" surprise mais heureuse pour son amie.

"Elle va m'offrir quelque chose que je prise depuis longtemps."

"Ah ?"

"As-tu entendu parler du Saint de la Vierge ? et de sa capacité à aller et venir comme bon lui semble sur mes terres ?"

"Je l'ignorai. Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Le Saint de la Vierge dispose du huitième sens. Mais, selon Léviathan, sa capacité à errer sur mon domaine relèverait plutôt de ses souillures spirituelles ; une faille que Léviathan s'est proposée d'exploiter jusqu'à sa chute." souriant à la perspective.

"Hmm mmm." un peu sceptique, connaissant mon goût prononcé pour les hommes de tous bords.

Par réflexe, Lune récupéra son benet mais Hadès l'en empêcha. "Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, Lune." bouche proche de la sienne.

Lune eut le tournis et le feu lui gagner tous le corps, jouant de flashes de sa nuit passée avec le Souverain.

"Had..."

Les lèvres furent closes par celles, fermes et exigeantes, du dieu.

"Tu habites mes reins depuis cette nuit-là, Lune." caressant ses cheveux, front posé contre le sien.

* * *

Asmita parcourait les Enfers, s'y déplaçant à son aise. Il _affectionnait_ la grande cascade de sang.

A dire vrai, il était à la recherche du démon Atavaka - qui disposait d'un statut particulier, à savoir ne pas avoir à se plier aux ordres de Pandora et à jouir de son propre domaine aux Enfers.

"Voyez-vous cela ?... l'homme le plus proche des dieux vient faire flotter sa blondeur aux Enfers..." narquoise.

Asmita eut un demi-sourire en retour. "Ravi de te revoir, Spectre du Léviathan."

"Supportes-tu la marque que je t'ai laissée ?..." évoquant le coup de ma faux.

"Aussi bien que celles que t'a infligé un de mes pairs." faisant références aux deux piqûres du Scorpion sur mon avant-bras.

Je grimace lorsque, à l'évocation, les deux points me lancent. "Une sensation d'un ravissement désagréable..." bondissant de la roche jusqu'à lui, en contrebas, ailes déployées.

"Que distingues-tu à travers tes paupières closes, Saint de la Vierge ?"

"Une ennemie animée d'une grande soif d'en découdre."

"Je sais ce que tu cherches ici, Asmita."

"Vraiment ?" sans se départir de son sourire.

"Atavaka."

Asmita prit un air grave. "Où se trouve-t-il ?"

"Hmm... avant cela, tu as une autre affaire à régler : j'ai promis de t'arracher à la Terre pour te livrer tout entier à mon Seigneur."

"Voilà qui me paraît bien trop ambitieux pour un Spectre de ton niveau, Léviathan."

"Nous ne pouvons souffrir davantage de te voir ainsi franchir nos frontières à ta guise, Asmita. Tu te promènes sur notre domaine comme tu le ferais dans un jardin."

"Te penses-tu capable de t'opposer à ce que même ton Maître ne peut empêcher ?"

"Rappelle-toi ma promesse, Asmita." laissant ma langue courir le long de mes canines pointues. "... les souillures qui couvrent ton nom, Saint de la Vierge." avec délice jusqu'au frisson.

"Tu es impie, Spectre du Léviathan. Même pour un Spectre d'Hadès." pinçant ses deux doigts. "Om !" développant un cosmos d'une intensité inouïe qui s'ouvre façon pétales d'une fleur de lotus.

"Houmpf ! beaucoup d'efforts superflus alors que tu dénigres mes capacités !..." moqueuse.

"Tu as été capable de m'infliger une blessure sévère. Il va de soi que je ne te laisserai plus t'y risquer."

"Ta méfiance m'honore, Asmita." avec une petite courbette comique. "Mais elle porte un sérieux préjudice à tes paroles concernant ma prétendue insignifiance, mon Beau." narquoise.

Je franchis la barrière de son cosmos, vive, et l'empoigne par les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière, dans un choc surplis contre armure.

Asmita me repousse d'une montée fulgurante de cosmos, me faisant heurter les roches derrière moi.

Je me relève aussitôt, repartant à l'assaut.

"Ceci aurait pu se passer très différemment, Asmita, tu sais ?..."

Petit sourire de guerre en face. "En me livrant à tes furieux appétits ?"

"Nous y aurions trouvé chacun notre compte, Asmita. Mais tu t'es plu à me mépriser." l'attrapant à nouveau par les cheveux, dominatrice, me nourrissant de la douleur que je provoque.

A ma grande surprise, il se saisit de mon visage entre ses deux paumes ouvertes, dans des gestes presque doux, avant de m'asséner un violent coup de tête, me faisant lâcher prise. J'en saigne au front. Terminées les politesses d'usage. Je place mon casque et lui le sien.

"Sommes-nous à présent prêts à nous affronter, Spectre du Léviathan ?"

"J'ai promis à mon Seigneur de te livrer en sa possession tout entier. Je ne faillirai pas."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, venons-en au fait." agacé par mon comportement versatile.

"A ta guise. J'aime cependant t'avertir, Asmita : je me dois de te ramener vivant à mon Seigneur. _Roughly Sinking_!" lançant la première attaque, ouvrant le sol sous ses pieds.

" _KAN_ !" s'entourant d'un bouclier protecteur.

"Plus, je dois récupérer le rosaire."

"Quelle noble mission !..." cynique.

"Plus noble encore que tu ne le penses. Je dirai même salvatrice !..." venant le frapper des poings.

Il esquive avec souplesse, long pan de cheveux blonds virevoltant derrière lui. Il est... magnifique !... et inatteignable !...

Chaque fois qu'il me pulvérise contre cette roche, mon désir de me l'approprier se fait plus grondant !...

Le combat se passe sous des yeux témoins ; un autre blond se régale secrètement de nos échanges, qu'ils soient verbaux ou physiques.

Finalement, Asmita m'immobilise contre la roche, me faisant ployer sous la force de son cosmos.

J'en sors malmenée mais rage au ventre décuplée.

Il quitte sa cachette en m'adressant un applaudissement lent. "Beau combat, Léviathan."

Venant de la part d'un dieu tel qu'Hypnos, le compliment me va droit au cœur.

"Merci. Je ne suis cependant pas parvenue à mes fins..." m'époussetant.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire, Léviathan." regard allumé par un frisson malsain.

* * *

Asmita apparaît devant le premier temple, gardé par Shion.

"Asmita ?..." voyant l'état de son camarade.

"Une petite escarmouche avec un Spectre. Rien d'alarmant."

"Quand même..." notant les impacts sur son armure, notamment la longue marque laissée par ma faux. "Tu es fou d'être monté ainsi au combat avec une entaille pareille !..." s'insurge le Bélier.

"L'issue n'a en rien différé, Shion."

Il manque de trébucher sur une marche, atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Shion le rattrape in extremis.

"Un peu de repos s'impose..." concède finalement la Vierge.

"Laisse-moi ton armure." ordonne doucement Shion.

Asmita regagne le calme de son temple avec soulagement, s'installant en tailleur pour une période plus ou moins longue de méditation visant à s'affranchir des souillures laissées par le combat.

Alors qu'il plonge dans les méandres d'un état second, battements de cœur ralentis, des images brusques, viennent se coller sur sa rétine, tenaces, venant le frapper à grands renforts de flashes éblouissants. Nos corps emmêlés... dans une danse proche du combat, nus, sur ce tapis persan...

La bouche d'Asmita se livre à une grimace de dégoût, ses paupières tiquent.

Il inspire, visant à atteindre la concentration suprême et salvatrice. Mais rien à faire : les images marquent de plus en plus fortement son esprit, le reconnectant à la lourdeur du monde et à la pourriture des Enfers !...

Asmita frissonne, tenté de se laisser aller là où le dirigent ces images indécentes. Un pan rebelle de l'esprit dompté de la Vierge rêve de s'apesantir sur les messages érotiques laissés par la panoplie des images malsaines. La bouche sainte s'entrouvre de délice en devinant la sensation de la moiteur de nos peaux qui glissent l'une sur l'autre.

" _Tes fils d'or, Asmita_..." laissant les doigts glisser le long des mèches fines de la Vierge.

Asmita est à présent agité et retourné, visage crispé de plaisir. L'effort mental que doit produire l'homme le plus proche des dieux pour taire sa bouche en proie aux jeux impies est considérable. Il peine. Malgré tout, son corps, désormais soumis aux lois les plus basses de la Terre, ne fait que souligner l'impuissance des efforts de l'esprit docile de la Vierge.

La joute se termine dans un cri étouffé, haletant, yeux grand ouverts, corps moite et souillé.

Une souillure... une de plus...

* * *

Depuis les Enfers, c'est la délectation :

"Quel régal, n'est-ce pas, Léviathan ?..." soupire Hypnos, sourire terrible à l'appui. "Vraiment, s'il fallait te faire un compliment, je dirai que tu es la plus efficace catin que les Enfers aient portée."

Je fronce, ne sachant de quelle manière le prendre.


	16. Le Sceau reconstitué

_Je l'avais en tête depuis un bon moment déjà... et j'ai enfin trouvé le filon recherché pour l'exploiter !... héhéhéhé ! Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à casser tous les codes en vigueur ! Ye be warned ! ^^ Oh et désolée, Lune, tu vas encore devoir te coltiner un petit coup de Viktor ! XD Bon, en contrepartie, Alone est enfin là ^^  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 76 : le Sceau reconstitué_

Le Sage s'était fait volontairement oublié. Il détenait cependant la pièce maîtresse capable de mettre Hadès et ses troupes en échec !... Et cette arme se révélait bien plus terrible que le rosaire protégé par Asmita.

Dans le plus grand secret, il retrouva la jeune Athéna et lui offrit la pièce en sa possession, la laissant libre d'en user à sa guise. Elle envoya le dévoué Shura du Capricorne jusqu'à la colonne contenant le scellé. Il plaça la pièce dans l'encart prévu à cet effet. Aussitôt, la colonne entière fut ébranlée, rappelant à elle les cent neuf étoiles maléfiques.

Hades et Hypnos furent les derniers à être scellés pour une durée indéterminée et c'est sur un cri de rage intense qu'ils virent la fin de leur règne.

"Une nouvelle ère de paix peut commencer." souffla, soulagée, Athéna.

Ses armées accueillirent la nouvelle avec liesse.

Kanon était effondré.

* * *

Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure et débranche l'alarme.

Aussitôt, Makkachin vient se coller à mes jambes, me renversant presque alors que je peine à ramener les sacs de commissions jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte.

"Attends une seconde, Makkachin !... J'ai aussi pris quelque chose pour toi !..." riant tant le chien tourne frénétiquement autour de moi, jappant.

"Doucement !... Doucement, mon beau !..."

Il est vrai que le caniche royal est capable de me faire chuter sans le vouloir.

Je tire le jouet acheté et le déballe tandis qu'il place ses pieds sur la table, impatient et joueur.

"Veux-tu !" amusée.

Je lui lance le jouet et il court le rattraper, s'installant sur le canapé pour le mâchouiller à son aise.

Je déballe les courses après avoir mis la chaîne sur un morceau de jazz.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, dégustant un yaourt.

Il rentrera tard.

Je soupe devant les informations, joue encore un moment avec Makkachin, me change et regagne la méridienne du canapé, couverte d'un plaid. Je m'endors rapidement, livre ouvert sur la poitrine.

Le geste est doux, tendre, retirant le livre et observant un instant le jeu de la dentelle sur ma poitrine au gré des mouvements lents de ma respiration profonde. Il se penche, lèvres douces se posant sur les miennes, en un baiser tendre.

J'en papillonne des paupières et m'agite légèrement, émergeant pour m'étirer lentement.

Il sourit. "Hi..."

"Tu tombes bien... pour me conduire au lit..." douce, nouant mollement mes bras autour de son cou.

* * *

Lune rabattit les couvertures jusqu'à son nez. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil car demain c'était la rentrée et Lune allait se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu avec des gens inconnus.

Pour éviter de cogiter, Lune laissait son imagination dériver dans les contrées de son jardin secret.

La nuit enveloppait la capitale de son manteau sombre, faisant luire quelques étoiles à travers le voile brumeux.

* * *

Je suis levée et prépare le café, laissant l'odeur agréable flotter dans l'air et rejoindre la mezzanine.

Dans le lit, Viktor s'éveille, se frottant les yeux puis s'étirant.

La journée est belle mais froide.

Makkachin vient le saluer et il le câline un moment.

Puis il enfile son peignoir et descend me rejoindre. Dans la cuisine, il m'enlace, placé dans mon dos tandis que ma main monte jusqu'à sa nuque dégagée.

Viktor Nikiforov... Виктор Никифоров... l'ex-star russe du patinage artistique, reconverti en coach.

Quelques trophées ornent les étagères.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une interview ; coup de foudre immédiat !...

Nous nous sommes rapidement installés et fiancés. Nous avons fixé notre date de mariage au printemps prochain et je suis dans les préparatifs.

Actuellement, Viktor forme un patineur japonais.

Viktor est l'homme dont toutes les filles rêvent : doux, patient, attentionné, un peu allumé de temps à autre et capable d'instants loufoques.

Quelques mots doux murmurés en russe à mon oreille, terminant par un léger mordillage du cartilage avant de se rendre plus doux dans mon cou.

Nous nous installons à table tandis que Makkachin attaque ses croquettes.

* * *

Lune est frigorifiée. Parce qu'elle a oublié ses gants, restés dans l'entrée - très efficace, notez !... Elle souffle sur ses mains glacée pour les réchauffer. Enfin, la grille s'ouvre et l'École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts accueille son élite. Lune est subjuguée, tant et si bien qu'en avançant, elle heurte la personne devant elle. Ce dernier se retourne ; visage dénué de toute colère, traits purs comme ceux d'un juvénile.

"Euh... pardon."

"Il n'y a pas de mal." souriant.

Lune souffle de soulagement.

"L'endroit est magnifique !... Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il évoque Elysion ?..."

"Ely... sion ?"

"Oui. Tu sais, le domaine grec réservé aux dieux ?"

"Ah !... oui, tu as raison. Des dieux urbains ? hahaha !" tentant l'humour.

"Ils se mettent à la page." rebondissant sur la blague de Lune.

* * *

Viktor surfe sur les réseaux sociaux, enrichissant son compte Instagram qui contient déjà des photographies de nos anneaux de fiançailles et de nos futures alliances, du menu de noces, des détails concernant les progrès de son poulain... Le compte v-nikiforov ne fait aucun secret des événements et est suivi par des milliers de followers. Viktor aime y dialoguer avec ses fans, se ménageant des instants à leur consacrer. Il a toujours été extrêmement respectueux de ses fans. Et ils le lui rendent bien !...

Viktor maîtrise couramment le français, l'anglais et bien entendu le russe.

Tasse de café fumante à la main, Viktor fait défiler les pages, riant parfois des attentions et remarques des fans puis devenant plus sérieux.

Je viens l'enlacer, placée dans son dos et sa main libre vient de suite regagner mes avant-bras fermés.

Je lui réserve la surprise de ma robe de mariée mais je sais que son costume est clair - Viktor est une véritable pipelette !...

* * *

L'amphithéâtre est magnifique, grandiose.

Les premiers cours sont passionnants. Lune est ravie d'avoir déniché un camarade aussi gentil et serviable. Au réfectoire, elle tâche d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il vit dans une colocation avec quatre autres étudiants. Il vient de Florence, en Italie.

* * *

"Concernant ton triple axel, Yuri... essaye de rentrer ta jambe de cette façon au moment de donner l'impulsion." faisant la démonstration, arrachant quelques cris admiratifs aux fans groupées sur les gradins.

Le Japonais tente plusieurs essais infructueux jusqu'à maîtriser la technique.

Viktor applaudit pour l'encourager. "Parfait, Yuri !..."

Dans les vestiaires, Viktor propose de déjeuner au restaurant à son poulain qui accepte bien volontiers.

* * *

Lune chantonne en attendant le bus. La journée a été bonne et s'est déroulée de manière favorable. L'étudiant de Florence va la demander comme amie sur les réseaux sociaux. La voici donc connectée au compte du pseudonyme Alone. Elle jubile !...

* * *

J'ai écumé les fleuristes !... Je suis rompue. Sitôt à l'intérieur, je quitte mes stilettos et m'affale sur le canapé accueillant. Makkachin vient me faire la fête puis s'installe douillettement à mes côtés, quémandant des caresses.

Viktor ne tarde pas et me rejoint pour une petite pause tendresse avant le repas.

* * *

Lune soupire à table face à la voix forte de son frère. Elle se console en pensant à sa journée de cours demain. Ils croqueront un modèle vivant !... Soudain, Lune pique un fard ; un modèle nu !...

C'est un peu chamboulée qu'elle regagne sa chambre, écoutant un peu de métal avant de se glisser sous sa couette.

* * *

Les baisers de Viktor commencent toujours tendrement. Il picore, furète du nez, sourire sur les lèvres. Le sourire de Viktor est ce qui m'a sauté en premier au visage !... Lorsqu'il rit, la bouche de Viktor forme un cœur adorable.

Viktor est capable de me retourner au moyen d'un sourire. Durant l'amour, Viktor n'est que succession de sourires, de mots doux murmurés en russe ou en français, selon l'humeur.

L'ex-patineur est un indécrottable romantique et m'a habitué aux dîners aux chandelles dans le cocooning de notre duplex parisien. Il est excellent cuisinier et enfile volontiers le tablier.

Notre complicité a été évidente dès le départ ; l'un pouvait aisément terminer la phrase amorcée par l'autre !...

Viktor a toujours le cadeau qui surprend et n'est jamais à court d'idées !...

L'ex-star russe porte la féminité à fleur de peau. Vitya est le genre d'homme à débarquer à un repas avec des dessous féminins sous ses vêtements, par exemple !... Au début, il faut s'avouer que ceci est déroutant... mais on finit par s'y faire et apprécier.

Si le poulain nomme affectueusement son entraîneur "Vicchan", j'aime appeler Viktor par son diminutif russe "Vitya". L'appel me vaut systématiquement un petit souffle glissé au creux de l'oreille, sur un sourire exquis.

* * *

Lune est partie tôt - parce qu'entre les trains, les RER et les bus, la jeune étudiante préfère s'éviter les surprises désagréables en cas de suppression d'une ligne !...

A sa grande joie, Alone l'attend devant la grille. Ils discutent un moment avant de regagner leurs ateliers du jour.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de peindre un modèle vivant..."

"Il me tarde de découvrir ton trait !... Tu peins depuis longtemps ?"

"Oui."

"J'ai hâte !..." claquant des mains, laissant exploser sa spontanéité.

Alone répondit par un sourire. Il appréciait le côté pétillant et plein de vie de Lune.

* * *

Je laisse ma main glisser le long du dos de Viktor, le poussant jusqu'au frisson. Il camoufle son sourire dans l'oreiller. Je caresse les cheveux argentés. Jeune, Viktor portait les cheveux longs. Aujourd'hui, la coupe est plus sage. Et le garçon, d'un naturel séducteur, rangé.

* * *

Lune sent le rouge lui grimper jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque le modèle tombe le vêtement. "C'est extrêmement gênant..."

"Vois plutôt le corps comme une œuvre d'art." lui dit Alone, souriant.

"Ça... ne te fait rien, à toi ?..."

"Non. J'y vois juste quelque chose d'harmonieux."

"N'empêche... c'est gênant..." tortillant ses mains.

Alone rit puis pose sa main sur celles de Lune. "Tout va bien."

Lune fond comme neige au soleil.

* * *

"Plus haut, la jambe, Yuri." doux, accompagnant le patineur sur la glace. "Rectifie la position de la main droite." joignant le geste à la parole. "Redresse le haut du corps, Yuri !..."

"Vi..." BAM ! dans la rambarde.

"Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui, Yuri ? Tu es distrait. Aurais-tu rencontré une fille ?..." avec un sourire malicieux.

"Vicchan !... ça... ne se... c'est gênant !..." rosissant adorablement.

"Hahahaha ! c'est donc cela !..." amusé, croisant ses bras nus, parka nouée autour de la taille.

Gêné, Yuri retirait la glace de ses lames.

"Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !..."

"Viktor !..." braquant son regard dans les yeux clairs du Russe. "Là n'est pas la question." ferme.

"Ah mais ne sois pas gêné, Yuri !... Je suis certes ton coach mais cela ne me dérangera pas de te donner des conseils !..." enjoué.

"Viktor. Je n'aime aucune fille, d'accord ?!"

"Bon, bon, très bien, Yuri !..." mettant les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement.

Yuri poursuivait son nettoyage consciencieux des patins, sous l'œil amusé de son coach. Un soupir le traversa. S'il pouvait avouer toute la vérité à Viktor...

* * *

"Très joli, Lune."

"Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir !..."

"Non, je suis sincère. Par contre, là..." gommant légèrement une courbe trop prononcée. "Tu es douée pour la perspective et les proportions."

"Arrête, je vais rougir !..."

"J'aime lorsque le rouge te monte aux joues."

"Mais arrête !..." manquant de se planquer dans sa trousse.

"Tu aimes la mythologie grecque ?..."

"Ouiiii !" ravie, parlant un peu fort, ce qui lui vaut des regards noirs de l'assemblée. "Oups !..." plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Alone étouffe un rire doux.

* * *

Nous feuilletons les catalogues de mariage, nous extasiant à chaque page.

"Je me demande à quoi ressemble ta robe..." venant caresser le haut de ma tête alors que je repose au creux de ses bras.

"Elle te plaira... je te plairais."

"Tu me plais déjà sans robe..." embrassant doucement ma joue puis laissant une pointe de langue joueuse glisser le long de ma peau.

J'en frémis.

Le mot bascule sensuellement, dans un russe chantant, à l'intérieur de mon oreille.

Mes sens bourdonnent.

Je cherche Makkachin des yeux.

Petit sourire. Viktor tapote le canapé ; ordre sitôt interprété par l'animal. Ce dernier regagne la mezzanine et n'en bougera pas.

Le baiser dérape, donnant dans quelque chose de plus vif et sensuel.

Viktor sillonne, explore, retirant mon haut dans des gestes précis tandis que j'écarte les pans de sa chemise blanche.

Le contact de nos peaux nous électrise, sur des soupirs prononcés. Mes mains se perdent dans les cheveux argentés. Les baisers n'ont de cesse.

Retirant sa chemise tandis que je me déleste du pantalon, il passe la main dans le creux de mes reins pour me soulever et faire descendre lentement, parsemant le tracé de baisers chauds, l'élastique de mon slip en dentelle fine. Je m'agrippe à tout, poings serrés, revers d'une main venant couvrir mes yeux tandis que mes souffles s'enchaînent, emplissant la pièce.

Viktor est vibrant, sensuel. Jamais l'amour n'a été brut. Et cette fois encore, la joute ne fait pas exception. Il nous mène au septième ciel dans une explosion de sensations vives.

* * *

Attroupement et commentaires désobligeants ce matin devant le cabinet infirmier.

Alors que Lune s'apprêtait à exploser comme il se doit, elle ravala sa parole devant la robe échancrée de la nouvelle recrue. Sans parler du décolleté plongeant !...

"Euh... d'accord, ils veulent tester une nouvelle façon de remédier à l'absentéisme ?..." s'interrogea Lune.

"Je trouve ce genre de tenue d'un vulgaire !..." émit Alone.

"Toi ? Un mec ? Tu trouves ça... vulgaire ?... Sérieux ?"

"Oui. Tu sais, j'aime ce qui est subtil. Ce qu'on devine sous un pull tout en transparence, par exemple..."

"Alone..."

"Oui, Lune ?"

"Tais toi ou je t'embrasse !..."

* * *

Yuri dansait sur la glace. Il ne dansait ni pour le public, ni pour le jury. C'était pour Viktor et pour Viktor seul que Yuri se donnait sur la glace !... Lorsque, avant de démarrer le programme, Yuri lança un regard enflammé à son coach, Viktor ne put empêcher un sifflement de quitter ses lèvres.

Chaque jour, poulain et coach étaient de plus en plus proches. La situation en était troublante pour les deux protagonistes...

* * *

"Tu ne la trouves pas sexy ? Même pas un petit peu ?..." questionne Lune, préoccupée par les tenues et la plastique parfaite de l'infirmière.

"Non." ferme mais doux. "Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui me plaît." souriant. "Je préfère deviner que de me voir offrir."

Lune est rassurée. Un peu. Mais, foi de jeune fille, elle va garder la femme fatale à l'œil !... Et si jamais elle ose s'attaquer à Alone... Lune lui arrachera les yeux - au mieux.

Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Alone a fait le plus beau cadeau à Lune : lui avouer ses sentiments. La jeune étudiante loge sur un nuage douillet depuis.

* * *

Noël chez des amis, Viktor pas très à l'aise, les pensées ailleurs ; près de son poulain envolé pour le Japon pour cette fin d'année. Yuri obsède Viktor. Il est comme une drogue dure qui s'est immiscée dans sa vie, dans son couple.

* * *

Le baiser a été plus mortel encore qu'une armée de dix.

L'âme, hébergée dans le corps ami, est passée dans celui qui lui servira désormais d'hôte.

Dans la bouche d'Alone, le sang au goût si particulier. L'âme renversée par une puissance dévastatrice qui ne laissera rien du caractère doux, droit et honnête, consumant le tout dans une soif conquérante.

Lune fut la première à noter le changement. De cheveux, d'abord - le plus évident.

Les toiles, d'ordinaire si joyeuses et colorées, devenaient ténèbres, sans aucune nuance de gris.

La personnalité prit également un virage à 180 degrés ; Alone d'ordinaire si doux, faisait preuve d'une autorité affirmée.

* * *

A l'aéroport, Viktor attend Yuri. Avec la plus brûlante des déclarations.

Mon univers, sécurisant, venait de s'effondrer.

* * *

"Nous savons, toi et moi, ce qu'il adviendra de la Terre. Et des créatures qui y courent." soufflait la femme faite serpent. "Il y a... dans ton cœur... ce sentiment répugnant pour cette fille..."

Le cœur désormais maudit d'Alone bondit dans sa poitrine. "Ne fais aucun mal à Lune." avec autorité.

"Comptes-tu en faire une Spectre ?... ou ta Perséphone ?..."

* * *

Kanon portait la traîtrise comme une tenue de soirée. Sur un désir purement égoïste, il trouva la façon de contrer le sort et offrit un tour de force au destin qui semblait scellé.

Sitôt la puissance invoquée, la colonne se mit à vibrer, faisant fuir oiseaux et animaux, libérant d'un coup les cent neuf étoiles maléfiques qui prirent toutes des directions opposées.

En pied de la colonne, Kanon souriait.

* * *

Le lord anglais laissait son regard s'appesantir sur le paysage du parc qui semblait figé par le froid, verre de scotch à la main, chevalière portant les armoiries familiales à l'auriculaire, autre main dans la poche du pantalon.

"Maître ? le déjeuner est servi..."

"Merci, Valentine."

A sa décharge, le domestique laissa son regard parcourir les courbes solides du corps de son Maître avant de refermer la porte.

Les affaires étaient florissantes : son haras était à présent l'un des plus prospères du pays. La famille royale même venait y chercher ses chevaux !...

Il observa un instant la Wyverne apposée sur la chevalière, sur un soupir, puis posa son verre dans un tintement de glaçons. Tout ceci lui paraissait si vain !...

* * *

L'embout du stylet était mâchouillé distraitement. Un soupir lourd ne fit que trahir l'ennui éprouvé de devoir participer à cette formation traitant du design. Le Népalais avait un fort ego - mais il fallait aussi reconnaître qu'il était l'élément le plus doué de sa promotion !... Il rêvait d'une Audi A7 sur le capot de laquelle il apposerait une énorme tête de son oiseau fétiche : le Garuda.

* * *

Le regard améthyste s'appesantit sur le corps ouvert. Les doigts fins, glissés dans des gants à usage unique, cheminèrent le long des muscles que la mort a contractés. Il isola le tendon et le sectionna, dans un geste sûr. Son professeur le félicita, dans un norvégien impeccable.

A dire vrai, dans ses rares moments de solitude, cet étudiant en médecine rêvait de suspendre les cadavres par des fils afin de pouvoir les articuler façon marionnettes morbides.

* * *

De tous les Spectres, les Juges ont toujours été les premiers à atteindre l'éveil. Et cette fois encore, ils ne firent pas exception à la règle. Les lois régissant les Enfers étaient bel et bien immuables.

* * *

"Le noir te va mieux." se permit Lune.

Alone lui adressa un regard bref, sans pratiquement sourire. "Lune... si... tout venait à basculer autour de toi... nous resterais-tu fidèle ?..."

Lune fronça. Ces derniers temps, Alone lui adressait des questions pour le moins étranges et confuses !... Et il parlait au pluriel !...

"Alone... tu... rassure-moi... tu n'es pas malade ou quelque chose dans le genre ?..."

"Non, Lune. Nous allons très bien."

"Ah !... Non, parce que... tu es très étrange ces derniers temps."

"Sans doute la roue a-t-elle commencé à tourner pour nous... mais..." attrapant les mains de Lune dans les siennes. "... nous ne voulons pas être seuls, comme nos réincarnations précédentes."

Lune toussa. "Tu... quoi ?..."

"Lune... je te le demande : sois ma Perséphone."

Lune ne comprit guère grand-chose mais son corps entier fut soulevé par une force incommensurable provenant d'Alone même.

"Ensemble, nous peindrons le monde en noir... la seule couleur de la vérité dans l'univers !... Nous baignerons la Terre et ses habitants dans un manteau obscur, leur offrant le repos éternel, dans une sérénité ténébreuse."

* * *

La porte est entrouverte et l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. J'entre prudemment.

Je trébuche sur quelque chose qui manque de me faire chuter.

Soudain, la lumière se fait, offrant à mon regard trois Juges en surplis, alignés sur le canapé.

Un petit cri m'échappe lorsque je réalise que je viens de trébucher sur le cadavre de Makkachin.

"Nous t'attendions, Spectre du Léviathan." m'annonce une voix rauque.

Le timbre éveille immédiatement en moi un geyser de sensations enfouies. Cette voix, je la connais !... Je la connais même très bien !... Je la connais _intimement_.

Mon corps tremble, se refusant à la réalité qui vient frapper à la porte de ma conscience endormie.


	17. Noces infernales

_Parce que Lune, elle l'aime, son cher Alone alors j'ai voulu lui faire ce cadeau ! ^^ Une nouvelle âme qui intéresse de près Léviathan. Sans parler du retour d'un certain Undertaker. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 77 : Noces infernales_

Le Club se nomme " _Liberties_ ". L'homme à abattre est un ancien opposant à Hadès : Philatores. Confortablement niché au sein d'une nuée d'escort girls dont il exploite les talents à but très lucratif. Son Club a pignon sur rue.

Je m'y présente, seule, masquée comme tous les membres. A une table, je sirote un cocktail, en proie à de nombreux regards - dont celui du patron. J'obtiens donc d'emblée ce que je souhaite : un tête-à-tête avec Philatores.

Lorsque je me lève pour me diriger vers les parties privées du club, je tombe sur...

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... une nouvelle tête." voix chaude.

"Elle n'est pas mal." émit la fille dénudée, pelotonnée contre le torse solide du magnifique spécimen vautré sur l'immense lit en simili cuir.

"Pas mieux que toi, j'en suis sûr." sur le ton du défi.

"Ah oui ?..." venant embrasser cette bouche aussi large que généreuse.

J'en déglutis, corps remué.

Une autre fille avait la tête posée sur une de ses cuisses solides.

"Monsieur est un habitué." me glissa à l'oreille un des chiens de garde du patron.

Je grimaçais.

"Je lui déchirerai tout le corps avec mon dard." déclara le bellâtre, sûr de son fait. "Il n'est pas à la taille des grands gabarits."

"Huhuhuhu !" gloussa une blonde qui venait de sortir de l'ombre, glissant une main sous la serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Le menton se leva haut, sur un souffle vibrant.

"Tu sais me parler, toi..." souriant, corps au taquet.

Je me détournai, jalousie au ventre. Pourquoi ?... je m'agitais alors que je ne connaissais ce type ni d'Adam ni d'Eve !... Pourtant... quelque chose au fond... m'était étrangement familier.

Je te montrerai, moi, enflure, de quelle manière je te ferai grimper aux rideaux !... Plus tard... j'ai d'abord un homme à abattre !...

Je suis reçue avec le champagne. L'homme est... tout ce que je peux détester : petit et fluet, un visage de fouine. Il porte le costume Westwood comme un gamin de riche !...

Lui aussi est bercé dans les plaisirs de la chair et il me propose une partie de jambes en l'air.

Je fais mine d'accepter et au moment où il tombe les vêtements, mon surplis vient me recouvrir sur un éclat de cosmos. Devant public, j'attrape la tête de Philatores et lui fais heurter un pan de mon surplis, provoquant une gerbe écarlate ; crâne ouvert sur toute sa longueur. C'en est fini de lui et ça n'en valait pas haut.

Les cris montent, les chiens accourent. Le cosmos se déchaîne et ses flammes lèchent les murs dans un grondement menaçant.

Tiré des bras féminins, il vient de sauter dans son pantalon qu'il referme à la hâte, courant jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle règne le chaos.

Devant les corps gisants, il lâche une insulte en bon Grec. Il va falloir qu'il change de boutique !... Son poing défonce un pan de mur, le faisant s'écrouler sur lui-même.

* * *

Je ploie le genou devant Hadès en train de peindre une toile, sur fond de néant.

"J'ai accompli ma mission, ô Hadès."

"Parfait, Léviathan. Je puis en juger au sang qui macule le pan droit de ton surplis. Une couleur magnifique... la vérité absolue des Hommes. Tu peux te retirer."

L'ombre immense de Cerbère se profile derrière le voile séparant le trône de la salle au moment où mes pas quittent les lieux.

* * *

Il y a là, cette fille magnifique. Cette fille qui a attiré mon regard. Cette fille sur qui je veille, de nuit comme de jour.

Comme moi, elle a le sang des guerrières. Le combat est sa seule essence.

Et lorsqu'elle me laissera pénétrer dans son cercle, il sera trop tard pour elle.

Je ne me lasse d'épier, d'observer à son insu cette jolie brunette, de débusquer sur sa bouche généreuse le pli mauvais ou dégoûté, de pouvoir surprendre la lueur implacable dans ses pupilles sombres, de voir ses cheveux virevolter lorsqu'elle frappe.

Son prénom à lui seul est une transgression !...

* * *

Je m'éveille à côté du dragon ailé endormi. Sa respiration est profonde. Je viens caresser les cheveux blonds et il bloque mon geste, sur la défensive, peu habitué à être aimé. Ses muscles se relâchent et il s'assouplit, me permettant de poursuivre.

Nos retrouvailles étaient étranges : faites de découvertes inédites autant que d'anciennes habitudes.

Le sourire sur le visage de Rhadamanthys était pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux.

Lorsque les trois Juges sont venus se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, je suis littéralement tombée dans leurs bras, front reposant contre l'épaulette de la Wyverne, tandis que mes bras étaient refermés autour d'Aiacos et de Minos. Nous quatre, c'était éternel et hors du temps.

* * *

"Lune."

C'était doux, comme du miel.

Lune sourit, corps remué.

Il lui était permis de l'appeler Alone - elle était la seule à disposer de ce privilège immense.

Le Souverain des Enfers l'honorait quotidiennement de longues promenades dans les jardins entretenus d'Elysion, conversant avec elle de sa vision du monde.

Après des débuts un peu chaotiques, Lune avait fini par trouver ses marques.

Elle avait également accepté la proposition qui lui avait été faite de prendre en noces cet homme - ou plutôt ce dieu - qu'elle apprenait à connaître chaque jour.

Alone était parvenu à un équilibre éblouissant, alliant autorité et prestige.

Chaque jour, son corps se faisait plus masculin et le visage avait à présent quitté les traits enfantins, vestiges d'une vie terrestre révolue.

Lune contemplait le paysage fleuri tandis qu'elle tressait les longues mèches sombres d'Alone. Cerbère s'ébrouait au loin, jappant comme un chiot.

Ils évoquaient également leurs noces prochaines.

* * *

"Kanon des Gémeaux." gronda Athéna, le menaçant de son sceptre. "Qu'as-tu fait ?..."

Kanon baissa la tête, sous la coupe des regards réprobateurs de Shion et Dohko.

"Je..." sur un petit sourire.

"Et ça te fait rire ?!" grogna la Balance, prête à tancer le traître.

"Du calme, Dohko. Laissons notre déesse choisir le châtiment qu'il sied."

"Qu'on l'enferme à Cap Sunion."

Kanon grimaça. Son corps fut pris d'un frisson intense qu'il ne put masquer malgré tout son talent.

* * *

Je me tasse un peu plus contre le mur, observant la scène qui se joue dans l'arrière cour, faisant taire mon cosmos pour voir sans être repérée.

"Il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas répondre... laisse moi te dire que tu joues à un jeu dangereux."

La menace sifflait et claquait à la fois.

"Peuh !... t'as beau être une baraque, nous sommes vingt contre toi !..."

"Vous pourriez bien être cent ou mille, ça ne changerait strictement rien à l'affaire. Vous êtes déjà tous morts." sourire audible, étirant la bouche impie.

"Ah ouais ? tu vas voir !..." donnant l'ordre aux hommes postés dans les angles d'attaquer.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six. Vitesse lumière.

Un cri, étouffé. Deux genoux qui ploient simultanément. Le poison qui se répand dans tout le corps et le paralyse.

"ARGHHHHH !"

"Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?... c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se fait piquer par un Scorpion doré." observant le rouge de l'ongle de son index avec grand intérêt.

"Espè... ce... de..."

"Oh, tu n'en as pas eu assez ?" le gratifiant de quatre piqûres supplémentaires.

Les autres prennent la fuite.

"Ils caltent vite, dis donc !... Je suis impressionné." attrapant l'homme par les cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête. "Alors ?..."

"Je... ne... AHHHHH !..."

"Tu sais... tu es vraiment très proche de la mort. Alors si tu emportes ton petit secret dans la tombe, je serai obligé d'interroger d'autres personnes de ton gang. Dans les mêmes conditions."

La pointe de l'ongle effleure le menton. "Dis-moi où il se cache, qu'on abrège tes souffrances."

"Tu... il... n'est pas..."

"C'est trop long." enfonçant l'ongle à l'arrière du menton, perçant trachée, langue et palais. "Beaucoup trop long." claquant de la langue.

Il laisse basculer le corps en arrière, sur quelques convulsions, observant les alentours déserts avec un sourire. "Tu as fini de m'épier ?"

Je tasse ma tête entre les épaules. Repérée. Zut !...

"Sors de ton trou."

Je m'avance et il se retourne, poings sur les hanches. "Tiens, tiens, tiens... la Spectre responsable de mon changement d'adresse." cynique.

"Les endroits de ce genre ne doivent guère manquer dans la capitale." bravache.

"Ouais mais tu sais, un lieu où on a ses habitudes..." haussant les épaules sur un sourire pervers, élargissant cette bouche de manière exponentielle. "J'en ai percé pour bien moins que ça, tu sais, la Spectre ?"

J'écarte les bras, défiante. "Je t'en prie."

"Peuh ! quel manque de charme. Non. Je te percerai au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, ce sera plus... _jouissif_." léchant son ongle, regard allumé.

Nous nous faisons face.

"Alors ? Pourquoi t'es accrochée mes guêtres depuis notre rencontre dans ce club ? Si tu veux un rendez-vous, tu n'as qu'à prendre un ticket et faire la queue, comme tout le monde." s'appuyant contre le mur, bras croisés, ongle toujours aussi menaçant.

"Tu fais partie des rangs d'Athéna ?"

Petite grimace en face. "On peut dire ça de cette façon."

"Vu ton comportement, ton rang serait plutôt du côté des Spectres."

"Dis donc ? Ça chante le compliment, tout ça, ou je me trompe ?" sourire terrible à l'appui.

"Disons que je ne savais pas que les troupes de notre ennemie comptait parmi ses rangs un individu de ton acabit..."

Petite courbette amusée en face. "Bon, c'est pas que je trouve le temps long, mais j'ai encore pas mal à faire." s'avançant vers moi, s'arrêtant en violant tout espace personnel. "Je te dis à la revoyure. Parce que sûr, tu vas me suivre jusqu'à obtenir ce que tu cherches." s'en léchant les lèvres de délice, outrage à son paroxysme.

* * *

Lune adorait sa robe de tulle noir, au bustier rehaussé de diamants sombres.

Alone allait porter une robe sertie d'arabesques or, nouée par une écharpe précieuse.

Il avait été décidé que le maître de cérémonie serait Rune ; une première pour le Procureur du Premier Tribunal !... Ce dernier était excité comme une mouche et tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs de son Griffon de Juge.

Le fait était que personne ne connaissait l'identité de Perséphone. Les spéculations allaient donc bon train !... Certains Spectres prétendaient qu'il s'agissait de Pandora, d'autres spéculaient sur une déesse étrangère rencontrée par hasard...

"Je vais tenir une gazette !..." s'amusait le Garuda, pour qui tout était prétexte à humour.

* * *

Tandis que sur Terre, on fêtait les Rois, aux Enfers on se préparait à la noce. A mesure que la nuit fatidique se profilait, les gorges se faisaient chaudes.

Rhadamanthys était profondément affecté par ces bruits de couloir !... Gare au premier Spectre de ses rangs qu'il entendrait répandre des rumeurs ! La sanction allait être radicale.

Par contre, les troupes d'Aiacos étaient les plus indisciplinées sur le sujet, se permettant même des allusions scabreuses au passage.

Côté Tolomea, domaine de Minos, l'ambiance était studieuse et le Procureur Rune mettait la pression à tous les Spectres, toutes catégories confondues.

Même s'il était de nature plutôt posée - en comparaison de l'agité Garuda - le Griffon demeurait curieux et les hypothèses tournaient en boucle dans sa tête concernant l'identité de Perséphone. Le Griffon s'était même aventuré à dresser un schéma des hypothèses possibles - schéma fort amusant, au demeurant !...

* * *

L'ambiance était fébrile lorsque tous les Spectres furent réunis dans la salle du trône.

Ils patientèrent là pendant de longues minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Lune avait été amenée par Pandora dans le jardin qui bordait Elysion. Pandora lui avait fait revêtir la robe de noces.

Alone les attendait toutes deux, plongé dans sa robe de noces nouée, magnifique. Le nouveau Souverain des Enfers suintait la classe, ses longs pans de cheveux couleur du jais coiffés sur l'arrière. Délicatement, il attrapa la main de Lune.

"Mais... je croyais..."

"J'aime surprendre, ma chère Lune."

Pandora se fendit d'un discours parfaitement ciselé, donnant part belle aux futures victoires du Souverain sur l'armée adverse d'Athéna.

"Alone... quel sera mon rôle, à présent ?"

Alone posa ses lèvres fraîches sur le dos de la main de sa promise. "En tant que Souveraine, tu es libre d'aller et venir comme bon te semble aux Enfers et de commander notre armée."

"Même... Pandora ?..."

Cette dernière grimaça mais fit la réponse avant le Souverain. "Bien sûr, votre Altesse." avec une petite courbette affectée.

"A présent, viens. Ne faisons pas attendre les Spectres."

Lune était pivoine, au bras d'Alone.

* * *

L'entrée fut triomphale - dans le sens silencieux s'entend - attendu que le nouveau Souverain des Enfers était très sensible au bruit, lui aussi !...

"Mes chers Spectres. Voici plusieurs lunes que je vous laisse dans l'expectative concernant ma future épouse. Je vous présente donc Perséphone. Réservez-lui bon accueil."

Le murmure s'éleva dans le rangs. "N'est-elle pas humaine ?..." "Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue..." "Sera-t-elle à la hauteur de sa tâche ?..."

La main de Lune tremblait sur l'avant-bras du Souverain. Alone posa sa main sur celle de Lune.

Un seul regard suffit à tenir l'assemblée en respect. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

"Si je m'attendais à pareil déroulement..." souffla Minos.

"Elle ne semblait pas faire partie de tes hypothèses." amusée.

"Ses traits me parlent..." plissa Rhadamanthys.

Ah oui !... c'est un exercice que de faire appel aux mémoires de nos précédentes incarnations !...

* * *

Lune souffla, une fois hors de portée du regard de l'assemblée.

Alone s'en approcha, dans son dos, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Nous sommes très fiers que tu aies accepté de lier ton destin au nôtre, Perséphone." soufflé à l'oreille.

Lune en frissonna indécemment.

"Permets que je t'appelle ainsi en public et Lune en privé..."

"Tout... ce que tu voudras... Alone..."

Les doigts d'Alone couraient sur les épaules dégagées de Lune.

Lentement, il retourna son épouse vers lui.

"Je serai un époux dévoué et exemplaire, Lune." attrapant sa main pour y poser ses lèvres, scellant le pacte.

"J'espère être à la hauteur de... mes nouvelles fonctions. Et que tu sois fier de moi."

"Sans nul doute." cherchant les lèvres de Lune pour y poser les siennes, doux. "A présent... laisse moi t'honorer, Lune..." soufflé dans son cou comme un délice reptilien.

Un hoquet venait d'échapper à Lune tandis que les lèvres du Souverain, en appui à sa demande pressante, se firent les plus viles complices de la proposition.

Lune frémissait des pieds à la tête, feu au reins, pointes dressées dans le corsage de la robe.

"Kami... Hadès... Sama..." à bout de souffle.

La langue agile du Souverain granulait la peau de Lune tandis que les mains semblaient voyager à leur guise sur le corps offert de cette dernière. Les lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un effleurement des dents, faisant palpiter Lune.

Prête... si prête pour lui !...

Le corsage s'ouvrit, donnant sur des seins rebondis ; véritable jouissance pour l'œil.

Hadès n'attendit guère l'approbation pour s'approprier de tels délices, jouant des pointes durcies dans sa bouche, titillant à son aise, mordillant même.

Lune avait le menton levé très haut, emprisonnant les cheveux ébènes du Souverain contre sa poitrine.

Hadès s'assit et Lune vient le flatter, à califourchon, jouissant de la dureté qui honorait le Souverain.

"Haaaa... dèèèèès..."

"Persé... phone..." haletant de délice.

La main de Lune le fit monter encore plus haut, l'obligeant à se défaire.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Lune vint s'empaler sur ce sexe ma foi fort beau !...

Les deux en poussèrent un long et fort soupir.

Les hanches de Lune n'attendirent aucune autorisation pour s'animer.

"Haaaaaaa !... oui ! oui !"

Hades sourit entre deux plaintes lascives, puis il fit basculer Lune pour prendre le commandement. Littéralement voûté sur elle, il donnait amplement des hanches. Puis il la quitta, sur un grognement bref, pour venir la goûter là, bouche allant à la rencontre du sexe suintant.

Lune ne put contenir un premier orgasme, crié à haute voix, au grand délice de son cher époux.

Alors que les sensations demeuraient vives, Hadès en profita pour s'immiscer en elle de la langue, récoltant ce précieux et suave nectar.

Second orgasme, plus profond et percutant.

"Lune... tu me gâtes..." ravi.

"Haaaa... dès !..." mains agrippant les cheveux couleur jais.

Le Souverain revint à sa bouche, la visitant avec agilité.

"Je veux... te voir... jouir..."

Les mouvements appelèrent l'orgasme le plus divin des Enfers, au grand régal de Lune.

La nuit... la nuit entière à se mélanger... jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps et des réalités.

* * *

Sur le parvis du palais :

"Quelque chose te chiffonne, Rhada. Et ce n'est pas de la paperasse."

"Oh, très drôle, Minos !..." grogné.

"Notre Rhada bloque sur les traits de Perséphone." annonce Aiacos, index levé.

"A moi aussi, elle m'évoque quelque chose..." dis-je.

"Ah !... nos belles mémoires défaillantes !..." s'amuse Minos.

"La faute à nos réincarnations !..."

* * *

Faith a sous-estimé la force de ses opposants !... La voici acculée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, attendant les coups. Rien. Retirant prudemment les mains de devant son visage, elle écarquille les yeux devant les corps abattus de ces créatures puissantes.

Elle se relève, clignant, ne comprenant pas. Un sourire finit par s'afficher sur ses lèvres et elle croise les bras. "Alors ? On fait moins les fiers, n'est-ce pas ?" bravache.

Je roule des yeux, tapie dans l'ombre.

Elle termine la soirée au cinéma, devant un film d'épouvante. Je me suis installée quelques sièges plus haut, pop-corn à disposition. Une main vient plonger dans le paquet.

Je me retourne, furibonde, pour tomber sur des yeux particulièrement pervers.

"Salut, Poulette !..." s'attirant les plaintes des spectateurs incommodés par le tapage, qu'il balaye d'un revers m'enfoutiste. "Voyez pas que je cause ?!" se retournant brièvement, défiant.

"S'ils ne le voient pas, ils l'entendent, assurément !..." ricané.

Il se penche sur le devant, bouche impie proche de mon oreille. "Tant mieux s'ils nous jartent !... J'ai une autre activité à te proposer."

"Pas intéressée."

Nous nous attirons de nouvelles plaintes.

"Tu dis ça..." sûr de son fait.

"Bordel, si je me lève, je vous éclate !" rage le voix de Faith, retournée à son tour.

"Avec grand plaisir, poupée !..." retentit la voix grave du Scorpion.

Faith se lève et remonte la rangée, retroussant ses manches. "Je vais me charger de te la boucler, ta grand gueule !..."

"Chiche !..." passant la main derrière elle, pour la poser sans délicatesse sur son fessier. Ça claque.

"Je vais te démonter !..."

"Des promesses, des promesses." ramenant sa main à l'endroit prisé.

Les spectateurs sortent à plusieurs pour rameuter la sécurité.

Nous sommes éjectés _manu militari_ , ce qui fait bien rire le Scorpion qui se laisse volontairement faire.

"Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !" grogne Faith.

"Huhuhuhu !" ricane le Scorpion.

Faith lui projette un coup de pied monumental qu'il bloque de l'avant-bras, aisément.

"Qu... QUOI ?" surprise.

"Mets-y plus de cœur, p'tit lot !..."

Faith repart à l'assaut, faisant preuve d'une belle violence. Mais le Scorpion résiste à chaque attaque, large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Voici la belle tueuse essoufflée, chevelure en pagaille, poings montés devant sa poitrine avec rage. "En quoi t'es fait, bordel ?!"

"Huh ?... en or ?" amusé.

Elle tourne un visage interloqué vers moi.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

"Tu veux tenter autrement ta chance ?" l'invite le Scorpion.

"Peuh ! t'es pas mon type."

"Voyez-vous cela ?..." ricané. "Et il est comment, ton type ?" croisant les bras.

"Moins lourdingue !..." croisant les bras de la même façon.

"C'est un détail que tu oublieras vite."

Je soupire.

"Regardez moi cette impatiente !..." amusé.

"Attendez... vous êtes ensemble ?" nous désignant tour à tour de l'index.

"QUOI ?!" outrée.

"Hahaha !" amusé. "Ouais, elle aimerait bien !..." querelleur.

"Espèce de..."

"Ha, tu vois !..." me pointant de l'index. "Allez, si t'es sage, t'auras droit à un gros câlin encore ce soir." joueur, ouvrant grand ses bras.

Je fais la moue, feignant le dégoût.

"Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais..."

"Dis donc, elle manque cruellement de reconnaissance pour quelqu'un que tu as sauvé d'une morte certaine et affreuse." émet le Scorpion.

"Q... QUOI ?! C'est toi qui..."

Je lance un regard furieux au Scorpion. Ce dernier place ses mains derrière son crâne, fier de son délit.

"Tu me payeras ça, petite ordure !..." sifflé entre mes dents serrées.

Faith vient tâter mes muscles, air circonspect. "Pas de quoi affoler la ville..."

Le Scorpion se régale. "Si t'aimes ça, j'en ai un qui palpite d'impatience."

"Hahaha ! ah, très drôle !... c'est bien de me faire marcher !..." m'adressant un poing que j'esquive.

Je stoppe mon attaque avant d'enfoncer son ventre en plein et de lui arracher les boyaux.

"Pfiouuuu ! de justesse !..." s'amuse le Scorpion.

"Okay... vous êtes quoi, au juste ?"

Nous nous regardons puis nous pouffons de rire, ce qui irrite d'autant plus Faith. "Vous avez vraiment du bol que je ne sois pas capable de vous botter le cul !"

"Aucune reconnaissance !..." s'amuse le Scorpion à mes dépens.

"Bon, et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant ? Vous venez toutes les deux chez moi et on se prend du bon temps." sans ciller.

"C'est beau de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités !..." pinçante.

"Allez, ne me dites pas que vous n'en crevez pas d'envie." provoquant, poings sur ses hanches.

"Franchement, pour ce soir je rêve d'un bon oreiller douillet et d'une couette !..." s'étirant en bâillant.

"Sérieux ?" hallucine le Scorpion.

"Ouais." souriante.

"Et moi, j'ai encore à faire."

Nous séparant, laissant le Scorpion sur sa faim.

* * *

Je demeure un instant devant la boutique close.

"Pourquoi autant d'hésitation, _my Lady_?..." questionne la voix haute perchée du tenancier de ladite boutique.

Je me retourne et, une nouvelle fois, sa beauté me frappe au visage.

"Avez-vous... conservé ma faux ?"

"Évidemment. Que vouliez-vous que j'en fasse ? hmm ? J'en ai bien assez d'une !..." amusé, poings sur les hanches.

Il s'approche et sort son trousseau de clés, enclenchant l'une d'entre elles pour lever le rideau de fer de moitié, se faufilant dessous, agile et souple comme un chat, longue chevelure argentée suivant le mouvement en balayant tout le dos. "Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Ou souhaitiez-vous passer la nuit sur le trottoir ?"

Je le suis, savourant la chaleur douce qui règne dans la boutique ainsi que le silence. L'odeur artificiel de lilas vient raviver mes souvenirs.

Il chantonne, suspendant son pardessus au crochet prévu à cet effet puis vient, gentleman, me débarrasser de ma parka qu'il accroche à côté de son pardessus.

"Bien. Un petit thé nous permettra de nous réchauffer un peu... de même qu'évoquer les bons vieux souvenirs."

Je retrouve ses gestes tout en grâce.

Il tire lentement la lourde tenture pour donner accès à l'arrière boutique.

Je m'y avance, souriante et confiante.

"Installez-vous." doux.

Il s'affaire devant la bouilloire.

"Mes cookies manquent un tantinet de fraîcheur. J'ai été très pris ces derniers temps et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de m'occuper d'une nouvelle fournée."

"Caroline travaille-t-elle toujours avec vo... _toi_?..." retrouvant l'usage du tutoiement.

"Je suis bien content de l'avoir !..." savourant la familiarité revenue. "Les affaires sont florissantes."

"Toujours autant de morts... d'âmes pillées à Hadès..." souriante.

"Oh, je ne les pille pas toutes." se défend Undertaker, versant l'eau bouillante dans deux vases à becs. "Je ne saurai qu'en faire !..."

"Juste les plus intéressantes."

Il porte les thés à table et s'y installe avec grâce.

"Maintenant qu'Hadès s'est réincarné dans un autre corps, poursuivras-tu la guerre ?..."

"La réincarnation ne pallie en rien nos différends." sec.

"Je vois."

"Ou... me juges-tu trop âgé pour tenir à tête à ce corps jeune ?..."

Je pose la main sur la sienne. Il en frissonne, regard phosphorescent me sondant.

"Je sais que tu es un adversaire terrible." soufflé. "J'émettais simplement des doutes quant aux intentions de notre nouveau souverain qui, d'ailleurs, a fêté ses noces."

"Deviendrait-il tendre ?..."

"La nouvelle nous a beaucoup surpris. De même que son choix."

"Votre amie... Lune. Qui se nomme à présent Perséphone. Et qui va subir les affres des saisons estivales."

Je cligne. "Pardon ?"

"Il est de notoriété, dans la mythologie, qu'Hadès est voué à la solitude. De fait, Perséphone étant généralement toujours issue de la Terre, se verra contrainte de regagner le monde des humains, notamment durant les saisons printanières et estivales, privant ainsi votre cher Maître de sa compagnie. L'automne la fera redescendre aux Enfers et la rendre à son époux."

"Je... ne le savais pas..."

"Tu ne côtoies pas Hadès depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en être informée."

"Je... peux rester ?..."

"Volontiers." sirotant son thé.

J'ai retrouvé avec délice l'exigu du cercueil partagé avec Crevan, la douceur satinée du capitonnage et l'odeur noble du bois.

Nous nous sommes endormis comme deux nouveau-nés !...

* * *

Alone peignait, laissant le pinceau lui dicter traits et remplissage.

Lune vint l'enlacer, placée dans son dos.

Il en soupira de bonheur, paupières closes, main courant sur celles de Lune.

"Je t'aime, Alone..."

"Lune..." soufflé.

Il posa sa palette et vint enlacer Lune, remontant du nez dans son cou délicat puis venant rendre prisonnières les lèvres douces de sa jeune épouse.

Le portrait idyllique fut rompu par un toussotement de Hypnos.

"Seigneur." faisant la révérence.

"Hypnos." sans quitter Lune.

"Je dois... m'entretenir avec vous de quelques sujets."

"Je n'ai aucun secret pour Perséphone, Hypnos."

Le dieu du Sommeil grimaça, passablement agacé.

Alone l'invita à s'installer puis pris place, près de Lune. "Quels sont ces sujets dont tu souhaites nous faire part ?"

"Il s'agit de mon frère... enfermé dans le tabernacle d'Athéna. Et d'un dissident à notre ordre."

"Parle sans crainte, Hypnos. Nous t'écoutons." venant caresser la chevelure de son épouse bien-aimée.

Hypnos eut un nouveau tique agacé qui ne fit que renforcer le sourire et le geste du Souverain à l'égard de Lune.

"Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, mon frère Thanatos est prisonnier du tabernacle d'Athéna qui est scellé pour deux cent ans."

"Que sont deux cent ans pour nous ?..."

"Certes, Seigneur. Je pense cependant que si vous souhaitez partir en guerre contre Athéna, il serait judicieux de libérer Thanatos."

"Nous entendons." avec un regard complice à Lune.

"Je me suis permis d'envoyer quelques Spectres surveiller les environs du Sanctuaire."

Ce fut au tour d'Alone de tiquer. "Avec quel aval, Hypnos ?"

Le dieu blond déglutit. "C'était... ce qui me paraissait le plus..."

"Rappelle immédiatement ces troupes."

"Mais... Seigneur..."

"Dois-je me répéter, Hypnos ?"

"N... non, Seigneur."

"Parfait. A présent, parle nous de ce dissident."

"Il est... proche d'un Spectre de nos rangs." annonça Hypnos.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Il s'agit du Spectre du Léviathan."

Lune frissonna.

"Ce qui est proprement inconcevable." grogna Hypnos.

"Hadès, mon cher époux..." amena Lune.

Hadès sourit. "Oui, très chère ?"

"Je pense que Léviathan ne fait que nous servir en étant proche de ce dissident afin de nous tenir informés en cas d'attaque."

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est mal connaître le Spectre du Léviathan !..." ricana Hypnos.

"Silence, Hypnos."

Hadès prit les mains de Lune dans les siennes. "Pouvons-nous accorder notre confiance au Spectre du Léviathan, Perséphone ?"

"Oui, Seigneur." sans hésitation mais en ne sachant pas vraiment le fond de l'histoire puisque Lune me connaissait à peine.

"Avons-nous répondu à tes questions, Hypnos ?"

"Je... oui... oui, vos Altesses."

"Bien, Hypnos."

Levé de séance.

Une fois hors de portée, Hypnos serra les poings. "Petite peste !... Tu ne l'emporteras pas plus loin que les Enfers !..."


	18. Weston College

_Undertaker a ses jeux._

* * *

 _Chapitre 78 : Weston College_

"Vous partez pour longtemps ?"

"Durée indéterminée, Caro line."

La jeune Gothique fait la moue.

Undertaker sourit. "Tu t'en sortiras très bien."

"Je pourrai vous appeler s'il y a un souci ?"

"Bien entendu." bouclant ses bagages.

* * *

Le Royaume-Uni. Une nouvelle fois.

Undertaker demeure étrangement muet concernant notre venue de l'autre côté de la Manche, lui qui est d'ordinaire volubile !...

Je note qu'il a loué un appartement dans les beaux quartiers de Londres, sous un nom d'emprunt. De plus en plus étrange...

* * *

Hypnos tournait en rond, mauvais. Il résolut de trouver Hadès qui admirait les couleurs des fleurs bordant Elysion.

"Seigneur ?"

"Hypnos." sans se retourner.

"C'est... à propos de... votre _épouse_." terme prononcé avec un surplus de dégoût.

"Économise ta salive, Hypnos, je sais que Perséphone ne te convient guère."

"Ce n'est pas... je trouve que vous lui laissez beaucoup trop d'emprise sur nos troupes que vous êtes seul capable de diriger."

"Elle n'a pris aucune initiative concernant nos troupes, il me semble. Par contre, toi... tu as envoyé des Spectres au Sanctuaire sans nous consulter au préalable. Comportement inadmissible, tu en conviendras, Hypnos." presque grogné.

Hypnos rentra la tête entre ses épaules, mâchoire serrée. "Et... concernant le Spectre du Léviathan ?..."

"N'as-tu pas entendu ma divine épouse à ce sujet, Hypnos ?" sec.

"Si, bien sûr mais... il est utile que vous soyez informé qu'elles étaient toutes deux amies avant de..."

"Assez, Hypnos." se retournant, cette fois, bouche mauvaise, regard toisant. "Je me montrerai intraitable avec ceux qui méprisent l'autorité de Perséphone."

"Seigneur... et que comptez-vous faire pour... annuler la malédiction la concernant ?..." avec le sourire.

"J'y réfléchis." soupirant.

"Peut-être pourrais-je en découvrir davantage..."

"Inutile, Hypnos. Je sais à qui je m'adresserai pour cela. Tu peux disposer."

* * *

Undertaker rajuste son costume devant le miroir. Il est magnifique, plongé dans ce costume trois pièces bleu marine, gilet vert émeraude et cravate bordeaux.

Je viens l'enlacer avant qu'il ne s'occupe de ses cheveux qu'il va nouer en chignon haut pour le camoufler sous le chapeau haut-de-forme.

"Huhuhuhu !..." troublé par mon geste.

"Tu es magnifique..."

"Oh, fais moi plaisir... dis le encore..."

"Tu es... _magnifique_." soufflé à son oreille attentive. "Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'abandonnes tous les jours, à la même heure, depuis une semaine..."

"Je te le dirai lors d'un thé de minuit. Lorsque je serai parvenu à réunir tous les protagonistes de ma petite mise en scène tragi-comique."

"Que concoctes-tu ?"

Il me répond par un sourire énigmatique.

"Je vais te mettre en retard..."

"En aucune manière." doux, lissant les pans de sa veste.

Ma main remonte le long des pans de cheveux fournis jusqu'à la nuque que je caresse et masse.

Il monte légèrement le menton. "Pourquoi... maintenant ?..."

"Parce que le moment est on ne peut plus mal choisi."

Il me renvoie mon sourire. "Voyons, voyons, _my Lady_... de quoi aurait l'air le Principal s'il arrivait en retard ?..."

Là, il vient de lâcher un indice.

Ma main glisse sur le devant, attachée lui comme une vilaine liane sauvage.

Il déglutit. " _Not fair_!..."

" _Even for the headmaster_."

* * *

Pendant qu'Undertaker se rend à ses réunions secrètes, je vagabonde dans Londres.

Je passe devant l'appartement jadis acquis par Rhadamanthys, me demandant ce qu'il est advenu de ce petit nid d'amour qui a abrité nos ébats les plus osés entre Spectres et Juges. J'en souris car le souvenir m'en revient, brûlant, ceignant mes reins. J'aimerai qu'ils soient là, tous les trois, et Valentine, pour pouvoir les serrer contre mon cœur. Je les aime tellement !...

J'ignore que je viens d'étreindre mentalement les trois intéressés ainsi que le valet de l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

"Seigneur Aiacos."

"Relève toi, Violate."

Ils contemplent le paysage qui défile devant le navire de guerre.

"Les cieux sont magnifiques, Violate. Ils sont notre domaine."

"Oui, Seigneur Aiacos."

"Je t'attends dans mes appartements après ta mission."

"Je saurai me montrer digne de vous durant ce combat, Seigneur Aiacos."

"Allez, Violate. Régale moi, je t'observe."

Sur un violent Garuda Flap, Aiacos envoie son Aile rejoindre le sol et massacrer une bonne armée.

Lorsque la vue du combat l'aura lassé, il regagnera ses appartements et elle viendra l'y rejoindre, offrant sa nudité cicatrisée à sa vue et à ses caresses. Aiacos agit violemment envers Violate, la brutalisant avant de venir feuler dans son cou, la marquant de morsures supplémentaires avant de repartir à l'assaut. Dans ce règne, le Garuda n'a pas la moindre considération tendre pour son Aile. Mais qu'importe à Violate !... L'essentiel pour elle est d'avoir atteint les cieux, même s'ils ont le relent des Enfers.

* * *

Aiacos se tourne sur le ventre, index allant dessiner des arabesques sur le sol, depuis le lit.

Violate, debout, observe la chute de reins du magnifique Garuda.

"Fais venir le Procureur de Minos."

"Bien, Seigneur Aiacos."

Aiacos bascule sur le dos, présentant sa nudité éveillée.

"Plus vite, Violate."

Tandis que Violate presse le pas, les idées se bousculent dans sa tête. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Aiacos reste le Juge dont la puissance est la plus dévastatrice et bien qu'il se réfère à elle en prononçant, de manière presque sucrée, "mon Aile", Aiacos la traite avec la pire des rudesses.

Le Balrog ?... que peut avoir de plus qu'elle cet animal qui se complaît dans l'obscurité du Tribunal de Minos ?... un... fouet ?...

* * *

Minos laissait reposer son ouvrage sur ses cuisses, brise venant lui caresser le visage.

C'est qu'il était absolument délicieux, ce vent grec !... presque aussi bon que le vin.

Un frémissement dans un bosquet et voilà l'œil du Griffon attiré. Des cris. Des cris de très jeune enfant !...

Intrigué, le Griffon abandonna les vers de son œuvre pour s'intéresser de près à ce qui irritait ses oreilles.

Là, aux pieds d'une vaste roseraie fanée, se tenait un enfant emmailloté qui braillait à pleins poumons.

Minos observa la moue et les petits poings serrés, tête penchée, sans comprendre ce qui se jouait réellement. Il perçu une odeur de roses flétries lui chatouillant les narines.

Se penchant, il accueillit l'enfant dans ses bras, ce qui le calma immédiatement, bouche dessinant un immense sourire sonore.

Le Griffon ne put faire autrement que de répondre par un sourire. Lui et l'enfant communiquaient comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus !... Minos glissa son index à l'intérieur des petits poings.

C'est ainsi que le Griffon enleva l'enfant de la Terre pour l'abaisser jusqu'aux Enfers.

* * *

Cela a commencé dans ce parc. Lorsqu'un homme a gratté sa sueur jusqu'au sang. J'ai pu sentir, pourtant alors placée à plusieurs mètres de lui, l'odeur de la sueur mêlée au sang. Vive. Bestiale. La tête m'en tournait littéralement. J'eus peur. Peur de moi. Peur de ce que j'étais en train de devenir...

Je me suis éloignée, isolée. C'est Crevan qui est venu me chercher alors que les étoiles perçaient la voûte céleste.

* * *

Des voix perçaient. Et je les entendais distinctement malgré les portes closes. Je reconnus néanmoins le porteur de la voix par l'aura spectaculaire qu'il dégageait.

Je me levais, quittant le divan, pour me rendre dans le salon.

Hadès y était installé, discutant avec Crevan.

"Nous ne pouvons donc rien y faire ?..."

"Je vous assure que non. Néanmoins, vous disposez là d'une Spectre qui saura veiller sur votre épouse."

Okay... il se passe quoi, là ?...

"Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à me résigner. Et à prévenir Perséphone. Dire que je pensais nos noces éternelles..." souriant tristement.

"Pensez aux retrouvailles, cela vous mettra du baume au cœur."

Et ils s'étaient quittés ainsi. Sans aucune animosité.

"N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais, _my Lady_?" s'adressant à moi, derrière la porte.

* * *

Lune était occupée, avec Pandora, à décorer une robe. L'entrée du Souverain mit fin aux activités communes. Pandora quitta la pièce.

"Lune." dit Alone, la prenant par la main. "Il faut que nous soyons forts..."

"Alone ?"

"Ne m'en veux pas, Lune... je l'ai moi-même appris que très récemment."

"Alone, arrête, tu me fais peur !..." main sur sa poitrine battante.

"Il s'avère qu'un sort pèse sur toi depuis notre union..."

"Un... sort ?..."

"Oui. Un sort qui va t'arracher à moi lorsque le printemps éclatera sur Terre."

"Mais... Alone... je ne veux pas te quitter..."

"Moi non plus." venant caresser l'ovale de Lune. "Pourtant... il faut que tu saches que du fait que je t'ai enlevée aux Enfers, tu restes une fille de la Terre et de la Nature. Tu me reviendras, même contre ta volonté. Mais nous serons..." il eut du mal à prononcer le terme "... _séparés_ durant deux saisons, Lune."

"Mais... je ne veux pas !..." larmes lui montant aux yeux, poings serrés devant sa poitrine.

Alone prit ses poings dans les siens pour les embrasser, ému comme jamais.

"Je suis désolé, Lune... crois-le, j'aimerai tant te garder toujours auprès de moi..."

"Mais qui a décidé ça ? hein ? qui ? que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser !..."

"Magnifique Lune..." souriant avec peine, caressant le visage aimé puis venant le picorer du bout des lèvres. "... personne d'autre que le destin qui nous lie. Cependant, je demanderai au Spectre du Léviathan de veiller sur toi, ainsi le temps te paraîtra moins long."

* * *

Il rentre tard, retirant son haut-de-forme avant de défaire ses cheveux. Il a ses jeux. Nous avons les nôtres. Je me profile dans l'ébrasement de la porte, bras croisés, yeux scrutateurs.

"Poursuis, mon cher, poursuis."

"J'allais m'y employer." riant de mon impatience alors que ses magnifiques mèches argentées regagnent ses reins.

"J'aimerai tout de même savoir... ce que tu caches." plissant les yeux.

"Tu le sauras au moment opportun."

"Et pourquoi tu me délaisses depuis notre arrivée ?..."

"Je comptais y remédier dès ce soir, _my Lady_." m'adressant un regard prometteur.

"Fais ou je viens moi-même te défaire."

"Huhuhuhu ?"

Je m'approche, attrapant les pans de la veste pour la faire glisser le long des épaules et des bras. Il se laisse faire, sourire doux.

"Te plais-je à ce point ?..."

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer..." ventre tordu de désir.

J'attrape la veste pour la poser sur le meuble à l'entrée. Puis je m'attaque au double nœud de cravate, m'appliquant à le défaire sans perdre patience. Je parviens enfin à donner le leste nécessaire pour lui faire quitter le cou et le passer par-dessus la tête pendant qu'il retient ses cheveux qu'il laisse cascader l'instant d'après, flattant un peu plus mon désir pour lui.

"Des yeux qui vont faire qu'une bouchée de moi..."

"Pire."

"Oh ?..." ravi.

Je déboutonne à présent le gilet.

"Tu t'amuses donc à être le Principal... d'un établissement privé ?..."

"Hihihihihihi ! d'un établissement prestigieux, _my Lady_!..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses à nouveau avec les vivants comme avec les morts..." plissant les yeux, me rappelant son penchant.

"Tu sauras tout bientôt, promis." ne lâchant rien.

Chemise ouverte, je caresse le torse superbement dessiné, d'une finesse délicate.

Il monte le menton, retenant un sifflement entre ses dents closes, choisissant plutôt de faire défiler son bijou de langue contre l'arcade dentaire.

"Excité ?..."

"Tu fais agréablement monter la tension, oui." posant délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches comme pour les empêcher d'entrer en action.

"Je vais te faire autant de cachotteries que tu m'en fais !..."

"Ooooh..." ravi.

Me penchant, j'attrape un anneau de sein entre les lèvres, tirant là à l'en faire frémir indécemment.

"Le Principal a des goûts plutôt marqués pour tout ce qui perce son corps."

"Tu n'as pas idée..." susurré, sensuel.

"Attends un peu que je m'occupe de ce qui orne ce que tu possèdes de plus intime..."

Il en décollerait presque s'il n'était pas aguerri aux sensations, appréciant de les laisser enfler avant de se libérer.

Sa respiration est courte, à la limite du halètement.

Les souvenirs de nos joutes se font plus précis à chaque geste.

Je viens glisser les doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon, ouvrant le bouton à l'aide des pouces, descendant lentement la tirette de la même manière. Il est... très haut. Un régal !... Le renflement orné fait littéralement la nique à l'élastique du boxer sombre.

"Et après cela, c'est moi qui suis impatiente..."

"Je..." riant presque de son état. "... ne peux... tu sais bien que je..."

Je le libère pour le laisser pleinement exprimer son désir.

"Parviendras-tu à demeurer debout avec ce que je compte t'infliger ?..."

"J'en... doute..." fléchissant sous l'afflux de ce que je propose.

Je m'agenouille, laissant ma langue jouer avec le bijou, lui tirant des sensations vives qu'il exprime d'une voix envolée, tremblant sur ses appuis.

" _My... my... Lady_!..."

Sa tête dodeline de gauche à droite, de manière adorable. Mes paumes viennent se refermer sur ses fesses tandis que je l'attire totalement vers ma bouche qui se ferme sur lui jusqu'à la garde.

"Haaaaaah..."

Il bascule des hanches bien malgré lui, en proie aux sensations qui montent.

" _My... La... dy..._ " haché, paupières mi-closes, pupilles révulsées, doigts fourrageant ma chevelure. "Han... haaaaaah..." pinçant ses lèvres pour les empêcher de prononcer davantage d'illicites délits. Peine perdue !...

Ses jambes tremblent tant je lui fais du bien.

Je le libère de ma bouche, admirant la colonne fièrement dressée, la flattant encore d'un coup de langue très lent sur la hampe découpée.

Il fléchit, me rejoignant. "Tu es... très, très... vilaine..." agitant l'index devant mon nez avant de venir prendre ma bouche avec un grand délice.

En réalité, il n'en pense pas un mot !...

Sa main descend, flattant là, m'arrachant des appréciations étouffées.

L'instant d'après nous trouve basculés à même le sol, nous faisans l'amour à tour de rôle, dans cet éternel jeu du dominant/dominé.

* * *

Kanon sentait l'eau monter jusqu'à la taille. Il savait que le niveau lui parviendrait bien au-dessus de la tête, l'obligeant à flotter pour respirer difficilement sur les quelques centimètres restant entre l'eau salée et le plafond rocheux ; un exercice compliqué, même pour un homme aguerri !... Plusieurs fois, Kanon avait pensé se laisser submerger pour en finir !...

Alors qu'il envisageait une nouvelle fois cette possibilité, un grognement prononcé lui parvint ; un rendu rauque qui fit trembler les parois et vibrer l'eau. Les barreaux de sa prison cédèrent sous une puissance dévastatrice et l'eau se déversa par flots tandis que son sauveur ailé se profilait devant lui. Kanon en sourit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

"Fina... lement... tu es... venu..."

Rhadamanthys attrapa Kanon par la taille, déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler avec lui.

Arrivés à Caina, Rhadamathys posa Kanon sur le lit, admirant un moment les mèches trempées collées sur la gorge mate du Grec.

"Pour... quoi ?..."

"Parce que je sais que tu es à l'origine du sceau rompu."

"Seulement... pour ça ?..."

"Les autres raisons me regardent."

"Tu... ne changes pas... Wyverne."

"Toi non plus, Kanon." avec une certaine affection dans la voix.

* * *

C'est Valentine qui vint apporter un plateau garni à Kanon. Le Grec ne se fit guère prier pour se jeter sur les aliments et remplir son estomac à sec !...

A la surprise du l'ex-Marina, Valentine demeura là durant tout le repas. Kanon eut un petit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la Harpie ?"

"Mon Maître vous apprécie beaucoup."

"Écoute : là, j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'entendre me taper une crise de jalousie à ce sujet, okay ? je suis... fatigué."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention." se relevant.

Kanon cligna. "Alors quoi ?"

"Mon seul but est de servir au mieux mon Maître."

Kanon crut avaler son morceau de pain de travers. "Tu te serais pas cogné un peu la tête, Harpie ?"

Valentine secoua la tête. "Même si nous n'avons pas été en bons termes lors de nos dernières réincarnations, je souhaite que ce soit différent cette fois."

Kanon eut les mots bloqués dans sa gorge, ébahi. Une fois Valentine sorti de la pièce, il se gratta la tête, moue froncée.

* * *

Mes mèches de cheveux glissent le long des ongles laqués d'Undertaker. Il s'en amuse, jouant avec, laissant les pans couler entre ses doigts ouverts.

Nous sommes allongés sur le lit, après l'amour, corps encore moites des ébats.

Nos respirations commencent à peine à se calmer.

"J'aime tellement être avec toi..."

"Ce n'est pourtant pas moi que tu es venue retrouver après ta renaissance, _my Lady_."

Je fronce, me tournant sur le ventre pour le fixer. "Jaloux ?"

Il me sourit, montant la main pour laisser glisser son pouce le long de mes lèvres.

"Jaloux donc."

"A ta guise."

Je pose la main sur le bas de ses côtes, le faisant frémir.

Je viens nouer mes doigts aux siens, au-dessus des mèches argentées qui reposent mollement sur l'oreiller en satin.

"A quel jeu joues-tu ?..."

"Avec ton corps ou... lors de mes sorties secrètes ?..."

"Ne pose pas une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse."

"Je joue..." se pinçant les lèvres de délice délictueux "... à manipuler des pions qui se trouvent pieds et poings liés par les traditions. Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où l'humain peut aller pour préserver ces sacro-saintes traditions ainsi que le sentiment sécuritaire qui en résulte. Je cherche à savoir jusqu'où je puis enfoncer la zone de confort."

"Tu es..."

"Oui ?..."

"... le monde est ton laboratoire, _Shinigami_."

"Le monde est passionnant, _my Lady_."

* * *

Undertaker m'adresse, trois semaines plus tard, une enveloppe estampillée d'un magnifique sceau de cire rouge, tenue entre son index et son majeur.

"Accepterais-tu l'invitation officielle du principal pour le très prisé thé de minuit dans la cour des jardins de Weston College ?..."

Je plisse. "Tu joues... au principal de collège ?..."

"Ne méprise pas ce poste, je te prie. Weston College forme l'élite de ce pays." retirant l'enveloppe de ma prise.

"Quel est ton but exactement ?"

"Je te l'exposerai lors de ce thé."

* * *

Nous y sommes : l'acte final de la scène montée par Undertaker.

Il se tient en bout de table, cheveux camouflés à l'intérieur du chapeau haut-de-forme, mains gantées aux doigts croisés devant sa bouche. Ayant l'oreille, j'entends de légers rires le faire tressaillir ; sons qui échappent à l'auditoire tant le rapport des forces en présence est puissant.

Undertaker dévoile son identité en soulevant son chapeau qui laisse dégringoler ses pans de cheveux argentés. La dernière tirade lui arrache un éclat de rire monumental.

"Quel but poursuis-tu donc ?"

"Puisque tu m'as fait rire aux éclats tout à l'heure, je veux bien te le dire, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, _Earl_."

Des morts. Aux lanternes cinématiques trafiquées. Avec des rêves d'avenir et non plus des souvenirs !...

La méthode a changé mais l'idée reste la même.

Les choses dégénèrent et Undertaker prend soin de ne pas être ennuyé par le chien de garde d'un élève infiltré.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil à la lune, Undertaker quitte la scène ; amusement mené à son terme.

* * *

Lune tournait en rond depuis des heures. S'il n'y avait aucune saison aux Enfers, elle savait bien qu'il en était tout autrement sur Terre. Et bientôt, elle serait séparée de son divin époux !... cette pensée l'angoissait et l'étouffait.

Alone avait convoqué Léviathan pour lui confier Lune, sentant également le moment approcher. Alone se sentait meurtri jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme souillée et ses toiles exprimaient plus que jamais la séparation.

Alone était désireux de passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie de Lune avant de se murer dans une mélancolie belliqueuse.

Isolés du reste des Enfers, ils se murmuraient des serments éternels et des promesses scellées. Lune ne se séparait plus de l'écharpe de soie portée par le Souverain. Elle pensait pouvoir emporter avec elle quelque chose de lui sur Terre. Elle tenait la pièce nouée jour et nuit autour de son corps.

Et un jour, quelque chose de fort poussa Lune hors des contrées infernales. Sur Terre. Là où la vie explosait, faisant naître les bourgeons et fleurir les champs.

* * *

"Je plains cette pauvre Léviathan !..." se moquait Minos. "Être obligée de veiller sur l'épouse de notre Souverain... voilà bien une noble tâche !..." débordant d'ironie.

"La vérité est que tu es jaloux, Minos. C'est toi qui aurais aimé veiller sur Perséphone." amena la Garuda, d'humeur à querelle. "Et en profiter pour la divertir."

"Quelles intentions me prêtes-tu là, Garuda ?" outré.

"Allons !... Nous sommes suffisamment proches pour que tu puisses m'en faire la confession."

"Vos discussions me cassent les oreilles, tous les deux. Silence." gronda la voix forte de Rhadamanthys.

* * *

Lune se sentait libre et légère, virevoltant comme un papillon sur Terre. Elle ne conservait qu'un souvenir vague d'Alone. Cependant, elle aimait à respirer le parfum suave qui imprégnait l'écharpe dont elle s'était parée. L'odeur la rassurait, tout en la dorlotant.

Lune reçut un étrange colis, émanant d'un expéditeur inconnu. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un passeport répondant au nom de Coré. L'envoi était assorti d'un mot écrit joliment à la plume : " _Pour découvrir le monde en attendant que nous le plongions dans le silence. Et me revenir plus forte et plus belle encore. A. H._ "

C'est ainsi que Lune prit plaisir à voyager à travers le monde, d'une contrée à l'autre.

Je la suivais dans l'ombre, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de moi. Un soir, elle m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre et me questionna. Je ne pus lui mentir et elle fut joyeuse d'apprendre qu'un garçon aimant l'attendait.

Elle m'appelait Lévi... ou Lévichou, selon l'humeur.

Six mois à veiller sur une âme crée des liens.

Puis l'automne vint frapper à la porte de l'été. Les feuilles prenaient des teintes variées, allant du jaune soleil au rouge feu.

Lune venait de ranger son appartement comme si elle partait pour un long voyage... aux Enfers. Elle avait soigneusement plié ses vêtements qui ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité jusqu'à l'an prochain.

"Je suis prête, Lévichou."

"Alors allons-y, ma reine."

"Ah, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !... ça fait trop cérémonieux !... et ça me vieillit en prime." attrapant mon bras en riant.

* * *

Le pinceau suspendit temporairement ses attaques meurtrières sur le monde, lui offrant un répit relatif. Le souffle était contenu. La main tremblante. Le sourire était pale, donnant une lueur sur la souffrance et la solitude éprouvées.

"Lune..." soufflé, sans y croire totalement.

Cerbère leva sa haute silhouette, sens aux aguets.

"Lune." plus précis, plissant les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette à travers son œuvre peinte.

Lune courut se jeter dans les bras d'Alone, serrant fort ce corps qui lui avait manqué.

Alone en était tremblant, peinant à sourire tant il croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Lorsqu'il referma les bras sur Lune, un soupir profond le traversa.

"J'ai cru que... jamais tu ne me reviendrais..."

"Tu es fou !... Que serais-je sans toi ?..."

* * *

"Je suis très surprise, Undy."

"A quel propos, _my Lady_?"

"Que tu ne cherches pas à nuire à notre nouveau Maître. Que tu aies discuté presque aimablement avec lui, la fois dernière."

"Oh mais ce revirement vaut bien une explication : ton cher Maître s'est fait tout bonnement berner par son hôte."

Je cesse mon pas, le fixant comme s'il était le diable personnifié.

"Allons, allons, pourquoi ce regard ?"

"Tu es fou."

"Si peu, _my Lady_ , si peu. Mais tu es parfaitement libre de croire qui tu le souhaites !..." poursuivant son chemin.

Je le rattrape par la manche. "Cela ne se peut."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" buté, sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Un esprit humain ne peut contenir ainsi l'âme toute puissante de notre Seigneur."

"Ton obstination et ton aveuglement me fatiguent, _my Lady_."

"Dis-moi la vérité : d'où te viennent les marques sur ton corps ?"

Il se dégage de ma prise et me fait face. "Je vois... nous tenons là une petite obstinée dans son genre." souriant presque avant de rendre ses traits durs et sans concession. "Une obstinée vacillante, qui plus est." sec.

"Réponds-moi, Undy."

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour endormir ta conscience douloureuse, _my Lady_. Jamais."

Nous nous fixons. L'instant est intense.

"Dis moi la vérité."

"Je te l'ai dite dès le début de notre rencontre." ferme.

Je me jette dans ses bras, sans qu'il puisse le prévoir. Il en demeure un instant interdit.

"Tu bouscules tant mes habitudes..." soufflé dans son cou.

Il finit par m'étreindre. "Je ne t'ai jamais promis que la chose serait aisée."

"Tu vaux le coup que je bataille."

Le sourire s'étend, flatté. "Oh, _my Lady_." resserrant son étreinte.

* * *

"Hey ! Regardez un peu où vous mettez les pi..." tombant sur le regard allumé du Scorpion.

"Tiens, tiens, qui voilà !..." amusé, croisant les bras.

"Décidément !... Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis."

"Ce serait prendre tes désirs pour des réalités. J'y suis pour rien, moi, si la ville est petite."

Je hausse le sourcil. Il est ouvertement en train de se foutre de moi.

"Alors ? tu t'es trouvé un nouveau club ?"

"J'en ai encore pas mal sur le banc d'essai. Mais l'un d'eux me paraît très prometteur. Les filles y sont belles et dégourdies."

"Je vois." plissant les yeux.

Se plaçant à mes côtés, il laisse tomber un bras lourd sur mes épaules. "Ça t'impressionne, tout ça, hein, la Spectre ?"

"Peuh, tu veux rire !... Voir un Scorpion doré se vautrer dans la boue habituellement réservée aux porcs me fait plutôt ricaner."

"Tu dis ça... en réalité, t'en crèves, pas vrai ?"

"Écoute moi bien, Scorpion de malheur, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je dis juste que ce à quoi j'assiste est pathétique."

"Je te mets au défi, Spectre."

"Je n'en ai que faire."

"Je saurai t'en convaincre." approchant sa bouche immense de la mienne. "Jolie."


	19. Salue les étoiles pour moi

_Invité spécial dans ce chapitre... et les dieux jumeaux toujours à foutre leur bazar ! XD  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 79 : Salue les étoiles pour moi_

"Lune ?..."

Lune leva la tête, toute attentive aux paroles qui sortiraient de la bouche de son divin époux.

"Si... je renonçais aux Enfers pour toi ?..."

Lune ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir proférer le moindre mot, sons happés.

Alone tourna vers elle sa face de marbre, d'une beauté vibrante à cet instant.

Il posa son pinceau sur le bord du chevalet.

"Pour... quoi ?..."

"Je ne supporterai pas d'être à nouveau séparé de toi. J'ai cru... devenir fou, Lune." main tremblante qu'il tentait de camoufler de l'autre.

Lune se leva et vint l'étreindre. "Je suis certaine que nous trouverons une solution."

Hors de question de laisser les rênes du royaume à Hypnos et Thanatos - qu'Alone avait daigné libérer à la suite d'une longue discussion serrée avec le dieu du Sommeil.

"Je te promets que nous trouverons une solution." plus ferme à l'égard de son homme, doigts allant se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes, souffle proche de sa peau.

"Ta solution est de ne cesser de faire l'amour ?..." osa-t-il, d'une voix chaude, sourire audible.

"Surtout si tu uses de ce ton-là à mon égard." venant déposer des baisers dans le cou sensible du Souverains. "Surtout si tu..."

Alone tourna la tête, joignant fiévreusement ses lèvres à celles de son épouse.

L'instant d'après les trouvait emmêlés sur le parterre de coussins.

* * *

"Notre royaume part à la dérive." grinçait Hypnos.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire, Hypnos." grimaçait Thanatos.

"Il nous faut agir. Vite."

Le dieu aux cheveux de jais esquissa un sourire mauvais.

* * *

Je regarde le résultat. Ma foi... ce n'est pas mal du tout. J'entends d'ailleurs d'ici la réplique d'Undertaker : "Oh, tu souhaitais adresser un clin d'œil à ton amant de cœur, ce cher Ryan ?..."

"Wow ! dis donc... ça te va bien, en rousse !..." me dit Lune.

"Merci, ma Reine."

"Ah, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Lévichou !... Ça me vieillit !... J'ai l'impression d'être la reine d'Angleterre !..." pouffant malgré tout de rire.

"Tu es la Reine d'un royaume encore plus vaste. Et ténébreux. Tu es la femme chérie de notre Souverain."

"Lévi ? Quelle que soit la décision que prenne Alone, je souhaiterai que tous les Spectres s'y conforme."

"Bien sûr, ma Reine."

"Raaaah !"

Je ris. "Je sais !..."

* * *

"Alone ?... Alone ? ALONE !"

Une silhouette familière vint au-devant de Lune.

"Hypnos ? Sais-tu où se trouve Alone ?"

"Alone ? Voilà un nom que je ne connais pas." ricanant presque.

Lune plissa les yeux.

"Ne joue pas sur les mots ou sur les noms, comme tu veux." serrant les poings.

"Je ne connais aucun Alone et encore moins les égarements dans lesquels l'âme humaine s'est plu à le faire plonger."

"Qu'as-tu fait, Hypnos ?"

"Préserver les intérêts des Enfers."

"Je ne vais pas te le répéter : où se trouve Alone ?"

Hypnos ouvrit le bras, invitant Lune à le devancer. Cette dernière rassembla son courage pour ce faire.

Il la fit entrer dans une vaste pièce au fond de laquelle se tenait une immense cage.

"Que ?..."

"Tu as devant toi celui qui est parvenu à maîtriser l'âme de notre Seigneur. Le traître que tu as épousé."

Lune courut pour s'accrocher aux barreaux. "ALONE !"

"Lune !..." s'approchant tout aussi vivement.

"Alone, que t'ont-ils fait ?"

"Tout ceci est l'œuvre d'Hypnos." fixant le dieu blond avec hargne.

Lune se tourna vers Hypnos, la rage au ventre. "Libère-le immédiatement, Hypnos."

"Seul le Seigneur Hadès pourrait me demander cela. Et vous n'êtes, l'un comme l'autre, que de vulgaires usurpateurs."

* * *

Minos triturait ses élastiques, les faisant claquer sur ses doigts sans même esquisser l'ombre d'un sentiment douloureux.

"Dis donc, l'aîné, tu en tiens une couche ce matin..." nota Aiacos.

"Quelque chose se trame aux Enfers." déclara l'argenté.

"Et notre Wyverne est absente." renchérit le Garuda.

Les sourcils fins du Griffon étaient froncés, regard fixé sur un point immobile.

"Je n'aime pas cela, Aiacos." se levant, récupérant sa veste. "J'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs sur une pauvre âme qui n'aura rien demandé."

"Tu es incorrigible, Minos." installé sur l'assise du canapé, jambe ramenée sur la cuisse, bras croisés. "Mais c'est ainsi que je t'aime."

"C'est gentil, Cos, mais là, tu vois, même tes mots d'amour ne m'atteignent pas."

"Ouh !... Alors c'est qu'il s'agit d'une grosse, grosse colère. Eh bien, soit, vas !..." avec un geste théâtral qui fit sourire l'aîné des Juges. "Tu sais où me trouver en rentrant."

"Planté devant le jeu vidéo que tu t'es offert hier ?"

"Tu me connais si bien que ça pourrait presque en être vexant."

"Ce n'est pas comme si... nous n'avions pas plusieurs siècles en commun derrière nous." avec un sourire doux.

* * *

"Hey, bel argenté !... tu cherches quelqu'un avec qui t'amuser ?..."

Par Hadès, que les larves s'avèrent clairvoyantes par moment !... Cela en friserait presque l'indécence.

Minos appuie sa main sur le haut du lampadaire, dominant la fille avec un sourire carnassier.

"Absolument."

"Tu as... un accent... tu viens de quel pays, mon beau ?"

"De Norvège."

"Là où il neige tout le temps ?"

"Il y neige effectivement plus qu'en France. Et le froid y est mordant."

"C'est la cinquante euros la gâterie. Cent la passe. Plus si tu es adepte de certaines pratiques." faisant disparaître tout sourire.

"Je vois qu'on ne plaisante pas lorsqu'on parle _business_. Tant mieux. Pour cinq-cent euros, je peux donc te demander tout ce que je souhaite ?"

Le sourire revient soudain, plus enjôleur que jamais. "Tu comprends vite, dis donc."

"Je suis dans les affaires."

"Ça se voit. Il est de prix, ton costume ?"

"Évidemment." se redressant. "Je veux que ça se passe dans une suite d'hôtel."

"Tout ce que tu voudras pour ce prix-là."

"Allons place Vendôme."

"Wow ! tu m'offres le Ritz en prime ?"

* * *

Elle plonge son corps dans le bain moussant, coupe de champagne à la main.

Minos est installé en bord de baignoire, sans expression particulière dans le regard.

"Parle-moi des choses que tu attends de moi..." regard brillant.

"Eh bien... non, je préfère t'en laisser la surprise, plus tard."

"Tu me traites comme une reine. On se croirait dans _Pretty Woman_!..."

Le sourire de Minos camoufle des pensées tout à faire honorables pour un Juge.

* * *

"Wow wow wow !... Léviathan !..." m'accroche le Garuda, admirant ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux. "Là, tout de suite, je dirai que je serai capable des pires folies pour te mettre dans mon lit !..."

Je ris.

Il me tourne autour, me serrant contre lui une fois placé dans mon dos.

"Où est Minos ?"

"Il est allé s'amuser avec une larve. Il en était d'humeur."

"Huh ?... je sens que les amusements de notre beau Griffon vont défrayer la chronique demain."

"A qui le dis-tu !..." riant.

* * *

Minos est assis sur le lit, vêtu. Elle est nue et se présente à lui.

"Alors dis-moi... quelle femme veux-tu que je sois pour toi ?..."

"Approche."

Elle s'exécute. Minos lui bande la bouche au moyen d'un foulard entortillé en soie.

"Contente-toi d'être une larve, cela suffira." susurré à l'oreille, lançant ses fils sans ciller, lui faisant lever les bras, suspendue. Elle écarquille les yeux, s'agitant jusqu'à ce que d'autres fils meurtriers viennent s'emparer de ses chevilles, tirant dans le sens opposé. Le Griffon se tâte : écartèlement ordinaire ou inversé ?... Bah, allons-y pour l'inversé !... Mais avant, voyons jusqu'où ira la souplesse de ce corps... Doucement, millimètre après millimètre jusqu'au craquement. Puis inversement de la tendance jusqu'à déboîter les fémurs des hanches, avec précision, os saillants faisant tendre la peau dans des bosses grotesques, déformant la silhouette. Minos a pris le temps compté ; exactement. Il lâche les grosses coupures au sol, devant le corps déformé et ensanglanté.

Puis il enfile sa veste, jetant un ultime coup d'œil au corps de la victime, avant de quitter la chambre spacieuse, piquant une rose écarlate d'un vase, en passant dans le large couloir.

Nom d'emprunt. Aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui puisqu'aucune empreinte identifiable. Minos est le plus précis de tous les Juges et son _modus operandi_ est parfaitement rodé.

* * *

Minos se pose aux côtés d'Aiacos qui joue furieusement de la manette.

"Garuda, c'était _presque_ plaisant."

"Moi aussi, j'arrive au level dix !..."

Minos sourit face au cadet. "Par Hadès, comme tu fais jeune, Aiacos."

Aiacos négocie un virage serré sur la console tandis que Minos passe les doigts dans les mèches sombres.

"Lâche cette manette et viens." se levant.

"Level dix, Nos !..."

"Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois, Garuda."

Aiacos bazarde rageusement sa manette, mettant le jeu en déroute.

Le fier Garuda n'en mène pas large face à la réincarnation écrasante de Minos, dans cette vie-là du moins.

Les Juges réincarnés de cette époque semblent pires que ceux des époques précédentes. De quoi promettre de beaux jours à l'armée de Hadès.

* * *

Mes pas me dirigent à la lueur des lampadaires. Suivie. Ou plutôt épiée.

L'aura n'est pas particulièrement forte ; ce n'est donc ni un Saint, ni un Spectre et encore moins un dieu. Pourtant... ça suinte le guerrier à plein nez !...

Je m'arrête.

"Sors de là." d'une voix presque posée.

Un léger ricanement. Un mouvement de cape. Et le voici.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... une vieille connaissance."

* * *

Dans le vestibule, Harlock retire sa cape, dévoilant le ceinturon d'armes devenues légendaires à travers l'univers.

"Dis donc... on ne se refuse rien." au sujet du luxe de l'appartement.

Je hausse les épaules. "Ça paye bien chez les Juges."

"Je vois ça."

Nous avons déjà eu une jolie partie de ping-pong verbal à ce sujet. Le pirate a beau se foutre de toute forme d'autorité, le fait que je sois passée du côté d'Hadès ne lui sied guère.

Il s'installe sur un tabouret de bar, canon du sabre laser longeant sa jambe étendue, coudes sur la table, retirant ses gants de cuir.

"Il me semble avoir conservé quelques unes de tes bouteilles..."

Ah ! Harlock a toujours tourné aux alcools forts.

"Je te le souhaite. Sinon je me verrai contraint de changer d'établissement." sourire flottant sur son visage marqué.

Je parviens enfin à mettre la main sur trois bouteilles restantes.

Il les attrape tour à tour, jaugeant l'étiquette.

"Un encas ?..."

"Volontiers."

J'ouvre le frigo. "Il me reste du pain de mie et du jambon, de quoi préparer quelques sandwiches."

"De la grande gastronomie, dis moi !..."

"C'est toi qui débarques à l'improviste."

"Déformation professionnelle, ai-je envie de dire."

"Il me reste également des cornichons pour agrémenter le tout."

"Tu as l'air en forme... pour quelqu'un qui sert le dieu des Enfers."

"Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Harlock." sèche.

"C'est vrai. J'ai eu droit à une tirade en bonne et due forme, un plaidoyer passionnant menant droit à la conclusion que tu avais, enfin, trouvé ta _voie_." ironique.

"Garde ton cynisme pour tes ennemis, Capitaine. Ils sont légion."

"Ne m'en parle pas. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs d'avoir le cuir encore intact. Enfin... lorsque je dis intact..."

"J'ai croisé notre fils voilà plusieurs mois."

"Vraiment ?" à peine surpris.

"J'ai été très étonnée de le voir étaler son corps dans les magazines. Ce n'est pas ce que nous lui avons appris."

"Ce n'est pas ce que _tu_ lui as appris ?..." presque doux.

"Il y avait d'autres moyens pour attirer mon attention."

"Vraiment ? Lesquels, dis-moi ?..." taquin, tenant son verre entre ses deux mains. "Tu es tellement prise entre ton nouveau Maître, tes Juges et j'en passe, qu'il a estimé que ce fut là le meilleur moyen. Il n'est pas le fils d'un pirate pour rien." avec un sourire doux qui transforme tout son visage.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il est..." secouant la tête. "... magnifique."

"Je dois admettre qu'il tient bien de nous deux." soudain nostalgique. "Il est _bluffant_."

"C'est le mot !..." riant.

Nous nous regardons, souriants.

"Cela reste, malgré tout, une belle réussite, non ?"

Il hoche la tête.

Ma main rejoint tranquillement la sienne. Il ne bouge pas, me fixant de son unique œil à l'iris noisette.

"Je te vois tellement dans son caractère... comme si tu n'étais jamais partie."

Wow ! Alors ça, c'est du compliment et je connais suffisamment le pirate pour ne pas m'y tromper !...

"J'ai toujours gardé la piraterie dans le sang."

De son index, il découvre légèrement la manche, mettant en évidence le signe que nos ennemis ont gravé au laser dans ma chair : X-00555.

"Ça, tu peux le dire..."

"Cette marque a toujours manqué d'un certain panache ; j'ignorais à l'époque la composition de l'alliage qui constitue la cuirasse de l'Arcadia."

"Mais tu as pris ta revanche et le responsable l'a payé de sa vie."

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu pareille expression sur ton visage au moment où tu l'as abattu."

"Le châtiment a été à la hauteur de l'affront." index caressant lentement la marque. "Pour rien au monde, je l'aurai laissé vivre. De plus, tu portais notre enfant... même si j'avais voulu me montrer clément, j'en aurai été incapable."

"Je le sais." souriante. "Parfois, je me dis que... j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose..."

"Tu n'es pas faite pour ça. Je l'ai malheureusement compris tardivement." sans amertume.

"Si je devais remettre ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, ce serait toi, Harlock. Sans hésitation."

"Oui, enfin... il semble que tu aies préféré remettre ta vie entre les mains du Seigneur des Enfers."

* * *

Undertaker prépare un corps dans sa boutique. Il effectue plusieurs tours de table, regard avisé.

"Huhuhuhu !... Dirait-on que tu as retrouvé une ancienne connaissance, _my Lady_."

Il soulève délicatement le bras pour lui prodiguer quelques massages destinés à détendre les muscles, empêchant la rigidité de s'installer.

"Et que vas-tu faire de ce petit retour en arrière, _my Lady_?..."

Il inspecte l'état de la main et des ongles - qui auront sans doute besoin d'une couche de vernis.

"Vas-tu camoufler tout ceci sous un pan de nostalgie ?... Ou laisser revivre les sentiments jusqu'au firmament ? Je suis curiiiiiieux !... Je suis curieux, _my Lady_!... Curieux de voir cela !..." chantonnant, vaquant à la préparation minutieuse du corps, y prenant de longues heures pour obtenir un résultat époustouflant.

"Et voilà... tu es prête. Belle comme pour te présenter à la noce, hihihihihi !..."

* * *

"Cos ?..."

"Hmm ?..." totalement shooté aux endorphines après l'amour.

"Je me pose certaines questions." amène Minos, doigts perdus dans les cheveux ébènes du Garuda.

"Je ne suis pas... d'humeur à philosopher, Nos." lui signale l'oiseau mythique, d'une voix déjà empêtrée de sommeil.

"N'as-tu point remarqué le comportement de sa Seigneurie Hadès depuis sa réincarnation ?"

"Tu m'ennuies, Nos." se calant un peu plus dans le lit.

"Il n'empêche. Une petite mise au point s'impose."

* * *

"Ufufufufufufu !..."

"Anna."

"Seigneur Minos." faisant la révérence, l'accueillant en son palais.

"Dis-moi, as-tu vu le Seigneur Hadès ces derniers temps ?..."

"Non, Seigneur Minos. Par contre, j'ai noté une certaine agitation du côté des dieux jumeaux."

Minos appose une caresse sur le menton d'Anna.

"Brave Anna. Tu peux te retirer maintenant."

Minos plisse les yeux une fois seul. Des bruits de pas... de plus en plus vifs et rapprochés.

Le Griffon secoue la tête, esquissant un petit sourire. "Albafica, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas courir en ces lieux ?"

Une tornade à la chevelure azur pénètre dans la vaste suite, se jetant sur Minos pour le serrer fortement par la taille.

"Minos !" l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Minos vint caresser la jolie tête et un visage rayonnant se leva pour contempler le Juge - qui, au final, était le seul parent de l'enfant recueilli en Grèce.

"Regarde !..." lui présentant une rose écarlate.

Minos prit un air sévère. "Elles ne poussent qu'aux alentours du temple d'Elysion."

"Elle est magnifique."

Le Juge s'installa sur le lit, prenant l'adolescent sur ses genoux.

"Ecoute-moi attentivement, Albafica : tu ne dois jamais et sous aucun prétexte pénétrer en Elysion. M'as-tu bien entendu ?" affirmant la menace de l'index.

L'adolescent fit la moue. "J'aime les roses, Minos."

"Soit. Je t'en ramènerai de la Terre mais évite, par Hadès, de t'approcher d'Elysion."

* * *

"Je demande à voir le Seigneur Hadès." annonce la voix rauque de la Wyverne. Et foi de dragon, on ne lui refusera pas pour la seconde fois une audience !...

Le garde se tasse.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" tonne la voix de Thanatos.

Rhadamanthys se retourne. "Je souhaite voir le Seigneur Hadès. J'ai à m'entretenir avec lui."

"Ton souhait va devoir patienter, Juge."

Rhadamanthys serre le poing. "Il s'agit d'une question de très haute importance."

"Nous pouvons nous en charger." affirme Thanatos.

"Où se trouve le Seigneur Hadès ?" questionne la voix de Minos, apparut dans le dos du dieu de la mort.

"Huhuhuhu ! Vous avez donc décidé de vous y mettre à deux, Juges ?"

"Nous servons le Seigneur Hadès. Il n'a jamais été question de devenir les larbins d'autres divinités." Rhadamanthys : un à zéro contre Thanatos.

"Je vous trouve très impertinents." cracha le dieu.

"Que nous cachez-vous ?" de plus en plus suspicieux.

"Rien d'important." annonce la voix d'Hypnos, arrivant à la rescousse de sa chère moitié. "Veuillez quitter ce palais. Si vous souhaitez une audience, passez par nous."

"Nous nous chargeons de l'intendance." appuie Thanatos.

* * *

"Lune ?..." glissant une main hors des barreaux pour caresser le visage de son aimée. "Lune, tu as l'air épuisé... je t'en prie, quitte cet endroit et..."

"Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Alone !..." ferme.

"Lune, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive malheur..."

"Alone... est-ce vrai ?..."

Alone baissa le regard.

"Tu as pris le contrôle de l'âme d'Hadès ?..."

"Ce faisant, son âme de mortel s'affaiblit chaque jour davantage." ricane la voix d'Hypnos.

Lune se retourne d'un seul tenant. "Rendez nous la liberté !"

"Hors de question. Nous allons attendre que son âme perde en intensité et que notre Seigneur se révèle enfin." approchant Lune. "Je doute que notre Seigneur accepte le lien qui t'unit à ce mortel, Lune. Le châtiment qui t'attend sera à la hauteur de l'affront dont tu t'es rendue coupable."

Lune cracha au visage du dieu blond. Ce dernier essuya sa joue avec une mine de dégoût. "Petite effrontée." propulsant Lune d'un violent coup de cosmos.

"LUNE !"

"Tu es aussi enragée que celui qui s'est joué de notre Seigneur. Je vous garantie, à tous les deux, une place de choix dans l'une de nos prisons."

* * *

"Juges, nous vous ordonnons de mettre le Sanctuaire à feu et à sang." ordonna Thanatos.

Les Juges ne bougeaient pas.

"Vous avez entendu, Juges ?!" sentant la colère le gagner face à l'insubordination silencieuse.

"Seul notre Seigneur est apte à nous fixer pareil ordre de guerre."

"Nous le représentons." vint en appui le ton velouté d'Hypnos. "Allez, maintenant." avec un geste.

Les Juges campaient sur leurs positions.

"Fort bien. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de nous défier ouvertement, Juges."


	20. Basculement

_Le Scorpion a, lui aussi, beaucoup changé... déboussolant Léviathan._

 _Quant à Lune, son pouvoir va surprendre plus d'un !..._

 _Undertaker va être la victime d'une déclaration sans précédent.  
_

 _Quant à la Wyverne..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 80 : Basculement_

Je poussais la porte de la boutique, sur un rire sournois du propriétaire.

"Hihihihihi ! Ainsi, il t'a faussé compagnie, _my Lady_? ou est-ce toi qui lui as poliment demandé de regagner les étoiles ?"

"Silence." m'installant sur une chaise, devant le vaste bureau.

Ses mains décharnées viennent se poser sur mes épaules. "Ah, que veux-tu... _time has no mercy_."

"Garde tes commentaires pour toi." irritée, bras croisés.

Il approche sa bouche impie de mon oreille. "Dommage... j'aurai _presque_ souhaité que cela arrive... pour pouvoir davantage me régaler par la suite." savourant le délit par une courte pause. "Ravissante couleur de cheveux."

Il conserve la position, bras venant se fermer autour de mes épaules. "J'ai joué avec Earl une bonne partie de la nuit. Sentir contre moi ce faible petit corps ployer... fut un régal sans nom. Plaquer sa bouche en forme de bonbon pour l'empêcher de proférer l'appel au secours..." il roule des yeux de délice "... le savoir tout entier à ma merci..."

"Je vois que tu t'amuses bien avec la descendance de ton aimée de jadis."

"Huhuhuhuhu ! plus qu'il n'en faut !..." se redressant "... mais les amusements ont tous une fin, n'est-ce pas, _my Lady_?"

"Assez."

"Tu ne le dis pas avec la fermeté nécessaire, ce qui fait que j'y vois un encouragement." filant dans l'arrière boutique, revenant avec une assiette de cookies et du thé. "Frais de ce matin. Puisque tu ne sembles pas être d'humeur à t'inviter totalement dans mon antre. Tant de méfiance... dire que je pensais avoir tissé avec toi quelques liens de confiance."

J'avise une housse suspendue là. "Qu'est-ce ?"

"Ceci ? Oh, une robe de deuil. Souhaites-tu la voir ?..." doigts frétillant d'impatience.

Je hoche la tête, curieuse.

Précautionneusement, il attrape la housse et l'ouvre, donnant sur une robe de couleur virginale, en dentelle anglaise.

"Magnifique !... on croirait une robe de noce."

"Il s'agit d'une demande particulière faite par une de mes clientes."

"Se préparerait-elle à convoler avec l'un de nos Juges ?..." taquine.

Son visage se ferme, instantanément. "Tu es irritante."

* * *

Il retire son casque, juché sur sa bécane, secouant sa chevelure fauve. Son sourire s'allonge - si tant est que cela soit encore possible !...

Il quitte la bécane d'un mouvement leste de la jambe, posant le casque sur l'étagère avant de recouvrir la moto d'une bâche.

Puis il regagne son duplex, laissant volontairement la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Il quitte sa veste cuir qu'il envoie valser sur le premier fauteuil puis regagne la cuisine ouverte.

Toc, toc !

"Mais entre donc, je t'en prie."

Je m'affiche, adossée contre l'ébrasement de la porte tandis qu'il se sert un verre d'eau fraîche avant de se retourner, m'envisageant tout entière, d'un regard chaud.

"Je veux du sexe."

"Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, petite Spectre."

"Je veux du sexe sans conditions."

Il hausse les épaules. "Tu penses que j'ai envie de frayer avec toi jusqu'à l'autel ?" narquois.

"Je veux du sexe maintenant."

"Dans ce cas, donne-toi la peine d'entrer. Je n'ai pas envie de taper un scandale en te prenant sur le pas de la porte."

Je m'avance et ferme la porte.

"Bien."

"Bien. Tu t'installes, tu bois un verre, on discute un moment puis..." regard désignant sa chambre.

"J'ai dit que je voulais du sexe _maintenant_."

"Je viens d'en décider autrement, ma petite Spectre. Et mieux vaut ne pas me contrarier car je risque de me montrer encore plus traînant." me défiant, sens au zénith.

"Foutu animal." allant m'installer sur le canapé.

"T'as pas idée." ricanant, se livrant à un cocktail improvisé derrière le bar.

"T'en as ramené beaucoup ici, des filles ?"

"Un paquet." laissant planer un court silence. "Mais jamais une Spectre d'Hadès." reins lançant à l'évocation de la transgression qu'il s'apprête à commettre de plein gré.

"Définitivement le plus vicieux de ta caste."

"Le Scorpion ne demandera jamais à naître Vierge." venant s'installer, deux verres à la main.

Les verres tintent. Il est installé tourné vers moi, jambe remontée entre nous pour certifier la distance qu'il maintient tant qu'il l'aura décidé.

"Tu me poursuis puis tu viens te jeter dans mon antre..." laissant sa langue perverse courir le long de ses lèvres que la gorgée vient d'humidifier.

"Un souci avec ça ?"

"Nope. J'imagine que tu sauras dealer avec les conséquences d'un tel comportement."

Il note le changement de ma couleur de cheveux, souriant en guise d'appréciation.

Je pose le verre puis fais descendre sa foutue jambe avant de venir le chevaucher brutalement, lui arrachant un rire explicite.

Ma bouche se joint vivement à la sienne, l'invitant à une danse outrancière avant de m'en séparer, guettant sa réaction.

Il m'observe, sourire toujours présent, venant goûter à nouveau à son cocktail. "Tu sais..." se penchant en avant pour déposer son verre sur la table basse avant de revenir s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé cuir, doigts venant se frayer un chemin sous la ceinture de mon jean, caressant la naissance des fesses. J'en soulève le menton, corps lançant. "... t'auras pas besoin de quémander deux fois." passant sur le devant, faisant sauter les boutons du jeans, main glissant dans l'ouverture, doigts s'invitant sous l'élastique dentelle de mon slip fin en dentelle. Ce qu'il y trouve le ravit, pupilles hésitant encore à se révulser pour conserver un semblant de self-contrôle.

Son autre main vient en appui de sa tempe, regard solidement braqué.

Ses doigts cherchent le rythme adéquat, ramenant toujours plus de sensations et d'humidité. Je finis par m'y caresser, orgasme pointant au bout de quelques instants à peine. Accroché à son cou, mes hanches oscillent à m'en faire un bien fou. Ses doigts bougent à peine. Inutile.

Il observe, curieux.

La moiteur redouble là où il flatte. Un aigu s'élève, s'envolant dans la pièce, corps secoué.

Il lorgne sur le cadran de la montre au-dessus du poste TV, laissant passer un sifflement. "Moins d'une minute chrono, bravo." sourire carnassier à l'appui.

Je le déboutonne, faisant saillir un sexe impatient dont l'état et la longueur feraient pâlir les plus réputés hardeurs de l'histoire !...

"Voyons si... tu feras mieux..."

Je m'en saisis et le caresse sans douceur, exigeant du brut.

J'arrache immédiatement des confessions langoureuses de cette bouche impie, tandis qu'il palpite puissamment dans mon poing. La première saccade est telle qu'elle lui marque le menton avant de terminer sa course sur le t-shirt blanc. La sensation de cette semence vile souillant ma main ne contribue qu'à renforcer mon appétit.

Je viens cueillir de ma bouche les traces sur le menton. "Encore..."

Il me regarde, souriant. "D'abord... nous terminons nos verres... puis, si l'humeur s'y pr..."

Je l'empoigne par le t-shirt pour plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres et de ses dents pour accéder à sa langue.

Il accepte la danse un moment, jusqu'à ce que je me sépare de lui, regard dense, pensant l'avoir convaincu.

Il laisse courir sa langue le long de ses lèvres.

"Bon. Maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, tu me baises." sur le ton de l'ordre, le foudroyant du regard.

Il ricane, laissant ses doigts courir dans mes cheveux défaits, examinant chaque mèche avec attention.

"Je le ferai si tu me le demandes plus poliment."

"Poliment ?! Saloperie de Scorpion, la politesse, tu n'en as rien à faire !..."

"Peut-être mais avec toi, ça me botte."

Je le dévisage comme s'il était possédé.

Je me relève, respiration vive, le toisant. Quelque chose... cloche !... Profondément, même !...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce grotesque ?!"

"Hmm ? Je te l'ai dit : j'ai pas envie de te gâcher." récupérant son verre pour en siroter le fond, regard allant à la rencontre du mien.

"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis !"

"N'y compte pas." reposant son verre vide. "Je ne suis pas une machine à sexe, moi."

"Tu te fiches de moi !"

"Pas du tout."

"Tu vas me sortir que ton truc c'est la poésie et la romance, maintenant ?!"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est toi qui interprètes."

J'ai envie de l'égorger tant ce que mes oreilles entendent me fait horreur.

"Allez, ne le prends pas comme ça. Installe-toi et bavardons un moment."

"Je ne suis pas venue pour ça." reboutonnant mon pantalon.

Il hausse les épaules, prêt à me laisser partir. J'en suis hallucinée !...

"Tu sais que tu reviendras."

"Rêve pas !" quittant l'appartement avec rage.

Une fois hors de portée, il laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier cuir, soupirant tout en se reboutonnant.

Le Scorpion demeurait sur sa faim.

Vif, il courut me rattraper. "Attends !..." me saisissant le poignet fin.

Je le dévisageais tandis qu'il arborait un sourire contrit.

"Okay, d'accord."

"Tu es une véritable girouette, ma parole !..."

Besoin de la force des bras ennemis. Besoin de l'étreinte d'un être passionné, sans conditions.

* * *

J'émergeais, le corps contusé par la répétition des assauts brutaux, marques de griffures et diverses morsures parcourant ma peau et allant jusqu'à la chair. Mais rassasiée et plus puissante que jamais.

J'en souriais, découvrant mon partenaire complètement endormi, corps dans le même état, dans ce lit défait par la succession des joutes.

Après la case douche, je descendais dans la cuisine, trouvant un paquet de cigarettes parmi de nombreuses boîtes de médicaments. Ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine, je me grillais une cigarette, laissant la fumée quitter ma bouche dans des jeux de formes, me saisissant machinalement d'une boîte de médicaments pour y lire les indications.

Aussitôt, une présence sauvagement mâle me prit la boîte des mains pour la jeter plus loin sur le plan de travail, m'acculant contre le meuble, bouche venant me glisser des paroles chaudes à l'oreille. Je lui présentais la cigarette et il y tira une bouffée.

"Quels secrets me caches-tu, Scorpion ?"

"Aucun." trop sec pour être vrai.

Il laissa aller son dos contre le meuble, se posant à mes côtés.

"Tu m'as donné une énergie formidable, merci."

"C'est ce que tu étais venue chercher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je bascule pour le regarder en souriant. "Sans doute."

Nous nous sommes séparés sans aucune promesse. Pas même celle de nous revoir.

* * *

Aiacos avait quelques connaissances rudimentaires du monde dans lequel Alone et Lune étaient retenus prisonniers par le pouvoir d'Hypnos. Le Garuda usait d'attaques psychiques sur ses adversaires, les plongeant dans une sorte de coma dans lequel les angoisses de ses opposants prenaient forme de manière réaliste. Par contre, notre bel oiseau ne possédait guère les talents réputés d'Hypnos en la matière... aussi, une attaque sournoise nous parut plus dangereuse qu'une offensive frontale. Nous étions quatre, dont trois Juges... contre deux dieux dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. C'était une opération suicide, nous en étions tous conscients... mais nous devions la tenter.

Cependant les choses ne se déroulèrent pas de la façon attendue...

Lune aimait Alone, comme sa chair, comme son sang. Alone était tout pour elle, bien plus qu'Hadès ne l'avait jamais été. Lune n'était plus la Spectre du Sphinx destinée à distraire le grand Hadès. Lune était Perséphone ; une déesse dont le pouvoir n'était pas à négliger. Or, cette donnée avait, semblait-il, totalement échappé aux jumeaux.

Lune avait parfaitement noté les manipulations initiées par Hypnos pour maintenir les portes de la prison virtuelle closes. Elle les avait répétées dans sa tête jusqu'à parvenir à en reproduire le schéma compliqué. Les portes s'ouvrirent comme par enchantement, leur offrant la liberté.

"Alone..." posant ses mains sur les barreaux de la cage. "Je vais nous sortir de là."

Alone était stupéfait devant le pouvoir de Lune.

Elle ouvrit un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cage et libéra Alone.

"Viens. Allons sur Terre, mon amour. Je suis certaine que Léviathan saura ce qui est le mieux pour échapper à la fureur des jumeaux."

* * *

Le cri de rage d'Hypnos avait secoué la terre âcre des Enfers. Devant la cage ouverte, le dieu blond s'était maintenu la tête de ses mains, croyant devenir fou, corps se tortillant dans un élan de colère !...

* * *

Lune regardait Alone glisser ses confortables écouteurs colorés sur les oreilles. La scène pouvait paraître surréaliste, dans cet arrêt de bus bondé.

Alone s'était à nouveau remarquablement fait à la vie terrestre.

Ils vivaient dans un spacieux T2, non loin de l'immeuble des Juges.

Lorsque la vie éclatait au visage d'Alone, ce dernier observait la scène de ses yeux éteints, sans laisser échapper la moindre remarque.

Les Enfers étaient à présent entre les mains des dieux jumeaux. Pandora avait fui, elle aussi.

Les Spectres étaient divisés ; le royaume déchu.

Le plus affecté était Rhadamanthys. Le Juge se descendait quotidiennement une quantité si importante de whisky qu'un autre que lui serait tombé, au bout de quatre jours à peine, dans un coma éthylique. Or le Juge se contentait d'avoir l'esprit embrumé, sans qu'aucune menace ne vienne troubler l'équilibre de son mètre 89.

Rhadamanthys vivait une histoire agitée et compliquée avec Kanon, constituée de ruptures incessantes, de cris, de menaces puis de réconciliations ; le tout s'enchaînant rapidement, sans laisser le temps de souffler. Il était clair que les deux dragons allaient droit dans le mur !...

Valentine était toujours aussi dévoué à son maître mais se laissait aller à des histoires éphémères, sans lendemain. La Harpie conservait un côté exagérément fleur bleue... qui faisait sourire la Wyverne à ses heures.

Minos et Aiacos étaient proches, sans que rien ne vienne troubler ce fait. Minos ne semblait plus habité par le souvenir vivace de son combat contre le Poisson. Quant à Aiacos, son intérêt n'allait plus tant vers les filles que vers son frère.

* * *

Alone laissait courir son pinceau sur la toile vierge, dessinant quelques courbes puis affirmant la montée en puissance par des traits vifs.

"J'aime te voir peindre, mon bébé." lui dit la voix suave de Lune, installée non loin.

Alone répondit par un sourire. "Je commence à ne plus me souvenir des Enfers... comme si cette époque n'avait jamais existé."

Lune retint son souffle lorsque l'image des dieux jumeaux vint s'imprimer sur sa rétine.

* * *

Le pas félin d'Undertaker me précède. J'observe le mouvement hypnotique de ses cheveux argentés battre ses reins en cadence. Un court vertige me gagne.

"Undy." stoppant mon pas.

Il s'arrête, me fixant. " _Yes, my Lady_?"

"Tu as toujours été trop beau pour moi. Je n'ai définitivement pas le niveau."

Les bras m'en tomberaient presque tant la confession me paraît l'évidence même.

"Que... me racontes-tu là, _my Lady_?" effaré. Oui, je suis capable de pétrifier un Shinigami, vieux de plusieurs siècles, au moyen d'une seule révélation.

Il secoue la tête puis me rejoint, m'enveloppant de ses bras attentionnés. "Ne dis pas cela, _my Lady_. Nous avons vécu de grands, beaux et forts moments qui resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur."

" _Il_ a gagné, Undy."

Il me regarde, conscient. Son sourire devient amer et ses yeux se mouillent de larmes qui refusent pourtant de couler le long de ses joues creusées.

"Alors... depuis tout ce temps... c'est _lui_ que tu cherchais ?... le plus humain de tous ?..."

"Je suis désolée, Undy."

"Ne le sois pas." caressant mes cheveux avec dévotion. "C'est que... surprendre le Shinigami que je suis comme tu le fais est... si rare... que c'est un fait qui mérite d'être figé."

Il me serre contre lui encore une fois, embrassant le haut de ma tête. "Merci pour... tout."

"Undy... il reste cependant quelque chose que je souhaite réaliser."

"Oh ?..." surpris et impatient.

"Je veux... mettre une claque aux dieux jumeaux et rétablir le règne d'Alone et de Lune."

"Mais évidemment, _my Lady_!... Je me ferai un réel plaisir de t'aider dans cette tâche." esquissant un sourire sadique.

* * *

"Nous avons bien fait de nous débarrasser de ces parasites, Hypnos." manipulant la tour sur l'échiquier avant de se caler contre le dossier, mains derrière la tête, soupirant d'aise.

"J'ai appris à me méfier de la mauvaise herbe : lorsque l'on arrache un brin, il en pousse mille autres." manipulant la reine.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ceux que nous avons refoulés pourraient représenter une menace pour les dieux que nous sommes."

"Sauf, bien sûr, si vous vous mettez à dos d'autre dieux." grince la voix éraillée d'Undertaker qui apparaît, faux à la main.

Les dieux jumeaux quittent simultanément leurs confortables fauteuils.

"Bien le bonjour, chers jumeaux." ricane Undertaker, très fier de son effet de surprise.

"Toi ?!"

"Laisse. Je m'en charge, Hypnos."

"Je suis venu dans le seul but de vous faire tomber tous les deux. Peu m'importe donc qui viendra à chuter le premier."

"Espèce de..." revêtant son surplis dans un éclat lumineux.

"Votre empressement m'honore." ironise Undertaker. "Nous avons certes un ancien compte à régler."

Hypnos endosse également son surplis.

"Huhuhu ! Je note que vous êtes disposés à en découdre."

"Silence !" tonne la voix grave de Thanatos, portant la première salve d'un combat impitoyable.

Undertaker esquive, virevolte. Il s'amuse comme un fou. Ce qu'ils ont créé se retourne contre eux. Undertaker est rompu aux combat. Son corps et sa faux sont des armes dont il est judicieux de se méfier. Il met en difficulté les jumeaux des Enfers.

"Voyons... quel sort vais-je vous réserver ?..." alors qu'il est posté sur une haute colonne de marbre. "Enfermer vos esprits dans un tabernacle me paraît désuet. J'ai bien mieux à vous proposer." se retournant de toutes ses forces contre les jumeaux.

* * *

Undertaker savoure un thé dans l'arrière-boutique, confortablement installé sur un de ses cercueils fermés.

Il tapote de temps à autre le couvercle avec un sourire terrible.

"Pas trop à l'étroit là-dedans ? J'ai choisi un bois exotique spécialement pour vous... le capitonnage est tissé dans de la pure laine vierge du Yorkshire. Sachez apprécier, Messieurs.

* * *

Quelle surprise en quittant la salle de danse !... Monsieur de la Wyverne en personne qui m'attend, sagement garé là.

Je m'installe dans le véhicule, attachant la ceinture.

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Chez toi."

Bien.

Je détaille un instant le costume sombre et les cheveux blonds coiffés en pointes. A n'en point douter, Rhadamanthys me revient d'un rendez-vous commercial.

"Tu as rudement négocié ?"

"Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien refuser au chien des armées de Hadès."

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un chien, Rhadamanthys."

"Tu devrais."

Nous garons le véhicule dans le parking souterrain et nous prenons l'ascenseur. Deux de mes voisines se joignent à nous dans la cabine. Les regards qu'elles font courir sur Rhadamanthys sont hallucinants, empreints d'envie, lèvres pincées. Lui n'en a cure, mains dans les poches comme un mauvais garçon ; mains dans les poches pour éviter de me toucher. Il en crève.

Elles quittent au troisième alors que nous montons au cinquième.

Alors que j'introduis la clé dans la serrure et qu'il patiente à mes côtés, avant-bras sur l'huisserie de la porte palière, il se saisit de la clé pour la faire tourner alors que je réponds à un appel.

Nous entrons, sa veste tombe.

Il s'accroupit, attention attirée par une boîte de chaussures en bas du porte-manteaux et en tire les stilettos à brides achetées sur un site courant de la semaine dernière. Entre ses mains larges, les chaussures paraissent des jouets.

"Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?..."

"Je... m'en occupe." refusant de lâcher la paire de chaussures.

"Tu te sens bien ?..."

"O... oui, ça va." se relevant après avoir reposé les chaussures dans leur boîte.

Il se sert un verre de scotch alors que je tourne au soft drink. Je le trouve pensif.

"Il me reste quelques toasts du traiteur."

"Pourquoi pas."

Son regard doré coule sur moi.

"Toujours adepte de dentelle noire ?" le lançant sur le sujet.

"Plus que jamais." avec un sourire fin.

"Voilà au moins quelque chose d'immuable !..." amusée.

"Le reste a... terriblement changé."

"Précise."

Il hausse les épaules avant d'esquisser un petit rire. "Voir une fille en talons hauts dans la rue me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Plus encore si elle hausse le ton en me traitant de goujat..." sans lever les yeux de son verre. "... et me gifle."

Il soupire, se repositionnant sur le tabouret sur un léger raclement de gorge.

"Je vois. Tu ne sais plus très bien où tu en es, toi non plus."

"Oui, je... cette réincarnation me fait perdre la tête !..."

"C'est également le cas de tes frères."

"Je devrais pourtant être habitué à perdre mes repères, chaque fois..."

"Disons que les souvenirs de la dernière réincarnation sont plutôt vivaces." m'installant en face de lui, posant une main douce sur la sienne.

"Le dragon qui se fait chien... cela me lancerait presque aux reins au lieu de me vexer."

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvons sur le canapé où il s'offre un dernier verre, main caressant mon dos dans des gestes lents et répétés. Nous nous penchons alors sur ses nouvelles envies.

"Tu me vois te _brutaliser_ ?..."

"J'imagine très bien la scène, oui." regard d'or fondu, sur un sourire qui en dit long.

"Et tu ne dirais rien ?"

"Tout dépend de ce que tu proposeras." piochant quelques cacahouètes dans le récipient. "Je vois que l'idée te tente." s'adossant contre le dossier.

Je place le coude sur son épaule solide. "Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

Nous en discutons encore un moment : de ce que je me sens capable de faire, de ce dont il a envie que je lui fasse.

* * *

J'ouvre, plongée dans une robe noire longue avec fente vertigineuse sur le côté. Pour l'occasion, j'ai chaussé les stilettos à brides.

Sous sa veste, il porte un jeans sombre et une chemise noire, bracelet de force au poignet droit. Alors qu'il suspend sa veste au crochet, je laisse mon pied lui parcourir l'arrière de la jambe, lentement, le fixant à l'en faire vibrer.

"Grand vilain Juge. Chien des armées de Hadès."

Il laisse son cosmos enfler un instant.

"Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart. Ce soir, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas saisi."

L'attirant par la cravate près de ma bouche avant de sourire pour le conduire, de la même façon, jusqu'au salon où je le jette sur le canapé sans le moindre égard.

Là, assis, jambes écart, il me manifeste tout son intérêt.

"Eh bien, qu'attends-tu, Juge ?" désignant ses vêtements du menton.

Il me défie du regard.

Je lui adresse deux gifles consécutives ; une sur chaque joue. "Obéis, Juge !..."

Son regard doré se fait or fondu, signe que son excitation monte en flèche.

"Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois, Juge."

Sous mes yeux, il déboutonne sa chemise puis retire son pantalon.

Je fixe le boxer renflé des yeux.

"Juge."

Devant son refus d'obtempérer, je récupère la cravache.

Il s'en pince la lèvre lorsque je la fais courir sur ses cuisses nues, laissant le bout flatter le renflement avant de frapper précisément de chaque côté des cuisses musclées, très proche de son sexe.

Il bascule la tête en arrière, bouche entrouverte, renflement se prononçant davantage. Excité. Terriblement excité.

Il ramène sur moi des yeux troubles.

Je monte une jambe entre les siennes, laissant la pointe de ma chaussure heurter son entrejambe dans des élans répétés. Il en suffoque, tendu à outrance.  
Du bout de la cravache, je descends l'élastique du boxer sombre. Il fait surface ; beau et fier, dans des proportions avantageuses. Son extrémité est éclose à souhait.

Je caresse du bout de la cravache, puis je frappe.

Il laisse échapper des sons fous, abaissant son boxer pour le dévoiler entière.

Je caresse et frappe, caresse et frappe. Je ne méprise aucun endroit. Il en perle, haletant, regard basculé.

Je glisse le bout de la cravache entre ses jambes et remonte la main. Ses hanches suivent le mouvement.

Je termine par quelques coups et il m'honore d'une jouissance hors du commun.


End file.
